Reunion: The Unseen Enforcer
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: A woman with no knowledge of who she is or where she comes from appears in the world of Spira. Little does she know that she is meant to change the lives of many in the years to come. Prequel fic to Reunion. Minor Xover with Suikoden 3. Discontinued
1. Prologue

**Summary: **A woman with no knowledge of who she is or where she comes from appears in the world of Spira. Little does she know that she is meant to change the lives of many in the years to come. Prequel fic to Reunion. Minor Xover with Suikoden 3.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for our heroine who eventually becomes my OC Luxa.

**A/N: **I got to thinking about how my OC Luxa lived her life between her birth and eventual joining Organization XIII. Then one of my friends told me about Suikoden 3 and I got curious. I did some research on the game and three of the characters just stuck out to me. So seeing as how Square Enix and Disney combined their franchises, why not add another one to the mix?

Also I would advise reading all the other Reunion Fics, Mainly Birth by Sleep and 358 over 2 days to get most of what this fic describes.

So without further adieu…I give you Reunion: The Unseen Enforcer.

* * *

**On board the Ragnarok, somewhere in space…**

On the aged gummy ship's observation lounge, staring into the blackness of space as the stars whizzed past, stood a woman with short silver hair.

She appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. Her eyes were an empty silver. Her clothes were mostly dark. She typically wore black leather pants, a black long sleeve shirt under a black leather vest with silver trim, a black cape and cowl, black nobody styled gloves and matching boots.

The name she was known by to many of her friends and family was Luxa. It was the name she was given when she joined Organization XIII. But that wasn't always the name she had gone by.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door behind her opening. She could tell who it was, she could tell it was her only living link to her past, and if she had a heart, she would love him with every fiber of it.

"You seem distracted." Marluxia said as he stood next to her with his hands behind his back.

"I was just thinking." Luxa said without looking away.

"Thinking...we all know what can happen when you think." Marluxia said cheekily but Luxa merely smirked.

"Good thing I can't manipulate artificial gravity or else you would be wearing that table over there." Luxa said as Marluxia chuckled and put his arms around her from behind.

"So, what were you thinking about?" he whispered into her ear.

"Something the grandkids reminded me of. They asked me about a certain person from both our pasts." Luxa said as she gave Marluxia a knowing look as the latter looked at her stunned.

"How did they know about that? I assume you didn't tell them." Marluxia asked.

"No. I don't know how they found out but I'm rather glad they did. It brought back a whole bunch of memories." Luxa said as Marluxia nodded.

"I can bet." He said as Luxa smiled.

"I can still remember when you were named after a fish." Luxa said as Marluxia smiled and nodded at the memories.

"Yeah. Oh how I enjoyed those years. It was the simple life. No Kingdom Hearts, no nobodies, no heartless, and most of all…none of those cursed Keyblades to screw things up." Marluxia said as Luxa smiled.

"Boy wasn't that the truth. Though I…I still miss my friends and family there." Luxa said mournfully.

"You didn't have any family there as I remember." Marluxia said confused as Luxa gave him a glare.

"Maybe not a blood family but a family by association." Luxa replied with a mildly angered expression.

"Sorry. I forgot how close you had gotten to them." Marluxia said as he backed away slightly.

"You were with them longer than me, and yet you still can't consider them as having been the closest thing to a family you've ever had?" Luxa asked confused.

"I was different than you. I had no emotions then. I was doing my best to imitate them." Marluxia said as Luxa nodded, "You had emotions. You could form an emotional attachment. It wasn't until that incident that you discovered what you really were."

Luxa remained silent as she remembered the beginning of what she considered a downward spiral in her life.

"True." Luxa said quietly as she turned her gaze back towards the stars.

After a moment she turned and headed towards the door. Marluxia remained silent as she passed by and headed out into the hall. She walked through the maze like corridors of the massive gummy ship until she reached her quarters. She closed the door behind her and removed her gloves. She then removed the cape and cowl followed by the vest. She removed the holster holding her gunblade, Fast Enforcer, and set it on the dresser. She sat down at the dresser as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was still a nobody, yet she remembered a time when she was something of a legend on Spira. Now that's all she was…A legend…a legend lost in the annals of time. But she did have one thing that kept her going…her family.

Namine her daughter, Roxas her son-in-law and their kids, Sky, Sykx, and Lulu. She loved them all genuinely. Not having a heart aside, she could still feel emotion, especially love. She was a rarity when it came to nobodies. She was a nobody with emotions.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed her short and mildly spiked hair. Nobodies were stuck with the hair they had when they came into existence. If they cut it, it wouldn't grow back. She had been stuck with her hairstyle for ten years straight. Sure she had tried wigs but she couldn't stand the itch.

She remembered when her hair was much longer and fuller. She missed that.

She turned to one of her suitcases and unzipped one of the pouches. She removed a rectangular leather bound case and laid it down on the dresser in front of her. She opened it up somberly and looked at the contents. It was a sleeve of pictures. She looked at the pictures silently as a tear ran down her face.

She then felt the stresses of the recent adventure having taken its toll on her and she placed the photos back into the sleeve and then put the sleeve back into the suitcase.

She yawned and dried her eyes as she climbed over to her bed. She kicked off her boots, revealing a pair of blue and green triangle patterned tabi socks (Ninja socks). She slipped her feet under the covers and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Twenty years ago…**

It was in the middle of a wide open plane with only a few small hills and rocks scattered around. The sun shined brightly as a gentle breeze blew. In the distance a young boy, about six or seven years old rode across the planes on the back of a yellow feathered Chocobo.

The boy had aqua colored eyes and he had blond hair with black tips. His skin was a brownish red and he was rather built for his age. The clothes he was wearing was a sort of African styled tribal garb. On his chest was a light red and light brown light leather covering with a decorative diamond shape woven into it. Around his waist was a decorative belt with what seemed like white fur attached to the rims. He had on a pair of black baggy pants and a pair of sandals with protective wrappings around his feet and a similar set of bindings around his wrists and lower arms. He also had a dagger in a small sheath attached to his left side.

He was riding across the planes when he pulled back on the reigns and the Chocobo stopped.

"Let's take about five minutes here. Mom's not going to be happy we went out on our own anyway right buddy?" the boy asked the Chocobo who just replied with a simple, "WARK!"

The boy tied the large bird's reigns to a nearby palm tree as he sat down beneath the tree inside its shadow with a canteen of water in his hand. He was about to doze off when the Chocobo started screeching in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa! What's wrong boy!?" the boy asked as he tried to calm the Chocobo. He then started looking around to try and see what it was that had it so frightened. Then he saw it, a large black and white swirling vortex. Strange black and white thorn like bolts were arcing off of it as the vortex continued swirling.

He drew the dagger from its sheath with his right hand and held it like one would when they were about to stab someone. He stood ready to fight whatever emerged but when the vortex vanished he paused as he saw what was left in its place.

Where the vortex had dissipated laid a woman with long silver hair that stopped right at her waistline. She was lying on her stomach. She was wearing a forest green shirt with long sleeves and short gray skirt over a pair of blue jeans. Her jeans however were partially hidden by a pair of long tan boots that went half way up her thighs.

The boy was speechless but he wasn't the kind of heartless guy who would just leave someone out in the open. He cautiously approached her and knelt down to her level. He put his hand a couple inches away from her mouth and felt the intermittent breaths coming from it. He quickly put his free hand to the woman's wrist to take her pulse. He paused but didn't feel any kind of pulse, not even a thump. He checked her breath again, she was indeed breathing but she had no pulse.

He looked around the planes cautiously and sighed. He had to help her, no matter who or what she was. He turned her over and proceeded to hoist her up into his arms bridal style. He knew he couldn't carry her far or for long, she was just too heavy for him. Then he noticed the Chocobo and carried her over and draped her over the saddle. He then untied the Chocobo from the tree as the confused bird gave him the eye.

"I know buddy. How are we going to explain this to mom?" the boy asked as he started leading the Chocobo with it's still unconscious passenger away towards where a small stream of white smoke floated up in the distance.

That stream of smoke turned out to be from a large campfire in the center of a large village. The village was full of people with similar skin tones and African styled tribal outfits. Most of them had a bladed weapon of some sort on them somewhere implicating that they were something of a warrior tribe.

Standing by the fire with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently stood a well defined woman with light purple eyes and a head full of whitish blond hair that ended just past her chin. She wore a purple tribal headband around her forehead but underneath her hair. Her dress went all the way up to her neck like a turtleneck sweater but descended to a point just above the knees. Her dress had a tribal design that was split down the middle. On her right side was a purple, pink, and black zigzag pattern while on her right side was a simple white stripe with two small purple and black stripes next to it. She had a decorative metal waistband with twelve light blue strips of bendable plastic dangling from the bottom of the band. Her pants were form fitting black pants that revealed the shape of her well toned legs. Around her ankles where yellow braces with a tribal design on them, and connected to those was a pair of tan sandals. Her arms had black sleeves that went almost all the way up to her shoulders. She also had a pair of rectangular hieroglyphic styled earrings dangling from her ears.

She was getting very impatient as she then saw a short figure in the distance leading a chocobo shaped figure by the reigns.

"It's about time." She muttered as she stormed out towards the figure with an annoyed expression on her face.

The boy recognized the woman storming towards them and gulped nervously.

"Here comes trouble. Brace yourself boy." The boy said as the Chocobo gulped nervously too.

Finally the woman stopped and crossed her arms as she glared at him angrily, not noticing the unconscious silver haired passenger lying across the saddle of the Chocobo.

"Hugo! Where have you been?! You should know better than to go riding off without telling me first!" the woman reprimanded as the boy tried desperately to get a word in edge wise but continually failed.

"Uh-mom." Hugo said as his mother just kept fussing at him.

"You are in for it big time young man. Oh if only your father was still with us then he would help straighten things out with you." She said as Hugo just sighed and grabbed the woman on the saddle by the waistband and pulled her off the saddle, causing his mother to freeze mid-rant.

"Uh…" was all she could say as she blinked in surprise, "…where did she come from?"

"You won't believe me when I tell you. But she needs our help mom. She's breathing but I couldn't get a heartbeat from her wrist." Hugo said as the woman walked up and took the woman in her arms.

"This changes things." She said softly as she carried the silver haired woman back towards the village, as she did, she turned back to Hugo, "Take the chocobo back to the pens and get home quick."

"Right mom!" Hugo shouted as he leapt on the bird's back and rode it at full speed back towards the village while his mother put the silver haired woman into a fireman's lift and started running back towards the village. The people noticed her running and the silver haired woman and instantly realized something was wrong.

"SOMEBODY GET THE DOCTOR UP!!!" the woman ordered as she raced back to her home and the people started scrambling. Hugo was already there and opened the door for her as she carried the silver haired woman to one of the rooms where there was a queen sized bed. She lowered the woman onto the bed and started to check her vitals, she couldn't find a pulse anywhere.

She slumped down in despair as one of the villagers, a heavy set woman in a long light orange village cloak peaked her head in the door.

"Is she ok Lucia?" the woman asked as Lucia sighed.

"Tell the doctor not to hurry. I can't find a pulse." Lucia replied sadly as the large woman lowered her head in sadness, but Hugo, who was around the corner walked in slowly and walked up towards the "dead" woman's head.

"Hugo, don't touch her. She's dead." Lucia said as Hugo motioned to wait as he held his hand over her mouth. He could still feel her breathing.

"Mom put your hand over her mouth." Hugo said as Lucia sighed.

"Hugo what's the point? She's dead." She said as Hugo grabbed his mother's wrist and held her hand over the woman's mouth. Lucia froze in disbelief as she felt the woman's breath against her hand.

"By the Farplane…Luce! Get the doctor here and FAST!" Lucia said as Luce went wide eyed and quickly hobbled out the door.

"Is she alive?" Hugo asked as Lucia shrugged.

"It beats the Farplane out of me son. But it's all sounding too familiar." Lucia said as Hugo nodded.

"Yeah like that guy four years ago." Hugo said as the woman stirred and let out a soft moan.

"Shhh, she's coming around." Lucia said as the woman slowly opened her eyes, revealing their silver color underneath. She looked around, dazed and confused. She then caught sight of Lucia and Hugo.

"Easy there…you are among friends." Lucia said in an effort to calm the woman. The woman looked at Lucia as if studying her features. Then she looked at Hugo the same way. Her silver eyes flashed as they moved about rapidly.

She looked around, silently taking in the scenery around her. She then looked herself over confused.

"Can you speak?" Lucia asked as the woman looked at her curiously. Then she gave a slight nod.

"Do you understand me?" Lucia asked as the woman nodded again.

"Do you know where you are?" Lucia asked as the woman shook her head.

"You're in the Karaya village in the western calm lands of Spira." Lucia explained as the woman looked thoughtful at the mention of Spira.

"Do you know where Spira is?" Lucia asked as the woman cocked her head to one side as if in thought. She acted like she knew what Lucia was saying.

Finally the large woman, Luce, returned with an older looking man with a pointed white beard and a doctor's bag in his hand.

"Oh my goodness. What was the all fire hurry for me to get here? She seems okay to me." The doctor said as he entered.

"You wouldn't know it. We couldn't find a pulse on her anywhere at first." Lucia said as the doctor furrowed his brow.

"Well then let's see what she can tell us." The doctor said as he set the bag down on the foot of the bed and opened it up. All the while the woman was looking at everyone confused.

"Has she said anything?" the doctor asked.

"Not a word. The most she's made in the way of sounds was a moan when she woke up." Lucia said as the doctor scratched his bearded chin in thought.

"Does she understand us?" the Doctor asked as the woman nodded taking the doctor by surprise, "Oh goodness me! Hello Miss. I didn't mean to talk like you weren't here."

The woman gave the doctor a caring smile and shrugged.

"Now then, can you tell us your name?" the doctor said as the woman opened her mouth as if she were about to say something but a confused look quickly swept her face. She started scratching her head as she pondered.

"Do you even have a name?" the doctor asked as the woman sighed, and finally took a deep breath…

"I…don't…know."

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

Hugo, Lucia, and Luce are all from Suikoden 3 which I do not own. I would advise doing a Google-image search for the characters so that you get a good idea what they look like.

The doctor is one I do own.

Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	2. The Mysterious Woman

Three words were all it took to surprise the four people in the room.

"You talk!" Hugo exclaimed as the woman nodded.

"Yes. But I was nervous about saying anything." The woman said as the doctor pulled a blood pressure cuff from his bag.

"No need to be nervous, however I would like to ask that certain young eyes leave the room, I would like to check her heart and lungs." The doctor said as he looked straight at Hugo.

"What does he mean by young eyes?" Hugo asked as Lucia simply glanced at him.

"Hugo!" She warned as the boy made a hasty retreat out the door.

"I'll watch him." Luce said with a smile as she walked out after the boy.

"Ok then madam if you will roll up sleeves so I can put this on your arm." The doctor said as the woman complied and rolled up her left sleeve. The doctor proceeded to attach the cuff to her arm.

"Now here's the part that most women are rather…hesitant, to do." The doctor said as the woman arched an eyebrow. Lucia knew what he meant however.

"He wants to listen to your heart and lungs with a stethoscope and you're going to have to take your shirt off." Lucia explained as the woman checked under her shirt real quick and shook her head.

"That's not happening." She said quickly as Lucia knew what to do.

"Doc if you could hold on to that idea for a moment?" Lucia said as she stood up and headed towards the front door. A few minutes later Lucia returned with a plain white XXL sized tee-shirt, tossed it to the woman, and then turned to the doctor.

"Out." she ordered as the doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"Go ahead, it's just us women here." Lucia said as the woman shrugged and threw the tee-shirt on over her green shirt and proceeded to start removing the green one from underneath the tee-shirt.

"So, do you remember anything of what happened before you got here?" Lucia asked as the woman shook her head.

"No, not a thing…But…when I try to remember my past, all I get are these strange and blurry images." The woman said as Lucia pondered.

"Then there's someone you should speak with here in the Village. He showed up out of the blue about four years ago and has stayed here ever since. Like you he has no knowledge of who he was, where he was from, or what his past was like. I can take you to meet him whenever you feel like it." Lucia said as the woman nodded.

"I'll think about it." The woman said as she started trying to remove her arms from her sleeves, "I really must apologize for all the trouble I must be putting you through."

Lucia scoffed.

"You are no trouble at all. Besides I won't let it be known that the Karaya village…or it's Chieftain, refused to help a stranger in need." Lucia said as the woman gave her a look.

"You're the chieftain of the Village?" she asked as Lucia nodded.

"Ever since I was twenty one. What does it tell you that I'm twenty nine now?" Lucia asked with a smirk.

"Well judging by the muscles in your arms, I'd say it's because you can beat anyone who challenges you to a bloody pulp." The woman said as Lucia laughed.

"Not unless they were a Guado spy would I even think about fighting one of my own people." Lucia replied as the woman furrowed her brow.

"What's a Guado?" she asked as Lucia's amused expression vanished instantly and was replaced by a more serious expression.

"The Guado, have been giving us trouble for years. Because we live so far to the west, and the Guado control a small number of islands south of the shore, they're always trying to drive us out of our land so that they can try and get to the ruins of Zanarkand to the far north. It's gotten even worse since they named that whelp Seymour Guado as their new leader, their new 'Maester." Lucia said as she sneered when she mentioned the Seymour person and said his name as if it were poison in her mouth.

"Why do they want your land?" the woman asked as she tossed the green shirt out from under the white tee-shirt.

"Because then they can build a trades fort and expand their territory. Personally I think it's so that they can have a better opportunity to raid ships that pass through, to and from Bevelle and also to prove how strong they are. But I will not let them take our land for we Karaya are stronger." Lucia said proudly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go into some big speech." Lucia apologized.

"It's okay…you were answering my question…but it did raise a bunch more." The woman said as Lucia gave a chuckle.

"Well perhaps when your examination is over with we can talk some more." Lucia said as she walked out into the hall and beckoned for the doctor to return.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Thanks again for coming out on such short notice doctor." Lucia said as the doctor gave an absent shrug.

"It was no problem." He said quietly. He had been acting strange ever since he had tried to listen to the woman's heart. As the doctor and Lucia left the room so the woman could put her green shirt back on in privacy, the doctor took Lucia aside.

"I didn't want to say this in front of her but. She is quite possibly a walking medical mystery." The doctor whispered as Lucia furrowed her brow.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well…you said earlier that you couldn't get a pulse from her correct?" the doctor asked as Lucia nodded, "Well…when I listened to her heart, I couldn't find one either."

"You couldn't hear her heart?" Lucia asked quietly and confused as the doctor nodded.

"At first I thought my stethoscope was broken…but when I tried it on me it worked perfectly. Either she doesn't have a heart or she's got a different physiology than the rest of us." The Doctor explained.

"Different as in…possibly Guado?" Lucia asked as the doctor gave her an annoyed look.

"No Lucia. The only physical difference between us and the Guado are the size of our hands. That's it. She's different." The doctor said as Lucia rubbed her forehead.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

"Well. I would like to take her to Bevelle. Since Sin's been destroyed the Al Bhed have been able to share more of their advanced technologies with the rest of the world. And that's not just limited to weapons; they've got some fancy medical devices there too." The doctor explained as Lucia crossed her arms.

"No. Knowing the doctors there, they'll want to make her a lab rat. I won't have anyone make a human being, no matter how different they are, into a lab rat...at least not without their consent first. Further more if you breathe a word of this to her or anyone in the village…I swear, it will take an act of divine intervention to save your life doctor." Lucia threatened as the doctor nodded.

"My lips are sealed Lucia. You won't hear so much as a peep out of me." The doctor said as Lucia nodded contently.

"Good…I'll gladly pay you for both your services…and your silence." Lucia said as the doctor shook his head.

"Not necessary Lucia. It was an emergency and I never charge for emergencies." The doctor replied as he walked towards the door.

"You can tell the people she's alright though." Lucia said as the doctor looked at her from over his shoulder.

"I'll site doctor/patient confidentiality if they ask any further." The doctor said and walked out the door as Lucia nodded and headed back inside to where the woman had finished dressing. She had put the green shirt on over the large white tee-shirt.

"Ok then. You're in good shape." Lucia said to the woman who nodded contently.

"I should probably be going. I feel like I've outlived my welcome." The woman said as Lucia furrowed her brow.

"Now what in the name of Lady Yunalesca gave you that impression?" Lucia asked.

"Nothing it's just that I don't want to be a burden on anyone." The woman replied.

"You are not a burden on anyone. Especially me. Now if you'd like, I can set up a cot. It's not much but it's the best I can do." Lucia offered as the woman smiled.

"You really don't have to." She replied.

"I insist. Besides the cots not for you…you get the bed. I'll bunk in with Hugo…at least it will keep him from sneaking out at night." Lucia said as the woman laughed.

"Is he your son?" she asked as Lucia smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. He's six." Lucia replied, "He's the one who found you and brought you to the village."

"How did he do that?" the woman asked.

"He's strong, like his father." Lucia said with a smile.

"My modesty aside…I've got to weigh at least twice his own." The woman said as Lucia shook her head.

"You would be amazed. If you hadn't guessed by how even the doctor carried a dagger, that we're a warrior tribe. We naturally get a bit strong armed around here." Lucia said with a smile.

"Oh." The woman said with a yawn.

"I take it you're tired…" Lucia said as she looked out the window and saw the sun setting on the horizon, "…I'll go set up the cot."

"You are too kind." The woman said as she lay down on the bed. Lucia smiled as her maternal instincts kicked in. She tucked the woman in and closed the door behind her as she left the room.

* * *

The woman found herself on her knees, on a sand covered ground, crying for reasons unknown. Around her was a large empty stadium. Standing next to her was a man with spiky blond hair holding a sleeping, young, four year old girl with crimson red hair in his arms.

She then heard a muffled voice behind her and turned to see a young blond haired man approaching with a group of people approaching him close behind. She could hear them saying something but it was muffled as if she were listening through a wall.

She could feel a strange feeling as if she knew who the people she was talking to were. Then she looked back at the young red haired girl. She felt a strange feeling and tugging in her chest as she looked at the girl. She could feel like it was her duty to protect this girl from all harm and to get her back home…wherever that was.

Suddenly the vision around her faded away into darkness, leaving only the blond spiky haired man behind. He suddenly started to shrink and de-age to the point he was the equivalent of fourteen years of age. He scowled as a black leather robe appeared over him and in his now black gloved hands a pair strange key shaped swords appeared. The one on his left was long and black and the one on his right was short and white.

He then charged towards her and attacked her. She fell to the floor as she screamed inaudibly. She turned around and saw the crimson haired girl from before only older. The girl then gained a light blue aura around her as a blond haired girl in a white dress and blue sandals appeared next to her.

At the same time, Lucia and Hugo awoke to a loud rumbling and screaming from nearby.

"What is that?" Hugo asked concerned as Lucia leapt off the cot and ran into the room where the woman slept, and froze in shock at what she beheld.

The bed the woman was sleeping in was shaking rapidly and she was screaming in fear of something. The bed then began to levitate into the air slightly as Lucia quickly ran over towards her.

The woman was having one doozy of a nightmare.

Suddenly the woman sat straight up with her eyes opened as sweat practically poured from her brow and the bed instantly slammed down onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lucia asked concerned as the woman looked at her with fear clear in her eyes.

"Lucia?" she asked as she breathed heavily.

"Yes I'm here." Lucia said softly as Hugo poked his head inside the door with concern and the woman pressed the side of her head against Lucia's upper chest as she sobbed.

"Is everything alright?!" a man's voice called from the main room.

"Everything's fine Jimba!" Lucia called out from the bedroom.

"I hope you'll forgive me if I don't believe you." The man replied as he poked his head inside.

He was a tall muscular man, with white hair like most of the tribesmen. He wore a sleeveless tribal shirt and light brown pants. He also had a large sword in its sheath attached to his back.

"Our new friend had a nightmare." Lucia said as Jimba scratched his chin.

"Well it would account for the screaming…but the shaking?" Jimba asked confused as Lucia and Hugo shrugged.

"Anything you need me to do?" Jimba asked as Lucia shook her head.

"Nothing for now Jimba." Lucia said as Jimba nodded understandingly.

"Ok then. Goodnight Lucia. Night Hugo." Jimba said as he ruffled Hugo's hair as he passed.

"Night Jimba!" Hugo called after the man.

"Is there anything I can do mom?" Hugo asked as Lucia nodded.

"Yes go get some water." Lucia said as Hugo nodded and bolted out the door.

"Calm yourself. It was only a dream." Lucia whispered into the sobbing woman's ear.

"But it wasn't…it felt so real…as if I was there and it was happening for real." The woman said with a quiver in her voice.

"But the dream is over now…there is no reason to be afraid now." Lucia reassured as Hugo returned with a cup of water in his hand.

"Here" Hugo said as he handed her the water.

"Thank you." She said to the boy with a faint smile as she took it and drank it.

"Do you feel any better?" Lucia asked as the woman nodded slightly.

"Yes…thank you." She said quietly as Lucia smiled softly.

"Now…you just feel free to tell your friend Lucia all about it." Lucia said softly as Hugo approached with an interested smile. That is until he noticed the glare he was getting from his mother and slinked off to bed.

* * *

**The next morning…**

The woman awoke to a wondrous aroma that drifted through the room. She cracked open one sleepy silver eye as she saw a pair of light blue ones staring back at her.

"Hugo?" she asked as the eyes backed away, showing that it was indeed the boy in question.

"Morning." He said happily as she sat up and stretched.

"What's that smell?" she asked as Hugo grinned.

"Oh you're in for a real treat. Luce brought some of her famous potato pancakes over for you." Hugo said as the woman arched an eyebrow and reached for her boots that were draped over a nearby chair.

"Why for me?" she asked.

"No-no-no…we do not ask why Luce brings food…we thank her non-stop and worship the ground she walks on when she does." Hugo said as the woman gave a chuckle.

"I take it she's a good cook." The woman asked as Hugo gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Good? If there was such a thing as a god of cooking…that would be Luce." Hugo said as the woman laughed.

"You're a funny boy." The woman said as Lucia peaked inside.

"Oh good you're up. What the?! Hugo!?!?" Lucia exclaimed as she spotted the boy.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Didn't I tell you not to come in here?!" Lucia asked as Hugo scratched his head then shrugged.

"It's okay Lucia…he's been explaining to me how much he likes Luce's cooking." The woman said with a smile.

"Well…alright I'll let it slide this time. But in future…don't disturb her while she's sleeping." Lucia said as Hugo nodded.

The woman finished putting her boots on and walked out into the main room where she saw the large woman in orange standing at a fire lit iron stove with a pan in her hand.

"Oh good morning stranger." Luce said with a friendly smile as she approached with her arms open wide. She then pulled the woman into a bear hug. Hugo started turning blue as he attempted to keep from laughing at the woman's expression from the bear hug. Lucia also had to cover her mouth and look away, but her shoulders could easily be seen shaking violently as she laughed silently.

"It is so good to have someone new come into the village now and then, especially when they've had such a hard time as you dear." Luce said as she put the woman down and returned to her cooking.

"I meant to warn you about the hugs." Hugo whispered into the, still bewildered, woman's ear with an amused expression.

"Now you just sit right down and relax and your aunt Luce will feed you what all of the brave warriors here need after a hard day's work protecting the village." Luce said as she continued cooking.

"Hey after this, do you want to go beach combing with me and my friends?" Hugo asked the woman eagerly as Lucia gave him a look.

"Hugo the woman hasn't even been here for a whole day yet and she had a difficult night. The last thing she wants to do is go beach combing." Lucia said as the woman shrugged.

"I don't mind really." She said as Luce threw in her ten cents worth.

"She's right. After all, there's nothing like a stroll on the beach in the morning to refresh the lungs." Luce said with a smile as the woman crossed her arms contently.

"Okay it's settled. I'll go beach combing." The woman said as Hugo celebrated.

"Just one question." The woman said as Lucia nodded knowingly.

"Here it comes." She muttered.

"What is beach combing?"

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**

I don't own Jimba either. He's also from Suikoden 3.

Please R&R.


	3. What's in a name

Hugo and the woman exited the back door to Lucia's home and the woman gasped at the sight of what lay behind it. A beautiful breathtaking view of the ocean a few yards away.

"Come on! There was a bad storm out on the sea last night so there's got to be a lot of good debris out today!" Hugo exclaimed as the woman ran after him. As they reached the beach, she was about to kick off her boots and run barefoot through the sand but Hugo stopped her.

"You don't want to do that around this beach. You see there's a lot of broken glass and wood lying around here thanks to the Guado and their pirating the ships that pass by." Hugo explained as the woman nodded understandingly and they continued on.

"Hey Hugo!" a young voice called and two young Karayan kids about Hugo's age ran up to them.

"Hey guys, you find anything good?" Hugo asked as the other kids shook their heads. One was a boy with light orange hair and the other was a girl with dark hair. Both were wearing typical variations of the tribal dress. The two then looked at the woman curiously.

"Is she the one who you rescued yesterday?" the girl asked as Hugo nodded.

"Yep. This is her." Hugo replied. All the woman could do was smile and nod.

"What's your name? Is it angel?" the boy asked dreamily as the woman blushed and the other girl groaned.

"You eteud! Were you awake when Hugo told us that she didn't even know her name?!" the girl asked as the boy face palmed.

"Uh…not really." He replied sheepishly.

"What's an eteud?" the woman asked as Hugo smirked.

"He is, didn't you hear?" Hugo asked as the boy scowled.

"Actually eteud is Al Bhed for idiot." The boy corrected.

"Oh." The woman replied, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Kana and this is Tuki." the girl explained. (Pronounced Too-key)

"So what exactly is beach combing?" the woman asked.

"Well. We essentially walk up and down the beach looking for valuable things that get washed ashore from shipwrecks or storms. Like lost cargo and pieces of scrap wood 'n such." Tuki explained.

"But only the adults get to actually go into the water where all the really valuable stuff is." Kana added.

"Hey she's an adult…either that or a mature looking teenager…either way she can get the good stuff." Hugo said as the woman smiled.

"Why thank you Hugo." The woman said as they headed down towards the beach.

"How do we know where the good stuff is?" she asked as Hugo handed her a large empty burlap sack.

"We don't…you just have to have a keen eye and a good treasure sense." Hugo replied as he pulled a long curved dagger from his sheath and used it to brush away some broken glass.

"What do you do with what you finds?" The woman asked.

"We take it to the trade tent. There it get's cleaned and checked out. If no one in the village needs whatever it is, it gets put on one of our monthly caravans and we take it to Bevelle to trade for things like materials, weapons, food, tools, and etcetera." Hugo explained as the woman nodded understandingly.

She could feel a definite sense of being at home near the water. Almost as if she were born and raised in a world with an ocean nearby. She also felt as if the water itself were a part of her. She couldn't explain any of it but she kept on searching through the sands for anything valuable.

She then spotted something in the water. It was bobbing up and down slightly. She looked closer at it and saw that it was no simple piece of discarded wood. It was a full blown crate of some sort. She quickly threw down her burlap sack and ran into the water; her boots were tall enough and thick enough that her pants didn't get the slightest bit wet. She reached in for the box but immediately recoiled as soon as she touched the wooden frame.

"YEOW!" she yelped. She examined her finger and saw a large splinter sticking out of it. She determinedly plucked it from her finger and there surprisingly wasn't a single trace of blood.

She then thought for a moment. Then she had an idea of what to do. She turned towards the shore with her eyes on the burlap sack.

"Hey Hugo! Can you toss me the sack?!" she called as she held her hand outstretched for it before turning away. She then felt the sack flap into her hand.

"Thanks!" she called back as she started to use it as a glove to grab the crate. It took a few minutes but she finally got the crate up on the beach where she collapsed on her bum.

"Whoa what did you find?!" Hugo asked as he Kana and Tuki ran up.

"I dunno. But thanks for tossing the bag to me." She said as the three furrowed their brows.

"We didn't throw it." Tuki said as the woman arched an eyebrow.

"Well someone must have." She said as they gave her a look that said "Have you lost what you do have of your mind?"

"But…we're the only ones on the beach." Hugo said as the woman looked around and was shocked to see that he was right. The only other living things on the beach at the moment were a few gulls.

"Then how did I get the bag? I clearly remembered dropping it before heading into the water." She said as Tuki shrugged.

"Who cares? Let's see what'cha got." Tuki said as Hugo whispered into the woman's ear.

"His dad is the tribe's trade master." He whispered as Tuki started to try and pry the lid off the crate with a dagger.

"Does everyone in this tribe own a dagger?" the woman asked as Kana shook her head.

"Nope." She said as the woman sighed with relief…that is before Kana whipped out a pair of wooden chakrams with sharp pieces of scrap metal for the teeth.

"Some of us have…special tastes." Kana said as the woman gaped in disbelief. Tuki finally popped the lid on the crate, revealing it filled with rows of crystal Champaign glasses.

"Whoa ho! You've hit the jackpot. Crystal glasses. Man these will fetch a tidy fortune in Bevelle." Tuki said in awe.

"Well at least the village will have plenty of munny to spend." The woman said as all three of them gave her a bewildered look.

"You don't understand…the person who recovered it gets a twenty percent cut of the profit. The rest goes to getting the village what it needs." Tuki explained as the woman nodded.

"I see." She said as she hoisted the crate into her arms and they started heading along the beach.

"So what did you guys find?" the woman asked.

"Nothing much. I guess we either had a very competent crew or the ship went down like a rock and took all the good stuff with it." Hugo said as Kana shrugged.

"Well…I think I found the ship's nameplate." Kana said as she pulled out a small wooden plank with the word "Lightfellow" written on it.

"What good would the nameplate do anyone?" Tuki asked as Hugo had an idea.

"Wait a minute." He said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" the woman asked as they all stopped and looked at him confused.

"I just had an idea. What's the one thing that you really need right now?" Hugo asked the woman who shrugged, "Simple…a name."

"He's right you know…" Kana said, "It's kinda hard to get your attention without a name."

"So what would your suggestion be?" The woman asked.

"Crystal Lightfellow…since she found those crystal glasses and Lightfellow because it sounds cool." Hugo said as the woman thought and then shook her head.

"I'm not too crazy about being called Crystal…sounds too…I dunno…girly." She replied.

"Then maybe…Christine?" Kana suggested but the woman shook her head.

"Keep thinking." She replied.

"Then maybe just, Chris?" Tuki suggested as the woman paused and nodded thoughtfully.

"Chris Lightfellow…hmm, I like it." She said as the three nodded.

"Hi Chris…welcome to the village." Hugo said as Chris smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Chris said as they headed back up towards Lucia's home.

"Mom we're back!" Hugo called as Lucia appeared from the kitchen.

"Did you find anything good out there?" she asked as Chris set the crate down on the table.

"A box full of crystal glasses…oh and she has a name now." Hugo said with a smile as Lucia did a double take.

"Come again?" she asked.

"I have a name now. We got the idea from the salvage we collected." Chris explained as Lucia crossed her arms with an interested look on her face.

"Oh and what would that be?" Lucia asked.

"Chris Lightfellow…however that's more of a place holder until I can remember my real name…if I even have one to begin with that is." Chris explained.

"Yeah but until then…we have Chris." Tuki said with a smile.

"Well it is nice to finally have a name to put to the face." Lucia said with a caring smile, "Now let's get these glasses to the trade's hut."

"Need a hand?" Chris asked as Lucia effortlessly hoisted the crate onto her shoulder.

"Nope I've got it." Lucia replied as they headed out the door and into the village.

As they passed by the huts of the villagers, Chris was greeted with smiling faces and welcoming nods from the villagers.

As they finally entered the trades hut, Chris spotted Jimba talking with a man with long pink hair. For reasons unknown, Chris couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen the pink haired man before as if in a dream.

The hut itself was tall and wide with large wooden aisles. It gave the impression of being in a supermarket made of wood.

"Ah Lucia, I see you brought your new friend with you." a big man behind the front counter said with a smile as Lucia set the box down carefully.

"Hobbs this is Chris…she's to receive credit for these." Lucia said as the man popped the lid and gazed in awe of the crystal inside.

"I say…these would be worth at least five hundred at the market…possibly even more." Hobbs said as he carefully carved the word "Fragile" on the lid with a knife shortly before replacing the lid and setting it gently on the bottom shelf of one of the aisles.

"I'll be sure to have you listed as credited for the find." Hobbs said to Chris who was still watching the pink haired man who hadn't noticed her.

"Chris?" Lucia asked concerned.

"Hmm?" she asked as she turned back towards the two.

"You're being credited for the find…you'll get a twenty percent cut of the profits off the glasses." Lucia said as Chris nodded and then returned her gaze to the man.

"I think she sees something she likes." Hobbs whispered as he and Lucia followed her gaze towards the man.

"Ah...perhaps." Lucia replied with a smile and a wink. Hugo was silently jealous.

"Lucia…who is that man talking to Jimba?" Chris asked without taking her gaze off the man.

"He's the man I told you about. The man who came to us much the same way you did, with next to no memory what so ever…we call him Marlin." Lucia explained.

"Marlin?" Chris asked.

"Well we found him with a marlin flapping on his head…so we just started calling him Marlin and the name stuck." Lucia explained as Hugo silently giggled at the memory.

"Do you want to meet him?" Lucia asked as Chris stood silently for a moment before turning back and shaking her head.

"Not yet. I don't feel ready." She said as Lucia nodded understandingly and they headed back towards home.

"Has he always had pink hair?" Chris asked as Lucia gave a chuckle.

"It seems that way. Strangest thing though, he seems to have good luck with growing plants. I mean since he's been here, we've never had a better crop. It's as if he can practically command the plants around him." Lucia explained as Chris thought carefully.

* * *

**That night…**

Despite her best arguments, Lucia refused to let Chris have the cot and Chris was again asleep on the bed.

She then could feel a powerful feeling in her chest…an empty feeling that resonated like the tolling of a massive bell encased within a large stone structure.

Something was wrong and she quickly ran out the backdoor to the hut and stared straight up at the star filled sky above. She widened her eyes as she caught a glimpse of a bright and shining star far off in the distance. The star was different than the others…it was shaped like a massive heart.

"What is that?" Chris asked quietly in wonder.

"Beats me." A voice nearby said. Chris turned to see the silhouette of Marlin in the moonlight nearby. Marlin noticed her startled look and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to startle you." He said as Chris smiled and put her hands behind her back nervously.

"I-I-It's ok. I just wish I knew what that was, is all. I was having this dream where I was clad in this blue, purple, and gold armor wielding this strange weapon with two other armored people against this bald man in dark clothing." Chris said as Marlin gave a shrug.

"Perhaps it was a fantasy." Marlin said with a smile, "A fantasy to become a great bold knight."

"A final fantasy." Chris said with a smile and a laugh as she returned her gaze back towards the heart shaped star. Suddenly she felt the empty feeling inside grow stronger and painful…as if she could almost feel what she believed to be her heart screaming with sorrow and despair.

"Hey are you okay?" Marlin asked worriedly for an unknown reason. As she gave him a confused look she noticed out of the corner of her eye, a single blue haired woman in the armor she described appear nearby.

"Who are you?" she asked as the woman became the only thing she could see as the world around her faded into blackness. The woman remained silent and turned slightly to behind her. She pulled back a deep blue cape to reveal the young four year old crimson haired girl behind her.

She then felt something being drawn out from the back of the deepest recesses of her mind. This thing she could feel had something to do with the young girl before her eyes. Finally the thing reached her mouth and she uttered a single word.

"Kairi."

She finally realized it…Kairi was the name of the girl. She watched as the blue haired woman faded away, leaving only the crimson haired girl behind. Kairi smiled then became slightly blurry as a transparent figure emerged from her in a blue aura. It was the strange blond haired girl in the white dress and blue sandals from her previous dream.

Chris felt a strange since of protectiveness towards both Kairi and the blond girl. A feeling as if something was telling her that she needed to protect this girl for reasons unknown. But she didn't know where she was, or how to find her.

She then saw the familiar beam of moonlight from overhead as she looked up to see the heart shaped star disappear into the night sky. She looked at where the star once was with a confused glance. She then looked back down and saw that both Kairi and the other girl were both gone too.

She then heard the gentle whoosh of the waves nearby and the familiar smell of sea water. She felt as if someone where holding her up as she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She could hear a familiar voice nearby and she looked around to see a man with crimson red hair and matching goatee looking at her with a concerned look on his face. As she continued to look at the man, she saw his features morph and change into those of the man Marlin from before.

She then heard his voice and she gave a slight jump.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Chris clinched her eyes shut for a moment and blinked. She looked in the sky and saw that the heart shaped star had still vanished. She looked around and saw that she was being held by Marlin as if she had fallen over backwards.

"What…what happened?" she asked confused.

"I think you fainted. You just fell over." Marlin explained as Chris started to stand back up again.

"I-I'm fine…I think." She said softly.

"Do I need to take you to the doctor?" Marlin asked as Chris shook her head.

"No…I'll be alright." She replied as Marlin gave her a concerned look.

"Then will you just humor me and let me walk you to your home?" Marlin asked with a smile as Chris returned the gesture.

"It's not far, just up the hill…but I wouldn't mind the company." Chris said as Marlin nodded and extended his hand to her.

"Well then milady…shall we be off?" he asked as Chris gave a slight giggle and took his hand in hers.

"Yes lets…oh and my name is Chris by the way…Chris Lightfellow." She said as Marlin nodded.

"And my name is Marlin…It is indeed an honor to meet you." Marlin said as they walked off back towards Lucia's home, hand in hand.

* * *

**End Chapter 3.**

Marlin shouldn't be hard to identify to seasoned Kingdom Hearts fans.

The name Chris Lightfellow is from Suikoden 3…which I do not own.

Tuki, Kana, and Hobbs I do own.

Please R&R.


	4. Lending a helping hand

Lucia awoke the following morning and walked into where Chris was supposed to be sleeping to find the bed empty. She then heard what sounded like two voices talking and giggling. She walked out the back door to see Chris and Marlin reclining on a large log near the house.

"Oh good morning Lucia." Chris said as she noticed the chief approaching.

"Good morning Chris, Marlin…how long have you been up?" Lucia asked as Chris looked around.

"Oh goodness me, it's morning already!" she exclaimed as Marlin shrugged.

"We've been up talking all night." Marlin chuckled.

"All night long?!" Lucia asked with an amused expression as Chris and Marlin shrugged.

"It's true." Chris said as Marlin stood up from the log.

"Well I better go see to the crops. I guess I'll see you around the village sometime Chris." Marlin said with a smile as Chris nodded.

"Oh I hope so." She replied as Marlin kissed her on the hand like a gentleman, causing her to blush furiously, before he turned and headed into the village. Chris sat watching him disappear into the village with a dreamy look on her face. Lucia crossed her arms with an amused and knowing expression on her face.

"So…you and Marlin eh?" she finally asked.

"Huh? Oh please we've just met. Though I can't shake the feeling that this isn't the first time that we have met…It's almost as if I've known him long before now." Chris replied as she turned to Lucia.

"Maybe you knew him before we did." Lucia suggested as Chris pondered for a moment.

"Possibly." She replied. She then turned back to Lucia.

"I was wondering. I want to do something to thank you for all the kindnesses you and all the villagers have shown me and I just want to know if there is anything I can do." Chris asked as Lucia thought for a moment.

"I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do…but if you want to help out, then perhaps Jimba can find something for you to do." Lucia said as Chris cocked her head to one side in thought.

"Jimba?" she asked confused.

"Oh didn't I mention? He's my right hand man. If anything happens to me before Hugo turns eighteen, he temporarily takes on the roll as chief until Hugo is old enough. He also takes over whenever I have to leave the village for one reason or another." Lucia explained as Chris nodded understandingly.

"Oh, well I guess I should go talk to him." Chris said as Lucia nodded.

"It just occurred to me that the two of you haven't been formally introduced. I doubt he knows your name yet." Lucia said as Chris shrugged.

"It's okay really." Chris said as she stood up and walked towards the village a short distance as Lucia counted down in her head with a knowing smirk. On cue Chris paused and turned on her heel back to Lucia.

"Umm…where's Jimba's house?" Chris asked sheepishly.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lucia said with a knowing and partially sarcastic smirk as they headed into the village.

They finally reached a large looking wooden structure not unlike the trades hut. Inside was Luce, standing in front of several long wooden benches filled with numerous young villagers ranging from ages five to twelve…including Hugo. In the back of the room with his arms crossed was Jimba as he listened to Luce talk with the youngsters. It was the village schoolhouse.

"Jimba." Lucia said quietly as she and Chris approached him.

"Lucia." He greeted just as quietly as Lucia motioned for him to come outside.

"Chris here is hoping to find some work to do around here." Lucia said as they cleared the doorway.

"Chris? Oh so she does have a name." Jimba said with a hearty smile to the silver haired Chris.

"Hugo came up with it but yes I have a name." Chris replied as Jimba laughed with his deep voice.

"Ah Hugo. He's clever I'll give him that…too bad his intelligence can't be put to more constructive uses than trying to find ways to sneak out of class." Jimba said as Lucia nodded knowingly.

"What's today's count so far?" Lucia asked.

"It's down today. He's only tried to escape once and that failed before it started." Jimba replied.

"Is there anything you can think of that I can do around here?" Chris asked as Jimba thought for a moment.

"Well...seeing as how we really don't know that much about your skills, let's see how you do in the fields. It's a bit tiresome but I'm sure Harv could find something for you to do." Jimba said as Chris shrugged.

"I'm ready to do whatever needs done. I just want to help out as a thanks for all you people have done for me so far." Chris said as Jimba smiled.

"There's no thanks necessary Chris. Tell you what Lucia; I'll walk Chris over to Harv's place for you while you take school sentry duty till I get back." Jimba said as Lucia shrugged.

"It'll sure deter any of Hugo's escape attempts." Lucia said with a nod as Chris and Jimba walked off towards the fields.

"So how long have you been Lucia's second in command?" Chris asked as Jimba shrugged.

"Oh…I think the year after she became chief she asked me if I wanted the job and I agreed. I wouldn't trade it for the world though." Jimba said with a smile.

"I really wish I knew more about you. I mean even the name of this world is vague to me. The name Spira sounds familiar but whenever I try to think of how I know it…I just draw a complete blank." Chris said as Jimba shrugged.

"Well…Spira's not like the other worlds out there. We're more of a hands-on kind of people in general and that's mostly due to Sin. You do know about Sin right?" Jimba asked as Chris thought.

"I recall Lucia saying something about it the day we met. And Marlin mentioned it this morning." Chris replied.

"Well Sin is…or was the greatest threat to every living soul living in Spira. For several millennia it would awaken periodically and terrorize the world. Every time it did, it took a summoner on a pilgrimage to defeat it at the cost of the summoner's own life. The long periods of time between Sin's rampages are known as Calms. Fortunately for us, Lady Yuna, a summoner from Besaid Island in the far south, managed to find the secret to destroying Sin once and for all…but at the cost of one of her guardians, an old friend of mine named Sir Auron." Jimba explained as Chris felt like she could practically envision this Lady Yuna and Sir Auron in her mind.

"I feel like I know both of those names. I even feel like I know them personally. But from where I wonder?" Chris said as Jimba pondered.

"Maybe you do. Lady Yuna and her Guardians passed through the Calm Lands on her pilgrimage. After all we're south-west of Zanarkand where all Pilgrimages end." Jimba said as Chris gave him a hopeless look.

"I take it you haven't a clue what I'm talking about geography wise?" Jimba asked as Chris shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm afraid not." She replied.

"Ah don't worry. One day we'll sit down in front of a map of Spira and discuss geography and all that." Jimba said as Chris nodded.

"Can we schedule that for sometime soon?" she asked as Jimba nodded.

"I'm free tomorrow, how does that sound?" Jimba asked as Chris nodded in approval.

"Ok then." Chris said as they approached a large barn with a pair of towering grain silos next to it.

"Harv! Harvey where are you?!" Jimba bellowed as an older man with a white goatee emerged from inside the barn.

"Ah Jimba, what brings you to the fields today?" the man asked.

"Harv this is Chris, she's our visitor that Hugo brought in a couple days ago." Jimba introduced as Chris and Harv shook hands.

"My given name is Chris Lightfellow, but Chris is fine." Chris said as Harv gave her a welcoming smile.

"Well then allow me to welcome you into our humble village. I'm Harv, I own the fields here." Harv said as Chris cocked her head to one side with a curious look on her face.

"Can I assume that Harv is short for Harvey?" she asked as Harv smirked.

"You can but you're wrong. My name's just plain ol' Harv. Some people like to be sneaky and call me Harv-est but that's not a big deal…just don't make a habit of it." Harv explained with a smile.

"Well then, Harv…I was wondering if there was anything I could do out here in the fields for you." Chris asked as Harv thought for a moment.

"Hmm…would you be interested in gleaming behind one of the wheat thrashers? I know it's not much but I'm pretty well staffed today." Harv said as Chris nodded.

"Sure…just one question…gleaming is picking up the stalks that the thrashers miss when they bundle it right?" she asked as Harv nodded.

"That's it." He replied.

"Okay then…just show me where to go and I'll get to work." Chris said as Harv nodded.

"I'll be getting back to the school to relieve Lucia. I'll see you tomorrow Chris." Jimba said as Chris nodded.

"Thanks for leading me here Jimba." Chris said as Jimba gave a polite bow.

"It was an honor." He said as Chris and Harv headed out into the fields.

"Okay let's see. Ah it looks like Marlin could use a hand." Harv said as he spotted the pink haired man thrashing alone out in his corner of the fields with a large scythe. Harv quickly grabbed a large cloth sack off of a peg in the barn and handed it to Chris.

"Okay I assume you know what to do so I'll leave you to work. Oh wait what am I thinking?! You haven't even met him yet have you?" Harv said as Chris shook her head.

"Actually I met him last night." Chris replied as Harv nodded.

"Well I doubt that introductions are necessary then." Harv said as Chris gave him a nod and headed out to where Marlin was working.

"Hey there stranger." She said as she approached. He paused and turned towards her, he smiled as he saw her approach.

"Well-well…what brings you out here?" Marlin asked with a smile.

"I'm gleaming for you today." Chris replied with a smile as Marlin arched an amused eyebrow.

"Really? I would have thought they'd find something better for you to do. I mean you're no spring chicken, you could easily do something harder than this." He said as Chris gave a snicker.

"You're sweet, but I really don't care what I do so long as I'm helping out around here. It's kind of my way of saying thank you." Chris said as Marlin turned towards the stalks of wheat nearby and with a wave of his hand, they stood straight up as if like soldiers standing at attention.

"They're a proud people, they won't accept any thanks from you." Marlin said as he quickly swung his scythe and sliced through the wheat. He turned back to Chris to see her standing there with a stunned expression.

"How did you get the wheat to do that?" she asked as Marlin looked around and leaned in next to her head.

"Magic." He whispered.

"Come on." She scoffed.

"I'm serious. It's like I've had this ability for as long as I can remember. It started out small at first but I eventually learned how to manipulate the plant life. I don't know how I can do it…I just know that I can." Marlin explained.

"Curious." She said quietly as he bundled the stalks and threw them over his shoulder.

"Tell me about it…but hey it keeps the silos full." Marlin replied as Chris quickly grabbed the few fallen stalks that he had missed and stuffed them in the bag.

"So what do you do with the bundles after they're bound?" she asked.

"Simple." He said as he swung the bundle a couple of times and then hurled it on the third where it landed in a large wooden wagon nearby.

"Nice shot." She said impressed.

"Thanks." He said as he returned to thrashing the wheat.

A minute later he bound another bunch of stalks and hurled it towards the wagon but over shot.

"WHOA!" Chris yelped as she instinctively thrust her free arm forward in a futile effort to try and grab the flying bundle. Her eyes were clinched together in fear of the possibility of the bushel hitting another thrasher nearby.

"Uh Chris?" Marlin said as Chris opened her eyes and saw a sight that made her freeze in absolute disbelief. The bundle of wheat was floating in midair as if by magic.

"Are you doing that?" Chris asked as Marlin shook his head. She then realized that her arm was outstretched and she was thinking about keeping the bundle in the air.

"Holy…I think I'm doing that." She said in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Marlin asked as Chris moved her hand upward slightly and the bundle floated upwards in sync with her hand. She started moving her arm around in figure eights and again the bundle followed suit.

"It's me alright…but how am I doing that?!" she asked in total confusion. By this time the entire field of workers had paused and was watching in shock.

"Ok let's try something here." Marlin said as he pulled out a small dagger from his pocket and removed it from the sheath. He then tossed the sheath on the ground and tucked the dagger in his waistband.

"Try and lift the sheath." Marlin said as Chris focused on the sheath and concentrated. The dagger started rattling for a moment before finally floating up into the air.

"This is just too weird." Chris said in awe as Marlin looked at the sheath curiously.

"Telekinesis?" he wondered out loud.

"What's that?" Chris asked confused. No sooner had the words left her mouth then the sheath dropped to the ground.

"Apparently you lost your concentration on it. But Telekinesis is the ability to move things with your mind." Marlin explained as Chris thought.

"I guess this is something I'll have to sort out on my own, but we've wasted enough time chatting, let's get to work." Chris said as Marlin nodded and the two instantly returned to the appointed task.

* * *

**That evening…**

Lucia was reading silently in the main room of her home when she started to hear a strange and erratic thumping noise coming from inside of Chris's room. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she marked her place and headed inside to see Chris sitting Indian style on the bed and staring at a long wooden board on the floor. The board was actually the "Lightfellow" name plate.

She noticed the serious expression on Chris's face. Chris then clinched her eyes shut and clinched her fists, instantly Lucia felt herself getting lighter on her feet and her hair started to float slowly upwards. All around the room things started to float in midair, including the bed Chris sat on.

Lucia was even floating after a few seconds.

"Chris?!" she said as Chris's eyes shot open and everything fell to the ground.

"Oh-Lucia-I'm-so-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-do-that-to-you!!!" Chris babbled as Lucia quickly rushed over and shushed her gently.

"It's okay Chris I'm not mad…confused but not at all mad. Was that you making everything float in the air?" Lucia asked as Chris shrugged.

"I think so…but wait…let me try something." Chris said as she closed her eyes again. After a moment Chris started to float up over the bed for a moment before falling back down.

"What was that about?" Lucia asked as Chris gave her an exhilarated look and said…

"Yeah…I can fly."

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**

Yep the "Yeah…I can fly," line was a definite reference to Iron Man.

Also I've been thinking, and I think Jimba would be voiced by Brian Stokes Mitchell for that deep bass voice of his.


	5. Lay of the Land

The next morning Jimba was heading towards Lucia's house when he saw something strange on her roof. It was Chris standing perfectly normal atop the thatched roof. As he got closer he realized that there was a noticeable space between her feet and the roof.

She then leapt into the air an inhuman distance and landed gently on the ground.

"Oh this is just too cool!!!" Chris said as Jimba stood stunned.

"How did you do that?" he finally asked.

"I don't know how…it's almost as if gravity itself obeys my command." Chris said with an excited expression.

"How did you manage to accomplish this I wonder?" Jimba asked as Chris shrugged. Then she noticed he was carrying a large rolled up sheet of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the roll.

"This? Oh this! I was going to show you a map of Spira. Remember we talked about it yesterday." Jimba said as Chris nodded.

"I remember, come on in, Lucia said something about chieftain business before she left and Hugo's at school so it's just me today." Chris said as they entered the house. Jimba rolled out the large map on the table.

"Okay, this is a map of Spira. We are here in the south-western Calm lands, though very few people even know we exist out here which is why most maps don't show us." Jimba explained pointing to a point on the map.

"Now this big mountain here is Mount Gagazet, home to the Ronso tribe." Jimba said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"Ronso? I feel like I've heard of them before. The word Kimahri sticks out too." Chris said as Jimba arched an eyebrow.

"Curious. One of Lady Yuna's guardians was a Ronso named Kimahri. He even disappeared with her and her cousin after Sin's death. I wonder at times if you once knew them and something happened to you and you lost your memories. I know that there were two guardians whose fates are all unknown. Tidus and Wakka, both from Besaid Island." Jimba explained.

"Even they sound familiar. I can almost envision Kimahri but the other two are a little bit harder." Chris replied.

"Hmm…let's come back to that shall we?" Jimba asked and Chris nodded, "Now over in the forests to the far eastern Calm Lands is another tribe similar to us except they're not as welcoming to visitors like we are. They are the Alma-Kinan tribe. They're a tribe of powerful archer women and they only leave their forest dwellings to trade and…well…you know?"

"Sounds like a lovely bunch of people." Chris said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That may be so but we're the only ones who they will trade with so long as Lucia deals with the negotiations." Jimba replied.

"I take it that they tend to shoot first then ask questions later huh." Chris asked as Jimba nodded.

"They predominantly use bows and arrows. Some of their more inexperienced archers use crossbows or even Machina based weaponry." Jimba replied as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"What's a Machina?" she asked.

"Oh it's any kind of mechanical device. They use to be used strictly by the Al Bhed, a group of former outcasts who were once ostracized by every culture in Spira for using the Machina. Now before you ask why, let me explain. You see Sin was created as a weapon of Zanarkand to battle the Machina weapons of Bevelle several millennia ago and so Sin fiercely despised Machina, thus the excommunication of the Al Bhed. They meant well, but they went about trying to destroy Sin in the wrong way. Fortunately we don't have to worry about Sin anymore so most of the old prejudices against the Al Bhed have passed." Jimba explained as Chris nodded understandingly.

"Okay then I think I get both the Al Bhed and Machina…and I've heard you mention Zanarkand and Bevelle, where are they?" She asked as Jimba pointed to an area north of Mount Gagazet and another spot in a narrow looking area south of the Calm Lands.

"These are the Zanarkand ruins here, and south of the Calm Lands here is Bevelle. Now Bevelle is probably the largest urban center in all of Spira and one of the most well protected. That's why the Guado try to attack only the ships at sea to avoid crossing Bevelle." Jimba explained.

"Ah. And this is the Guado home here?" Chris asked as she pointed at a spot marked "Guadosalam."

"That's the place. No Karayan in their right mind would go there." Jimba said with a scowl as he glared at Guadosalam with narrowed eyes.

"Why are they so against you? Lucia said it had to do with Zanarkand but she didn't elaborate further than that." Chris asked as Jimba stayed silent for a moment.

"The Guado…believed that the reason Sin existed was because it was the culmination of all of our ancestors as well as our own sins. They believed that using Machina was a sign of evil and they wanted to end the world's suffering by awakening Sin as soon as possible so it could destroy the world's populations…essentially genocide and mass suicide rolled into one. With Sin's death we have yet to see what they plan on doing now. I feel like they may still try to attack us for one or both of two reasons." Jimba said as he pointed to where the village was on the map.

"The most plausible reason would be due to the fact that we are so near a major shipping lane for Bevelle with the Al Bhed fortress on Bikanel Island. The traffic between the two has increased tenfold since Sin's death. The Guado, still believing that Machina is evil, attack and destroy all of the ships heading for Bevelle because of this and they want to use where our Village sits as a harbor for their attack ships, allowing them to attack from both the north and south." Jimba explained as Chris gave him an impressed look.

"You sure have a knack for strategy." She said as Jimba smiled.

"It's part of my job. That and my father was once a brilliant strategist in his own right…he died fighting though like all warriors should." Jimba said with a sigh.

"So what's the other reason the Guado would want to destroy the village?" Chris asked.

"The other reason would possibly be because we're an obstacle in their direct path to Zanarkand. See they probably believe that Sin isn't dead, and they want to get to Zanarkand to wake him up and bring that genocide slash mass suicide thing I told you about. They just don't like having to go around us and they want a direct route. Apparently it's cheaper and faster for them." Jimba explained.

"Hasn't Bevelle or anyone else done something about the Guado's attacks?" Chris asked as Jimba sighed.

"Not to my knowledge. Unfortunately Bevelle hasn't had much of a navy for several millennia. They mostly rely on the Crusaders to keep Spira at peace. The Ronso, like the Alma-Kinan tribe, don't trust outsiders and usually don't mettle in the affairs of others. However the Ronso are kind of in the center between us and the Alma-Kinans in terms of outsider tolerance. They'll be more willing to help someone in need but they would kick them back out on their bums the second they had outlived their welcome." Jimba explained.

"Why don't these Crusaders do anything about the Guado?" Chris asked.

"Because they don't have a navy of any sort and they're apparently of the impression that we just want attention and are making up the stories about the Guado attacks just to get attention." Jimba explained with an annoyed huff.

"Perhaps a relative stranger like me can do something. Who knows? Maybe I can join up with these crusaders and hopefully get them to look in to the accusations." Chris suggested as Jimba smiled.

"A noble suggestion but you probably wouldn't get very far. They would have to know more about you than you can provide at the moment. However this is not to say that someone there wouldn't know you. It's entirely possible that you were a crusader that lost her memory while on a mission one day." Jimba suggested.

"It's possible…only I don't know how to fight. I mean I feel pretty useless since everyone around here has a weapon of some sort." Chris said as Jimba had an idea.

"Well perhaps I can show you how to fight. What's your preference? Dagger, hand to hand, sword, axe, mace, bola, chakram, kunai, lance, scythe, spiked shield, tomahawk, lexicon-"

"A what?"

"Never mind. Though I think it would be wise to learn to use a dagger so that you can fall back on it should the weapon you choose fail you." Jimba explained as Chris shrugged.

"Hmm…I agree with the dagger thing but I don't know if I want to go with a sword or a battle axe…maybe both perhaps." Chris said as Jimba thought for a moment.

"Keep thinking about it, but for now let's focus on the dagger." Jimba said as Lucia entered with Hugo close behind.

"Did I hear someone say dagger?" Hugo asked as he twirled his own in an impressive series of twirls and spins with one hand.

"Hugo happens to prefer the dagger over any other weapon. I have a…unique weapon." Lucia said with a smirk.

"What would that be?" Chris asked as Lucia grabbed something from the wall and motioned towards the back door. Jimba and Hugo exchanged knowing smirks as they and a curious Chris followed her outside. Lucia quickly set an apple on the top of an empty tree stump and took a few steps back.

"Watch this carefully." Jimba said as Lucia pulled out a bullwhip and with a single swing over the head and a deafening crack, sliced the apple clean in two.

"Holy…" was the only word that Chris could conjure up.

"Lucia's rather lethal with that whip." Jimba said with an amused expression.

"Thus why no Guado dares get within spitting distance of her. She'll whip their butts…literally." Hugo explained as Chris blinked and Lucia stood facing them with her hands on her hips and a smug expression on her face.

"Uh, you were saying about the dagger?" Chris asked as Jimba laughed.

* * *

**Two months later…**

Chris was taking full advantage of her flying abilities to help with some repairs to the grain silos after a particularly nasty storm hit the night before.

She now had a small dagger tucked under a tan leather belt she now wore around her waist and she was now increasingly deadly with it. She had even discovered she could manipulate it with her strange powers of gravity and cause it to fly further and faster when thrown than any of the other villagers could.

The village still hadn't had any sort of conflict with the Guado in a while but even that was subject to change.

Chris and Marlin were taking a stroll along the beach one evening. It was calm and only the gulls could be seen in the area.

"This place is just so serine and peaceful. It reminds me of somewhere I can't remember." Chris said as she held a poncho that Luce had made for her even tighter against her.

"I remember when I first arrived here, that I thought the same thing. In my case I also felt this great desire to return there, as if there was something near and dear to me wherever it is I came from." Marlin said as Chris looked at him concerned.

"I almost wonder if we don't come from the same place. I mean I feel like I know you from somewhere besides the village. Like I knew you from before we met two months ago." Chris said as Marlin shrugged.

"It's possible. I feel the same about you but…I'm just not sure. Besides there are these…weird things that I've noticed have happened to me in the four years that I've been here." Marlin explained as Chris furrowed her brow at him.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well…When I was first learning to use a dagger, I was alone and trying to sharpen it with a rock and I cut myself. What's strange is, there wasn't a single drop or even a trace of blood anywhere." He explained as Chris flashed back to when she got the splinter in her hand from the box of crystal glasses.

"A similar thing happened to me. Only I got a fairly large splinter stuck in my finger and it didn't bleed or show a trace of blood either." Chris said as Marlin thought.

"This can't be coincidence. Maybe there is something that makes us different than the other villagers than just skin tones and hair color. Maybe there's something internal that's different." Marlin suggested as Chris shivered slightly.

"Ooh its cold out here all of a sudden." She said as she held the poncho tighter and gazed over the ocean.

"It is getting to be the winter months, things will get colder by the end of the year, and thankfully it has never snowed around here since we're in enough of a tropical climate." Marlin said as Chris nodded and returned her gaze to the sea. She then spotted something faint on the horizon.

"What is that?" she asked as Marlin followed her gaze and eventually spotted what it was.

"Now that's odd…the ships don't usually come in this close to shore unless…wait a minute where are those blasted sentries?" Marlin asked as he looked around. The village had a number of tall wooden towers around the perimeter used by the village sentries, each had a bell to warn of approaching dangers via the sea.

Marlin and Chris hurried to one of the towers where one of the sentries, a young woman named Tarri (Tah-re), watched the ship in the distance with a unique device. The device was a small metal rod with a blue sphere on the top of it. When the sphere was held up to the eye, it would act like a telescope and show things off in the distance.

"What's out there Tarri?" Marlin asked as Tarri sighed.

"My old nemesis…the Guado's spy ship…the _Fukuyoshi Maru." _She said with bated breath.

"The what?" Chris asked.

"The _Fukuyoshi Maru _is an old Guado spy ship. They always send it out to try and find Al Bhed ships and relay their position to their raid fleets. They also send the old boy to watch us whenever they want to think about attacking us. I somehow knew the old boy would show up again. Oh look their watchman has spotted me. Hello." Tarri said as she waved to the ship that was still a small dot on the horizon.

She then pointed towards the ship and then made a "slitting the throat" motion.

"The old boy?" Chris asked.

"Tarri's our best sentry. She considers it a competition to who can spot the other first. Usually she wins." Marlin explained.

"Well they're turning around and hightailing it back to Guadosalam…I guess we'll see if they decide to attack in a few days. I better alert Lucia and Jimba." Tarri said as she lowered the device and started to descend from the tower with Chris and Marlin close behind.

They reached Lucia's home where Lucia sat asleep in her chair with her book laying open in her lap.

"Lucia? Lucia!" Chris said as she shook the woman awake but almost got run through with a dagger when a startled Lucia awoke and instinctively held a dagger to Chris's throat.

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry, did I cut you?" she asked as Chris shook her head.

"No but Tarri's spotted something." Chris said as Lucia noticed Tarri standing before her at attention.

"Let me guess…it's the old boy again isn't it?" Lucia asked as Tarri nodded.

"Yes ma'am. The _Fukuyoshi Maru _is due south of us and I can tell by the startled expression their watchman gave me that he wasn't expecting anyone to be watching them, instead of them watching us." Tarri said as Lucia sighed.

"Well then we better increase the patrols for a possible confrontation." Lucia said as she marked her place in her book and headed out into the village.

"Chris…I know you're not ready for any major conflict. You're still a novice with a dagger despite the fact you're progressing rapidly. But I don't think I could live with myself if I let you fight with us and you were injured." Lucia said as Chris gave her an understanding nod.

"I know but, what is there that I can do?" Chris asked.

"Whenever a battle appears eminent, we always send the young and inexperienced warriors underground. There's a cave at the base of mount Gagazet where there's a hot spring. We have an existing agreement with the Ronso, that we can use the cave only in a time of emergency such as this. We always send a small group of warriors to escort them to the caves and the Ronso do what they can to protect them once they get there." Lucia explained.

"You want me to go with the kids right?" Chris asked as Lucia nodded.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. We have one thing that the Guado don't have, we have a sphere of foresight. It allows us to see whether or not they're building up their forces but regardless of whether they are or not, we will always increase the patrols." Lucia said as she entered the Tribal hut where the tribe elders and leaders were gathered.

"I assume that we've all been informed of the situation?" Lucia asked as the others nodded.

"We have. But according to the sphere, they were simply checking to see if we were still breathing. They also wanted to remind us that they're still out there and they may attack again in the future." One of the elders said as he held a large glowing blue sphere in his lap.

"I see. Never the less, the patrols are increased." Lucia said as the elders nodded in agreement.

"Alright then…nothing we can do now but wait and get some rest in the meantime." Lucia said as the meeting dispersed.

"So what's the deal?" Chris asked.

"We've done all we can do at the moment. We'll know if there's an attack coming and we'll be ready for anything." Lucia said as they headed back to her home.

"Maybe we should step up my training with the dagger. That way I'll be ready for anything and then I can fight alongside of you all instead of guarding the kids." Chris said as Lucia nodded in agreement.

"I agree. It would be a wise idea. Tomorrow I'll have Jimba and Hugo help you out." Lucia said as she went inside, leaving Marlin and Chris outside.

"You seem to be getting pretty close to Jimba." Marlin said as Chris paused.

"Do I detect jealousy in that statement?" She asked as Marlin crossed his arms.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Oh come on Marlin, he's only been helping to explain the lay of the land to me and help me learn to wield a dagger effectively. Other than that there's nothing between us. I feel closer to you really." Chris replied as she cupped Marlin's cheek with her hand.

"Then prove it." He said with a smile as they leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly something hit Marlin in the face.

"HEY!" he said as he pulled what appeared to be familiar burlap sack off his face.

"Hugo where are you?!" Chris asked as she looked around. It was not the first time they had been interrupted and it was always Hugo's doing.

They could hear a familiar giggling coming from inside Lucia's home.

"I'll deal with him in a minute. Goodnight Marlin." Chris said with a smile as Marlin nodded.

"Goodnight to you too Chris." He said as he turned and headed off towards his own home. Chris smiled as she watched him leave. She then turned with a scowl towards a smug looking Hugo. Instantly he turned and ran as she used her power to make him start doing a moonwalk…or in his case, a Moon-run.

"What did I tell you about doing that?!" Chris asked as she stormed inside.

* * *

**End Chapter 5**

I do own Tarri.

The Alma-Kanai tribe is from Suikoden 3 and will make an appearence or two in later chapters.

And the _Fukuyoshi Maru _is a real ship used by the Japanese whaling fleet for spying on an Anti-Whaling ship beloning to the "Sea Shepards", I heard about it on Whale Wars...which is a cool show. For more information on it, type in Whale Wars in Wikipedia.


	6. Way of the Warrior

Four months passed without incident and the winter season was in full swing. Chris was given a house as a new year's gift and she properly displayed the old nameplate from the "Lightfellow" next to the doorway.

Chris was sitting at home keeping warm next to the iron stove as she read from a book of Spiran history.

"Chris! CHRIS!!!" Hugo called.

"Hugo?! What's the matter?!" Chris replied as she leapt out of her chair and hurried to the door.

"The tribal council has summoned you. They're waiting in the council chamber." Hugo said as Chris threw on a heavy jacket that she had purchased from the merchant's hut and hurried through the village.

"I wonder what they would want with me." She wondered out loud.

"Well I know what it is but more than that I won't say." Hugo said with a smile. As they approached, they saw a large crowd gathered around the hearth in the center outside the tribal hut which given the season wasn't uncommon. But as Chris approached, a pair of sentries approached, Tarri being one of them.

They escorted her towards the foot of the stairs leading into the tribal hut where Lucia and the entire council stood in a row.

"Uh…what's going on?" Chris asked nervously as Lucia smiled. Jimba gave a nod to a small group of men and women who started beating rhythmically on a set of war drums and blowing into small wooden reed flutes.

"Am I about to be put on trial or something?" Chris asked again as Lucia stretched out her arms towards the crowd.

"Brothers and sisters of Karaya! Once again we have gathered here for the purpose of honoring a friend and colleague for their selfless service to strengthening our tribe! Chris Lightfellow stands before you! When she came to us she was an outsider, homeless and friendless. She has since found her way into each of our hearts and today if there is anyone who does not wish to let her remain amongst us, speak now and let your voice and reasoning be heard!" Lucia said as Chris turned nervously towards the group.

The drums stopped that instant and the only noises heard was the crackling of the fire, the blowing of the winds, the distant "WARK" of the Chocobo's in their stables, and the occasional sneeze or cough from the villagers.

"Then it would seem that there are no objections! Chris Lightfellow!" Lucia said as Chris whirled back towards her.

"We hereby welcome you as an official part of the tribe! But before you can truly be called one of us, you must first prove your worth in battle!" Lucia said as the drums started again.

"How do I do that?" Chris asked as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Jimba standing next to her and removing his sheath from his waist.

"A test must be administered by the second in command. It must be proven that you can fight with hand and foot. The first to be thrown or driven out of the circle is the loser." Lucia explained as Chris paled. Jimba was twice her size and had huge muscles.

But she did have one advantage; her powers over gravity could both soften his blows and strengthen hers.

"There is one rule that is applied due to unique circumstances. Your strange ability to manipulate gravity cannot be used in any way, shape, or form." Lucia said as Chris face palmed.

"_I should have seen that coming." _She said mentally as she tossed her dagger aside and Jimba bowed to her. She bowed to him as she removed her heavy jacket.

They both dropped into a fighting stance. Then one of the warriors hit a gong and the two instantly started dukeing it out. Chris expertly dodged Jimba's strikes and he dodged hers. Finally after a moment of nothing but missed strikes, Chris landed a roundhouse kick to Jimba's stomach but he caught her by the leg and yanked her forward where he clotheslined her with his arm. She fell to the ground inside of the circle where she quickly leapt onto her feet.

Instantly she faked a kick towards his stomach and kicked him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Nice." He said as he rubbed his jaw. He quickly leapt up and swung with his hands together in a single fist that she dodged. She delivered another roundhouse kick, sending him into the crowd and out of the circle. Instantly the gong sounded.

"We have a victor! Chris has defeated Jimba and now can truly be called, a member of the Karaya tribe!" Lucia called as the entire village, including Jimba, cheered in celebration.

Chris was handed her jacket back as Jimba hauled her onto his shoulders in a "hail-to-the-winner" style.

The rest of the night was filled with music and dancing in celebration. The next morning, Chris and Marlin had volunteered to ride out on patrol a fair distance outside the village and were currently on a short break with a pair of brown feathered Chocobos nearby.

"So, how does it feel to be an official member of the tribe?" Marlin asked as Chris smiled.

"It feels good really. I personally am surprised I beat Jimba last night. I would have thought he would have mutilated me easily." Chris replied as Marlin furrowed his brow.

"Chris…would you answer this truthfully? But have you ever had a lesson in hand-to-hand before?" Marlin asked as Chris thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"Not one…unless you count the lessons with the dagger then no. It all just came naturally to me is what's weird…almost as if I knew how to fight hand-to-hand before." Chris explained as Marlin thought for a moment.

"Again truthfully…have you had any strange dreams since you've been here?" Marlin asked as Chris sighed and nodded.

"They haven't stopped…and it's the same one every night. It always starts out in this pitch black room with no one insight. However after a moment this woman in gold, blue, and purple armor appears, and what's weird is this woman has a unique shade of hair. It's blue. She keeps giving me this pleading look as if she's trying to get me to do something for her. Then next to her appears this little girl with crimson hair named Kairi and the blue haired woman disappears. Then Kairi starts to glow with this blue aura and this blond haired girl appears next to her and that's where the dream ends." Chris explained.

"Curious. I've had similar dreams. Only this man with crimson hair and a goatee is battling another man who looks just like him but with black hair and yellow eyes in front of that crimson haired girl you described. You say her name is Kairi?" Marlin asked as Chris nodded.

"This is getting even stranger. We both appear in the village in similar ways, we both have unique powers, we both have absolutely no recollection of who we are or how we got here, and we both have the same strange dreams every night." Chris replied as Marlin pondered for a moment.

"Perhaps we're connected somehow. What if we knew each other before now in some way…or we have a connection to these people we keep dreaming about and they're connected to each other. I dunno, there are too many possibilities and too many questions left unanswered." Marlin said as Chris nodded in agreement.

"We better get back to our patrols." Chris said as they stood up and headed for the Chocobos, unaware that they were being watched by a mysterious figure hiding in the tall grass nearby.

They rode around for a fair distance before Marlin spotted something approaching in the distance.

"Well-well…look what the chocobo dragged in." Marlin said wryly.

"What is it?" Chris asked as she noticed a small dust cloud approaching and a small pack of men and women in polished metal armor approached, each of them on Chocobos and carrying a sword or some form of weapon.

Their Chocobos came to a stop a few feet away from Chris and Marlin where, and both parties able to get a good look at the other. The strangers wore mostly silver plated armor on their chests, shoulders, upper arms, hands, boots and knees. The men had orange blousy combat skirts that went all the way around them, while the women's remained open at the front, revealing the brown leather pants underneath.

"What brings a team of Spira's finest so close to the Karaya village? Finally wise up and decide to investigate the Guado attacks?" Marlin sneered.

"Easy citizen, we're just on a routine patrol. We're simply following orders to make sure the Karayans are still there and report back." One, an officer judging by his stature, said to Marlin. The officer had black hair and a thin face.

"So I see. Well there's really nothing to tell, the village is still there, and you're welcome to come see for yourself." Marlin said as the officer nodded.

"Good then we'll accompany you back." The officer said as Marlin gave a nod. They then turned and rode back to the village as fast as the Chocobos could carry them. All the while they were still being watched by the unknown being.

As they came within view of the village, the Crusaders stopped their Chocobos.

"Okay then, the village is still here, so we shall be moving on." The Captain said as one of the other Crusaders spoke up.

"With all due respect sir, our orders were to get an idea of if there's anything the Karayans need." The Crusader said as Marlin and Chris distinctly noticed the captain roll his eyes.

"Thank you lieutenant…let's get moving then." He said as the crusaders rode into the village and dismounted as Lucia emerged with Jimba behind her.

"Greetings chieftain. We are here on behalf of the Crusaders to see if there's anything that we can provide in terms of supplies." The captain said with a half-bored tone.

"We're fine Captain. But if you wish to check our trade hut for anything, then feel free to go and browse." Lucia said with a partial scowl as the Captain nodded and headed for the trade hut with only two other Crusaders behind him. The Lieutenant in the meantime approached Lucia with a humble bow.

"I must apologize on behalf of my Captain. He has something against you for some reason or another." The Lieutenant said as Lucia gave a small smile.

"It's alright Lieutenant. I don't understand his reasons either." Lucia replied, "So what news have you heard from the other worlds?"

"Well, not much. Edge is really building up and becoming rather strong. There's a bunch of rumors going around that the new Ronso chieftain has traveled with a group of…of all things, Keybearers." The Lieutenant said as Lucia arched an amused eyebrow.

"Oh please. Keyblades are all ancient legend and myth. They're not real." Lucia replied as the Lieutenant shrugged.

"That may be true but rumor has it that there were Keyblade wielders present when Midgar went under, when the Calamities appeared in Rocket Town, and even when Radiant Garden was attacked last year." The Lieutenant said as Lucia scoffed.

"I hope you'll excuse my skepticism but I frankly won't believe it until I see it." Lucia said as Chris stood nearby in deep thought. The word, Keyblade, was really familiar to her but she kept silent.

"What's strange is that Lady Yuna's returned recently with her cousin and this woman who works with Edge's SOLDIER corps. They're forming this small group of sphere hunters called the Gullwings but that's not the strange part, see they claim the same thing that the Ronso chief claims, that they traveled with a group of Keybearers." The Lieutenant said as Lucia furrowed her brow at him.

"Lady Yuna? She's claiming this too?" Lucia asked as the Lieutenant nodded.

"Lieutenant! What did I tell you about those silly rumors?" the captain barked as he returned.

"Sir I was only answering her questions sir!" the Lieutenant replied as she stood at attention.

"Then report only the facts lieutenant not the myths!" the captain growled as Chris glared at him from nearby.

"Do you know that they're myths? Have you any evidence to prove they don't exist? You don't see the Lifestream or Minerva yet you know both exist." Lucia said as the Captain groaned inwardly.

"Quite frankly chieftain I couldn't care less about those pathetic and silly stories and rumors." The captain sneered as he mounted his chocobo. Before he turned to leave he noticed Chris.

"You seem out of place here. Neither your skin or clothing matches these 'people' and I wonder…why are you here?" the captain asked as Chris put her hands to her side, with one hand close to her dagger.

"Because they saved my life. I could have died out there in the middle of the calm lands with who-knows-what out there. These people took me in and have shown me nothing but kindness. They've taught me to fight, to live, to survive…they're a good people and you have no right to come in and be rude to them. And quite frankly if you're supposed to be a representative for all the people of this world then I must say that you're doing a poor job for P.R." Chris spat as the captain glared at her surprised.

Chris then heard the growing sound of applause from the villagers and even most of the Crusaders, save the Captain and two others, cheered her boldness. The Captain, too flustered to even respond, caused the Chocobo to take off at full speed with him on it and the other Crusaders close behind.

"Thank you ma'am, you've made my day…nay even my week." The Lieutenant said with a big smile as he chased after the rest of the group.

"Mine too." Lucia said as she, Hugo, and Marlin gathered around her.

"That captain had no business making assumptions about us like that. But I can't shake the feeling that we're going to feel a backlash from that." Chris said as Marlin shook his head.

"I doubt it. We've seen that Captain before, he's always been scum." Marlin said as Chris shrugged.

"There's something suspicious about that captain…he's got something up his sleeve and what it is I don't know. I feel like there's more to his coming here than to just make sure that we're here." Chris said as Lucia nodded.

"I get that feeling too whenever the Captain is around. The Lieutenant is a good man, he's also one of our best customers when our caravans head to Bevelle." Lucia said as Chris thought of something.

"Hey when is the next Caravan?" Chris asked as Lucia smiled.

"Next week, you want to go?" Lucia asked as Chris nodded, "Okay then but we're covered on chocobo riders…you mind riding a Shoopuf?"

"A what?" Chris asked.

"A Shoopuf…they're large beasts of burden. Very gentle and very easy to control." Hugo explained as Chris thought.

"Sounds okay to me." She replied with a smile.

"Okay then. You may want to get acquainted with the Shoopufs in the barns before next week. Hugo if you'll go with her." Lucia said as Hugo nodded and led her towards the largest structure in the village. It was a massive barn, even bigger than the barn where the farming equipment was stored.

Inside were about three large elephant like creatures with long trunks that curled upwards into a large spiral. (**A/N: **There are pictures on the FF Wiki if you're curious)

"These are the Shoopufs." Hugo said as they entered. Almost instantly a large female Shoopuf uncurled her trunk and wrapped it around Chris.

"Uh Hugo?!" Chris exclaimed nervously as Hugo chuckled.

"It's okay. You just got Shoo hugged. It's a sign that she likes you." Hugo said as Chris was lifted into the air and held close to the large female's head.

"Wow…she really likes you. That's how we get up onto them to ride them, they have to lift us up onto their backs personally. She's expecting you to be her rider." Hugo said as Chris was released onto the female's head.

"Aww…how sweet." Chris said as she knelt down and kissed the Shoopuf on the head.

"They like getting rubbed on the head too." Hugo said as Chris started rubbing the creature's head, causing it to emit a low yet relaxed groan.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The Crusaders had stopped to give their Chocobos a rest and the Captain was standing a short distance away from the rest of the group. He stood standing against a tree, as the rest of his team stood around talking about random things. Knowing that it was safe, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dark blue sphere.

The dark clouds inside the sphere parted and revealed a man with dark hair, and a pair of outstanding bangs dangling in front of his eyes.

"Well?" the man inside asked.

"They're still there my liege and that woman still leads them." The Captain said as the man in the sphere gave a frustrated sigh.

"Do they suspect anything?" the man asked.

"Not to my knowledge. They seem to be prepared in any case." The Captain reported as the man sighed again.

"Very well…we'll bide our time for now until our, 'present' is ready for them. Then we will take their land without a fight." The man said as the Captain nodded.

"Whatever you say Maester Guado." The Captain said as the dark clouds returned in the sphere and he put the sphere away. The Captain stood casually against the tree, not knowing he had been watched by an unseen figure, hiding in the tall grass nearby.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

Just so you know, it's technically January in the story now.


	7. The Fast Enforcer & Bevelle

**A/N: STOP!!! **Until recently there was an Author's note in place of Chapter 6. Make sure that you've read it before reading this one, because I don't want any of y'all going "WTH have I missed?!"

Okay...evil rant over now…

* * *

A week rolled by and the caravan was prepping for their trip to Bevelle. Chris was busy strapping her dagger to her side when she heard someone knock on the door. It was Lucia.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Lucia said as Chris shook her head.

"Nope, I'm just getting ready." She replied.

"Good, because I have something for you." Lucia said as she pulled a long wooden box out from under her arm and held it out.

"What is it?" Chris asked curiously as Lucia flipped the lid open, revealing a long triangular dagger. The handle was a bloated cylinder of a unique leather where the grip improved when the hands got sweaty. It had a small green crystal at the point where the handle and the blade met. There was a strange lip on one side of the bottom of the base. The dagger looked like parts of it were removable for one reason or another and the tip itself looked like a removable triangle that split in two down the center.

"It belonged to Hugo's father. He got it from an Al Bhed merchant he met the year he died. Despite its appearance, it's actually a Machina weapon." Lucia explained as she took the dagger by the handle and with a flick of the wrist, the handle swung down, the tip of the blade separated and the edges on one side of the blade slid apart and a trigger guard and associated trigger popped down into place. The strange lip extended, revealing it to be a gun safety and the tips had separated to reveal the end of the barrel.

"What is that?" Chris asked in awe as she carefully took the weapon in hand.

"It's called a gunblade. It was named Fast Enforcer by the merchant because they would use it to quickly switch between gun and knife. It's always handy to have for either knife or gun fights." Lucia explained.

"Huh." Chris said as she examined it, "It's very nice. But why give it to me?"

"Because I feel like it will do you more good than it did my husband. That and so it won't just be sitting in the box collecting dust."Lucia replied as she lifted the dark blue cloth at the bottom out of the box, revealing several small boxes of ammo and its holster.

"Oh Lucia I can't accept this. It was your husband's after all." Chris said as Lucia sighed.

"You don't understand Chris. That weapon got my husband killed. He and several others from all over Spira, including a number of former Crusaders banded together with the most powerful weapons and technology available to fight Sin…it was called Operation Mi'ihen…and over half of the people who participated perished. The weapon survived the attack and was brought back by an Al Bhed survivor of the attack." Lucia said as Chris looked at the weapon as if it was diseased.

"So you're giving it to me…thanks a lot." Chris said as Lucia shook her head.

"No-no-no. The reason I'm giving it to you is this. I guess you could say that I had a…prophesy, about you and in that prophesy I saw you wielding this gunblade against hordes of creatures of darkness. I feel like that, one day you're going to make a huge difference to those around you, and this gunblade is going to help you. I almost wonder if this weapon was intended for you since its creation." Lucia explained as Chris looked thoughtful.

Chris was recalling her own reoccurring dream, which she'd had since her second night in the village. She wondered if there was some greater force guiding her destiny. Finally she gave a smile and a nod as she strapped the gunblade's holster to her belt and discarded her old dagger. She then holstered the gunblade in its dagger form with a smile on her face.

"It suits you." Lucia said with a smile as Chris threw a light brown cape and cowl around her and headed outside where the large female Shoopuf from before stood waiting for her. All the Shoopufs had large crates attached to the large saddles on their backs.

"Need a lift there Chris?" Jimba asked as Chris just shrugged and knelt down slightly. Suddenly she shot into the air and landed gently on the Shoopuf's back.

"She's been practicing I see." Jimba said with an amused expression.

"Yep…you should see what happens when she tries to keep Hugo under control…he never gets away from her." Lucia said with a chuckle as she mounted her chocobo.

"I'll keep an eye on things here Lucia, don't worry about us." Jimba said as Lucia nodded.

"I'll try not to." Lucia replied as the Chocobo ran to the front of the caravan where a number of riders sat waiting.

"CARAVAN HO!!!" Lucia shouted as the Caravan slowly started off on its day long journey towards Bevelle.

* * *

**That night…**

The Caravan had stopped halfway to Bevelle to rest. Chris was reading the Spiran history book with her back turned to the campfire the group had made as the rest of the caravan riders sat talking about random subjects.

Lucia sat down next to her after finishing her patrol.

"So…" Lucia asked as she massaged her own feet, "…how do you like your first Caravan so far?"

"Rather peaceful really. Nothing much to it, the Shoopuf's easy to control and I just follow the rest of the group." Chris replied without looking away from the book.

"The trip between here and the village is the easy part. See it's not really dangerous between here and Bevelle. Sure there are the occasional fiends but there's really nothing dangerous out here." Lucia explained.

"So what's the hard part?" Chris asked as she lowered the book with a concerned look.

"The hard part is off loading this stuff. As a whole, Bevelle is somewhat gracious when we come to town. They give us a large area in the marketplace to set up our stalls and sell our wares but there are always a few hecklers who come to town. People who find it amusing to treat us like we're savages." Lucia explained.

"That's terrible. Don't you do anything about it?" Chris asked as Lucia shrugged.

"Like what? Attack them and become the savages they refer to us as? I don't think so." Lucia replied.

"I can see your point." Chris said as she returned to her book.

After a short while, it was Chris's turn to go on patrol. She was walking around the perimeter with her gunblade in hand as she cautiously walked through the tall grass. She could hear a rustling in the distance, but what it was, she didn't know.

Then she heard another rustling coming from a nearby bush. Finally she drew her gunblade and aimed it at the bush.

"Who goes there!?" Chris asked as the bush rustled again.

"Whoever you are! Come out!" Chris ordered. She instantly regretted it as a large scaled beast leapt out from behind the bush and charged straight at her. She pulled the trigger on the gunblade and fired off a shot that hit the creature in the shoulder but didn't stop it.

Chris kept firing until the beast pounced. She used her power of gravity to hold it in midair and hurl it back towards the bush. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a dog barking and suddenly the creature found itself pounced by a large black Labrador retriever.

Chris stood in disbelief as the dog was kicked away by the beast, but before the creature could get back onto its feet, she felt something fly past her head at high speed, it was an arrow. The arrow pierced the beast in the throat, killing it.

"(Phew) thanks guys…that was a…close one?" Chris said as she turned around to see only a blond haired girl, about the age of ten, with small armored plates on her right arm and holding a bow in her right hand. She had a bandana, with a green, white, and brown zigzag pattern around it, wrapped around her forehead. She wore brown shorts that neatly showed off her slender legs and she had a brown shirt with the white logo of a raven on it. Over that was a fitted dark green sleeveless leather hoodie with a black 'GA' with an arrow through it on the back, and a deep 'V' cut in the front so you could see the shirt underneath.

"Who are you?" Chris asked as the girl smiled.

"I'm Carrie...who are you?" the girl asked as the Labrador approached her, not looking the worse for wear.

"I'm Chris…how did you get out here?" Chris asked curiously.

"I followed you." Carrie replied as Lucia and the others approached.

"We heard gunshots and thought you were in…trouble?" Lucia said as she spotted Carrie, "What brings an Alma-Kinan tribeswoman all the way out here?!"

"She's an Alma-Kinan?" Chris asked confused as Carrie nodded and scratched behind her dog's ears.

"Yep…but not by blood. My parents were killed when they trespassed on the tribal grounds when I was only a baby. Luckily for me, the Alma-Kinan took me in and raised me as their own. I'm on my first rite of passage right now." Carrie replied.

"That probably explains your attire. It's not typical to the Alma-Kinan is it?" Lucia asked as Carrie shook her head.

"Nope, it's all that remains of my real parents." Carrie replied as a boggled Chris interjected.

"Wait a minute…did you say your first rite of passage?" Chris asked confused.

"The Alma-Kinan have a unique system. The first rite of passage is a test of survival, they have to go into the wilderness for a few days on their own and live off the land without help from strangers. The second is a test of endurance; it's similar to the first only they can't come back until they bring back three pelts of a wild fiend like this one here." Lucia explained as she pointed to the dead carcass of the creature Carrie had killed.

"And the third?" Chris asked as Carrie grinned.

"I have to beat one of my sisters in hand to hand combat." Carrie replied as Chris shrugged.

"Like the Karayan tribe does with new members?" Chris asked as Lucia gave a shrug.

"Ehh…kinda." Lucia replied.

"I was told to expect the Karayan caravan to pass through here. I decided to head towards your village but I stopped when I saw the crusaders pass through a week ago. That Captain was mean!" Carrie said as Chris gave slight groan in agreement.

"Boy isn't that the truth." Chris grumbled as Lucia turned to see to the animals. Chris then noticed as the dog came and sniffed her curiously.

"Well hello there. What's your name?" Chris asked as she knelt down and scratched the dog behind its ears.

"His name's Bartleby. He's been my faithful companion since I was little." Carrie said as Bartleby licked Chris's face happily.

"He sure is cute." Chris gushed as Carrie giggled. Carrie then looked around and noticed that it was only her and Chris in the immediate area. Everyone else had turned back to what they were doing before the disruption.

"Thanks…but remember that Captain I was talking about? Well I saw him talking to someone through a sphere." Carrie said as Chris shrugged.

"Probably his commanding officer. What's so strange about that?" Chris asked as Carrie scratched her head.

"Well, I thought the Karayan tribe was at war with the Guado?" Carrie asked as Chris gave her a startled glare.

"Where did the Guado come from into this conversation?" Chris asked confused.

"Because the guy the Captain was talking to, was referred to as Maester Guado." Carrie replied as Chris snarled and clinched her fists.

"Why that no good, crud munching, two timing, weasel!" Chris growled under her breath.

"Yeah that's what I thought. He said something about a present for the Karayans too. Just thought you should know." Carrie replied as Chris scratched her chin in thought.

"Thanks for the warning Carrie. If there's anything I can do, when you're not on your rite of passage, just name it." Chris said as Carrie nodded.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind miss?" Carrie asked as Chris chuckled.

"Lightfellow, Chris Lightfellow." Chris replied as the archer girl bowed respectfully then turned and ran off into the fields at full speed with Bartleby barking along after her.

"Crazy kid. This is definitely not the last I'm going to see of her." Chris said to herself as she returned to her place with her Spiran History book in hand.

Little did Chris realize that she was correct indeed…it wouldn't be the last time that she and Carrie encountered each other.

* * *

**Later the next morning…**

The Caravan approached the majestic Spiran Metropolis of Bevelle as the riders took a sigh of relief.

"We made it." Lucia said as they entered the city Marketplace. Instantly she and the caravan were greeted by a small group of Crusaders on foot and led by the Lieutenant from the week before.

"Ah Chieftain, welcome back to Bevelle." The Lieutenant said with a smile and a respectful bow.

"Lieutenant it is good to see you out from under your Captain's shadow." Lucia said as the Lieutenant laughed.

"You have the entire market square center to set up your stalls. The stables have been prepared for your Chocobos and Shoopufs." The Lieutenant replied, skirting the issue with his Captain.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Lucia said as the caravan headed to the dead center of a massive open area in the market square. Already a crowd was gathering to watch the outsiders set up their wares.

Chris had just finished unloading her Shoopuf when Lucia and the Lieutenant approached her.

"Chris we have everything under control here if you want to go look around the city for a while." Lucia said.

"Well I have been curious." Chris replied as the Lieutenant extended his hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I would be honored to show you around fair maiden." The Lieutenant said as Lucia silently chuckled and Chris blushed and internally giggled.

"Down boy, I'm not that fair." Chris said as she took the Lieutenant's hand and was led off into the city.

As they walked through the city, Chris couldn't help but take in all the scenery.

"So how long have you lived with the Karayans?" the Lieutenant asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm? Oh for a little under a year now. They saved my life." Chris replied.

"What about before then?" the Lieutenant asked as Chris paused.

"I wish…I wish I knew. I don't remember who I am or where I came from. It's been something I've thought about for a long time. You don't recognize me do you?" Chris asked as the Lieutenant shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't." the Lieutenant replied.

"Ehh…it's okay. I didn't expect you to anyway." Chris replied casually.

"You seem to take not knowing anything quite well." The Lieutenant said with a smirk.

"It's who I am. I don't know and frankly I don't care at this point. I have a life, friends, a job, a place to live. What more could I ask for?" Chris asked as they turned down a street.

"What more indeed?" a familiar voice interrupted.

"Captain!" the Lieutenant exclaimed with a salute as he saw his superior officer standing before them.

"What are you doing with this…woman?" the Captain asked with venom in his voice.

"I was showing her around the city sir. I was under orders from Colonel Blackwelder to see to the needs of the Karayans. This woman has never been in Bevelle before and she asked me if I would show her around." The Lieutenant said as the Captain narrowed his eyes at him and gave a soft yet frustrated sigh.

"Very well." The captain said through clenched teeth, "Carry on."

Chris gave the Captain a knowing glare as if saying, "I know who you work for," as they passed by him.

"What is his problem?" Chris whispered into the Lieutenant's ear, playing dumb.

"I…I can't say anything about it in public. It's not my place to criticize a superior officer in public." The Lieutenant replied as Chris arched a knowing eyebrow.

"What about after hours?" she asked as the Lieutenant smirked.

"After hours works perfectly." He replied as they rounded a corner and found themselves back in the market square with the Karayan stalls set up.

"So uh…would you like to meet for drinks later on? Say about eight…ish?" the lieutenant asked as Chris gave him a smirk.

"Sure…but I don't even know your name." Chris said with a chuckle as the Lieutenant face palmed.

"I thought I had mentioned it. Oh well, I am First Lieutenant Christopher Barclay, Crusader troop seven." The Lieutenant said proudly.

"Well the first name is one I can definitely remember. My name is Chris Lightfellow." Chris replied as Christopher scratched his chin.

"Short for Christine?" he asked as Chris shuddered.

"Nope it's just plain old Chris." She replied.

"Ah. Well then I'll meet you outside the hotel tonight then Chris." Christopher said as he bowed to her humbly and backed away into the crowds.

"You are certainly lucky with men aren't you?" a voice said from behind her. Chris whirled around and saw Lucia standing there with an amused expression.

"Jealous?" Chris asked as she and Lucia laughed. From a distance the Captain watched disdainfully from the alleyways as the Karayans went about their business.

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

I do not own Carrie or Bartleby. They are both owned by Catharsis 25 and they are from his fic "Finding My Adventure," which I highly recommend. Only difference is that in his story, Bartleby is a sentient and friendly Shadow Heartless. But seeing as how the heartless technically don't exist yet at this point in the story, I made Bartleby a black lab.

Please R&R and read "Finding My Adventure" by Catharsis 25…and review there too.


	8. Recent History

The Karayans were given lodging for the night at the nearby inn while their wares were kept secured in a nearby shed.

Chris and Lucia were sharing a room and Chris was preparing for her meeting as Lucia finally arrived in their room after an hour of ensuring the wares were properly guarded by some of her own people.

"So…you got a big night planned ahead?" Lucia asked mockingly as she noticed Chris washing up.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Chris replied dryly, "It's nothing serious. I would never betray Marlin like that."

"So you and Marlin are serious. Here I thought you were already living in the same house." Lucia said teasingly as she reclined in one of the chairs in the room.

"Ugh…please Lucia now isn't the time for jokes. What time is it?" Chris asked.

"Seven forty six. You've got plenty of time." Lucia replied as Chris nodded and turned towards Lucia.

"So…how do I look?" she asked. There really wasn't anything different about her except that she wore her dagger on her right side and her gunblade on her left.

"Take a fools advice…hide the dagger somewhere like on the inside of your boot so no one knows you have it should you be separated from your primary weapon for some reason." Lucia said as Chris nodded and stuffed the dagger in its sheath inside her boot near the top.

"Having boots that go all the way up to my thighs really helps in that department." Chris said as Lucia shrugged.

"This is true." Lucia said as Chris looked out the window into the street and saw a person approaching that looked vaguely like Christopher but different somehow. Then she realized that it was Christopher but without his armor and uniform.

"Well. He's here, I better go meet him." Chris said as Lucia pulled a book from her satchel and flipped it open to the first page.

"Have fun Chris. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lucia said with a wink in the slightly younger woman's direction, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yes Mom." Chris said teasingly as she headed out the door. She hurried down the stairs and headed towards the door but met Christopher just as he entered the door.

"Chris! You're early." Christopher said as Chris crossed her arms.

"So are you…but hey, you don't hear me complaining. You look nice by the way." Chris complemented as the off duty Lieutenant gave a polite bow.

"Thank you…so do you." He said as he then extended his arm like a gentleman would a woman.

"So where are we going?" Chris asked.

"Oh just around the corner. There's a nice little pub that's on the better side of the law. We can talk freely there." Christopher said as she nodded in approval. They entered into "Sir Moogle's" Pub where a small band played relaxingly.

The two took a seat at a nearby table and were almost instantly greeted by a small moogle waiter.

"Kupo?" the moogle asked.

"I'll have an ale…light." Christopher said as the moogle nodded and turned to Chris.

"Same." She replied as the moogle nodded and flew off. Chris's eyes followed the creature's bouncing pom-pom as it flew towards the counter.

"Ooh those pom-poms are so cute…I just want to touch 'em." Chris gushed in an almost "Chibi-esq" fashion.

"They really don't like it when people touch them. So try and resist touching it." Christopher replied as Chris regained her senses.

"Sorry…So…what shall we discuss?" Chris asked as she folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"Well. Is there anything about Bevelle or the Crusaders that peeks your interest?" Christopher asked.

"Actually I remember last week that you mentioned something called a…Keyblade?" Chris asked as Christopher scratched the back of his head nervously.

"They're supposedly an old myth. But recently the word is that they're as real as the world we're living on. What do you know of them?" Christopher asked as Chris pondered.

In her mind she could only see a hand full of blurry images but there was one that was clearer than the others. It was a dark blue key with a strange crown design for the tooth and the handle had what appeared to be a hand grip through the center.

"I feel like I should know a lot about them for some reason or another. I'm not sure but aren't they swords that are shaped like giant keys?" Chris asked as Christopher nodded. In the meantime their drinks were delivered by the moogle waiter.

"Essentially, but there's far more to them than that. You see legend has it that they can unlock any locked and they cannot be destroyed by anything of this universe. What's more, they are said to be able to unlock the very hearts of the worlds themselves." Christopher explained.

"Really? I heard you mention that there were Keyblades seen recently. Could you tell me more about that?" Chris asked as Christopher laughed.

"I take it you're into obscure myths, legends, and off hand rumors, huh?" Christopher asked as Chris shrugged.

"Call me eccentric, call me quirky, but hey…it interests me. Besides I feel like there's more truth to the legends than most people would believe." Chris said as Christopher snickered.

"Well then…there are indeed rumors that some actual Keyblades have been seen recently…even here on Spira. Rumor has it that four Keyblade wielders became guardians for Lady Yuna on her Pilgrimage. It's rumored that they discovered the secret to actually killing Sin once and for all and succeeded. Afterwards Lady Yuna and the rest of her guardians, including the group said to wield the Keyblades, disappeared from Spira but have been reported to have been spotted in worlds such as Rocket Town, Radiant Garden, and even Midgar before its destruction. She is confirmed to have traveled to Edge and to Rocket Town, but why is a mystery to everyone." Christopher explained.

"I heard you mention that she came back recently." Chris said as Christopher nodded.

"I did, didn't I? Well this much is true. Lady Yuna came back to Spira with her cousin, an Al Bhed girl named Rikku, and a member of the SOLDIER corps on Edge named Paine. The three of them have become a group of Sphere hunters called the Gullwings." Christopher explained.

"Forgive my ignorance but…what's a Sphere Hunter?" Chris asked.

"A Sphere Hunter, as their name suggests, hunts for Spheres. Now Spheres themselves are highly valuable and some are very rare. Many of them hold the history of our world while some hold various items like clothes and weapons. Others are used as tools…like this one." Christopher said as he placed a small light green sphere on the table.

"Put it in front of your eye." Christopher said as Chris complied. Instantly she could see a fair distance away as if looking through a telescope.

"Hey the sentries back at the village uses these for keeping watch." Chris said as she lowered the sphere and handed it back to Christopher.

"Now you see why some spheres are so valuable. Personally I would prefer that Lady Yuna and the Gullwings get the Spheres instead of that LeBlanc character." Christopher replied as Chris sighed hopelessly.

"Hello. Ignorant outsider here." She said as Christopher understood.

"No you're not ignorant. You just haven't been informed of a lot of things, and by what you told me, you're still relatively new to Spira so I wouldn't expect you to know everything." Christopher replied.

"Thanks." Chris said as Christopher cleared his throat.

"No problem. Now then, LeBlanc is…well…she's essentially the leader of the Spiran Mafia if you could call it that. She's got a hand in all sorts of illegal activities and such. But there's never enough evidence to link her to the stuff that goes on half the time." Christopher explained as Chris shrugged.

"Well now I know who not to cross." Chris said as Christopher nodded.

"Indeed." Christopher said as he finished off the last of his ale.

"So tell me more about the Crusaders. I mean they sound interesting from what I've seen…well other than your Captain that is." Chris said as Christopher leaned back in his chair slightly.

"Well…my Captain, despite his shortcomings, is one of the seven Captains in the Crusaders assigned to Bevelle, and troop seven is the best of them all. The Captain's not dumb, he's just arrogant, among other things, but he knows when and how to get the job done." Christopher said as Chris silently sighed, knowing more than her friend did about the Captain's true allegiances.

"Well then…what about the Crusaders in general?" Chris asked.

"Well we've been around for several centuries. We were initially founded in the Luca Provence to protect the Blitzball stadium there from any sort of attack. I know that sounds strange, a bunch of armored knights protecting a sports arena but when you're under the constant threat of a massive and near invincible monster, petty squabbles and the like seem to be pretty much take a back seat in diplomacy. Blitzball was pretty much the one thing that all the major factions would set aside their differences for. Still is kinda. In a sense, Blitzball was the closest thing to a war that most of the factions had to settle differences…sadly that is starting to change." Christopher said as Chris arched an intrigued eyebrow.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well…we've been having problems with the Guado lately. We've noticed that a number of ships that depart the Al Bhed fortress on Bikanel mysteriously seem to never reach their destination. Personally I've been wondering if what your people have complained to us in the past about Guado attacks on your village is true." Christopher said as Chris shrugged.

"Truthfully I've never been there when the Guado attacked. I've only been with them for a little under a year and only last week I was officially made a member of the tribe. But that doesn't mean that it hasn't happened or that I don't believe them. I've seen their spy ships off our coastline and I know who one of their spies are…but I don't have any evidence to support that last one." Chris said as Christopher shrugged.

"I'd be interested to hear who you believe the spy to be. Find some evidence to support it and I'd probably impale whoever it is personally." Christopher said as Chris nodded understandingly.

"I'll get back to you if I learn anything." Chris said as she yawned and stretched, "Oh excuse me, but I'm a bit tired. Perhaps we can continue this conversation some other time."

"I'd like that. I suppose we should probably wrap things up here." Christopher said as he paid the bill and offered his hand to Chris.

"So, back to your hotel or is there somewhere else that you would like to go?" Christopher asked as they exited the pub.

"I probably should be getting back to the hotel. We leave late tomorrow and I should probably get rested up." Chris said as Christopher nodded understandingly.

"I had a nice time chatting with you tonight Chris…though really it was me chatting and you listening. I hope I didn't bore you." Christopher said as Chris chuckled.

"Oh you didn't bore me at all. I enjoyed our conversation. It gave me some idea of what all exists out there beyond the village." Chris replied as they paused in front of the hotel doors.

"Chris I…I'm glad you agreed to meet me tonight. I was uh wondering…" he said as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wondering what?" Chris asked as Christopher leaned in slowly.

"Wondering if you would…" he said as he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss but he found a pair of fingers pressed to his lips instead.

"I'm sorry Christopher. But I have someone back in the village that I have feelings for. I couldn't betray him like this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Chris replied as Christopher sighed.

"I understand. I should have known better." Christopher said, despairingly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. And I had never said anything before now. If anything it was my fault for not saying anything." Chris said as Christopher smiled slightly.

"We could probably stand here all night trying to find out who's to blame and such but we would never get anywhere." Christopher said as Chris gave a laugh.

"True. Well. Goodnight Christopher. I had a great time." Chris said as she backed away slightly towards the door.

"Goodnight fair maiden. Rest well." Christopher said with a grin as Chris laughed.

"Solder boy." Chris snickered as she ducked inside the hotel, leaving a laughing Christopher outside.

As she slowly passed through the inn towards her room, he mind wandered back to hers and Christopher's conversation. Everything they had discussed, for the most part, was echoing in her head like crazy. She knew that there was something that connected her to things like the Keyblades, Lady Yuna, and some of the lesser mentioned things like Edge, Midgar, Radiant Garden, and Rocket Town, sounded familiar to her as well. She could almost envision being there for the adventure…if she could call it that.

She silently wondered if there was a reason she had no memory of who she was or where she was from. Maybe she was their enemy and they found a way to erase her memory and exile her to Spira? Maybe she was one of their companions who were captured by whoever their enemy was and lost her memories as a result of some kind of torture or twisted experiment gone wrong? Or even maybe she witnessed something horrific and wound up suppressing her whole identity because of it? But what role did this crimson haired girl, Kairi, have in all of this? Who is she? Where is she? How are we connected? So many questions filled her head and all she could do at the moment was spin theories.

Either way, whatever her past was, she knew one thing was for certain. Whether or not she was a saint, a sinner, or even both, this was her life and she was going to live it her way and that meant doing what was right.

Chris finally reached her room and found Lucia in the same place she had left her. Sitting in the chair, reclining, and reading her book.

"Well you're back early. I was half expecting you to see you tomorrow morning." Lucia said as she lowered the book with an amused expression.

"I'm not that kind of girl Lucia. It takes more than shining armor, a good figure, and a courteous personality to get this ship to sail…besides never on a first date!" Chris replied as Lucia sat forward in amused curiosity.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date?" Lucia asked as Chris froze then face palmed. She wound up spending the whole night trying, unsuccessfully, to explain that it wasn't a date.

* * *

**That August…**

Seven months had passed since the Caravan to Bevelle, and while other Caravans had come and gone since then, Chris hadn't been a part of any of them by choice.

Her relationship with Marlin was going strong and there was talk of them possibly sharing a house.

It was late one August evening when something happened that no one expected.

Chris was sitting on the stoop of her home in a wooden rocking chair with Marlin sitting next to her in another rocking chair.

"Ah there's nothing like sitting out on the stoop on a day like this. Birds are singing, the sun is shining, not a cloud or squall in sight. It's so peaceful, so serine." Chris said as Marlin nodded. He had a short stalk of wheat in his mouth.

"It's one of the many wonders of this world. You won't find this great a view in the city." Marlin said as Chris nodded.

"This world is indeed beautiful." Chris said as Marlin smiled and looked towards her.

"I wasn't talking about the world…but the company." Marlin said as Chris blushed.

"You really know how to make a woman blush don't you?" Chris asked as Marlin gave a delighted chuckle.

"When such a beauty is so close and more beautiful than even the world it lives in, one cannot help but…" Marlin said as he paused midsentence.

"Go on." Chris said dreamily as Marlin furrowed his brow and turned towards the fields.

"Something disturbs the land. There's something wrong." Marlin said as Chris realized he was serious.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. But we better go check it out." Marlin said as Chris drew the Fast Enforcer from its holster and the two ran off towards the fields. They reached the empty fields but saw nothing outstanding.

"I don't understand. There's something that was disturbing the land out here." Marlin said as Chris noticed something behind an empty wheat cart that hadn't gotten taken inside. Using her powers she moved the cart out of the way and saw a massive blue furred beast kneeling behind it.

"What is that?" Chris asked as Marlin's eyes widened.

"A Ronso?! What's a Ronso doing out here?" Marlin asked as they hurried over to it. They could hear it breathing heavily and it was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked the massive Ronso.

"Need…help…Ronso…ill. Tribe…sick." The Ronso said before it collapsed forward.

"We better alert the others." Marlin said as Chris nodded.

"I'll fly to Lucia's place." Chris said as she literally flew back into the village and returned minutes later with a small group of villagers including the Lucia and the doctor.

"Let's get him inside quickly." Lucia said as Chris levitated him onto the empty wheat cart, which was the only thing large enough to carry the large Ronso, and they pulled the cart to the doctor's home. As they walked along, Chris privately wished there was something she could do to help save the poor creature. She then felt a strange surge of energy within her and she instinctively held out her hand towards the Ronso. Suddenly an orb of green energy flew from her hand and struck the Ronso.

"What was that?" Marlin asked surprised as Chris looked at her hand just as surprised.

"I don't know…it just…happened." Chris replied. Suddenly the Ronso let out a moan that took everyone by surprise.

"What…happened?" the Ronso asked as it regained consciousness.

"We're not sure exactly." Lucia said as the cart stopped and the Ronso surprised everyone by standing up as if nothing was wrong with it.

"Broga…cured…sickness…gone?" The Ronso said surprised as he looked himself over.

"What happened to you?" Lucia asked.

"Ronso sick. Man comes to mountain. Man leave. Soon whole tribe sick." Broga said as he turned to Chris.

"Silver hair saved Broga. Silver hair save Ronso?" Broga asked as Chris blinked.

"I don't even know how I did this! I don't know if I can do it again." Chris said as Lucia turned to the doctor.

"How long would it take to prepare a relief caravan for the Ronso? I'm talking food, supplies, medicines." Lucia asked.

"We can be ready by early the next morning." The doctor replied as Lucia nodded.

"Then get on it doctor." Lucia said.

"Broga grateful for Karayans help. Chieftain sends Broga to Karayans. Says something here that can save Ronso. Broga thinks Silver hair is cure." Broga said as Chris shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know if I can even do whatever it was I did again. But something tells me that I might be able to if I try." Chris replied.

"You're going to have to try. You're the best hope for curing them." Lucia said as Marlin nodded in agreement.

"She's right and I'll go with you to see if there isn't anything I can do." Marlin said as Chris sighed and nodded with a smile.

"Then I'll go be packing my things." Chris said as she flew off, literally, to do just that.

"Broga join Karayans back to village." The towering Ronso said as Lucia nodded.

"Agreed Broga. We're going to need you to show us the fastest route to your village." Lucia said as the Ronso nodded in agreement.

"It will be done." The Ronso said as they departed to prepare for the trip the next morning.

* * *

**End Chapter 8**

I wanted this to be where Chris get's more information about the Keyblades and other general history tidbits that will come in to play later on in the story.


	9. Kimahri & the Keyblade Knights

The sun slowly crept over the horizon as the emergency caravan prepared to ride out. Chris was in the stables looking for the large female Shoopuf when Hugo ran up to her.

"Chris! Mom wants to know if you would be willing to ride a Chocobo this time." Hugo asked as Chris groaned and face palmed.

"Well sure I can. But I would prefer the Shoopuf." Chris said as Hugo shrugged.

"Hey the Chocobo's aren't that much more difficult than a Shoopuf. They're like horses…but with feathers…and a beak…and only two legs." Hugo said as Chris rolled her eyes.

"I get the picture Hugo. But which Chocobo should I take?!" She asked exasperatedly. Suddenly she heard a cooing noise behind her. She turned slowly to see a crimson feathered female Chocobo with light blue eyes staring at her curiously.

"I guess I'll take this one." Chris said with a shrug as she saddled the Chocobo. Surprisingly the Chocobo didn't even squirm like the others were prone to do when saddled.

Soon she rode out proudly on her mount, and joined up with the caravan.

"Is everyone all set?" Lucia asked as Chris rode up. Broga was standing alongside of her with a large spear raised.

"I am." Chris said as Lucia gaped surprisingly at Chris and her mount, "Is something wrong Lucia?"

"Huh? Uh no. It's nothing." Lucia said as she turned back but Chris had learned to read Lucia to a degree and could tell she was hiding something. She remained silent none the less as Marlin rode up next to her.

"You know that red Chocobo there really suits you." Marlin said as Chris shrugged.

"It seems to like me apparently. I don't know why but I'm not at all complaining." Chris replied as Lucia turned to the Caravan.

"CARAVAN HO!!!" she shouted as they started off towards the large mountain in the distance.

* * *

**That afternoon…**

Fortunately the trip to Mount Gagazet wasn't even half the time it normally took to reach Bevelle…and leaving early in the morning meant that they didn't have to set up camp along the way.

As they reached the outer perimeter of the Ronso village, they saw a massive totem with a hideous looking visage on the top. It looked like an old bald man with a short pointy beard and a hideous expression. The very sight of it unnerved most of the Karayans but Chris was downright terrified of the image.

"W-w-what is that?" she asked as her Chocobo stopped, sensing its rider's fear.

"Totem of darkness. Totem made by Chieftain Kimahri Ronso. Totem has face of all evil. Or so Chieftain say." Broga said as Chris swallowed her fear and passed by the totem. In her mind, visions of a dark and evil figure raced through her, bringing unexplainable emotions of fear and anger followed by a feeling of total isolation and sadness. What's more, a single word came to mind.

"Xe…Xeha…Xehan-…Xeha-nort…Xehanort." Chris whispered to herself.

"What's wrong Chris?" Marlin asked as Chris shrugged off the strange emotions.

"I-I don't know. That totem just made me feel…strange. It's probably nothing though." Chris said as Marlin gave her a concerned look as he brushed his pink hair back.

"Maybe what Broga said was true and that is the face of evil. Either that or it's enchanted to give you that weird feeling and scare away any unwelcomed guests." Marlin suggested as Tarri, who had been riding with them, rode up opposite Marlin.

"I'm not so sure. Sure it looks ugly but I didn't feel any different…well except for maybe creeped out a little." Tarri said as they entered the middle of the village. Instantly they saw only a few Ronso out and about.

"Wow…Broga wasn't kidding. Usually there is about three times as many Ronso here when we visit." Tarri said as the caravan came to a halt.

Lucia and Broga dismounted and approached a large hut that was very reminiscent of the Tribal hut back at the Karaya Village only much taller for the Ronso to fit through. As the two approached, tribal drums began to sound, causing the two to instinctively drop to one knee. Shortly after that a slightly shorter Ronso, dressed in authoritative looking clothes and with a broken horn on his head emerged. His face showed his emotion clearly…something had him deeply saddened.

Chris in the meantime gaped in disbelief when she saw the Ronso emerge. It was as if she recognized him when she knew full well that they had never met as far as she knew. In her mind, something deeply buried and difficult to recall, made its way to the front of her mind and to her lips.

"Kimahri." She whispered breathlessly as the tribal drums stopped.

"Broga return to village with Karayans. Broga found cure mighty Chieftain spoke of!" Broga said proudly.

"Broga comes too late with cure. Kimahri's mate…gone." Kimahri said sadly as Lucia and Chris grimaced at the news.

"Mighty Chieftain, I offer my most sincere sympathies towards the loss of your beloved. We have still come to cure the rest of your people." Lucia said humbly, still down on one knee.

"Kimahri grateful for Karayans kindness. Kimahri let you work now." The Ronso said somberly. But as he turned to head back inside the tribal center, he noticed Chris out of the corner of his eye and froze with his eyes widened and jaw open towards her.

"Silver hair! Come! Kimahri must speak!" Kimahri exclaimed as Chris quickly, and clumsily, dismounted and raced over to the chieftain as if her life depended on it. She stood frozen in fear before the towering Ronso as he looked down at her with a mixture of disbelief and curiosity.

"Human woman of silver hair, riding red bird of burden, among Karayans…You are what Kimahri saw in vision." Kimahri said as Chris didn't budge.

"Vision? What vision?" Lucia asked confused.

"When sickness came, Kimahri saw vision of human woman of silver hair, riding red bird of burden, and living with Karayans. Kimahri told in vision that silver hair was cure of sickness." Kimahri said as Lucia blinked.

"I had almost the exact same vision!" Lucia exclaimed as Chris looked around surprised.

"Kimahri needs village saved. Heal Ronso, and then we shall speak." Kimahri said as Chris understood his meaning and turned to start curing the Ronso.

"Okay, let's see if I can do this again." Chris said to herself as Broga escorted her to a tall hut and to a sick young female Ronso in a cot. The young Ronso's mother stood nearby with a worried expression on her face. Chris could feel the need and desire to cure the young Ronso, and almost as soon as that desire became strong enough, she felt the strange power within her charge up and like she had with Broga, she outstretched her hand and a green orb of magic flew from her hand and into the young Ronso girl.

Chris teetered back slightly from exhaustion but Marlin caught her.

"Easy there." He whispered. Chris saw as the young female's eyes widened and she sat up as if nothing was wrong with her.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"See I told you that you could do it again." Marlin said as he helped to lead Chris out of the hut.

"Thanks. But I don't know if I can. I feel so tired from doing that." She said with heavy breath as Broga approached with a large box.

"Chieftain say you use these." Broga said as he opened up the box, revealing dozens of small blue cubes.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Ether…it's kind of a magical stimulant of sorts. It helps replenish your magical abilities. I'll wager that whatever it is you're doing is magical but requires a lot of effort in doing so." Lucia explained as Chris picked up one of the cubes and held it in her hand. Suddenly it glowed and shrank into her hand, instantly she felt a surge of power through her.

"I think this might work out after all." Chris said as she headed for the next hut.

Several hours and fifty two ethers later, Chris and the Karayans approached the Ronso's tribal center where Kimahri emerged with a female Ronso to his side.

"Kimahri grateful of Karayan and Silver hair. Karayan and Silver hair save Ronso. Kimahri ask one more favor." Kimahri said as he turned and motioned to the female next to him.

"Other mate of Kimahri say she not feeling well. Not sickness, something else. Karayan doctor check?" Kimahri asked as the doctor shrugged.

"I'd be honored." The doctor said as he, the female, and a female aid headed into the Tribal Center.

"Kimahri grateful to Karayans. Kimahri offers tools of war and food for Karayans." Kimahri said as Lucia smiled and bowed humbly.

"We thank you most graciously mighty chieftain. It was an honor and a privilege to help your people overcome this crisis." Lucia said as Kimahri gave a nod then turned to Chris.

"Kimahri wish to speak with silver hair alone." He said as he headed into the tribal center with only Chris in tow. She followed him into a back room of the center where three large wooden logs sat horizontal against the wall. Another log was in the center and was obviously in the process of being carved into either a totem or a statue.

Along one wall were pictures and images of several people. In Chris's mind, she recognized every one of them. She felt like she even knew their names but she couldn't recall their names exactly, nor could she at all place where she had seen them before or even how she knew them. There was one face in particular that she recognized, a woman with blue hair holding a blue key shaped sword. It was the same woman from her dreams, the same one who she felt like she had a connection to somehow. Whoever this woman was, Kimahri undoubtedly knew her judging by the fact that he was present with her in a few of the photos.

She was brought back to reality by a large friendly hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was indeed Kimahri.

"Kimahri curious about silver hair. What is name of silver hair?" Kimahri asked.

Feeling a strange sense of safety with the large Ronso she sighed…

"The Karayans call me Chris Lightfellow…but I don't know what my real name was. I don't even know who I am or where I come from." Chris said as Kimahri gave her a concerned look.

"Silver hair not know her true name?" Kimahri asked surprised.

"No…no I don't." Chris replied as Kimahri gave a soft grunt as he scratched his muzzle like chin.

"Kimahri surprised. Kimahri not know why silver hair not know true name." Kimahri said concerned.

"Kimahri do you…know me…at all?" Chris asked as Kimahri arched an eyebrow.

"Silver hair address chieftain by name? Kimahri is surprised." Kimahri said as Chris paled.

"I humbly apologize mighty chieftain. It won't happen again." Chris apologized as she dropped to her knees.

"Kimahri not angry. Kimahri not been called by name since…" Kimahri said as he trailed off in thought and turned to the pictures thoughtfully. Chris followed his gaze and finally mustered the courage to ask the question.

"Who were they Kimahri? I feel like I should know them and I know those weapons they hold are Keyblades. But more importantly…" Chris said as she pulled an obvious glamour shot of the blue haired woman off the wall, "…who is this woman?"

Kimahri took the picture from her hand and looked at the photo, then at Chris, then the photo again, then Chris again before laying the photo down on the log next to them.

"The woman named Aqua…Aqua great knight of the sea. Aqua vanished with Knights of Sky and Land after great battle one year ago. Aqua and knights great friends of Kimahri. Kimahri miss them greatly." Kimahri said somberly.

In Chris's mind however it was like fireworks were going off. Things that were once blurry and vague were now becoming clear as a bell in her mind but she couldn't explain it.

"Aqua…the Knight of the sea…the Knights of the Land and Sky…Ven…Terra…I know them all I know I do…but how and when I knew them...I don't know. Kimahri…do you know me at all?" Chris asked as Kimahri blinked in surprise.

"Kimahri never seen silver hair before…How did silver hair know Terra and Ven?" Kimahri asked as Chris pointed to a group shot of just Aqua, a man with brown and slightly spiked hair, and another man with blond spiky hair, each of them holding Keyblades.

"This man here, with the brown hair, he's Terra right, and the other man is Ven. I know that I know them. I just cannot figure out how I know them." Chris said as Kimahri pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kimahri not know either. Kimahri does feel strange with silver hair. Silver hair seems familiar to Kimahri. Yet Kimahri does not know silver hair." Kimahri replied.

"Tell me their story Kimahri…how did you know them, maybe there's a connection between me and them in there somewhere." Chris said as Kimahri paused and turned towards a large wooden chest in the back of the room.

"Kimahri have better plan. Kimahri give silver hair sphere. Sphere has adventure with Knights in it from Kimahri's eyes. Kimahri feels silver hair should have it." Kimahri said as he handed her a glowing blue sphere that fit comfortably in the palm of her hand.

"I feel like this may very well provide some answers that have been bugging me for almost a whole year." Chris said with a teary smile as she pocketed the sphere. Kimahri thought for a moment before turning back to the chest and pulling out a long object wrapped in a decorative silk cloth.

"Kimahri believes Silver hair should have this too." Kimahri said as he held out the object and slowly unwrapped the cloth around it. Within the cloth sat a sparkling sword and battle axe hybrid styled weapon made of a brightly polished steel. It was shaped like a broadsword but the top was designed like an axe, with one axe blade larger than the other, and a point on the end of the blade. The handle was very similar to that of the Keyblades in the photo that she had seen.

"What is it?" Chris asked in awe of the weapon.

"Weapon is called Blade-lock. Kimahri made weapon in hopes of training tribe to fight like mighty Keybearers. Kimahri made mistake in size of weapon. Blade-lock too small for Ronso hands but not human hands." Kimahri said as he held the weapon out to Chris. Chris hesitated but slowly picked up the weapon in her hands. She was amazed at how light the weapon was despite its look.

Instinctively she held the weapon with the larger axe blade facing upwards in her right hand.

"It's perfect Kimahri. The grip, the weight, the balance…it's as if it was designed especially for me." Chris said as Kimahri gave a smile.

"Kimahri glad. Kimahri very grateful to silver hair. Ronso owe great debt to silver hair." Kimahri said as he headed for the door.

"Just one more question Kimahri…" Chris said as the Ronso paused and turned towards her, "…Do you know of a girl named Kairi?"

Kimahri's eyes widened at the mention of the name.

"Silver hair must know much of Aqua. Kairi is daughter of Aqua. Kairi not know of her mother. Kairi cannot know of her mother until Knights return." Kimahri replied as Chris suddenly realized why she felt such a sense of duty towards Kairi. Somehow, Aqua wanted her to protect Kairi from whatever danger or evil lurked in wait for the young red haired girl.

"Where is she Kimahri? I feel like I need to protect her from something." Chris asked as Kimahri shook his head.

"Chris cannot know where Kairi lives. Kairi is safe in her home. Kimahri not know personally but Kimahri knows name of world. Kimahri believes silver hair knows too." Kimahri said as he and Chris headed out to the front. As they did, their paths crossed with Broga, Kimahri's other mate, and the doctor.

"How is Kimahri's mate?" Kimahri asked as the doctor smiled.

"I'll leave that for you and the missus to discuss." The Doctor said as he rejoined the Karayans. Chris paused before doing the same and quickly ran up and hugged Kimahri.

"Thank you Kimahri. For everything." Chris said with a teary smile as Kimahri gave a toothy grin back and hugged her as well.

"Kimahri glad to have met you silver hair. Deeds will not be forgotten." Kimahri said as they broke the embrace and Chris rejoined the Karayans.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Lucia asked as Chris passed by while the latter slung the blade-lock onto her back.

"I'll tell you later." Chris replied as she mounted her chocobo.

"Kimahri forever grateful for Karayans help. Kimahri wish the mighty Keybearers smile upon you and Kingdom Hearts grant you heart's desire." Kimahri said as the now healthy Ronso that had gathered around the Karayans let out a roaring cheer in celebration.

"Thank you mighty Chieftain. CARAVAN HO!!!" Lucia shouted as the Caravan turned and started heading back down the mountain.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Chris had been silent since they left the Ronso village and Marlin's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"So…what did you and the Chieftain talk about?" Marlin asked as Chris smiled.

"He said he had a vision that I would cure his people. When he took me into the tribal center, he took me to this back room where he was carving a totem but along one wall were all these photographs of all these very familiar people. One of them was that blue haired woman from my dreams that I told you about." Chris explained as Marlin arched and intrigued eyebrow.

"Really? Did he know who she was?" Marlin asked as Chris nodded with an even bigger grin.

"Yes. He said her name was Aqua and that she was…" Chris said as she remembered what Kimahri had said about her past, that she had enemies that Aqua apparently wanted Chris to protect Kairi from.

"She was what?" Marlin asked as Chris shook her head.

"It wouldn't feel right of me to talk about her. I still don't know all the facts and I want to be sure of things before I go telling anyone." Chris whispered as Marlin shrugged.

"As you wish." Marlin replied as he rode ahead a short distance.

"Hey doc! What was it that you said the chieftain's mate needed to talk about in private? Is she okay?" Tarri asked as the doctor laughed.

"She's more than alright! She's pregnant!" the doctor said as the whole caravan let out a delighted laugh.

"Way to go big guy!" Chris exclaimed as Lucia gave her a curious yet amused look.

"Big guy?" Lucia asked.

"It just slipped out." Chris replied with a smile and a shrug. She then took a look at the small blue sphere in her hand with a smile. She knew that it held more information about Aqua and who she was than anything else she could possibly find, and she was eager to find out more.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

In a dark (and very expensive) forest near the eastern base of Mount Gagazet, a man with large hands, obviously a Guado, looked around nervously as he hunched down at the base of a tall pine tree as he pulled out a small dark blue sphere.

The clouds within the sphere dissipated as Maester Guado's image appeared inside the sphere.

"Was Phase one successful?" the Maester asked.

"For a while it was my lord. The death toll was around four before the Karayans caught wind of it somehow. Then whatever they did just killed the stuff in its tracks." The Guado said as he looked around worriedly.

"How did those accursed Karayans find out about it?!" the Maester asked with an expression that was a mixture of disbelief and annoyance.

"I don't know. I think one of the Ronso went and got them. Either way, Phase one was successful…those Karayans now are infected with half of the required mutagens." The Guado replied as he looked around again.

"Phase two will be ready in a few more months. Besides, the mutagens need time to spread throughout the village, then when phase two is complete, phase three will commence and we will finally have the optimum naval fortress site to stop the Al Bhed and their vile Machina from ever reaching Bevelle." The Maester said as the Guado heard a twig snap nearby and started looking around nervously.

"I don't think I'm alone anymore my lord. T-t-t-there's someone else out here." The Guado whimpered as the Maester smiled sinisterly.

"I seem to have neglected to mention that those forests are in the center of Alma-Kinan territory. They don't take too kindly to outsiders. My regards to your ancestors." The Maester said with a sinister laugh as the Guado paled and dropped the darkening sphere just as he found himself surrounded by at least a dozen or more female archers wearing dark green hoods.

"Well-well-well…what have we here ladies? A Guado soldier? Kind of far from Guadosalam isn't it?" the lead archer asked oily as she pulled back her hood, revealing a head full of raven black hair and slightly narrowed eyes. She appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, and she wore a thick green and white shirt that looked like something you would find in a ski-resort. She was also wearing similarly styled long pants.

The soldier sat in fear as he looked around and the leader ran two bare fingers, seductively, over his sweating forehead.

"Are you lost perhaps? A lamb who got lost from the fold?" the leader asked as she struck a "Captain Morgan" styled pose on a small stump next to the petrified man.

"Well my little lamb…you've just walked straight into a den of hungry lions." The leader said with a sinister smile as she rejoined the group and raised her hand with her thumb, index, and middle finger raised, signaling the archers to take aim.

"Wait! I know something that might be of value to you!" the soldier whimpered as the leader turned back to him with an amused expression without lowering her hand.

"That's what they all say…before the arrows fly." The leader said as she raised her ring finger and the archers pulled back the arrows on their bows.

"Yuiri wait." A woman's voice said softly from behind the leader.

Yuiri, the leader, rolled her eyes and went to just the thumb and index finger, signaling the archers to stay ready. Yuiri turned slowly towards where the voice came from and saw another woman with raven hair but in a brown poncho that went down to her thighs. The woman appeared to be around the same age as Yuiri and her legs were uncovered except for her feet and half of her calves due to her boots.

"Why wait Yun?" Yuiri asked semi-impatiently as Yun approached the petrified Guado with a mysterious expression on her face.

"Because the knowledge he possesses might mean the fate of the Karayan villagers…what's more…there is a greater power at work here." Yun said as she held her hand over the fallen sphere, causing it to levitate slowly up and into her hand.

"What are the Sent telling you Yun?" one of the women asked as Yuiri crossed her arms. She had a great respect for Yun and trusted her judgment.

"It isn't the Sent that tells me this…I believe it to be the goddess herself whispering in my ear. There is something happening that must be told…but the messenger will come to us. We must listen to what this man has to say." Yun said as she looked at Yuiri with a pleading look in her eyes.

Yuiri stood staring back at the woman as if in debate.

"You say the goddess is telling you this? She's never spoken to you before has she?" Yuiri asked curiously.

"Not that I know of. The goddess must have some great plan in store for the future to talk to me like this all of a sudden." Yun said as Yuiri sighed.

"Fine…bind and gag him…we're taking him back to the village. Make sure he's locked up tight…real tight." Yuiri said as one of the women punched the Guado soldier, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**

What do the Guado have in store for the Karayans? Has Chris finally found the answers that she's been looking for? Find out in the chapters to come.

I do not own Yuiri or Yun. They are both the property of the people who made Suikoden 3…same goes for the Alma-Kinan in general.

Oh and if you didn't get the "a dark (and very expensive) forest" part…That was a reference to Monty Python's Spamalot.


	10. Troubled Horizons

For almost a full eight months after the trip to Mount Gagazet, things were relatively peaceful for the Karayans. About the most there was for concern was an odd case of seemingly random dizzy spells spreading throughout the village and even that didn't exactly faze the villagers much anyway.

Chris and Marlin had finally decided to move in together five months ago. Needless to say the whole village was buzzing with rumors regarding a possible engagement, naturally there wasn't any truth to the rumors…at least…at the moment. The two weren't even sleeping in the same room.

But there were the odd secrets between the pair…such as the history sphere from Kimahri. Chris maintained that it was private and didn't want anyone, not even Marlin, to see it. This protectiveness had only increased the more she viewed it.

Chris also was displaying an unnatural aptitude at wielding the mysterious Blade-Lock that Kimahri had given her. It was almost as if she had wielded the weapon for years, and her powers of gravity only enhanced her skill further and made her all the more deadly with it. She had even come to Hugo, Tuki, and Kana's rescue when they had snuck off and were confronted by a rogue Chimera. She felled the beast swiftly and skillfully…without getting hit even in the slightest way.

It was the middle of June as Chris sat on the log behind Lucia's home that she and Marlin had talked all night on almost two years ago. She sat holding the blue history sphere in her hand as she pondered the vision she had just seen through the sphere.

_Flashback._

Looking through Kimahri's eyes and listening through his ears, Chris found herself inside of a metallic chamber of sorts with a multitude of strange mechanical sounds humming all around. According to the Sphere, she was on board a Gummy ship known as the Fahrenheit and she was traveling through space. In front of her was a small, moving, yellow box with a pair of binocular shaped eyes on top, a pair of treads near the bottom on the sides and a pair of arms near the top on the sides. The box also had the word "WALL-E" written on it near the bottom.

She had seen previously that the box was actually a living Machina named Wall-e and that it had saved Kimahri's life. At the moment Wall-e was assisting a certain blue haired woman set up an old mattress on the floor of the room.

"Kimahri not need fluffy thing…Kimahri fine on floor." Chris said. She wasn't controlling the action at all, just seeing and saying things as if she were Kimahri.

Aqua just smirked as she continued straightening the sheets and Wall-e stuffed a pillow inside a large cavity on his chest and removed it after a second, revealing a much more fluffy pillow.

"Nonsense…besides it makes me feel good to do this…it brings out my 'maternal instincts' and all that." Aqua replied with a caring smile.

"Aqua mother?" Chris/Kimahri asked curiously as Aqua paused.

"Yeah…I have a little girl…her name's Kairi, she has red hair…she got that from her father." Aqua answered somberly. Chris knew that Aqua had been forced to leave Kairi behind at her homeworld with no knowledge that her mother even existed.

"Aqua sound sad." Chris/Kimahri said with a hint of caring in her voice.

"It's ok big guy I'll see her again soon…I hope." Aqua said as she finished setting up the mattress.

_End Flashback._

She continued pondering, Kimahri had never heard the name of Kairi's homeworld nor did he know where it was.

"How would I be able to get there anyway? It's not like I can fly in space. There's no gravity there to manipulate." Chris whispered to herself.

"Beats me, maybe a gummy ship." A voice said from behind her, startling the woman.

"Geez! Hugo, don't scare me like that!" Chris growled as a now eight year old Hugo shrugged.

"Sorry Chris." He replied as he plopped down next to her on the log, "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important. Just thinking about a friend I know." Chris said as she stealthily pocketed the sphere.

"Is this one of those hypothetical things?" Hugo asked as Chris chuckled and put her arm around the boy.

"No. This is about a woman who I feel like I've known all my life. Yet not once have we ever met. She's missing somewhere and for some reason, she wants me to protect something very special to her." Chris replied as Hugo furrowed his brow.

"Huh?" Hugo asked confused.

"Forget about it. It's not your problem." Chris said as she rested her head on top of Hugo's.

"Chris…are you going somewhere?" Hugo asked worriedly after a moment.

"What brought this on Hugo?" Chris asked with an amused smile.

"Tuki and Kana have been saying that if you ever remember who you are that you might leave us." Hugo said as Chris smiled caringly.

"Well…I have no real desire to leave right now. And maybe a day will come in the future where I will leave the village. But even then, I'll still be right here with you…in here…and here." Chris said with a smile as she pointed to his heart then his head.

"It's not the same. You're my friend; I don't want you to leave." Hugo said as he threw his arms around her.

"Hugo I'm not going anywhere…I may go on Caravan duty once in a blue moon but that doesn't mean that I won't come back to you." Chris said with a smile.

"Really?" Hugo asked.

"Really. You're my friend too Hugo…and you always will be." Chris said with a smile as Hugo smiled back at her. They sat watching the sunset for a while but then Chris spotted something on the horizon…something too familiar.

"Oh hell…don't tell me it's the Fukuyoshi Maru again." Chris asked as she stood up and whipped out a telescopic Sphere that she had gotten as a gift from Tarri for her "birthday" last year. (Birthday in the sense as it's the anniversary of Hugo first finding her in the fields).

She held out the sphere and sure enough, there sat the Guado spy ship sitting far off the horizon.

"Is it?" Hugo asked worriedly.

"It is…It doesn't look like the watchman saw me. We better alert the others." Chris said with a scowl as she lowered the sphere and headed for Lucia's hut with Hugo in tow.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"The timing couldn't be worse for the Guado spy ships to suddenly appear." Lucia grumbled, "We're set to go off towards Bevelle tomorrow for the monthly caravan. We can't just not show up."

"Can't you just send someone to tell them we're not coming?" Chris asked as Lucia threw her hands up in frustration.

"I have no choice! If the Guado suddenly pull something and I'm not here, it would mean terrible consequences for the village!" Lucia replied with a loud and frustrated, "UGH!!!"

"Send me to Bevelle, Lucia. That Chocobo of mine has been itching to go out for a while and I can move pretty fast with my gravity powers and what not." Chris said as Lucia sighed.

"Okay…Chris, I'm designating you the official messenger on behalf of the Karayan Tribe. Get packing you leave late tonight, that way the Guado can't see you leave. Stop by here before you leave, I'll have the message for you ready by then." Lucia said as Chris nodded.

"Will do Lucia, I won't fail you." Chris said with a salute before she bolted out the door.

"Are you letting her go out alone Mom?" Hugo asked after a moment.

"She's a big girl Hugo; she can take care of herself." Lucia replied as Hugo silently questioned that statement.

Meanwhile in hers and Marlin's house, Chris was packing like mad for the trip ahead of her.

"Are you uh…going somewhere Chris?" Marlin asked curiously from her doorway.

"I spotted a Guado spy ship off the coast. Lucia's sending me to Bevelle to deliver a message that we aren't coming this month." Chris said as Marlin arched an eyebrow.

"Big deal! The Guado send that ship out all the time, and it doesn't necessarily mean that they're going to attack!" Marlin replied.

"But the sentries have been called off thanks to those strange dizzy spells they keep getting. They can't stay in the watchtowers because of them. I can't help but feel like the dizzy spells and the Guado's sudden appearance are connected…but how? And why?" Chris said as Marlin sighed.

"Just don't forget your weapons Chris. You and that…whatever-it-is-you-call-it…are pretty lethal." Marlin said as Chris held up the weapons in question.

"You mean the Swift Enforcer? I'm not forgetting it." Chris replied as Marlin's eyes widened.

"You named it?!" Marlin asked in disbelief.

"So?! I named my Chocobo, Kairi and you didn't complain about that!" Chris asked with mild outrage.

"Kairi is a living thing! She's an eight foot tall bird for crying out loud! That is a weapon not a pet!" Marlin replied pointing to the blade-lock as Chris crossed her arms.

"What's your problem Marl?! You've been getting real snippy with me lately and I would like to know what the hell has been getting your panties in a wad!" Chris asked impatiently as she uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"My problem is that ever since you started looking at that sphere, that you won't let anyone else see, you've been growing more and more distant to the people around you. It's as if your meeting with the Ronso chieftain changed your life somehow!" Marlin replied.

"Because it did! Kimahri knew more about that Aqua woman's past than I could imagine. Frankly I would very much like to know about the woman from my dreams and why I keep having those dreams!" Chris said impatiently.

"And I'm all for that, but could you just pay attention to something else for a change?!" Marlin replied as Chris gave a frustrated sigh and turned to continue packing.

"I guess that's a no. Fine I can live with that." Marlin said as he huffed away.

"FINE! And good riddance to you, you big prancing, pink haired, tofu eating, soy milk drinking, jerk!" Chris shouted after him.

"WELL GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU TOO!!!" Marlin shouted back as he slammed the front door.

"Jerk." She mumbled as she finished packing her travel gear. She then started to sheath her emergency dagger in a secret sleeve in her side pocket. But as she sheathed the dagger, she didn't notice as it caught on the bottom of her pants pocket, tearing it open and causing something to fall out and land softly on a small pillow on the floor.

Finally she stormed out the door to the house, passing and glaring angrily at Marlin as she passed.

"Jerk." She coughed.

"Chocobo butt." He coughed back as he headed back inside. It was his home too after all. He decided to check her room to see if she left anything. Why? He didn't know. As he entered inside, her room he slowly looked it over.

"What a pack rat. She doesn't throw anything out does she?" Marlin muttered as he continued looking the room over. He then noticed a picture of the two of them playing in the surf and looking absolutely happy. He sighed despairingly as he saw the photo, he didn't mean what he had said, and she was being a butt.

He then noticed a small shelf with a few framed photos on the wall. What really made him depressed was that they were all photos of the two of them at various points in their lives. Moments like, dancing together at the harvest festival, going on patrol, sparring, and even an intended blackmail photo by Hugo of the two of them asleep on the log with Marlin's head on her chest and with Chris's hand very near his crotch.

He sighed as he plopped down on her bed. He hung his head in shame as he recalled the argument. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye; it was a twinkling blue object sitting on top of a pillow. He leaned in closer and saw that it was…

"Her history Sphere…she must have dropped it somehow." Marlin said as he picked it up. He silently wanted to look at it and see what secrets it held but doing so would kill any chance he and Chris had of reconciling. He silently debated what to do as he heard the WARK of a Chocobo in the distance as Chris rode off with the message in hand.

Marlin looked towards the door, then at the Sphere…he then knew what her had to do.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Chris and Kairi the Chocobo were making good time as they ran through the wilderness of the Calm Lands. But Kairi was showing signs of fatigue and Chris knew it.

"Okay girl, let's rest here for the night." Chris said as they found a large clearing and she tied up the crimson feathered Chocobo to a nearby tree. She then collected an arm full of dry sticks and quickly started a fire by running a smooth stone quickly over the blade of the Swift Enforcer.

Chris was sitting quietly with the loyal Chocobo sitting next to her just as silently.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Chris asked after a moment, eliciting a confused coo from Kairi.

"Have I really changed that much since I got that damned sphere?" Chris asked as Kairi just gave her a blank stare.

"I really do love him you know. I just…" Chris said as she fondled the Fast Enforcer in its dagger form. Then she stabbed it into the ground opposite her and Kairi in frustration.

"Why can't I get Aqua and that Kairi girl out of my head?! I'm not her; I'm not Kairi's mom! Aqua is! What was so damned important that caused Aqua to disappear huh?" Chris asked as Kairi the Chocobo just cocked her head with a confused stare at her master.

"I mean why would Aqua want me to protect Kairi? And who's that blond haired girl that appears with Kairi?!" Chris asked as she climbed to her feet and started pacing back and forward, as Kairi just watched her move back and forward repeatedly.

Naturally all Kairi heard was, "Blah-blah-blah Kairi! Blah-blah-blah Kairi!"

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. I've reviewed that cursed sphere so many damn times that I could practically act it out if I wanted too. But that blond girl doesn't even appear anywhere…at least not that Kimahri knew about. Maybe he never met her?" Chris asked as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Maybe there's something that I…missed." Chris said as she froze and looked down to her side and saw her hand sticking through the pocket where the sphere was supposed to be.

"Oh just (Naughty Word) fantastic! Now I've lost the sphere! But where, when, and how I may never know!" Chris yelled as she threw up her hands in frustration.

"WARK!"

"I know you hate it when I cuss Kairi." Chris said as she turned to the crimson feathered Chocobo who looked at her confused.

"WARK!" she heard again, but it didn't come from Kairi.

"Okay, either you can squawk without opening your beak or there's someone else out here." Chris said as Kairi straightened and twisted her head back behind her.

Chris instinctively drew her weapons and set Fast Enforcer to the gun setting.

"Okay whoever's out there come out with your hands up! I have a gun and I will use it." Chris shouted as a short shadowy figure emerged slowly with its hands raised in the air as it approached.

"That's it nice and slow…no sudden moves." Chris said as the figure approached the fire until it was finally close enough for the light to make a difference. Chris froze as she recognized the figure.

"No…how can you be he- No, WHAT are you doing here?!" Chris asked angrily as the figure lowered its hands and shrugged.

"I didn't think it was safe for you to go riding off on your own. So I followed you." The figure said as Chris sighed and face palmed.

"Oh as if things couldn't get any worse." Chris mumbled through her hand as Hugo smiled innocently.

Lucia was not going to be too pleased to hear about this little development.

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

What will happen next? Will Marlin and Chris's relationship be fixed or fall apart? Will Chris decide whether or not to take Hugo back to the village or take him along to Bevelle? Find out in the chapters to come.

Oh and that flashback scene was lifted directly from a scene in my Birth by Sleep fic. Hey I can do that you know, I am the author after all.


	11. Phase 2 & the Gullwings

"Hugo, why did you follow me?!" Chris asked impatiently as Hugo got closer to the campfire with his yellow and white feathered Chocobo close behind.

"I was worried about you. It's not safe to travel alone at night so I followed you." Hugo replied with a smile in a vain effort to soften her up and be more forgiving.

"Hugo…" Chris groaned, "…you're mother is going to go mad when she finds out about this."

"I know, I know…I'll probably be grounded for a month because of it. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to help my friend." Hugo replied as Chris sighed.

"Well…there's not much point in turning around now and heading back to the village. You might as well join me to Bevelle." Chris said as Hugo leapt into the air with a loud cheer.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Hugo shouted.

"But you're not leaving my sight Hugo. You're going to stick with me and there aren't going to be any ifs, ands, or buts, about it…capuche?" Chris asked as Hugo saluted.

"You bet!" Hugo said with a smile.

"Alright then…" Chris said as she levitated a rolled up sleeping bag off of Kairi's saddle and unfurled it with the same way, "…Let's get some kip."

Chris surrendered the sleeping bag to Hugo and she just pulled a large brown poncho over her as she leaned against Kairi's sleeping form.

"Goodnight Chris." Hugo said sleepily.

"Goodnight Hugo." Chris replied as she silently watched the youngster drift off to sleep. Chris gazed up into the night sky and saw a single star twinkling brighter slightly than the others. Somehow in her mind she just knew that it was where Kairi was, and someday, somehow she would get there and fulfill Aqua's request.

"Goodnight Kairi." Chris whispered as she started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Back in the Karayan village, Lucia was pacing impatiently outside of the village as Marlin walked up.

"Lucia can I have a moment?" Marlin asked as Lucia stopped and glanced towards the pink haired man before continuing her pacing.

"I hope it's important. Hugo's nowhere to be found and I'll wager he ran off after Chris." Lucia replied as Marlin shrugged.

"It's about something that Chris dropped at our house before she left. It's the sphere that the Ronso Chieftain gave her." Marlin said as he handed out a small bag with the sphere in it.

"Did you use it?" Lucia asked curiously as she stopped pacing.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it. We had a fight before she left and I wouldn't feel right if I looked at it without her being here." Marlin said as Lucia furrowed her brow.

"But why bring it to me?" Lucia asked confused.

"Because I don't want it to be a temptation. I would feel much better if you took it and held onto it until Chris got back." Marlin said as Lucia shook her head.

"I won't do that…and I won't for the same reasons you just gave. It wouldn't be right for any of us to view it when she's not present and willingly sharing it with us. It would be like looking at her diary, it would be a serious invasion of her privacy." Lucia said as Marlin sighed and nodded understandingly.

"I guess I'll go lock it up somewhere safe where only Chris can get to it." Marlin said as he turned to leave. But suddenly Kana and Tuki ran up to Lucia's house.

"Miss Lucia! Miss Lucia!" Kana shouted, her voice fearful.

"What is it Kana?" Lucia asked as she found herself getting dragged by one arm towards the beach.

"We were beach combing with Jimba and we found this large old chest and when Jimba opened the lid, he started coughing and throwing up!" Tuki explained rapidly as Lucia arched an eyebrow and raced off towards the beach with Marlin close behind.

As they reached the beach, Lucia saw Jimba hunched over on his knees in front of a wooden chest, holding his sides with one hand and keeping himself steady with the other as he struggled for breath.

"GET BACK!" he rasped as Lucia and the others froze.

"Jimba what happened?!" Lucia asked as Jimba keeled over unconscious. Ignoring his warning, Lucia ran forward with Marlin close behind to assist the fallen warrior.

"Jimba? JIMBA! Speak to me!" Lucia demanded as she took his pulse. His heartbeat was racing.

"What could be the matter with him?" Marlin asked. By now there was a crowd gathering near the beach and the doctor ran forward with his medical kit.

"Out of the way, move aside, doctor coming through, that's better." The doctor said as he got through the crowd.

"What's happened to him?" the doctor asked as he started checking Jimba.

"We don't know, apparently it has something to do with this chest here." Lucia replied as Marlin got up to check the chest. He moved cautiously around to behind it and slowly opened the lid from behind. There was a loud hiss as the chest opened and he peered over the open lid to see a strange looking contraption inside.

"What the?" Marlin asked as he realized it was a machine of some sort. He crossed around to the front of the chest and got a closer look at the device. It looked like an Al Bhed garden sprayer attached to a large round container filled with a bubbling dark purple liquid and a strange timing mechanism on the base.

The timing mechanism started ticking loudly as Marlin realized what it was.

"IT'S A BOMB!!!" he shouted as he dove for cover. The rest of the villagers, unfortunately not knowing what a bomb was, just stood there confused. Suddenly the sprayer started hissing loudly and a misty cloud of purple vapor started spewing from it.

"What is a b-…a bo-" Lucia said as she started getting raspy and coughing. Pretty soon everyone around her except Marlin started coughing, wheezing, and some were even throwing up.

Marlin stood up in horror, as the only one unaffected, as he watched the villagers eventually fall unconscious from the mist.

"By the goddess…it's a nerve gas…but why am I unaffected?" Marlin asked confused as he slammed the lid on the chest and hurled it into the ocean with all his might. He then turned to the silent and unconscious villagers and started hauling them to the tribal center as fast as he could.

"What could have caused this…why wasn't I affected?" Marlin asked confused. Suddenly he recalled something from his and Chris's argument the night before.

"_But the sentries have been called off thanks to those strange dizzy spells they keep getting. They can't stay in the watchtowers because of them. I can't help but feel like the dizzy spells and the Guado's sudden appearance are connected…but how? And why?"_ He remembered Chris saying as she packed.

He froze in horror as he realized what had happened.

"The Guado planted the disease in the Ronso. They were only a testing ground for a disease to use on us! The dizzy spells were only a symptom of the disease! We got the benign disease cells accidently from the Ronso, but that gas must have reawakened them! But how am I the only one not affected?!" he asked again as he looked around. He was going to have to work fast to get the villagers some place safe and to prepare for an imminent battle to come.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Chris and Hugo made good time getting to Bevelle and entered the city's north gates.

Unfortunately she didn't know the city well enough and figured the best place to look for some of the Crusaders. She and Hugo rode up outside "Sir Moogle's" pub and lashed their Chocobos to the post outside.

"Hugo, wait here with the birds. I'll be right back." Chris said as she headed inside.

As she entered she quickly surveyed the room.

"Well-well. What have we here boys?" a voice from a nearby table said shortly after Chris entered. She turned to see the same table where she and Christopher had talked several months ago but there were three men sitting there instead.

The first had blond hair and an eye patch over his right eye. His clothes were distinctly Al Bhed in nature. The second had long dreadlocked hair with a single ultra-long dreadlock that would probably drag on the floor if he stood up. He wore glasses and his left arm and left leg were both distinctly mechanical. The third was slightly younger with snow white hair, and a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead.

The Al Bhed had been the one who spoke.

"Quite a fine little lady you are. What brings a pretty delicate thing like you to this neck of the woods?" the Al Bhed asked as Chris sighed with frustration. This was the last thing she needed right now.

"I don't have the time to deal with you; can you tell me where the Crusaders work out of?" Chris asked as the Al Bhed laughed.

"Who wants to know?" the Al Bhed asked with a sly grin.

"Oh for once be a gentleman Gippal." The white haired one said pleadingly.

"I agree with Baralai my friend. Being courteous would probably get you further." The dreadlocked one added.

"Nooj why do you always side with Baralai?" Gippal asked as Chris walked away, leaving the three to discuss Gippal's trouble with women.

"Excuse me?" Chris said to one of the patrons who had his back turned.

"Yes? Oh it's you!" It was Christopher.

"Christopher, oh thank the goddess. Are you busy right now?" Chris asked as Christopher turned back to the table.

"This is the woman I was talking about. She's the one from the Karayan village." Christopher said as he pulled Chris down onto a chair.

"Christopher I don't have time to talk! It's imperative that I get this message to one of the Crusaders and you're it buddy!" Chris said excitedly, not noticing the other people at the table. Christopher turned to Chris with a smile and motioned to the other table guests.

"Chris Lightfellow, I would like you to meet the Gullwings." Christopher said as Chris froze and turned slowly to see three of the very people that were prominently featured in the history sphere. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"By the goddess." She said breathlessly.

"Are you the woman Kimahri talked about?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Well duh she's got silver hair." Rikku said as Paine scoffed.

"So do I but that doesn't mean that I'm her. Kimahri said he gave her that strange weapon, if she has it then this probably is her." Paine said as Chris realized what she was talking about and drew the Swift Enforcer.

"You mean this?" Chris asked as the Gullwings looked at each other and nodded.

"So you are her. You are the sliver haired woman that Kimahri told us about." Yuna said as Chris nodded.

"Kimahri told you about me huh?" Chris asked.

"He said that there was something strange about you. He said that you know who we are." Paine said as Chris nodded.

"Yes, You're Yuna, Rikku, and Paine…you're the Gullwings. Yuna the former Summoner, Rikku the Al Bhed, and Paine the off world warrior." Chris said as Paine scoffed.

"Everyone knows that. We're talking about certain things that very few people know. Such what happened after Sin was killed." Paine said as Chris nodded understandingly.

"I know what you mean. You mean a certain three knights that could wield a strange and mystical weapon that was once thought to be a myth." Chris said as the three looked at each other.

"She does know about them!" Rikku exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but…she knows about whom?" Christopher asked as Yuna smiled.

"It's a personal matter Lieutenant. I would appreciate it if you didn't push the issue." Yuna said as Christopher shrugged.

"Omigosh! Christopher you have got to take this message to whomever it is that authorizes the Karayans the use of the market square immediately." Chris said as she handed Christopher the message from the Karayans.

"Huh? Oh, sure…it was nice to finally get to meet you three ladies. Especially you Lady Yuna." Christopher said with a respectful bow as he left the pub.

"Now that he's gone, let's talk about what you know." Yuna said as Chris nodded.

She quickly explained what she knew, her constant dream and amnesia regarding her past and true name.

"Curious. How would you know all that? None of us have ever seen you before but there are a few similarities between you and one of our former companions." Yuna said as Rikku nodded.

"Yeah, she looks kinda like Aqua, don't ya think?" Rikku asked as Paine nodded.

"She does actually. The only difference that I can see is her hair and eye color." Paine said as Yuna pondered.

"Do you suppose that's what the _Hearts_ does to people? Do you think it changes their appearance slightly and erases their memories?" Yuna asked as Paine shrugged.

"Possibly. We have no idea what Kingdom Hearts could do to people. Maybe once they've been used once it just throws them away." Paine said. Chris was about to say something when they heard a commotion coming from outside. It sounded like three men and a boy shouting at each other.

"Oh no…Hugo!" Chris yelped as she ran for the door with the Gullwings close behind. Outside she saw Hugo with his dagger in hand and an angry Gippal being restrained by Baralai and Nooj.

"Come on kid! Say it to my face!" Gippal shouted as Chris intervened.

"Hugo what the blazes is going on?!" Chris asked angrily.

"That Etude was defiling the honor of my people! He has it coming to him!" Hugo growled as he attempted to charge forward but found himself just doing a moon run as Chris caused him to float in the air slightly, much to the surprise of a few standing around nearby.

"How are you doing that?" Baralai asked the boy confused.

"I'm not doing it, she is." Hugo said pointing a thumb over at Chris.

"Who are you? How do you know this little twerp?" Gippal asked as Chris gave him a glare.

"He's my friend and the son of my chieftain. We're both from the Karayan village. If you've got a problem with the Karayans then you've got a problem with me too." Chris said as Gippal gave her a disbelieving glare. Tensions were starting to run high.

"Just back away Gippal. She might be able to inflict great harm on you." Nooj said as Gippal scoffed.

"No woman could best me." He said as Chris crossed her arms.

"Then bring it on punk." She said as Gippal snarled. He charged forward but was suddenly flung into the air by magic. Chris shot up into the air higher than him and came down hard on him with both feet, sending him to the ground.

"Ow." Gippal winced as Nooj and Baralai helped him up.

"We told you." Nooj said as Gippal pulled himself up and Chris floated slowly down with her arms crossed. Gippal looked at Chris with a thoughtful expression on his face as he slowly turned and walked away with Nooj and Baralai close behind.

"I believe that we should be going Hugo. I think we've outlived our welcome." Chris said as she and Hugo turned to their Chocobos.

"Do you mind if we come with you? We're going to Mount Gagazet to see Kimahri's baby, so we could ride out with you." Yuna said as Chris smiled and gave a polite bow.

"I would be honored." Chris said as she and Chris hopped onto their Chocobos.

"Uh, what are you going to ride? Chocobos can only carry one rider at a time." Hugo said as Paine smirked and walked around a corner. Soon a loud roar was heard and a large motorcycle pulled out from around a corner with a sidecar on its side and Paine on the back.

"You were saying?" Paine asked as Yuna hopped on behind her and Rikku leapt into the sidecar.

"Nice ride." Chris said awestruck.

"I'll say." A voice behind her said. Chris turned around to see…

"Carrie?!"

* * *

**End Chapter 11**

I do not own Gippal, Baralai, or Nooj. They are from Final Fantasy X-2.


	12. Guardians of the Forest Part 1

"Carrie?!" Chris asked in disbelief as she saw the young Alma-Kinan and her loyal pet Labrador standing next to them.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Carrie said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked curiously.

"Looking for you actually. I've got some information for you but…" Carrie said as her sentence dropped off.

"But…what?" Chris asked as she mounted Kairi the Chocobo.

"You're going to have to come to my village to get it." Carrie said as Chris paled slightly.

"Uh…you want me, an outsider, to go to your people's village?" Chris asked nervously.

"Look if I'm with you they won't shoot first…they'll ask questions first then they'll shoot." Carrie said with a casual shrug.

"And that makes things better…how?" Chris asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Carrie said as Chris sighed in surrender.

"Alright fine. Looks like I'm heading to the Alma-Kinan village." Chris said nervously as the Gullwings (sans Paine) and Hugo gaped at her in disbelief.

"The Alma-Kinan village?! Are you insane?!" Hugo asked as Yuna and Rikku nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with him. Going there is suicide." Yuna said as Chris sighed.

"I'm not afraid. If this information is as valuable as Carrie says, it is then I best go investigate it." Chris said as Carrie picked up Bartleby in one arm and hoisted herself up onto Hugo's gold feathered mount behind its rider.

"Uh…hi?" Hugo said nervously over his shoulder to the Alma-Kinan.

"Hello." Carrie said with a friendly smile and a flutter of her eyes.

"Chris…" Yuna said as Paine rolled her motorcycle up next to Chris, "…we've decided to go with you. Perhaps the Alma-Kinan won't be as hostile towards us if I'm here."

"Good point." Chris said as they quickly rode their respective mounts out of the city and into the wilderness to the north.

* * *

**Outside the Alma-Kinan forests…**

The group came to a stop at the edge of the forest and dismounted.

"Whoa…you know the feeling you get when someone runs their fingernails over a chalkboard? Well that's how this place makes me feel." Rikku said nervously as Carrie smirked.

"Hey to me…its home." Carrie said as she walked casually into the forest with Chris, Yuna, and a reluctant Hugo behind. Bartleby was walking along in front slightly.

"Oh get going you big baby." Paine said as she shoved Rikku into the forest.

They walked on for a while, with Hugo clutched to Chris's side.

"It's okay Hugo. Nothing bad is going to happen." Chris said softly.

"I wish I felt that way. It's so dark and creepy around here." Rikku quivered.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Yuna whispered tersely.

"I'm not a baby." Rikku whined softly.

"Then be-. WHOA!" Paine yelped as she and the others saw an arrow fly into a tree mere centimeters in front of them as if from out of nowhere. Suddenly the archer maidens themselves appeared from the underbrush with their bows raised in preparation to strike.

"You outsiders breathe so loud, we could have shot you blindfolded." One of the archers said as she approached and pulled back her hood. She had raven black hair with a red headband in it. She wore a white with green zigzag patterned heavy sweater jacket with a wide v-cut that showed off her neck to part of her shoulders. The jacket went all the way down to her upper thighs before stopping and leaving her legs uncovered. Her boots only went half way up her calves.

"Hi Yumi. I'm home!" Carrie said cheerfully as the warrior gave Carrie an annoyed look.

"Carrie! What are you thinking?! Bringing outsiders into our forests! They could be spies or something!" Yumi shouted at the younger woman.

"Hey! See this guy right here?" Carrie said pointing to Hugo.

"Oh please don't bring me into this." Hugo pleaded to no avail.

"This guy's Karayan! He's the Chieftain's son so we would probably be smart not to shoot him." Carrie said as she stood in front of the cowering Hugo.

Yumi sighed, groaned, and face palmed in frustration.

"Fine. Blind and gag them so they can't see where we take them." Yumi said as the other warriors moved in to bind them.

"Don't resist people. It'll only make things harder." Chris said as they were all reluctantly disarmed then blindfolded and gagged.

* * *

After what seemed like forever being carried through the forests. They finally could hear the sounds of curious women talking in hushed whispers, along with the sounds of Oriental themed music. Finally they were forced onto their knees before the blindfolds and gags were removed.

They were in the center of a large cobblestone circle outside of a large ancient pagoda with five equally shaped floors and a pair of large wooden doors on the front. All the buildings around them had an oriental motif to them too.

Suddenly a gong rang and the doors to the Pagoda swung open. From it emerged Yuiri and Yun with a few more female guards holding bows and arrows.

"So this is what Yumi caught within our territory eh?" Yuiri asked as she approached the row of outsiders. From Yuiri's point of view, left to right, it was Chris, Hugo, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Carrie was standing next to Chris with a perky expression.

"It seems that our sister, Carrie here, brought them inside with her." Yumi said as Yuiri glared at Carrie angrily.

"Not once in two generations have we had to banish one of our sisters. I really do not want to ruin that record with you Carrie. I've cut you a lot of slack before but this is just over the line." Yuiri said as she stood over the now cowering Carrie.

"Yuiri…wait." Yun interrupted as Yuiri rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh.

"What is it now Yun?" Yuiri asked impatiently as Yun approached Chris with a compassionate look on her face.

"She is the Silver haired warrior I have foreseen. She is the messenger that has come to receive the message." Yun said as Yuiri gave her an interested look.

"So that big fisted numbskull we've been keeping locked in the house of men for all these months is supposed to talk to her?" Yuiri asked pointing to Chris.

"She is the one Yuiri. I can feel it." Yun said with a pleading expression.

"She is an outsider! We can't trust her!" Yuiri exclaimed as Yun nodded.

"I know that. But would you defy the goddess's will? Would you challenge her authority?" Yun asked as Yuiri scowled.

"**I'M **Chieftain here! Not you! I make the decisions!" Yuiri said as Yun gave her an injured expression causing Yuiri to pause and take a deep breath.

"Take the prisoners to the cages and lock them up. Make sure their weapons are stowed away safely. Yun…we can discuss this inside." Yuiri said remorsefully as Yun gave an understanding nod. The guards instantly led the five off to the cages. Carrie, however, was escorted inside of the pagoda with Bartleby following close behind.

The cages were in a building attached to the side of the pagoda that was filled with dozens of individual bamboo made cages. Each of the five were shoved into an individual cage and locked inside.

"What a wonderful mess we've gotten into this time." Paine grumbled.

"Hey it was our decision. We chose to come here with Chris. We knew something like this was going to happen." Yuna said as Hugo peered through the cage bars at Chris who simply sat on the floor, Indian style, in thought.

"Psst. Hey Chris. Break the cells open with your powers." Hugo whispered as Chris glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The reason I haven't already is that I want to know what information they might have." Chris said as Hugo groaned and slumped against the bars of the cell.

"Why? Carrie wasn't supposed to bring us here, she wasn't sent by her chieftain so there might not be any real info." Paine said as Chris shook her head.

"No I think there is. If not, then there must be some reason that we're here. Why else would Carrie bring us here if she knew she was going to get into trouble? She knows something…something important." Chris replied.

Almost an hour passed before a guard entered and unlocked Chris's cell.

"Come with me outsider." The guard said as she moved over to Hugo's cell and opened it up for him.

"You too boy." The guard said with a smile that boggled the five outsiders as she led them out of the jail and to the pagoda steps. They were then ushered inside. They were led into a large throne room where Yumi stood at the foot of an empty trio of thrones, the center throne being larger than the other two.

"That's close enough outsiders." Yumi said as Chris and Hugo stopped dead in their tracks. Yuiri and Yun emerged from one of the back rooms almost instantly and headed to the thrones. The two sat down in the thrones, Yuiri in the center and Yun to Yuiri's left.

"Outsider we have decided to give you a way to prove your worthiness of receiving the message that Yun spoke of. But first let us get on a name basis here. I am Yuiri, Chieftain of the Alma-Kinan tribe. This is our tribe mystic, Yun. You've already met Yumi, my second in command and one of our greatest warriors." Yuiri said as Chris bowed humbly.

"My name is Chris Lightfellow. This is Hugo, the son of Chief Lucia of the Karaya tribe. We apologize for trespassing but curiosity got the better of me. If you wish to punish us, punish me instead…I beg your mercy upon my comrades." Chris said as Yun smiled sweetly at the two.

"Oh no, we aren't going to punish any of you…provided that you pass the test first that is." Yun said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"Test?" Chris asked.

"In two days time…we shall put you through what is known as the third pilgrimage. It is a test of endurance and skill. You will be forced to face one of us in battle in the forests. If you succeed, you will be allowed to hear the message and you will be free to go. As an added bonus if you succeed, Carrie will be allowed to stay amongst us as a member of the tribe. If you fail…you and your companions will be executed but the chieftain's son will be imprisoned within workers section in the house of men until we decide his sentence has been served. Carrie will also be exiled on pain of death if you fail." Yuiri explained.

"I must apologize for asking this but…what is the house of men?" Chris asked as Yuiri, Yumi, and Yun looked at each other with an amused expression.

"It is where we send the men we capture. And when one of our sisters gives birth to a male child we send the child there, after they turn ten. They spend the rest of their lives in there. Their sole purpose; to forge the arrows we use, prepare the meals for feasts, craft the lesser spheres, and…other duties." Yuiri said with a smirk as Chris caught onto the implied meaning of "other duties."

"I believe the city dwellers would refer to that part of the house of men as a…brothel? A cathouse? A house of ill repute?" Yumi explained.

"I get the point. But I really think Hugo's a bit young for that wouldn't you say? He is only eight." Chris said as Yuiri nodded knowingly.

"We know that. He won't be working in that section, none of the men work in the special section until they reach the age of eighteen and if they are deemed suitable for procreation. He will be working in the other areas. The farms, the workshops, the kitchens, etcetera." Yuiri explained as Hugo slouched over in minor annoyance.

"Joy. Two straight days of chores without breaks." Hugo grumbled.

"Could be worse…You could be dead." Chris said as Hugo was escorted out of the pagoda.

"He's an outsider but we will go easy on him." Yumi said as Chris shrugged.

"Now for you." Yuiri said as Chris saw a guard emerge with a light and loose fitting brown shirt and a matching brown pair of pants along with a pair of wooden sandals.

"Yumi has offered to train you for your test. You will not be allowed to wear the clothes of an outsider and since you are being treated as one of us, it is only fitting that you dress like us for the time being." Yuiri said as the guard laid the clothes out on a small bench next to Chris.

"Um…I don't suppose I could have some privacy?" Chris asked as she heard the tightening of bowstrings behind her as the guards aimed their bows at her.

"You're kidding?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"We're a tribe of women. It's not like we won't see anything new." Yuiri said with an amused expression as Chris sighed and reluctantly started stripping off her clothes.

"Not a bad figure. Life with the Karayans has been very good to her. Very good indeed." Yuiri ogled as she leaned over to Yun who nodded in agreement.

"Yes. She has an impressive physique." Yun said as Yumi looked down into her shirt then at Chris's now half naked form.

"Why is it that everyone I know has a better chest than me?" Yumi whined.

"Because you're just not as gifted as the rest of us. Besides they get in the way when trying to take aim at times so consider yourself lucky." Yuiri replied to the flat chested archer.

"Okay enough ogling! I'm dressed!" Chris growled as she fumbled with the sandals.

"Very well then. Yumi, take her to begin her training." Yuiri said as Yumi bowed and led Chris outside and towards a wide open area surrounded by wide white walls. Along one wall were the three cages with YRP in them.

"Okay let's get a couple of things straight. I know you're not native Karayan but that you've probably been trained to fight with excessive strength and skill. But that doesn't matter to us. The Karayans fight openly and without surprise. We fight with stealth and we specialize in defeating our enemies without their even knowing what happened until they become one with the Lifestream. Essentially you fight like a man…I must teach you to fight like a woman." Yumi said as Chris nodded.

"I understand…kinda." Chris said.

"Good. I'll give you this opportunity to ask some general questions if you like." Yumi replied.

"Okay…What's the deal with making me change clothes?" Chris asked.

"It is to help distance you from the outside world. It could also protect you from injury. I won't lie to you, but you will be facing your opponent with several disadvantages to yourself. You will be blindfolded and equipped only with a quiver of arrows and three or four feet of bow string." Yumi explained.

"Why the string?" Chris asked confused.

"You'll have to make your own bow. It's tradition that on the third pilgrimage, that the one being tested make a bow out of a sturdy branch. That is why we always carry a roll of strong string and a dagger with us." Yumi explained as Chris paled.

"I might as well write my eulogy right now." Chris said as Yumi smiled.

"I do not share your lack of optimism. I haven't trained a warrior yet that hasn't survived their third pilgrimage. You will be no different." Yumi said as Chris shrugged.

"Well…I do have an ace up my sleeve that no one knows about." Chris said with a smirk that made Yumi curious.

"Then I shall have to root out this 'ace' and inform your opponent before the battle so they might have time to find a way to counter it." Yumi said as Chris smirked.

"Shall we make this a friendly wager then? You find out my secret before the day of the match and you get to keep my things regardless if I win or lose. If not, I get some way to identify myself to your people so you don't try and kill me in the odd ball event I come back." Chris said as Yumi pondered.

"I happen to be a sporting type. The wagers are fair. The odds are even. Okay then outsider…you have yourself a wager." Yumi said as she and Chris shook hands, sealing the deal.

"What is going on over there?" Yuna asked from her cage.

"Beats me. Maybe she's arranged for our release." Paine said as Yuna shook her head.

"No…I think I heard the words wager and odds. I think they just made a bet on her survival." Yuna said.

"E fecr Zack fana rana du naclia ic." Rikku muttered worriedly in Al Bhed.

"I wish Zack was here to rescue us too." Yuna said as Paine shook her head.

"Even if he was here, he probably wouldn't try to help us. He would probably stay and pace outside of the forest out of respect for these people's customs." Paine said in response.

"Look let's face the facts. Each of our fates rests entirely in Chris's hands." Yuna said as she watched Chris and Yumi sparring with each other using bamboo sticks.

"You know…I get the strangest feeling…I feel like she's going to get us out of this…almost as if I know that she's going to save us." Yuna added as Paine and Rikku nodded.

"You too huh?" Paine asked.

"Yeah." Rikku said as they all watched intently.

"I wonder if we did know her and we forgot about her." Paine said as she scratched her chin.

"Or…" Rikku said with a curious expression, "…this may sound crazy but…what if she's a…a part of someone we knew…but just a fragment…or even stranger…a shell of who we're all thinking of."

"That does sound kinda strange Rikku…but we may never know who…or more importantly what she is." Yuna said as they watched the training session unfold before them.

* * *

**End Chapter 12**

Yumi is also from Suikoden 3.

Also that scene with Chris stripping…yeah my mind fell in the gutter…no it wasn't a lost bet.


	13. Ways of the Forest Part 2

Chris and Yumi had only a brief training session that night before Chris was escorted back to her cell for the night. Hugo had apparently remained in the house of men.

Early the next morning, Yumi arrived and rousted Chris from her usual dream.

"It's before dawn. We shall begin today's training immediately." Yumi said as Chris gave a slight groan and stretched.

"What no breakfast?" Chris mumbled but was quickly hit in the head by an airborne apple.

A few minutes later they were back in the enclosed space as Yumi tossed her a bamboo rod. Yumi then drew her bow and an arrow. She aimed towards the top of a towering wooden poll in one corner of the enclosure.

"When you are able to retrieve the arrow, it will symbolize that you have reached your fullest potential." Yumi said as she moved in between two large clay vases with handles on the side. She turned towards Chris.

"But first we must focus on the basics." Yumi said as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine's cells were wheeled out to their positions against one wall of the enclosure.

Yumi quickly held the bamboo rod horizontal out in front of her with both arms outstretched.

_"Let's get down to business - to defeat - your foes."_

Yumi said as she tossed the pots into the air with the rod and shattered them less than a second before they hit the ground.

_"When I send for daughters do they send me sons?  
You're the saddest (girl dog) I've ever met  
but you can bet before we're through  
Lady, I'll take the man out of you."_

Yumi said as she grabbed Chris by the collar and held her close. An hour later Yumi stood with a bucket of water balanced on her head and holding the rod in hand.

_"Tranquil as the forest  
but on fire within."_

On cue, Chris and a few others hurled rocks at her but she skillfully blocked each one.

_"Once you find your center  
you are sure to win."_

It was Chris's turn and she failed spectacularly as she restrained from using her powers of gravity.

_"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic, rout  
and you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll take the man out of you"_

Later Chris was fighting off Yumi in a fierce sparring match as YRP watched nearby.

_"She's never gonna catch her breath."_

Yuna said.

_"Say goodbye to those who knew her."_

Rikku said.

_"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym."_

Chris thought wryly.

_"This gal's got her scared to death."_

Paine said worriedly.

_"Hope she doesn't cut right through me  
now I really wish that I knew how to swim."_

Chris thought as she fell through a trap door into a pool of water. Later Chris was fighting blindfolded against an uninhibited Yumi and failing to a degree.

_"Lose the man."_

The on looking women said…

_"(Yumi) You must be swift as a coursing river."  
"Lose the man."_

They said as Yumi knocked a dejected Chris onto her back.

_"(Yumi) With all the force of a great typhoon."  
"Lose the man."_

They said as Yumi ambushed Chris in the forest…while blindfolded.

_"(Yumi) With all the strength of a raging fire.  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

They said as Chris horribly missed an archery target…

_"Time is racing toward us till the day arrives  
Heed my every order and you might survive."_

Yumi said that evening as she threw up her hands in defeat.

_"You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So give up, you're done, you're through  
How could I take the man out of you?"_

Yumi said as Chris gave her a determined look as the former walked off to take a break. Chris glared at the arrow in the post and knew what she had to do. She made sure Yumi and no one else was watching and walked out of the enclosure with the same lines running through her head.

_"Lose the man.  
You must be swift as a coursing river."_

She said to herself as she connected to the gravity around her and could feel every footstep and every movement. She realized she now had an edge.

_"Lose the man.  
With all the force of a great typhoon."_

With a determined glare towards the arrow she leapt onto the side and started climbing up, making it look like she was climbing it naturally. One of the guards noticed her climbing and alerted Yumi.

_"Lose the man.  
With all the strength of a raging fire.  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

Yumi emerged from the tent only to have the arrow land right in front of her. She looked up with astonishment as she saw Chris standing triumphantly atop the pole. Yumi realized she was indeed ready as a smile crept over her face.

_"Lose the man.  
You must be swift as a coursing river."_

Chris and Yumi said in unison as Chris toppled Yumi into the water pool while blindfolded.

_"Lose the man.  
With all the force of a great typhoon."_

They said as Chris bulls-eyed the archery target, again while blindfolded. What surprised Chris even more was that she wasn't using her powers to do it…but her own skills.

_"Lose the man.  
With all the strength of a raging fire.  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."_

They said as Chris successfully ambushed Yumi in the forest…again blindfolded.

* * *

**That night…**

"Chris I must tell you that you have advanced further in less than a day than any of the women I have trained have advanced in over a year. You truly are a gifted warrior. Were you not an outsider I would suggest making you an honorary member of the tribe…but that is not in my power to say or do." Yumi said as Chris shrugged.

They were both sitting outside at a table, each with cups of water and a handmade clay pitcher in the center on one side and a lit candle on the other.

"Thanks. But I haven't worked so hard in my life…and that's not really saying much considering…" Chris said as her sentence trailed off.

"Considering what?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. It's not like you know anyone beyond the village to tell right?" Chris asked as Yumi shrugged.

"Does this have anything to do with our wager?" Yumi asked as Chris shook her head.

"Not really, no. This is a different secret…the secret we have a wager on, may, or not be related…I don't even know if they are or not." Chris said as Yumi motioned to go on.

"Well…I only remember my life from the past three years. Anything before that is next to non-existent. Not even the faintest of memories survive." Chris explained.

"Curious. You don't remember your life before the Karayans?" Yumi asked.

"No. But I do have these strange memories of this one woman…she's got blue hair, wears this suit of blue, purple, and gold armor, wields a big blue key shaped sword, and her name is Aqua…does any of this ring any bells?" Chris asked as Yumi shook her head.

"It was worth a shot. I've had the same dream for the past three years. That Aqua woman appears in this pitch black room, then next to her appears a red haired girl who I've discovered is her daughter Kairi. I've also noticed a slight change in Kairi's appearance over the years…almost as if the dreams correspond with her actual age. Then after Kairi appears, this blond haired girl, about the same age, appears next to her. I don't know who this blond girl is at all." Chris said as Yumi pondered.

"Perhaps Yun could help. She's our village Seer as Yuiri pointed out to you. She can interpret dreams and such and perhaps I can get you in to see her tonight." Yumi said as Chris gave her a disbelieving look.

"You would do that?" Chris asked.

"Of course I would. I've grown to have a healthy respect of you. Not only are you a skilled warrior but you are also a genuinely nice person by nature. There's this aura around you that seems to make you…I don't know…glow." Yumi said as Chris looked herself over quickly.

"I don't think I'm pregnant…I'm still a virgin…I think. I know I haven't done the deed within the last three years at least." Chris said as Yumi laughed.

"No-no. I mean you glow with light…natural light…almost as if you have the hand of the goddess upon you as she guides your actions." Yumi said with a smile.

"Oh." Chris replied as Yumi stood up and motioned towards the Pagoda.

"Do you want to see what Yun can do?" Yumi asked as Chris nodded and followed her to the pagoda.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"This is indeed a curious dream young one." Yun said as she sat Indian style on the floor in front of a small table sipping from a small cup of tea.

"Do you know what it means?" Chris asked as Yun paused and closed her eyes in meditation. Suddenly she gasped in pain.

"Yun!" Yumi exclaimed as Yun gripped her forehead in pain.

"It's so cold. So lonely. She must be protected when I cannot. She cannot know the truth. She cannot know about…" Yun said in a trance like state.

"About what? Who cannot know about what?" Chris asked worriedly as Yun's eyes opened.

"By the goddess. I have never had such a vivid vision before. It was exactly as you described. Aqua appeared, then Kairi, then the young blond girl…but unlike your dreams…Aqua spoke to me." Yun said as Chris glared at her in shock and awe.

"Was that her talking through you?" Chris asked eagerly.

"It was her words. But she was pointing to Kairi and the girl. She was talking about protecting Kairi from the truth about something…but my concentration broke before she could say what it was." Yun said as Chris sighed.

"Well…at least I have some more information about those dreams." Chris said with a small smile.

"You are indeed a mysterious stranger Chris Lightfellow. I have a tad more information for you though." Yun said as Chris leaned forward in eager curiosity.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"The blond girl. She is a part of Kairi. I don't understand how this is possible but I believe that she is connected to Kairi as you are connected to Aqua. Perhaps you are connected to this girl as Aqua is connected to Kairi." Yun explained as a piece clicked in Chris's mind.

"A…a daughter…my daughter? I'm…I'm a mother?" Chris asked as she silently started thinking how horrible it was of her to abandon her daughter…if she was her daughter in the first place.

"I said you might be connected…I didn't say you were." Yun said as Chris thought.

"No…I think you may be right. The girl is connected to Kairi in some way. I don't pretend to understand how Aqua and I could be connected but I believe it could be in the same way Kairi and the girl are connected." Chris pondered.

"I believe you will find the answers." Yun said as Chris nodded.

"Can you get anything more from my dreams?" Chris asked as Yun shook her head.

"No. I cannot. The vision has faded from my mind…almost as if it has been removed by the goddess herself to prevent me from finding more of the answers for you. I strongly believe that you will find the answers yourself Chris." Yun said with a caring smile.

"Thank you milady. You have helped to ease my mind greatly." Chris said as she stood up and bowed respectfully.

"It shows. I can feel the peace emanating from you. Let it soothe your mind for tonight. You will need your rest for the morning." Yun said as Chris and Yumi bowed and left.

"What was that about?" Yuiri asked curiously as she entered from a back room.

"The outsider, Chris…she has a great destiny before her and we have only assisted in preparing her for this destiny." Yun said with a proud smile as Yuiri scoffed.

"That's only if she survives the tomorrow's test." Yuiri said as Yun smirked with a mischievous plan in her head.

"I agree. But for now let us get some rest." Yun said as she stood up and turned towards Yuiri with a seductive look and a wink. Yuiri was taken aback by the sudden boldness of her partner. She watched in disbelief as Yun sauntered past and delivered an unexpected slap to Yuiri's rump.

"Whoa…sounds like we need to let you delve into this woman's mind more often." Yuiri said with an eager smile as she followed her lover to their room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Chris sat in her cell as she slowly attempted to fall asleep.

But sleep was the last thing on her mind as her thoughts raced with the ideas of the possible connections.

Could she really be Aqua? Could the girl be Kairi? Is the girl really her daughter?

So many questions invaded her thoughts. Then a curious thought entered her mind…

"What is the girl's name?" Chris pondered aloud.

"If I'm her mother…shouldn't I give her a name?" Chris thought. She then began wondering what she would name a daughter.

She sat for almost an hour until she came across one name that, to her, fit the mysterious girl perfectly. A name so fitting, a name so perfect that she knew it fit her the moment she thought of it.

The name was…

"Namine."

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**

The song above was an altered version of "I'll make a man out of you" from Disney's Mulan…which I do not own.

Yeah having Yuiri and Yun be a pair of Yuri lovers would kinda be par for the course with female only tribe. As one of my fellow authors (Paladin's Secret Love) will attest to, I'm not a fan of Yaoi or Yuri but I put this in as a nod to her...she's an avid Yaoi fan.


	14. Challenge of the Forest Part 3

Chris slept like a rock that night, ironic considering that her cell floor was covered in rocks, but was rudely awoken by one of the warrior women running the blunt end of a spear against the bars.

"Wake up outsider! It is your day of judgment!" the warrior woman said as she unlocked Chris's cell and forced her out.

Chris turned and noticed as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were being taken away too but she was being led elsewhere. Chris was led to a private room and given a set of clothes very similar to the set she was wearing only stark white. There was also a long white strip of cloth, a small wooden spool of taught string, a quiver full of arrows, and hunting knife sitting near her new clothes.

Chris had just finished dressing when she heard a gentle knock at the door to her private room.

"Chris? Are you in there?" Yumi's voice asked from the other side.

"I'm here. You can come in if you want." Chris said as Yumi did just that.

"Okay, I get the quiver, the string, and the knife…but what's this for? A Belt?" Chris asked, holding the long white strip of cloth as Yumi shook her head.

"No, it is your blindfold. You were told that you would be blindfolded for the test." Yumi said as Chris sighed.

"Should I put it on now?" Chris asked as Yumi shook her head with a light hearted laugh.

"No, you would look pretty silly walking out with your blindfold on. It is put on you just before the challenge starts." Yumi said as Chris shrugged.

"Well…I guess this is it huh?" Chris asked as Yumi smiled and nodded.

"That it is." She said as tribal drums could be heard from the village center outside.

"That's our cue." Yumi said as he motioned for Chris to leave first.

"Just so you know, you've technically won our little wager. It's the day of the challenge and I still have no idea what your secret is." Yumi said as Chris chuckled.

"Then I'll tell you afterwards." Chris said as she emerged into the crowded village center amidst the silent villagers. Chris saw Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, in their cages. Hugo was also in a cage only his was suspended in midair by a gallows like device. Carrie was standing near the edge of the village with Bartleby sitting next to her; however Carrie was being carefully guarded by a pair of guards. At the edge of the village with Yun at her side stood Yuiri with her arms crossed.

"I hope you are ready to face the challenge outsider." Yuiri said as she noticeably fought off a yawn.

"She is ready chieftain…" Yumi said confused as she approached and whispered in Yuiri's ear, "…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Yuiri growled annoyed. She didn't notice as a sneaky smirk swept Yun's face.

"Now then…traditionally the third pilgrimage is a challenge of master against apprentice…but this is a special case, so you will be facing me instead." Yuiri said as she motioned to the bow and quiver on her back.

"Once you have the blindfold over your eyes, you will only have one minute to enter the forest and prepare yourself." Yuiri said as Yumi wrapped the blindfold over Chris's eyes. It went all the way to her forehead and just over her nose, insuring that she couldn't see anything. Instantly a gong sounded and Chris bolted straight forward into the woods.

Chris instantly used her powers of gravity to connect with the world around her. As soon as she was far enough away from the village, she sensed the weight and shape of a fallen and curved branch on the ground. She quickly picked up the branch and started crafting it into a bow. She then sensed Yuiri approaching but her semi-enhanced hearing heard the tightening of the bowstring.

She leapt out of the way just as an arrow shot past her. Chris realized she had been in the open and leapt into the trees with her powers just as another arrow shot past her.

"You can't hide forever outsider. I can feel you near." Yuiri said as she heard a branch crack over her head and she shot another arrow into the tree above her but nothing fell down. She was suddenly knocked to the ground as Chris blindly used her martial arts skills.

"Impressive. You've been taught well." Yuiri said as she struck at Chris with an open hand but Chris dodged out of the way and grabbed her arm, hurling Yuiri into a tree.

"My strength…what's happening to me?" Yuiri asked herself. She didn't have time to think as she quickly turned and aimed her bow behind her and fired off a blind shot, finding nothing but a tree with an arrow embedded in it. She then looked up and saw a glimpse of white cloth and a foot dangling from beneath the tree line.

Yuiri smirked as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and held it clinched in her fist. She quietly approached the dangling foot with the arrow held like a dagger but just as she was about to swing the arrow the foot suddenly disappeared into the tree line. Yuiri didn't waste time in firing the arrow into the tree.

She heard a grunt of agony from her prey as Chris fell through the branches ahead of her. She looked dead with the arrow sticking from her back. Yuiri smirked as she approached the dead woman.

"Looks like you weren't ready after all." Yuiri said with a smirk as she stood over her quarry.

Suddenly she was hurled into a tree as if by magic. She pushed herself onto one knee as she saw Chris stand up with the arrow clinched between her arm and upper body; she was unharmed and had been faking it.

Chris tossed the arrow to her as she quickly dashed off into the forest again.

"So you want to play huh?" Yuiri asked as she ran after her.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the village…**

The village was holding their breath as they waited for some kind of news of who the victor was. Yun simply stood with her eyes shut and her hands pressed together in a praying form.

"The waiting is the hard part of this I swear." Yumi said to herself.

"Patience is a virtue…I believe the goddess will choose who she wants to win. Either Yuiri will return alone with a bloodied blindfold or she will return with Chris at her side. I know the outcome and have taken the appropriate steps to insure that outcome happens." Yun said without moving as Yumi gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean appropriate steps? What have you done Yun?" Yumi asked as Yun simply smiled.

"That is for myself and the goddess to know and for you to find out." Yun said as Yumi pondered.

* * *

**Back in the forest…**

Chris was running through the forest with Yuiri not at all far behind. Yuiri fired an arrow at Chris but the arrow mysteriously missed its mark and practically swerved to hit a tree.

Chris then sensed a large rock ahead and leapt over it. Yuiri did the same but as she landed on the other side she didn't see her prey anywhere. She looked behind her but again no Chris.

"Where are you? You cannot hide from-YUGH!" Yuiri yelped as an arrow pierced her right calve.

Yuiri dropped to one knee as Chris appeared from behind the left side of the rock with her knife in hand. Yuiri gritted her teeth as she ripped the arrow from her leg and knocked it into her bow. Chris quickly leapt to the side as the arrow was released but in a single swift move caught the flying weapon in her hand by the stem.

Yuiri was impressed but she quickly reached for another arrow. Suddenly Chris flung the arrow in her hand by the tail towards the Yuiri who narrowly dodged it but at the cost of her bowstring. Yuiri quickly reached into her pocket but froze as she felt nothing in the side. She heard Chris clear her throat as she held up two wooden spools of string.

Yuiri quickly tossed aside her bow and pulled a fist full of arrows from her quiver and quickly stuck the arrows, points forward, between her fingers. She quickly broke off the stems with a pair of quick palm strikes to the rock before charging towards Chris who swiftly dodged the strikes but a single swing hit the strap attached to her quiver and quickly caused it to fall to the ground, causing Chris to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Say goodbye maggot!" Yuiri growled as she pinned Chris to the ground with her knee and reared her right fist back as she prepared to strike. She thrust her arm forward but it suddenly froze in mid swing, less than an inch from Chris's face, as if something was pushing back on her fist.

"What the?" Yuiri asked confused as Chris quickly clinched Yuiri's arrow wound, causing her to cringe in pain and give Chris the opportunity to throw her off and make a dash for the woods. However she didn't notice Yuiri's discarded bow on the ground and tripped over it as Yuiri picked up the fallen quiver of arrows, and replenish her supply of arrows.

Yuiri quickly charged forward with her fists full of arrowheads but Chris quickly grabbed the bloodied arrow that had hit Yuiri earlier and flung it towards her attacker. The arrow missed but cut through the strap that held Yuiri's quiver in place, sending it to the ground.

Chris quickly started dodging strikes from Yuiri before delivering a quick but light palm strike to Yuiri's face and pair of quick strikes to Yuiri's wrists, causing her to drop the arrowheads. Chris turned to run but was suddenly yanked back to the ground as Yuiri grabbed hold of her bow. Chris quickly leapt backwards and shrugged the bow off of her as she raced into the forest again. Yuiri quickly grabbed a fist full of arrows from the fallen quiver before charging after the fleeing Chris.

Chris realized that in straight combat she wasn't going to defeat Yuiri, but she did notice a weakness. Yuiri's senses were somehow dulled and she was missing her targets. Chris hadn't even used her powers to redirect the arrows fired at her, granted she did use them to catch the one arrow and to propel the two she had flung at Yuiri but not to steer them away from her. Chris quickly concocted a plan as she heard Yuiri chasing after her but she was losing ground due to her leg and Chris knew it.

Chris quickly turned a corner as Yuiri raced to catch up. She rounded the corner just as she heard some bushes rustle nearby. Yuiri paused as she looked around curiously with Chris's bow in hand and an arrow primed in it. She then caught a flash of white cloth from within a bush directly ahead of her. She smirked as she raised her bow and approached quietly. As she looked closer she saw it was just a large torn shred of white cloth dangling from one of the brambles.

"Huh?" she asked confused. Suddenly an arrow swung around from behind her, cut the bowstring and froze with the point mere centimeters from her throat.

"Yield." Chris said from behind her. She was still blindfolded but one of her sleeves was missing.

Yuiri blinked in disbelief as she dropped the bow and arrow before raising her hands above her head.

"Well done outsider…I yield." Yuiri said as Chris reached for the blindfold and pulled it up over her forehead and tossed the arrow away.

"I must say, for an outsider you're highly skilled. You saw a weakness and you exploited it, I am surprised by your skills." Yuiri said as she turned around to face her former opponent.

"Yumi told me that you had some form of secret that would aid you in battle. I wonder if it has anything to do with how you caught that one arrow, or threw those other arrows." Yuiri said as Chris nodded.

"My secret is that I can manipulate gravity. I've been able to for as long as I can remember. I only used it to feel the world around me and to sense what you were doing…that and keep me steady when I was running through the tree branches." Chris said as Yuiri nodded.

"You have passed the test outsider…" Yuiri said as she bowed humbly, "…I would be proud to grant you the mark of the Alma-Kinan tribe."

"The what?" Chris asked confused.

"It is a sign of honor that permits you entry into our land. I would be honored if you would one day return to us." Yuiri said as she and Chris turned towards the village.

* * *

**Back at the Village…**

The entire tribe except for Yun and Yumi were stunned to see Chris and Yuiri returning together. They walked through the crowd to the Pagoda as the cages holding YRP and Hugo were cut open and Carrie was released.

"Let it be known that Chris Lightfellow defeated Chief Yuiri on this day. She has brought honor to herself and her comrades. You may now have what you have fought so diligently for. Bring forth the Guado prisoner!" Yuiri bellowed. Suddenly a large cage was hauled out into the village square with a disheveled and noticeably Guado man inside.

"What does this Guado have to do with anything?" Yuna asked confused.

"The Guado are hell-bent on taking the Karaya tribe's land. But what does this Guado know?" Chris asked as Yun approached.

"He may not be willing to speak to you but we have interrogated him thoroughly and he has told us of a plot to destroy the Karayans." Yun said as Chris and Hugo gave her an exasperated look.

"Plot?! What plot?!" Chris asked with a horrified expression.

"According to this man, the plan is to infect the Karayans with a unique virus that lies dormant until exposed to a unique type of gas. When the virus is activated, it causes shortness of breath, vomiting, and long term blackouts." Yun explained as Chris suddenly realized the plot.

"The sickness that the Ronso had…they were the test subjects only it was more lethal to them because of their unique physiology, and we caught the dormant version from them…that explains the dizzy spells the whole village has been suffering from!" Chris exclaimed as Hugo paled.

"But how do they deliver the gas to turn it on?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know but I know one thing's for certain. We've got to get back to the village and fast!" Chris said as Yuiri nodded.

"I agree. We shall be preparing a caravan of our own of relief supplies for your people and your possessions shall be returned to you immediately." Yuiri said as Chris's clothes and weapons were brought out along with the weapons and possessions of the others. Chris quickly retreated into the private room from earlier that morning and changed back into her usual clothes.

"Carrie has requested to accompany you back to the Karaya village, she may be young but she is well trained. We shall also consider this as her second pilgrimage." Yuiri said as Chris returned.

"We could use all the help we can get." Chris said as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, who had been in a group huddle, approached.

"Count us in then. We're going to help you." Yuna said as Chris nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, I was hoping I could count on you three." Chris said as they saw their respective rides being brought to them.

"We retrieved these from the edge of the woods and kept them safe for you, we shall also show you the quickest route to the Karaya village." Yuiri said as they quickly mounted their rides.

"Thank you Chieftain. I will never forget what I have learned here and I am grateful for your assistance." Chris said as Yuiri nodded with a smile and handed Chris a small pendant with an arrow symbol on it.

"This is the Mark of the Alma-Kinan. It will symbolize that you are welcome here." Yuiri said as Chris smiled and nodded.

"We cannot waste anymore time. We must hurry." Chris said as she approached her companions.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Hugo shouted excitedly as they rode off towards a cave that with tribal markers on either side that a pair of Alma Kinan riders were motioning to.

Yuiri, Yumi, and Yun watched them leave, then Yuiri turned a suspicious eye to Yun.

"Okay fess up…what did you do to me last night?" Yuiri asked as Yun chuckled slightly.

"I cursed your senses during the night and naturally the mating rituals last night exhausted you." Yun said as Yuiri crossed her arms.

"You rigged it eh?" Yuiri asked as Yun shrugged.

"Pretty much yes. But it was the-." "-It was the will of the goddess, I know." Yuiri interrupted.

"Do you want us to call Chris and the others back for a rematch?" Yumi asked as Yuiri shook her head.

"No. The goddess meant for her to defeat me, I could hear her tell me in my head after Chris had me beat." Yuiri said as she looked up into the sky.

"No…there won't be a rematch. I can live with that." Yuiri said as her mind drifted off in thought.

* * *

**Later…  
Back at the Karayan Village…**

Marlin was running ragged trying to find a cure for the villagers. He had determined the virus just rendered the people unconscious and showed no signs of killing them. He did know that if they didn't eat eventually that they would die of starvation and malnutrition.

He was taking a brief jog to clear his head when he saw something on the horizon that made him pale.

"Speak of the devil…so the culprits rear their ugly heads." He said with an emotionless glare. On the horizon was a large fleet of Guado ships. All of the ships save a few were troop ships and the rest carried supplies and building equipment for building their intended fortress. They were coming to take the Karayan's land.

Marlin quickly dashed off to his and Chris's house and started searching frantically for some kind of weapon to use against the approaching throng of troops. He threw open the doors to a tool shed on the side and quickly jumped out of the way as a scythe fell blade first towards him and embedded itself in the ground.

"It's crude but it has to work." Marlin said as he grabbed the scythe. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the memory sphere. He still hadn't looked at it and now wasn't the time to. He pocketed the sphere and started laying traps for the Guado troopers.

"Minerva, hear my plea…wherever Chris is, give her a sign to return to the village, and give her the strength and speed to get here fast and aid in her defense." Marlin prayed out loud as he hurried to prepare himself.

Finally the troop filled boats reached the shore where Marlin stood holding his scythe next to him like a staff.

"You have trespassed upon the land of the Karaya tribe! Turn back immediately!" Marlin bellowed to the troops before him who just looked at each other in mocking disbelief. They started moving towards him but Marlin took a swing with his scythe that sent out a pink wave of energy, knocking the troops onto their backs.

"You shall not pass!" Marlin shouted angrily as he stabbed the blunt end of the scythe into the ground with a loud crack of pink energy. All around the village, large thorny brambles grew over and around the structures, shielding them from harm. The soldiers drew their weapons as Marlin growled angrily.

"YOU! SHALL NOT! **PASS!!!**" He shouted as he held the scythe in both hands, ready to thrash them down like wheat. Suddenly his scythe began to glow bright pink and morph into a more furnished weapon. The stem of the scythe turned green and metal and the blade became a bright pink metal.

The troops before him were obviously not fazed by Marlin's determination and apparent power and started charging towards him with their weapons raised.

Marlin simply growled as he took a swing and cut down the front line of soldiers. He quickly dispatched the first group and was moving on to the second as an arrow flew past him from behind and shot through at least five soldiers, killing them dead.

Without warning a gunshot rang out and killed another followed by a number of rapid gunshots, taking down a whole swarm of Guado. Add to that, one of the empty troop carrying boats floated into the air and was suddenly hurled towards an approaching boat filled with soldiers, killing most of the passengers and wounding the rest. Marlin turned to look behind him and smiled as he saw Chris, Hugo, and four unknown women charging up fast with weapons primed.

The intended slaughter of the Karayans had quickly reversed itself into a slaughter of the Guado forces. But on the horizon were many more ships approaching filled with troops as they approached the shore and the sun slid beneath the horizon.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

The Guado's plan has backfired so far but will our heroes be able to last the night?

Yes that part with "You shall not pass," was a Lord of the Rings reference.


	15. The Battle for Karaya Village

"Yuna! Paine! You take the left! Carrie! Rikku! You take the right! Hugo! You're with Marlin and I in the center!" Chris shouted as the team of heroes broke into their groups. Hugo, armed with his dagger swiftly weaved through the swinging sword blades and jabbing spears as he effortlessly slit throats and backstabbed the attacking forces, he was a true Karayan warrior even as a mere eight year old.

Same was true about Carrie and her Alma-Kinan upbringing. She had quickly scrambled up on top of one of the houses and started firing arrows at the approaching mobs. Bartleby had suddenly gotten vicious and grew razor sharp teeth and claws as he mauled the attackers with Rikku cutting through the Guado with her twin Chakram daggers. (A/N: I call them that because I don't know what else to call them.)

Yuna was effortlessly shooting down the attacking throngs with her twin guns and using her magic to ensure she never ran out of ammo. She would occasionally have to kick a Guado soldier back long enough for her to shoot him but not often. Paine was slicing through the Guado effortlessly with her buster sword.

Chris and Marlin were dishing out the pain evenly. Chris was swinging Swift Enforcer with great zeal and firing away on Fast Enforcer relentlessly, but taking a brief pause now and then to reload. Marlin was swinging his scythe wildly around him, thrashing the attacking soldiers as if they were wheat.

From her post atop the bramble covered house, Carrie spotted something that made her pause with a curious expression. A large number of Soldiers were carrying large glass bottles filled with some sort of clear liquid inside with a long white cloth going all the way inside and traveling up and out of the neck. She watched curiously as one of the soldiers lit the cloth on fire and hurled it at one of the houses…Chris & Marlin's house.

"MOLOTOVS!" Carrie shouted as Chris and Marlin saw their house start to burn. Chris. Was. Pissed.

"So we're going to play with Molotov cocktails eh? Well then…" Chris said as she rocketed into the air with her weapons holstered and she adopted a fake Russian accent, "…meet my friend Molotov!"

Suddenly the burning section of hers and Chris's house was ripped off and hurled into one of the approaching boats where it caught fire and immolated the troops on board. She then saw a whole volley of Molotov cocktails flung into the air. She thrust her hands forward and caused the cocktails to stop in mid-air before getting flung back towards the approaching boats, setting them ablaze and sinking them. She then saw the Guado start pulling out bows and arrows, pouring the flammable substance inside the bottles onto the arrows, and lighting them on fire.

Chris glared angrily at them as the arrows shot towards her and the village houses but were halted in mid-air thanks to Chris's powers. She instantly caused them to turn around and fly right back at the ones who fired them, killing each and every Guado archer.

Chris was getting a little tired from the constant use of her powers and dropped to the ground with her weapons primed as she continued cutting down the attacking swarms. After what seemed like hours, the battle was still going on strong, it was a total massacre and the Guado bodies were piling up fast. However exhaustion was starting to take its toll as the heroes started to lose ground.

"Things are starting to go south on us!" Marlin shouted as the heroes, now clumped together in one group, backed up towards the village center where the villagers were all laying unconscious in the basements.

"Fallback! Keep the buildings overgrown!" Chris shouted as they ran inside the village center and barred the door. Marlin instantly caused the brambles to grow back over the door and grow even larger and thicker than before around the existing buildings, effectively putting a protective skin around the buildings.

"We've (pant) lost." Hugo said despairingly as he caught his breath.

"Nonsense…this is just a setback. We'll beat these fiends back yet." Chris said as she collapsed onto the floor.

"What if they try the Molotov's again? Will those brambles hold?" Yuna asked as Marlin shrugged.

"They should, they're velvet strangle thorns, an incredibly resilient variant of the usual strangle thorns. They typically grow around volcanoes and are incredibly resistant to heat and flames. It will take a very thick blade to cut through them too." Marlin explained.

"How do you know?" Paine asked as she sat against the wall.

"Plants intrigue me…so I read." Marlin replied as he sat down next to Chris.

"I see." Paine said uninterested.

"So what do we do then? Those Guado have us holed up in here and there are how many ships left out there with troops on them?" Rikku asked.

"I counted about seventy still on the sea before we retreated." Carrie said as everyone gave her a disbelieving glare.

"Is that a guess or did you actually count how many ships there were?" Hugo asked curiously as Carrie sighed.

"I counted…it's what the Alma-Kinan taught me to do, it's so we know how many arrows will pierce the target while the arrows are still in mid-air." Carrie said as Chris nodded.

"She's right, I picked up on it pretty quick…and I counted seventy as well." Chris said as Marlin gave a shudder.

"With fifteen men usually to one of those boats, that's…" Marlin said as he quickly did the math and paled, "…one thousand fifty soldiers plus whatever dozen or so were already on the shore by the time we pulled back."

"Great…we're outnumbered and praying that the brambles hold out while the Guado do their dead level best to tear through them and bulldoze the village to build their fortress…all in the name of destroying the Al-Bhed and their Machina." Chris grumbled.

"Hey Yunie, ya think you could…you know, summon an Aeon for us?" Rikku asked as all eyes fell on Yuna who shifted nervously.

"Aeon? What Aeon?" Marlin asked confused as Chris smiled knowingly.

"Oh allow me to make the introductions, Marlin, meet Lady Yuna, the Last True Summoner of Spira. Everyone this is my roommate Marlin." Chris introduced.

"You're Lady Yuna?!" Marlin asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am…and I was a summoner. I stopped being one after…" Yuna said as she remembered a bad memory.

"…after Midgar and that evil man with long silver hair…right?" Chris asked as the Gullwings gave her disbelieving looks.

"How do you know that?" Yuna asked as Chris shook her head.

"Later, but for now we need to focus on defeating the Guado." Chris replied as Marlin scratched his head.

"Why are you a former summoner?" he asked confused.

"Because I chose to surrender the Aeons back to Lady Yunalesca two years ago. It didn't seem right to have the Aeons at my beck and call all the time when I would hardly need them…I didn't expect times like these." Yuna said.

"Obviously." Hugo said dejectedly.

"I think the best plan would be to try and revive the villagers. That way we'll have an entire army to fight back with." Marlin said as he headed for a large animal skin rug on the floor and tossed it aside. Beneath it was the handle to a trap door.

"Nice thinking. Put the villagers underground in case of a battle." Chris said as they headed down the trap door and into a massive stone walled room underground. All throughout the lantern lit room were the villagers lying unconscious on bunk beds except in one moderately sized corner where a desk with a crude looking chemistry set sat.

"Isn't this place very near the sea? Wouldn't this place be flooded?" Yuna asked confused.

"Normally yes, but the Karayans found the secret to preventing that years ago. They make a type of sticky mold called Boja paste. This stuff is far stronger than superglue and very weather resistant, we put it between the cracks and this place is as water tight as can be." Marlin explained as he headed for the desk with the chemistry set on it.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked curiously.

"Something I learned from a moogle synthesizer once during a Caravan trip to Bevelle once. I'm trying to synthesize Ether…I haven't been having much success." Marlin said as he pointed to a box full of glowing orange jars filled with some strange liquid.

"Are you sure? This is Elixir, it not only replenishes magical strength but also physical health too…only negative is, too much of it at one time can get you hooked on it." Yuna said as Marlin blinked.

"You're kidding?! All this time I've been accidently making the cure-all stuff?!" Marlin asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much, yeah." Yuna said with an amused smile.

"Have you tried it on anyone?" Chris asked curiously.

"No, I kept thinking I had messed up so I didn't even bother testing it." Marlin said as he grabbed a bottle.

"Then who do we test it on?" Paine asked curiously. They then heard a young sounding cough from one of the bunks nearby…followed by a groan, as they followed the voice they realized it was coming from Tuki.

"I've discovered so far that the younger generations are more resilient to the disease. Maybe Tuki should be the first test subject." Marlin suggested as Chris summoned a bottle of Elixir to her hand with her powers.

"Well…here goes nothing." Chris said as she pinched Tuki's nose and opened his mouth before pouring the glowing liquid in slowly and then clamping his mouth shut as he swallowed.

"When do we know if it works?" Chris asked as Marlin shrugged.

"We'll find out when he wakes up I guess." Marlin said as they all settled in and waited.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

On the Guado flagship, a large handed Guado Captain stood holding a dark blue glowing sphere as he spoke with one of his field officers on the beach by the village.

"We can't seem to get through these brambles. We've exhausted all of our Molotov's and our swords just bounce off the brambles. Every time we do make a dent, the brambles just grow back but even thicker." The officer reported.

"Keep trying, we need to clear the buildings away so we can build our fortress. Need I remind you that when the Crusaders stop by tomorrow morning, they need to see us building our fortress with the forged treaty in our hands. We can't do that if there's even so much as one Karayan breathing come day break." The Captain said as the officer nodded.

"We're trying sir." The officer said.

"Well, try harder!" the Captain growled as the sphere faded out but quickly faded in with the face of Seymour Guado inside.

"Status!" Seymour barked.

"We've met some resistance. It appears that one or two of the villagers are immune to the virus. They managed to rally some fierce soldiers to aid them and we've lost almost half of our invasion force. One of them managed to repel the Molotov's and flaming arrows as if by magic! And somehow they've managed to erect some form of thick, fire resistant, and fast growing thorn bush over and around each of the Karayan's buildings. We can't break through to demolish the buildings! This wasn't what our Intel told us!" the captain said in a panic.

"**NNNNYAAAAHHH!!!"** Seymour growled angrily, "If the Crusaders see this, we'll be finished!"

"We're doing our best sir!" the Captain whimpered.

"Well…**TRY HARDER!!!**" Seymour shouted as his image faded away.

* * *

**Five minutes later, in the basement…**

The heroes were mostly asleep except for Chris who sat pondering quietly.

"_Was I sent here for a purpose? Did whatever hand that is guiding me send me here for something instead of sending me directly to Kairi? Was it to learn how to fight? To protect others? What could it be?"_ Chris asked herself as her thoughts drifted back to the blond girl from her dreams…Namine.

"_How could we be related? The idea of her being my daughter sounds so right…yet so far. If she is my daughter…then where is she? Is she with Kairi? Is she okay? Is…Is she…happy?"_ Chris asked herself.

She then silently fanaticized of what it would be like to raise a child, seeing Namine go off to school, seeing her getting into makeup, and then bringing a boy home for the first time. Chris laughed silently at the thought of Namine falling in love with some boy…probably one with spiky blond hair. As she leaned back she suddenly saw her mental image of Namine morph into a four year old Kairi as she watched her play with a boy with spiky brown hair. She wasn't seeing things through her own eyes anymore; she had triggered something buried deep within her mind.

Was it a wish?

Perhaps.

Was it a desire?

Maybe.

Was it a memory?

"A…memory?" Chris asked herself in disbelief as she straightened up. She had triggered one of Aqua's memories of Kairi.

"But if they're Aqua's memories…how did I get them? Am…am I…am I Aqua?" Chris asked herself quietly. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Tuki moan.

"Ugh, where am I?" Tuki asked groggily as he sat up.

"It worked…IT WORKED!!!" Chris exclaimed as the drowsy warriors awoke.

"ZZZ-what?" Marlin asked as he woke up with a start.

"Tuki's awake! The Elixir worked!" Chris exclaimed excitedly as a very confused Tuki scratched his head.

"Would someone tell me what's going on and why I'm seeing the girl from the SOLDIER Magazine Swimsuit edition from 1992 in here?" Tuki asked as Rikku shot a now embarrassed Paine an amused expression.

"Whoa-ho! I knew you had it going on!" Rikku giggled as Paine shot her a death glare.

"You wanna get hurt?" Paine shot back.

"I'm going to want a copy of that magazine." Hugo added.

"Watch it kid." Paine warned as Chris started handing out vials of Elixir.

"No time to talk! Quick, start pouring these down the people's throats and fast. Remember, only one per person." Marlin said as they instantly dispersed and started dispensing the Elixir.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the whole of the village was awake and five minutes after that they had been informed of the situation and were now royally ticked.

"So what's the plan?" Chris asked Lucia as she prepped her bullwhip.

"Simple, we wait till daybreak. If they have been using those bottles full of fire…those Molotov cocktails as you call them…the light from the fire had to have attracted attention. We need to detain those soldiers here as long as we can until help arrives…then we will finally have the proof we need to show that we haven't been pandering for attention all this time and that the Guado have actually been attacking us." Lucia said as Jimba nodded.

"Yes but we've got to be quick. They all have some sort of suicide pill around their necks to prevent their capture." Jimba added as Chris flashed back to the battle. She distinctly remembered seeing small pill capsules dangling around the soldier's necks on a string and she came up with a plan.

"Leave the suicide pills to me. I'll get them out of their hands." Chris said as Lucia gave her a curious look.

"Are you sure?" Lucia asked as Chris nodded.

"Oh I'm sure." Chris said as she prepped the Fast Enforcer and holstered it.

"You know, I can teach you real quick how to use magic to reload that thing." Yuna offered as Chris arched a curious eyebrow.

"I'd appreciate that." Chris said as she and Yuna stepped off to the side.

"So while we wait till dawn…" Lucia said as she turned to Hugo, "…perhaps you can tell me…WHERE IN THE NAME OF LADY YUNALESCA HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Several miles away, a squad of Crusaders sat watching the light of a massive fire in the distance.

"Why are we camping right here right now instead of going to see if we can be of any help?" one of the crusaders asked impatiently in a hushed whisper.

"Thank the Captain for that one." Another whispered with venom in his voice when he mentioned the Captain.

"Patience my friends. Things might not be as bad as it may seem." Christopher said calmly as the other two gave him a glare of disbelief.

"What are you taking his side now?" another Crusader asked in a whisper as he glanced over at the Captain who was pacing impatiently but not tearing his eyes away from the fire in the distance for a second.

"Not at all…in fact if this feeling in my gut proves to be right, then the Captain may no longer be a problem to us…or to anyone ever again soon." Christopher whispered as the others looked at each other confused and continued to watch the fire flickering in the distance.

* * *

**End Chapter 15.**

Will the Guado plan be foiled? Will the Captain finally get his comeuppance? Will Chris ever find out who she is? Find out some of the answers in the chapters to come.


	16. Justice, Betrayal, & Departure

It was almost dawn and the Guado were getting panicky as they hurried to dispose of the bodies of their fallen brethren and get out of there before the Crusaders arrived. They were suddenly startled when the brambles around the buildings broke apart and turned to dust in a matter of seconds. Suddenly out of the buildings swarmed the entire population of the village, letting out a battle cry with their weapons raised.

Realizing they were about to be captured the Guado instantly reached for a suicide pill but as they did they saw all their pills yanked off their necks by magic and fly right into Chris's open hands, the Guado had been captured alive & red handed.

"Bind them boys! Make sure they're unarmed and make sure those landing ships stay here!" Lucia ordered as the sun peeked over the horizon in the east.

Meanwhile the Crusaders were riding slowly towards the village, the Captain with a satisfied smile on his face as if he was expecting something. His smile faded as he saw the Karayans standing angrily on the edge of the Village with a bunch of Guado soldiers bound and on their knees at the Karayan's mercy.

"What is this?!" The Captain asked in disbelief.

"The plans of your little Guado employer have failed. These Guado and their fleet poisoned the village in attempt to invade us. We were fortunate that one of us was immune to their vile disease." Lucia growled as the Christopher glared at him suspiciously. The Captain sat upright in defiance.

"You've all kidnapped those Guado soldiers! Yes, you've kidnapped them to try and frame Guadosalam for the constant charges you've longed to press against them." The Captain quickly declared as Chris, knowing the truth, had had enough. Using her powers she ripped the Captain from his saddle and slammed him hard onto the ground, causing the villagers and a few Crusaders to laugh.

"Add to that, assaulting an officer of the Spiran Crusaders!" the Captain growled as he pulled himself up.

"Guess again!" Yuna said as she and the Gullwings approached. The Crusaders, recognizing her, each dismounted and bowed humbly to her, "The Karayans have spoken nothing but the truth, and they were attacked last night by the Guado, as those landing ships at the beach will testify. My friends and I fought valiantly to protect this village, and I promise you, the Guado will pay for this atrocity."

"If you release the Soldiers immediately I will drop the charges." The Captain said as he stubbornly maintained that the Guado were innocent kidnap victims. Chris again had enough and used her powers to pull the Captain's sword from its sheath and hold the blade level to the Captain's throat.

"I've had enough of your lies. I know what the Guado were planning…several of those soldiers will testify that the plan was to destroy the village, and hide our bodies long enough for them to present a forged treaty to a spy they had in the Crusaders ranks that would approve the treaty and thus prevent any legal action from effecting the Guado. And here you are Captain…or should I say TRATOR!" Chris growled as the Captain glared at her defiantly.

"I've had enough of you too woman! CRUSADERS! Arrest this woman!" The Captain barked but as two of his loyal Crusaders were about to move, Christopher motioned to stop.

"At ease men, you're no longer under his command." Christopher said as the Captain glared at him angrily.

"How dare you defy my orders Lieutenant! You'll hang for this!" the Captain barked but Christopher shook his head.

"Actually you're the one who's going to be hanging…oh and it's Major Christopher Barclay, Crusader Internal Affairs. I was called in by General Blackwelder to investigate you on suspicion of corruption among other charges. I now have the honor of doing this." Christopher said as he slapped a pair of cuffs on the Captain's wrists.

"Captain Gates, you are under arrest for corruption." Christopher said as the Captain whimpered and the whole Village cheered…so did a number of Crusaders and oddly enough one or two Guado cheered too.

Just as they were about to start dragging him away…

"Oh can you hold on for just one moment, I forgot something." Chris said as she approached the Captain and delivered a mean round house kick to the Captain's jaw, knocking three or four teeth out amidst the applause from the villagers.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Marlin said as a smug Chris walked back to the villagers. As the now unconscious Captain was being hauled away, Christopher approached on his Chocobo.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but I had no choice in order to remain undercover." Christopher said as Chris smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I understand completely." Chris said with a smile as Marlin put his arm around her.

"I don't expect you to actually do this but…should you ever look for a job in the Crusaders…just write me and I will gladly write you a recommendation. And trust me; recommendations from IA officers are pretty high praise to the brass. It implies that the recommended person or persons are incorruptible." Christopher said as Chris nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks Christopher…who knows, maybe one day I will consider it." Chris said as Christopher nodded.

"Until then, I guess I'll see you on the monthly caravans." Christopher said as he rode off.

"Take care of yourself!" Chris called after him.

"So…who is he?" Marlin asked curiously.

"Just a friend Marl. You know I wouldn't betray you like that. Now let's go see what the damage is to our place." Chris said as they entered their home. Fortunately only the outer roof had been damaged, the crawlspace that qualified as an attic was intact.

"Any damage so far?" Marlin asked as he entered her room.

"Yes and no. Nothing's damaged per say so much as either; smells like smoke or is missing." Chris said as she searched frantically through her belongings. Marlin then remembered the memory sphere and pulled it out of his pocket, cradling it gently as he held it out.

"I think you dropped this in your haste to leave." Marlin said as Chris turned and grabbed the sphere, not realizing that Marlin had been the one holding it…well not immediately.

"I've wondered where this thing was, I thought I…" Chris said as she suddenly realized that Marlin's had it the whole time. Instantly her face switched from relief to disbelieving horror.

"You looked at it didn't you?" She asked calmly.

"Well I-." Marlin said innocently as Chris clinched her empty fist. Marlin suddenly found himself flung hard against the wall.

"**YOU LOOKED AT IT! **Even after the argument we had three days ago you **STILL** have the nerve to look at this behind my back?!" Chris shouted angrily, not letting Marlin have a word in edge wise.

"No, Chris I didn't-." Marlin pleaded but to no avail.

"Save your breath Marlin! I've had it with you! Get out of my house!" Chris ordered as she pointed to the door.

"But-I-didn't-look-I-only-took-it-to-Lucia-and-." Marlin babbled quickly as Chris groaned in frustration.

"What does the whole village know now?! You thought that what I had was so entertaining that you decide to go blabbing it the whole worlds?!" Chris shouted as Marlin tried to explain.

"Chris-let-me-explain!" Marlin pleaded but suddenly found his windpipe closing shut as Chris lifted him off the floor by the neck with her powers.

"No more talk!" Chris growled as she held her grip on him. Suddenly a bullwhip wrapped around her arm, pulling her around to face Lucia who decked her, causing her to lose concentration and drop Marlin to the floor as he gasped for breath.

"What is going on in here?!" Lucia asked as Chris pulled herself up and stormed out of the house.

"She thinks I looked at her memory sphere and showed it to the village." Marlin said as he stood up.

"Did you?" Lucia asked.

"No! You were there! I begged you to take it from me but you wouldn't! Now Chris is furious with me!" Marlin replied as Lucia placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Let her stew for a while. She may be angry now but she will cool off. When she does, then she'll be more open to reason. She just needs some time to blow off some steam." Lucia advised as Marlin sighed and nodded.

"I hope you're right. I was planning on proposing to her when she got back. But now I feel like that's in jeopardy." Marlin said despairingly.

"Don't worry…she'll cool down and understand eventually. But going to her right now will only make her angrier still. Patience is the best thing I can advise right now Marlin. Patience." Lucia said as she backed away slowly before walking out the door.

Marlin sat down at the foot of Chris's bed in quietly as he pondered the fate of their relationship. What neither Lucia nor Marlin knew was that Chris had been quietly listening in to their conversation and she was now racked with guilt. She didn't know what she was going to do, she felt like she had alienated her friends and family.

She heard the sound of distant thunder and looked to the north to see the storm clouds approaching. It was going to rain soon.

She silently pondered what to do until finally she decided…in her heart, she knew what she had to do…

* * *

**That night…**

Marlin had taken a walk to clear his head when the bottom fell out of the clouds and he had rushed inside to dry off. He had just walked onto the stoop and noticed something was amiss. The old "Lightfellow" name plate was missing off the side of the house. This caused him to pause in horrified realization.

"Chris." He whispered as he hurried inside to find her now leaky room, completely empty save for the dresser and a bed with two empty queen sized mattresses inside. The closet door was even standing wide open revealing the empty space inside. He froze in sorrowful disbelief as he knew what had happened. Chris had run away.

He staggered sorrowfully back to his room and opened the door to see the "Lightfellow" nameplate sitting on his bed with a small folded piece of paper sitting on top of it with Chris's initials written on the top flap.

Marlin picked up the paper and unfolded it slowly. It was a letter.

"_Dear Marlin."_

The letter started. Miles away on the back of her faithful Chocobo steed, Kairi, Chris rode through the rain with tears streaming down her face as the words echoed in her mind.

"_By now you have learned that I am no longer there. I heard what you said to Lucia and I cannot even fathom asking you for the forgiveness I do not deserve. I know I was wrong, I know I should never have done what I did…but it is too late now…it is too late to ask forgiveness…it is too late to be forgiven. I pray the goddess has mercy upon my soul wherever I may go…even though I deserve no mercy either. I probably need time to sort out my life and my thoughts. Once I have fulfilled my duty to Aqua and perhaps learned who I am, I will return to you. I pray you find love again…but never doubt this…I will always love you with every fiber of my being."_

"_Love…for now and for always…_

"_Chris"_

Marlin finished the letter and raced out of the house, shouting her name through the rain soaked streets of the village.

"Marlin what the devil are you doing out in this rain?!" Lucia asked as Marlin paused in front of Lucia's home.

"Chris has run away. She overheard what you and I said after that row she and I had that you broke up. She claims to be too wrapped up with guilt that she thinks she's beneath my forgiveness." Marlin said as a panicked expression swept Lucia's face.

"Okay, we'll need to organize search parties immediately." Lucia said just as a bolt of thunder struck the extinguished hearth nearby.

"Not in this weather, it's too dangerous!" Marlin said as Lucia sighed mournfully.

"But by then it may be too late." Lucia said as Marlin shook his head.

"No…She won't kill herself if that's what you're thinking…I know her too well. I know where she's going…she's going to Bevelle." Marlin said as Lucia arched a confused eyebrow.

"Bevelle? Why?" Lucia asked.

"She's going to try and find out where that Aqua woman went." Marlin said with a sigh.

"Aqua?" a voice inside asked curiously. Marlin leaned inside to see the Gullwings, Carrie (with Bartleby sitting at her side on the floor), and Hugo sitting around the dining table.

"How do you know about Aqua?" Yuna asked curiously as Marlin explained.

"Because Chris feels that she's being haunted by this woman. She's had the same dream every night for as long as she can remember. This blue haired woman named Aqua is pleading for her to protect this little red haired girl named-." "Kairi?" the Gullwings interrupted in unison.

"How do you know?" Marlin asked surprised.

"Because…because we know Aqua. And we know Kairi. We don't know where Aqua is now but we do know that Kairi is safe right now on her homeworld." Yuna explained as Marlin stood in disbelief.

"Then I must know…" Marlin said as he sat down at the table…

"Who is she?"

* * *

**The next morning in Bevelle…**

A woman wearing an orange uniform and slowly stamping a stack of papers on her desk was interrupted by a woman with long silver hair and matching eyes in a green shirt with a long white tee-shirt sticking out underneath, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of light tan boots that went half-way up her thighs, and a large tan leather belt with a holster on one side and a large strange looking sword-battle axe hybrid on the other. The woman was soaked head to toe in what the woman at the desk hoped was water.

"Excuse me, but how do I go about applying to the Crusaders?" the woman asked softly as the woman at the desk sighed, pulled open a desk drawer, pulled out a small stack of papers, and handed them to the woman.

"Fill these out and bring them back deary." The woman behind the desk said with an irritating nasally voice.

"Thank you." The woman muttered as she sloshed away to one of the chairs nearby and started filling out the application form. As she did she didn't notice as three more people sat down nearby.

"I cannot believe you're actually doing this." A familiar voice said to another.

"Hey that chick back outside the pub really gave me some food for thought. I don't mind saying that that little experience has changed my whole perspective here." Another familiar voice replied.

"Now this is truly amazing. You know what, just so you don't have to go it alone, I'm going to fill one out too." A third and also familiar voice said.

"You know what…so am I." the first voice said as Chris paused. She recognized the voices and turned to see none other than…

"By the goddess…it's you three again." She said as she looked directly at Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai.

"What the?! You?! You're filling out an application too?!" Gippal asked with a stunned expression.

"How did you get here?!" Nooj asked with an equally stunned expression.

"And what in the worlds happened to you? Did you throw yourself in a lake or something?" Baralai asked as Chris shook her head.

"No just rode through the rain storm last night is all." Chris said as Nooj, being a gentleman, offered her a handkerchief.

"Here, you look like you could use this to clean your face with." Nooj said as Chris politely accepted it and cleaned off her face before returning to the application form.

"Thanks." Chris said as she handed the handkerchief back but Nooj politely refused it.

"Keep it." Nooj said.

"So what brought you here?" Gippal asked curiously.

"A friend of mine in the Internal Affairs department here offered to write me a recommendation should I ever apply for the Crusaders…and things have kinda gone south for me back home so I figured this was the best course of action." Chris explained as Baralai returned with two blank application forms for himself and Nooj.

"Well may I be the first to wish you luck." Gippal said with a smile.

"What brought on this sudden politeness? Last time we met you were ready to gut my friend." Chris said as Gippal laughed.

"I was but that beating you gave me really injured my ego. It gave me time to realize that what a jerk I was. In other words…you saved my life and so I'm doing this to try and make amends for all the idiocies I've done in the past." Gippal said as Chris smiled through her rain soaked hair.

"I inspired you to join the Crusaders?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not ashamed to admit it but yes…you did." Gippal replied.

"Whoa…If I had known that, I probably would have beaten you earlier." Chris said with a smirk as she finished her application and stood up to hand it in.

"I probably would have deserved it too." Gippal replied.

As Chris headed back to the desk, a nearby door marked with the name, "Brig. Gen. A. Blackwelder," on the front opened and out walked Christopher, now with the appropriate rank insignias on his lapel, as he shook hands with a tall blond haired man in his fifties in an orange uniform and with a single star insignia on his lapel.

"The court marshal will be in a few months Major. But I can certainly understand a desire to go into the field as a regular field officer. It tends to happen with assignments like this." The General said as Christopher shrugged.

"Well I was technically his second in command so it seems only fitting I get command of his squad." Christopher said as Chris noticed his voice.

"Christopher?" Chris asked curiously as the Major in question turned towards her and blinked in disbelief.

"Chris? What are you doing here?! What the heck happened to you?" Christopher asked curiously as the General looked between the two curiously.

"Major do you know this woman?" the General asked.

"Oh yes sir, this is the woman I told you about…the woman from the Karaya tribe. She was the one who knocked three of the Captain's teeth out." Christopher explained as the General nodded understandingly.

"Well what is she doing here?" the General asked.

"Applying for the Crusaders sir." Chris replied as Christopher blinked again before turning back to the General.

"Sir I would like to officially recommend her for candidacy." Christopher said as the General laughed.

"Absolutely Major, let's get this woman's paperwork processed immediately." The General said as Chris smiled but then glanced towards Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai.

"Uh sir, those three over there, are good people. I would be-." Chris was about to ask but the General interrupted.

"Say no more madam, they're as good as processed." The General said as the three looked at Chris with a surprised and touched look on their faces.

"Welcome to the Crusaders, Chris." Christopher said with a smile as he shook her hand.

It was the beginning of a new chapter of her life.

* * *

**End Chapter 16.**

I've had Chris's becoming a Crusader in the works since I was writing Reunion III.

Also with the new Xovers section on the Fanfiction site, I have been debating whether or not to make this an offical Xover story...and I have decided to do just that. Reunion: The Unseen Enforcer is now the first of the Reunion stories to be a Xover fic. It will be a Kingdom Hearts/Suikoden 3 Xover.


	17. Cadet Chris

It had been almost a full month since Chris had joined the Crusaders and she had excelled rapidly through basic and even advanced training. She had even set new top records on the obstacle courses. Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai were also advancing quickly, and Chris had quickly become friends with the three. She had purchased an apartment in northern Bevelle near the marketplace where the Karayans usually set up their wares. GNB (Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai) had gotten apartments in the same building only on different floors but that was a matter of vacancy.

Chris had also heard through the grape vine that the rookies and cadets like her usually got assigned to the Marketplace when the Karayans visit as a part of their training. This overjoyed yet saddened Chris slightly as she greatly missed the Karayans but still felt the guilt from having nearly strangled Marlin to death over a misunderstanding. She knew it was childish to have run off but somehow she felt what she was doing was right, she felt like the Crusaders was where she belonged at the moment.

Worldwide, the news that the Guado had indeed been attacking the Karayans launched a massive investigation which quickly revealed that a little under half of the Al-Bhed ships that traveled between Bevelle and Bikanel Island were being sunk by the Guado…who were subsequently punished. Seymour Guado was forcibly removed from power but had escaped Crusader custody and was on the run. Guadosalam was currently under provincial law and demilitarized. Chris didn't realize it but one of the reasons her lack of a sufficient history didn't seem to hamper her being accepted by the Crusaders was because of a sense of political reparation to the Karayans for not believing them about the Guado. As a minor bonus she was allowed to witness the hanging of the treasonous Captain that had sided with the Guado but she refused to lower herself to that standard and didn't attend.

Chris was currently in her kitchen staring blankly at a calendar attached to her refrigerator with a date marked with a "K" on it. All the other days before it, save for one, were crossed out but that one quickly had a single diagonal line marked through it.

"Assignment day." Chris muttered to herself with a sigh as she fixed her hair into a single stylized braid. She was no longer wearing her typical green shirt, blue jeans, and tall boots anymore; she was now wearing an orange uniform shirt with a tall, stiff collar, black pants with a single orange stripe down the sides and black boots that went to her knees. There were also a set of odd looking clasps on the boots but they had shown in basic that the clasps were for removable armor plating for when going beyond the Bevelle city walls. Around her waist was a black leather belt with a silver ring shaped belt buckle.

Crusaders were allowed to wield whatever weapon or weapons they chose so Chris's unique blade-lock were absolutely permissible. Machina weapons had been accepted the year after Sin's death so her gunblade was acceptable too.

Chris glanced at the clock on the wall, she still had forty minutes before she had to get to the base to see if she could hopefully avoid having to protect the Karayans. As she pondered on what she was going to do, her mind was made up as someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"Duck Sing's Chinese Restaurant!" a voice on the other side said as Chris rolled her eyes, shook her head, and smirked simultaneously. She knew who it was; it was Gippal being a screwball again.

"Come in guys." Chris said as she opened the door, allowing Gippal to enter with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I see you brought a couple of egg rolls with you." Chris said with a snicker as Nooj and a grumpy Baralai entered close behind.

"Thanks a lot Chris." Baralai grumbled as Nooj swatted Gippal's feet off of Chris's coffee table.

"Someone has obviously not had their coffee this morning." Chris said as she quickly poured Baralai a cup using her powers.

"Oh man, I don't care how many times you do that, it's still both incredibly freaky yet incredibly awesome." Gippal said as Chris smirked.

"What can I say? It's a gift…literally." Chris said as Nooj snickered.

"If that's the case, where can we get one?" he asked as Chris shrugged.

"I'll tell you if I find my receipt." Chris replied as Gippal noticed the calendar on the fridge. He headed over and arched an eyebrow at the day marked with a "K."

"Uh Chris? Tomorrow is when the Karayans come to visit right?" Gippal asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah…I'm hoping to avoid getting assigned to the marketplace." Chris replied as the three instantly gave her a confused look.

"Why? I thought they were your people?" Gippal asked as Chris shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to talk about it…it's personal." Chris replied as Gippal shrugged.

"Okay then but if you ever do want to talk about it; there are three pairs of ears ready and waiting, right guys?" Gippal asked as the other two nodded.

"Thanks guys…but hey we better get to the base before we get busted for tardiness." Chris said as the three nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

**At the Crusader Base…**

Chris and GNB were seated in a small assembly room/classroom, as Christopher approached the podium in the front of the room.

"Okay rookies, today we're going to be deciding who will be assigned to the Marketplace tomorrow and the day after when the people from the Karayan tribe, in the western Calm Lands, will be coming to sell their wares. This is one of the basic assignments for rookies. Practically every Crusader that has ever graced this fair world of ours has served their duty in guarding the Marketplace when the Karayans visit. You will be no different." Christopher said as Chris silently prayed that she wouldn't get picked.

"Now bear in mind that this assignment is on a volunteer basis except for those whose candidacy for acceptance is currently in question. If that's the case you have no choice but to accept this assignment. Those that aren't can be given the alternate assignment of serving sentry duty on the city's northern wall." Christopher added as Chris's hand shot up.

"Yes Cadet Lightfellow?" Christopher said with a smile as Chris stood up.

"Sir I would like to request the sentry duty assignment." Chris said as Christopher blinked confused. He remained silent as if in thought for a moment before answering…

"See me after the meeting Cadet...we have something to discuss." Christopher said as Chris gulped and sat down nervously. A few minutes later, the assignments had been divvied out, with GNB assigned to the marketplace, along with the rest of the cadets save for Chris. The rest of the cadets had been dismissed leaving only Chris and Christopher in the room.

"Okay what's this about Chris? I thought you would be the first one to volunteer for the marketplace assignment." Christopher asked as he sat down next to her.

"(Sigh) It's a long story sir, and I don't want to talk about it." Chris said as Christopher sighed despairingly.

"Well…were it only so simple." Christopher said as Chris gave him a confused look.

"Were what so simple?" Chris asked.

"I'm under orders to order you to the marketplace assignment in the event you should volunteer for the wall." Christopher said as Chris blinked confused.

"What?! Why?!" Chris asked.

"Look, ever since the evidence of the Guado attacks have come to light, the Crusaders have been catching a lot of flak for not investigating the matters and even more for ignoring the Karayans. You're the first Crusader to come from the Karayan tribe and the brass wants to milk the situation for all it's worth in PR as damage control. They want you there on patrol with the rest of the cadets as a sign to the rest of the people that we're trying to make amends to the Karayans." Christopher explained as Chris sighed.

"Okay…but I won't guarantee that I'll be easily seen." Chris said as Christopher shrugged.

"Look…don't make this difficult. The brass have been giving you a lot of leeway because of your friendship with the Karayans and they've been boosting your numbers because of it. They estimate by this time in a few months that you'll be a full blown private. You've already passed the physical trials with flying colors…so it's only a matter of time before you get promoted and assigned to a squad." Christopher said as Chris glared at him.

"You don't understand. I can't face them…not yet." Chris replied.

"Why not? Did something happen between you and them?" Christopher asked as Chris sighed and turned away.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Chris replied.

"Okay fine…be that way. But you're going on patrol at the Marketplace tomorrow and if you don't you're going to find yourself with six demerits." Christopher said as Chris scoffed.

"Added to the zero I already have?" Chris asked as Christopher crossed his arms and headed for the door.

"Something's changed inside of you…I don't know what but I know I don't like it. It's like you've become this…shell…a shell of what you truly are." Christopher said as he walked out the door, leaving Chris alone to her thoughts.

She slowly made her way through the base and walked out to a small garden in the center of the base where the officers and cadets would sometimes go to relax. She walked slowly towards a small pagoda where some would meditate, stopping at a small still pond as she went.

"_Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect guard…"_

Chris said to herself as she thought back to her dreams.

_"…or a perfect mother.  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
that if I were truly  
to be myself  
It could break my family's heart."_  
_  
_She said as she looked down into the pond and saw her reflection slowly morph into Aqua.

_"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight  
Back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?"_

She asked as she headed into the pagoda, filled with polished metal monuments to fallen Crusaders from the past, where she dropped to her knees.

_"Somehow I cannot hide  
who I am  
though I've tried  
when will my reflection show  
who I am inside?"_

She asked as she stared at herself in the polished metal shield on one of the statues. Aqua's face was no longer there, just her own. She sighed as she adjusted her large braid.

_"When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?"_

She asked again as she sighed and realized there was no escaping having to protect the Karayans. She knew she had no choice, she didn't want to but she knew she had to. She sighed again as she stood up and walked out to sit on a stone bench outside. She sat there in thought as she pondered what to do.

"Excuse me this seat taken?" a woman's voice asked from behind her. Chris turned to see a woman with black raven hair in a lab coat and surgical scrubs standing behind her.

"Sure. I don't mind." Chris said softly as the woman shrugged and sat down next to her before pulling out a cigarette.

"You mind if I smoke?" the woman asked with the cigarette in her mouth.

"Will it stop you?" Chris asked as the woman shrugged again and lit her cigarette with her back turned to Chris.

"So…what brings you out here?" the woman asked as a puff of smoke escaped from her mouth.

"Just thinking on what to do with my life." Chris replied as the woman glanced over towards her.

"Oh? Such as?" the woman asked curiously as Chris glanced at her suspiciously.

"Well…I've got a lot on my mind. For a while I felt like I was on top of the world. I had a boyfriend who loved me and I loved him, friends close enough to call a family, a home…but no matter where I turn, I always am…haunted, by this constant dream. It's like a constantly repeating command to protect this one person and it causes me grief in my everyday life. And should what that dream details ever become threatened, I become paranoid or irrational or downright murderous." Chris explained as the woman ground her cigarette out under her shoes.

"Well now, this is a first. However it's not that surprising for me since I work alone most of the time." The woman said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"How come? What do you do?" Chris asked curiously.

"I'm the local mortician." The woman replied as Chris leaned away from her slightly with a bemused expression.

"Yeah, that's what most people usually do…but I've grown to live with it." The woman replied as Chris shrugged.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Chris said as the woman shrugged.

"Bah, don't worry your little head over it. I doesn't bother me." The woman said as Chris sighed and looked at her new standard regulation watch, she had to go on patrol in thirty minutes and needed to get suited up.

"I've got to go, it was nice meeting you miss…" Chris asked as the woman smiled.

"My name is Xira." The woman replied as Chris nodded.

"I won't forget it. I'm Cadet Chris Lightfellow." Chris said as she saluted and walked off, leaving Xira behind on the bench with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm…there is a great power lurking within that one. One we need to bring to our side, she might be useful in the future." Xira said to herself as she continued pondering.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Chris, reluctantly, was ready and in uniform as she headed straight for the marketplace where the Karayans hadn't arrived yet and Christopher was handing out the postings.

"Gippal, you and Nooj will be assigned to the North West corner; Lightfellow and Baralai are assigned to the southern side." Christopher said as Chris breathed a slight sigh of relief. The Southern side of the marketplace had a single large Alleyway she could hide in the shadows of but still maintain an excellent view of the area.

She quickly took her post with Baralai standing nearby.

"So…are you ready for this?" Baralai asked as Chris sighed and shook her head.

"No. But I'm going to swallow my fear and do it anyway." Chris said as the people started gathering round the front gates, where the Karayans rode in. The crowds were much larger this time, there was no denying that. Chris hunched into the shadows as Christopher took care of the welcomes with Lucia. Chris recognized each of the villagers; Hugo was among them too this time. She also noticed that Marlin wasn't among them and understood why.

She continued to observe as the Karayans set up their wares and begin selling to the massed crowds. She was glad the Karayans had a comparatively larger crowd than the time she was with them, which Lucia had called larger than the month before. Chris was betting that they would go back to the village with nothing left over from what they brought save the munny the people paid for it.

"Hey Chris, check this out." Baralai said as he held up a plank of wood as he returned from the stalls, "The village chief wanted me to give you this."

Baralai held it out and Chris turned it over, it was the old "Lightfellow" name plank she had left Marlin.

"Why did she want me to have it?" Chris asked curiously.

"She said a mutual friend said it should belong to the person who's name is on it." Baralai said as Chris smiled and looked into the stalls, she briefly caught Lucia's eye who nodded with a smile before turning her attention back to the throng of customers.

"Remind me to thank her for it later." Chris said as she tucked it under her arm.

"Major says since you live just over there, that you can take it home if you want so long as you come back." Baralai said as Chris glanced at her apartment building and used her power to open a window to her apartment.

"I'll send it air mail." Chris said casually as she held up the plank then let go, causing it to float in mid-air before it shot straight towards the open window and landed gently inside before the window closed.

"Nice." Baralai said as he headed back into the crowd. A few minutes later Chris was still leaning against the wall in the alley when she started getting a strange gut feeling. Something was wrong and she knew it she then caught a brief glimpse of a plus sized hand, a Guado hand.

"Uh-oh." Chris muttered as she drew her gunblade. But before she could do anything, the sound of machineguns filled the air as the crowd ducked, revealing seven or eight masked Guado in plain clothes and holding Thompson sub machineguns (A.k.a. the Tommy gun).

Chris silently realized that all the Crusaders were ill equipped to deal with guns, since most of them carried swords or axes. Gippal was the only one she knew who had anything remotely resembling a gun but he had turned it into a mantelpiece because of its size and clumsiness as a weapon, he had instead gone the way swords as well which left Chris as the only one with a gun.

"Okay here's how this goes, all of you drop your weapons on the floor now and no one gets hurt! Yet." the lead Guado growled as Chris crept down into the shadows behind a bunch of old wooden crates.

"All Karayans get into one group, Crusaders in another, everyone else in another!" the lead shouted again as the Karayans and Crusaders begrudgingly complied, both parties knowing their own weakness, and the rest of the people fearfully complying as well.

"Alright, Crusaders…here's the way this works. Every time you refuse to comply with one of our demands, we will kill a Karayan, starting with this one." The lead said as he and his men pulled Tarri from the group and held her at gun point against a wall.

"What do you want?" Christopher asked, humiliated that there was nothing he could do.

"Our first demand. We want the sanctions against Guadosalam lifted, all of them." The lead ordered. Christopher looked at the hostage Tarri who shook her head. Christopher then looked at his men who shook their heads. He then noticed someone was missing, and he knew exactly who it was.

"No." He said bluntly as the lead Guado narrowed his eyes.

"So be it." He said as he turned and nodded to the two men holding their guns towards Tarri. The two men nodded back and pulled the triggers.

But no one saw what came next.

* * *

**End Chapter 17.**

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am an evil author, I leave you in a cliff hanger!

The song above was a slightly altered version of "Reflection" from Disney's Mulan which I do not own.

And for those who have read the whole Reunion series (Reunion III in particular) should recognize Xira…who I do own.


	18. Rise of the Unseen Enforcer

The two Guado terrorists pulled the triggers on their Tommy guns, sending out a steady stream of bullets towards Tarri who flinched in fear. The firing finally ceased, and Tarri stood unharmed as the Guado stared in disbelief at something. Tarri mustered the courage to look down and what she saw stunned her. All of the bullets, every single one of them, were floating in midair mere centimeters from her body as if they had been frozen in time. They then heard a faint "tink" followed by another and then even more. It was the bullets falling to the ground.

"How is that possi-." One of the terrorists that had fired the Tommy gun asked but was interrupted by a single gunshot that rang out from out of nowhere. The terrorist fell to the floor with a bleeding through-and-through bullet wound in both of his legs. The other terrorist that had fired his weapon fell to the floor with matching wounds.

"_You made a mistake doing that, Guado."_ A female voice echoed through the marketplace.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" the lead terrorist shouted angrily as he held his gun in the air ready to fire.

"_You should never have raised your gun."_ The voice echoed again. Lucia, Hugo, and the Karayans knew whose voice it was, as did Christopher, Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai.

"I won't ask again! Show yourself!" the lead shouted angrily as he noticed the alleyway where he thought he had seen one of the Crusaders go with a long wooden plank earlier. He motioned for one of his men to check it out.

"_You're playing on my turf now Guado…here you play by my rules and on my conditions."_ The voice echoed. The Guado henchman ran over to the alleyway with his gun raised and ready, but found nothing. He signaled as such to his boss.

"Show yourself or I kill a hostage!" the lead shouted as he grabbed a civilian, an elderly woman, from the crowd by the arm with his gun pointed at her.

"_Here are __my__ conditions…" _the voice echoed again as the lead terrorist growled in annoyance. He then heard the sound of creaking metal coming from very close by. He looked down and saw the barrel of his gun was bent back in a loop.

"…_first, you drop your weapons and surrender to the nice Crusaders."_ The voice continued as the Guado started seriously pondering what to do.

"What do we do boss?" one of the henchmen asked fearfully.

"Don't move, we're not listening to some cockamamie moron who uses cheap tricks to try and scare us off." The leader replied.

"_Ooh wrong answer…tisk…now I shall have to deal with you all myself." _The voice echoed again as they heard footsteps that sounded like they were coming from all around. (Music Cue: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly)

From the shadows of the very alleyway that the terrorist had checked earlier emerged with a smoking gunblade in her left hand, a large broadsword/battle axe hybrid in her right hand resting on her shoulder, a cold hardened stare in her empty silver eyes emerged, in full uniform, Chris Lightfellow.

"So you're the one who's been making those lucky shots eh?" the leader asked as Chris dropped her weapons and crossed her arms as she looked around. The other terrorists were gathering around her in a circle with their weapons trained on her.

"Nice of you to surrender. Now you shall be the first to actually die." The leader said as Chris knelt down onto one knee. The hostages all watched intently, not sure what was going to happen next.

"Ready…aim…" the leader ordered as the men readied their weapons and trained them on her head. But before he could say fire, Chris shot into the air and called her gunblade to her hand before she landed several feet away.

With a flick of her wrist the gunblade formed into a dagger, before she threw it with a fast spin to it, causing it to fly in a circle, cutting each of the gunmen's wrists to shreds, causing them to drop the weapons in agony but leaving the leader unscathed.

She did a quick front flip towards the leader and caught the dagger in her right hand by the handle where she flicked her wrist and transformed it back to its gunblade form, spun and stopped with the gunblade pointed squarely at the lead terrorist's face between the eyes in a single move.

"I am the law…consider it enforced." Chris said coldly as the leader raised his hands in genuine fear as the other Crusaders quickly leapt up and arrested each of the terrorists. Instantly the crowd around them erupted into cheers as Chris holstered her gunblade and called the Swift Enforcer to her hand.

"Chris, when we get back to base, consider yourself promoted. Never have I seen anything as daring and heroic like that before in my lifetime!" Christopher said with a grin on his face.

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Chris said as she gave Lucia a smile and a nod. Suddenly she found herself hoisted onto the shoulders of her fellow Crusaders, Karayans, and the people as they carried her through the marketplace.

* * *

**That evening…**

She was walking home to her apartment building, now proudly sporting a single stripe on her upper arm sleeves, designating her a Private in the Crusaders, with a smile that couldn't be deterred. She was passing by a small diner where some of the Karayans were eating, she happened to notice Hugo, Tarri, and Lucia sitting at a small table outside.

"_Oh why not."_ Chris thought to herself as she turned and headed over towards the group.

"Well, look who's here, it's the Unseen Enforcer herself." Lucia said with a smile as she noticed Chris approach.

"Unseen Enforcer? Where did that come from?" Chris asked with a laugh as Tarri pushed a fourth chair out for her to sit in.

"That's what the newspapers are calling you. See for yourself." Lucia said as she handed Chris the newspaper she was reading. On the front page in big bold print was written the following headline…

"_**Crusader Cadet foils Guado hostage situation."**_

The article beneath it read as follows…

_"This morning in the north town marketplace, after the arrival of the Karaya tribe's caravans, a group of Guado terrorists attempted to hold the entire marketplace up at gunpoint. Powerless against guns, the Crusaders surrendered as the Guado began spouting their demands for all of the sanctions levied against Guadosalam, that were imposed last month due to Guadosalam's crimes against the Al-Bhed and the Karaya tribe, be lifted. The Crusaders resisted and the terrorists attempted to execute one of the Karayans. However their plan was foiled when the bullets magically froze in midair and fell to the floor. _

_A single woman's voice gave the terrorists a chance to walk away unharmed but they refused. After disabling two of the gunmen with a single shot from the shadows, and causing the barrel of the lead terrorist's Thompson sub-machine gun to be inexplicably bent in a sharp curve, the source of the voice revealed itself to be Crusader Cadet, Chris Lightfellow whose quick thinking and deadly skill allowed her to disable the terrorists without the loss of a single life on either side. _

_This previously unheard of cadet is a genuine hero. Whether or not she will achieve as such a legendary status as Zackary Fair or our own Lady Yuna is unknown but rest assured that this is not the last we have seen or heard of this Unseen Enforcer."_

"Wow, nice article…but I seriously don't deserve this kind of attention." Chris said as Hugo shook his head.

"Are you nuts?! YOU WERE TOTALLY AWESOME!!!" Hugo shouted excitedly.

"Easy Hugo. No need to get that excited." Chris said with a smile in a vain attempt to calm the youngster down.

"He's been this way since this morning…I think he got an overdose of adrenaline." Lucia said with a laugh.

"I was scared out of my wits out there. I had no idea what to do. I just had to play it by ear." Chris defended.

"Sometimes that's what it takes to be brave." Tarri commented as Lucia nodded.

"So…what's new back at the village?" Chris asked as the two women shrugged, Hugo just sat vibrating and looking at Chris.

"Nothing much really. It's not really been the same since you left though. Marlin isn't the same either." Lucia said as Chris leaned back in her chair with a dejected look on her face.

"H-how is Marlin?" Chris asked as Tarri excused herself, knowing the conversation was private, and taking a reluctant Hugo with her.

"He's been quite distant since you left. He and the Gullwings had a long conversation about you and something seemed to…I dunno…'click' inside of him. He seems to have discovered something, something life changing…whether it's about you or about him is hard to tell." Lucia explained as Chris sighed.

"He even moved out of the house that you two shared, as if he's walking away from you too. He's living in a house by himself on the far side of the fields. The only time we see him anymore is when it's time to harvest the wheat and after that he retreats back into his house and doesn't come out. The people are getting worried about him." Lucia continued as Chris looked away from her with a saddened expression on her face.

"Even stranger, our crops haven't been prospering as much as they have since…it's almost as if the land has been changed by what happened last month. I don't know if it was the Guado and that gas of theirs or something else…but ever since that day things have changed, and not necessarily for the best." Lucia added as a tear ran down Chris's face.

"I can't go back Lucia. I just can't. I want to but…It feels wrong. I feel like I have finally found where I belong for the time being. I know it's not going to be forever…I still have that feeling of duty to perform for Aqua…wherever she is." Chris said as Lucia nodded.

"He knows that, I know that…and we know that you must do what your heart feels is right…and we won't stop you." Lucia said as Chris sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Lucia…I'll try and see you guys in the morning before you guys head off." Chris said as she stood up and gave Lucia a hug.

"Tell Marlin I miss him…and that I still love him." Chris said as Lucia nodded before Chris turned and headed for her apartment.

She trudged up the stairs after getting her mail (accompanied by her landlord's fawning over Chris's actions that morning) but as she reached her room, she noticed the door was open and the lights were on. She could also hear the sound of "We are the Champions" by Queen playing on a radio inside. She laughed as she realized what was going on.

She opened the door and saw Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai sitting in her living room with a case of beer sitting on the coffee table.

"Chris!" the three greeted as they raised their bottles into the air and Chris crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"I do hope that's non-alcoholic beer." Chris said as she shut the door behind her with her power. Gippal quickly checked the case.

"Yep it's N/A Beer." Gippal said as Nooj glanced at the bottle in his hand.

"It sure explains why I haven't been feeling the usual buzz." Nooj said as Chris put her weapons down on the armoire in the kitchen portion of her apartment before opening her uniform shirt, revealing a plain white tee shirt underneath. She then plopped down next to Baralai after grabbing a beer from the case.

"Hey, hey…boys do you see what I see? Our own Cadet Lightfellow is now a full blown Private." Gippal said as he noticed Chris's single stripe along the side of her sleeves.

"Easy fellas, I'm still just 'one of the guys." Chris said as she took a swig of beer then grimaced.

"By the goddess, this stuff is horrible. I knew I didn't like real beer but now all beer? Sheesh!" Chris groaned as she headed for her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of root beer.

"Well we tried to corrupt her. But hey, root beer's fine too." Gippal said as Chris took a swig of the root beer and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just me guys. I don't like beer…or wine…and I'm not too crazy about ale either. Now sodas and fruit drinks are a different story." Chris said as Nooj started chuckling.

"How did this conversation turn from Chris's rank to beverages?" Nooj asked as they all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Just how we are I guess…we get distracted easily." Gippal said as Baralai realized something.

"Say…where did you get that plank with your last name on it Chris?" Baralai asked as Chris noticed said board on the table with her weapons and pulled it to her hand with her power.

"You mean this?" Chris asked as Baralai nodded and Gippal interjected.

"Yeah, where did you get it? I know there was an Al-Bhed ship called the Lightfellow once…but it was sunken a few years ago…probably by the Guado, those spiteful-." "Steady Gippal. No need to turn the air blue." Nooj said to the frustrated Al-Bhed.

"It probably was Gippal…and by the fact that I have this nameplate only enforces the theory. See I found this on the beach near the Karaya village…well I didn't find it exactly, so much as the Chieftain's son and his friends found it." Chris explained as Baralai scratched his chin.

"I mean no disrespect Chris, but the fact that it belonged to a ship called the Lightfellow and the fact your last name is Lightfellow…it's just seems to be too much of a coincidence." Baralai said as Chris sighed. She knew they deserved an explanation.

"Well…I suppose I should tell you guys…we are a team after all." Chris said as she started explaining the details of her past and her dreams to the three.

"Wow…Chris I, we never knew." Gippal said as Chris sighed.

"I know. I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I could trust you guys. This is my deepest, darkest secret guys. I don't want anyone else to know." Chris said as the three nodded in acknowledgment.

"We'll never breathe a word of this, right fellas?" Gippal asked as he and the other two guys did the "Cross your heart" motion.

"Hear this Chris…should any of us breathe a word of this, let the others hunt him down, kill him, and may his soul be condemned to the darkest regions of the underworld." Nooj said as everyone gave him an awkward look.

"Sounds like a toast to me." Chris said in an effort to alleviate the silence as she held her bottle of root beer up. The other three just shrugged and raised their bottles in a toast. Chris then stretched and yawned.

"Well fellas…let's call it a night. I'm bushed." Chris said as the other three nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it is getting late. We'll see ya tomorrow Chris. Sleep tight." Gippal said as he and the other two said their goodnights (With Baralai grabbing the case of beer on his way out) and closing the door on their way out.

That night, Chris dreamt the same dream as always, but that night it wasn't the only thing she dreamt.

In her dream, she found herself in a place that didn't look anything like what she was used to…

* * *

**In the dream…**

She sat along the edge of a clock tower, looking down on a small town bathed in the light of the setting sun. She was in her civvies but her hair was short with a few spikes scattered around. To her right sat Marlin in a set of black leather robes with matching boots and gloves.

"Why does this have to be goodbye?" Chris asked as Marlin sighed.

"Because they cannot know about us. I'll keep watch over Namine but you cannot interfere. Besides I need her to accomplish the plan. The plan we created together." Marlin said as Chris looked away slightly.

"But…why can I never see you again?" Chris asked.

"Because you have your duty to protect Kairi and I have my duty to the Organization. Namine may be part of her as you are a part of Kairi's mother, but from what you yourself said, that in itself is dangerous. If Namine finds out about her and somehow reunites with Kairi…then the mission you have sought your entire existence to complete will have failed. We must bring them together somehow before either of them learns the truth. If I fail, it will be up to you to fulfill my part of the mission. You may have to be prepared to do the one thing you could never in a million years imagine yourself doing." Marlin explained as Chris sighed with a tear rolling down her face.

"I know…and I will do my best. I hear that Kairi's friend…a boy…has one amongst your ranks as well…what about him?" Chris asked as Marlin sighed.

"He might be a problem. He's like you, he has the one thing that neither I nor the others like me, except for you and Namine, have…what's more he can wield the very weapons that you said Aqua could wield." Marlin said as Chris pondered.

"But if he is as clueless as Namine…how is he a problem?" Chris asked.

"He has a friend in Hollow Bastion…one who was around when Aqua was and might have known her. I'm not sure if she did or not but she might have, and she might tell him if she hasn't already. And we both know the other reason why Hollow Bastion is a red area for us." Marlin said as Chris started breathing heavily as if in a mild panic.

"What must I do? I can't kill this woman, no matter how hard I try…I took a solemn oath when I became a Crusader to protect the innocent, and that's just what she is…an innocent bystander whose gotten caught up in all this." Chris said as Marlin looked away slightly with an emotionless expression.

"That was then…this is now. Put your past behind you…then you can do what you know what must be done." Marlin said as Chris looked away with tears forming in her eyes.

"Marlin, I…" Chris said tearfully but was interrupted as they heard a ringing noise, Marlin looked down to the side opposite him and Chris and looked back with a despairing look.

"It's time Chris…know that even through all we've been through…" Marlin said as he took her by the hands and stood up, "…that I will always love you."

With that the dream faded away into obscurity. By the time Chris awoke the next morning, she didn't even remember it.

* * *

**End Chapter 18.**

I have a question from a buddy-o-mine that needs answering…

**Q: **"What are the Crusaders? Are they the Police, the Military, or what?"

**A:** The Crusaders in my fic are a combination of the Police and the Military. They uphold and enforce the law like Police officers yet can join together as a single army like the Military. So they're kinda both.


	19. Zero to Hero

It had been almost another month since that fateful day, and Chris had received no shortage of praise. Christopher however had been merciful and tried to treat her normally, as had GNB, but things were finally beginning to tone down, and the people were starting to relax and think of her as a normal person who got lucky. Granted she still had some fans but things weren't as "Hero-worship-ie" as they had been before.

GNB had finally passed their final tests and were each privates but Chris had been bumped up a rank by General Blackwelder to corporal. They each had the honor of being assigned to Christopher's squad, the very squad that he had served as second in command of over a month ago. The squad had a few vacancies, with two squad members discovered to have been in cahoots with the Captain and now in prison for corruption, another female one discovered she was pregnant while on R&R and thus went on maternity leave, and another guy left for his home after he became a father…the latter two were both unrelated issues.

"Hey-hey it's the Unseen Enforcer." One of the squad mates, a burly man with a silver helmet on his head said happily as he saw Chris.

"Yes, I'm the Unseen Enforcer, and please don't make a big deal of it." Chris pleaded.

"Say no more lass, we won't say anything." Another rather short yet stout man with a thick Scottish accent and a thick brown beard replied.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Gordon Bail, this here is Tyr, and over here is Valkyrie…well her name is Valarie but she's Tyr's sister and she's a bit fierce with a spear." The big one introduced, removing his helmet, revealing his shining bald head underneath.

"Pleasure, I'm Chris Lightfellow, and these are my comrades, Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai." Chris introduced.

"So we're squad seven now huh?" Gippal asked as the three veterans nodded.

"Yep, such as it is, we've not been in the field since the Captain and now two of his lackeys were charged with corruption. I hear we've got the L.T. in charge now even though he's really a Major." Gordon replied.

"I hear squad seven is the best of the best." Nooj said as the three veterans looked at each other with bemused expressions.

"We are not. We're just regular Joes and Janes trying to make our way in the world." Valkyrie replied, also with a thick Scottish accent.

"Ditto here." Gippal replied as the door to the room they were gathered in opened and in walked Christopher.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Christopher said apologetically.

"No problem major, we were just getting acquainted." Tyr replied.

"Oh good. We've got our first assignment and it's kind of urgent. A bunch of kids have gone missing in the southern part of town and we've been chosen to go and find them." Christopher said as the three veterans nodded and started donning their silver plated uniforms.

"This typical of Crusader duty?" Chris asked as the veterans laughed.

"Are you kidding? This is child's play compared to the normal stuff." Tyr replied.

"Ah okay." Chris said as she checked her weapons and headed to mount her faithful Chocobo, Kairi. Kairi was now sporting polished silver Crusader riding armor on her head and neck.

"Hey there, girl. You've been good for the stable keeper's right?" Chris asked as the Chocobo gave her a look that was practically blissful.

"Mount up boys! Time's wasting!" Christopher ordered as he rode up on his Chocobo. The others quickly complied. Soon they were riding through the southern part of Bevelle down the center of the road where no-one else could go. They turned a corner and had to skid to a halt as they saw a large crowd gathered around in the center of a square.

Christopher signaled to dismount, which he and the others did, and started walking through the crowd to the center.

"Excuse us, Crusaders coming through!" Christopher shouted as he reached the front where they found a number of men trying to move a large boulder off of the ground.

"What's going on here?" Christopher asked as the men continued and a woman, who had obviously been crying hysterically, approached.

"My boys are trapped under there! I kept telling them not to play around that boulder, now they're trapped under there!" the woman said tearfully to the major.

"Relax ma'am, the Crusaders are on the job." Christopher said as he turned to his squad, then his eyes rested on Chris.

"Corporal…a word?" Christopher asked as Chris saw what was coming but followed orders.

"There's two ways this can go down. We can either be here for very long and do it the hard way and break several backs in the process trying to use manpower to move that sucker…or you can deal with it in your own special way. I'm giving you an option. The hard way means less attention on you, the easy way is going to put you in the papers again." The Major whispered into Chris's ear.

"Major, I've learned to live by a simple rule. Think of others before you think of yourself. I don't like attention but I can tell that the more those guys try to move that boulder, the more it's going to sink in on those boys and possibly crush them. I can live with the consequences of the easy way but I don't think I can with the hard way. I'll move it myself." Chris replied softly as Christopher nodded.

"Okay people move aside, we've got a (ahem) solution here. You guys moving the boulder might want to stop." Christopher ordered as the men reluctantly backed away.

Chris took a deep relaxing breath and slowly connected to the gravity around her. She carefully weighed the boulder and could feel the two bodies of the two boys trapped underneath. What she didn't realize that there was a pair of cold sinister eyes watching her from the rooftop of a nearby building.

Chris then started using her power to lift the boulder into the air. It was a small strain yes but she managed to drop the boulder a few feet away from the hole. Some of the men quickly grabbed the two boys and lifted them from the hole as the people around gave light applause.

"How did she do that?" was the phrase being muttered between most of the people.

"Okay people, show's over, nothing more to see here." Christopher said as he started dispersing the crowds. But the figure up on the rooftop shook its head.

"Oh no…I don't think so. I think we're only just getting started." The figure said as it held up a small black pendant with a flame insignia. The pendant then started glowing dark red.

"Nice one Chris, as always." Gippal said as he patted Chris on the back.

"Yeah did you hear that applause?" Baralai asked. Suddenly they heard a deep guttural growl from behind them.

"That doesn't sound like applause." Chris said as they turned back towards the hole. To their horror, a pair of dark glowing red eyes appeared in the hole and started getting closer, then a pair of large black claws sprung forth from the ground followed by a large snarling hound like beast with coarse blackish blue fur, hulking large arms, and massive yellow horns. It was the dark Aeon Ifrit.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Nooj shouted as the creature roared, sending the people into a panic. The Crusaders were at a loss for what to do.

"Anyone here have a summoning pendant or a giant milk bone?!" Gippal asked as he and the others quickly turned and ran. Chris on the other hand saw the beast turn and glare hungrily at the mother and the two children from earlier. She quickly skidded to a halt and used her powers to hurl a vegetable cart at the beast's head.

"YO UGLY! You want a snack?! Well EAT LEAD!!!" She shouted as she fired of a few rounds from the Fast Enforcer to no real effect and the beast made a distinctly snickering noise as it took in a deep breath.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" Chris shouted as she leapt into the air and redirected the beast's fire breath into the air after her.

She fortunately missed being cooked alive and slid down the creature's back. She quickly turned and stabbed her weapons into the beast's back, causing it to roar in pained fury.

Chris pulled her weapons from its back just as it turned angrily towards her. She looked down in front of it and saw something. She started charging towards the creature with her weapons primed just as the beast took another deep breath. She leapt up slightly just as the beast released another devastating blast of fire breath.

The Crusaders and the people standing around stared in horror as they saw nothing left where Chris had been save her now charred armor plating. The beast moved forward and started sniffing the blackened metal. It then heard one of the civilian women scream in fear behind it and it turned taking in another deep breath. But as it did a quick flash of orange and silver darted up from the hole in the ground where the beast had appeared. They all looked at the beast's mouth to see Chris standing on top of its head, using the flat side of her blade-lock to pull up against the creature's lower jaw and keep its mouth shut.

Suddenly a massive ball of flames could be seen growing in the beast's chest, without any way to expel itself. Chris quickly called up her discarded armor, using it as a girdle to keep Dark Ifrit's mouth shut. She had just jumped off onto the creature's back and slid down just as the creature exploded in a fireball.

As the smoke cleared, they saw nothing but the charred remains of both Dark Ifrit and the armor that held its mouth together still in place. There was no sign of Chris. Everyone looked around sorrowfully but still didn't see her anywhere. All they did find were pieces of a horribly burnt orange Crusader uniform.

"There goes another one." Christopher said mournfully as he and the veteran Crusaders turned away. Suddenly they heard the sound of people talking in fear as Dark Ifrit's head started raising up and flopped over to the side revealing a crushed water well underneath.

"Uh excuse me?!" a familiar voice from inside the well shouted.

"Could someone send down some clothes?! I'm uh…a bit out of uniform at the moment!" Chris shouted as the people cheered…for the fact she was alive that is.

"You did it kid!" Christopher shouted as the people threw in a few clothes, and Chris emerged fully dressed a few seconds later, not looking the worse for wear with her weapons gripped in hand.

She was quickly hauled onto the people's shoulders again as she was carried through the streets.

"Major…I've got one request." Chris said wearily, "If the Karayans are in town…I want their doc to look me over okie-dokie?"

"Sure thing Corporal." Christopher said as Chris fell into a blissful state of unconsciousness.

The figure on the rooftop nodded in approval.

"Well done…you are definitely what we're looking for…but a few more tests are indeed required." The figure said as it vanished in a black portal.

Without warning, the Muses from Disney's Hercules appeared to the readers as the music started.

"From that day forward, our girl Chris could do no wrong. She was so hot that steam looked cool." The central Muse said as they started singing…

_"Bless my soul  
Chris was on a roll  
person of the week in every one's opinion poll,"_

The Muses sang as we time warp ahead to the next day as Chris is being promoted to Sergeant.

_"What a pro  
Chris could stop a show.  
Point her at a monster and you're talking SRO."_ (Translation: SRO – Standing room only)

They sang as Chris and the ceremony gets ambushed by Dark Valefor with the hooded figure watching from an alleyway.

_"She was a no one  
a zero, zero.  
Now she's a honcho  
she's a hero."_

They sang as Chris stood triumphant atop of Dark Valefor's dead body.

_"Here was a kid with her act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that."_

_"When she smiled  
the folks went wild with  
oohs and aahs."_

They sang as Chris gets ambushed while shopping at the corner market by adoring fans and gives an innocent grin.

_"And they slapped her face  
on every vase."_

The fat muse sang before getting smacked up the head by one of the other muses.

_"On every "vahse!"_

The other corrected.

_"From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Chris had cash to burn…"_

The Muses sang as we see Chris (reluctantly) signing autographs (on orders from the PR dept.).

_"Now nouveau riche and famous,  
she could tell you  
what the Spirans earned."_

They sang as Chris passed a window display for Spiran Express credit cards with her facial profile on the front of the card. This inspired her to fly home at lightning speeds out of embarrassment.

_"Say amen  
there she goes again"_

They sing as Chris spots Dark Shiva, freezing part of the town, and races into action.

_"Sweet and undefeated  
for an awesome 10 for 10."_

They sang as Dark Shiva is hurled into a blazing funeral crematory furnace by Chris's powers.

_"Folks lined up  
Just to watch her flex"_

They sang as the fat Muse held up a poster of Chris saluting in uniform and points a thumb at her chest.

_"And the guys all think she  
packs a pair of pretty Pecs."_

Now 2nd Lieutenant Chris is battling Dark Ixion.

_"Here, she comes  
She sees, she conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
going bonkers!"_

They sing as Chris drops a water tower onto Dark Ixion's head, shorting him out.

_"She showed the moxie, brains, and spunk  
from zero to hero…"_

Then the fat one points to a picture of a grossly exaggerated picture of a very muscular Marlin.

_"But without a hunk."_

The other muses ignore her and continue…

_"Zero to hero and who 'da thunk?"_

The Lead muse asked as the music turned gospel style…

_"Who puts the glad in gladiator?"_

The lead muse asked as the others replied…

_"Lightfellow"_

Then the fat one asked…

_"Whose daring deeds are great theater?"  
"(Others) Lightfellow"_

Then another muse asks…

_"Is she bold?"  
"(Others) No one braver"  
"(Lead Muse) Is she sweet?"  
"(Others) Our favorite flavor."_

The Muses sang as first Lieutenant Chris, disbelievingly, picks up a can of "Lightfellow brand sports drink," and the muses chant…

_"Lightfellow, Lightfellow,  
Lightfellow, Lightfellow,  
Lightfellow, Lightfellow…"_

_"Bless my soul  
Chris was on a roll…  
undefeated."_

They sing as Chris whimpers upon seeing Dark Anima in the middle of town.

_"Riding high  
and the nicest gal  
not conceited.  
She was a nothing  
a zero, zero.  
Now she's a honcho.  
She's a hero."_

They sing as Chris breathes a sigh of relief at hearing she won't get promoted after killing Dark Anima.

_"She hit the heights at breakneck speed…"_

They sing as Chris starts flying to work now…

_"From zero to hero  
Chris is a hero  
now she's a hero."_

The muses sing as the center one finishes…

_"Yes indeed!"_

* * *

**End Chapter 19.**

Oh come on, you had to have known by the name of the title of the chapter and my affinity for putting songs in that the song was going to be in here. Naturally the song was an altered version of "Zero to Hero" from Disney's Hercules which I do not own.

This little montage was also to help speed the story along.

Oh and I do own Gordon, Tyr, and Valkyrie.


	20. Fair Company for a Fair Mission

It had been almost two whole years since she had first defeated Dark Ifrit and Chris was now a second lieutenant and the second in command of the seventh squad. She had also become something of an unwilling patsy for the Public Relations and Advertisement department, with her being labeled the "Unseen Enforcer"…her being called that because no one ever sees her coming.

She was very frustrated with the fame and popularity she was getting, all she wanted was to have an opportunity to be a normal Crusader and her squad mates knew it. Fortunately she would have such an opportunity very soon.

She sat in the commissary of the Crusader Base, quietly eating her breakfast with her comrades, including Christopher.

"Nah I think if Chris fought Dark Bahamut she'll make Major, completely skipping Captain altogether." Gippal said to Tyr.

"Ha! Try Colonel, lad." Tyr scoffed.

"You do realize that there are other Dark Aeons out there. Like the Dark Magnus Sisters and Dark Yojimbo." Gordon said as the others nodded.

"Okay which of us would win in a fight against a Dark Aeon…and you can't vote for yourself…or Chris because she kicks their butt every time." Baralai said as Chris rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"Okay…the Major against Dark Shiva…outcome… a little tike that breathes ice." Gippal said as half the table erupted into laughter, even Chris was laughing. The Major, being good humored, gave a look that said "Have your fun, I'll get even."

"You know when they asked you to be in the Crusader Men's edition for the swimsuit calendar last month Sergeant…I wonder if they needed a zoom lens?" the major said as the whole table save Gippal Oohed at the comeback.

"At least I didn't need a wide angle lens." Gippal sniped back, causing the table to snicker.

"Hey, my sister is dangerous with those cursed muffins of hers. She's been called the lost Aeon of baking for a reason." Christopher defended as Chris made her move and caused a muffin to hover in front of the Major's face.

"What in the-…Chris, cut that out!" Christopher barked as Chris and the others howled in laughter again before a whole side of the table shot up at attention. The other half turned and saw the General standing over them.

"General Blackwelder sir!" Christopher said as he shot up onto his feet and saluted.

"As you were, I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast." The General said as everyone sat back down.

"What brings you down here so early sir? Usually you eat breakfast your home in north town." Chris said as the General arched an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know?" the General asked curiously.

"I pass your house on the way to the base every morning sir." Chris replied as the General nodded understandingly.

"Ah okay. I know I said I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast…only to hasten it up…we have a mission for you and this one comes right down from the brass at Crusader High Command." The General said as Christopher nodded understandingly.

"We'll finish up ASAP sir." Christopher said as the General nodded.

"Take your time, it's not that urgent but we do have some…'outside help' on this mission and I don't want to keep them waiting is all." The General said as he headed off to his office.

* * *

**Later…**

The Seventh squad entered a dimly lit meeting room that was usually only used by important dignitaries when having negotiations. The General was sitting at the head of a large wooden table in the center, with four empty chairs along one side of the table and eight empty chairs with file folders in front of each of them.

The squad sat down on the side where the folders were placed in descending order of rank, with Christopher sitting immediately next to the General, then Chris, then Valkyrie and Gordon being first lieutenants, then Tyr and GNB sitting at random since they were all sergeants.

"I'll bet you're wondering what this mission entails. Well I won't lie to you that this is indeed a very sensitive mission in terms of inter-world relations and in terms of inter-world security. You can open your mission profiles now." The General said as the squad complied and flipped open the folders and the first line made Chris freeze in disbelief.

The line was…

"Keyblade."

Then the General interrupted as he noticed the startled looks on all eight of the Crusader's faces.

"I was just as surprised as you were. Officially, the Crusaders discourage the belief that such devices exist. But unofficially, we very much know that they more than exist…we know quite clearly that five years ago, about four Keyblades being present when Sin was destroyed." The General explained as Chris knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Gordon asked as the General nodded, "Forgive my skepticism sir but, what evidence do we have that they really do exist?"

"The word of a summoner and her companions." A familiar voice from the doorway said. Everyone turned to see none other than Lady Yuna and the Gullwings standing in the doorway.

"Yuna? Rikku? Paine?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Lieutenant! You will address the grand summoner as Lady Yuna!" the General barked as Chris flinched.

"General that's not necessary, we know each other." Yuna said as she and the Gullwings entered, closing the door behind them and giving a friendly nod to Chris, and sitting down at three of the four empty chairs opposite the Crusaders with Yuna seated across from Christopher, Paine across from Chris and so on.

"Y-you do?" the General asked surprised.

"It's a long story sir." Chris said with an innocent shrug.

"Says the Unseen Enforcer." Paine said with a half amused expression.

"Oh…you…know about that huh?" Chris asked as the Gullwings looked at each other and nodded.

"It's kinda hard not to." Yuna said as Chris shrugged.

"May we get on with the briefing please?" the General asked as the Gullwings and Crusaders nodded.

"Now then…doh where is our representative from Edge?" the General asked glaring directly at the empty chair opposite Rikku. Then a secret door in the corner of the room over the general's left shoulder opened and in walked a boy carrying a massive broadsword on his back. He couldn't be any older than fifteen years old. He had spiky black hair, blue eyes that literally glowed with unknown energy and was wearing a deep blue sleeveless uniform with black shoulder pauldrons, black military issue boots and a pair of fingerless leather gloves. Chris had the strangest feeling that she had seen him somewhere before…as if in a memory.

"Sorry I'm late General, I was…Rikku?" the boy asked as his sparkling eyes spotted the scantily clad woman.

"ZACK!!!" the woman shouted as she jumped up and glomped the boy happily. Chris in the meantime blinked in disbelief. She recognized the boy now from the memory sphere.

"No way…Zack Fair, SOLDIER First class, comes here in the flesh? By the goddess he's grown." Chris mumbled to herself.

"E'ja seccat oui cu silr Zack!!! Ruf muhk ryc ed paah cehla E'ja caah oui?!?!" Rikku babbled in her native tongue of Al-Bhed as she kissed the dazed youth furiously. (Translation: I've missed you so much Zack!!! How long has it been since I've seen you?!?!)

"Vyn duu muhk Rikku...vyn duu muhk." Zack said as he struggled to get a word in edge wise with Rikku's constant kissing. (Far too long Rikku...far too long.)

Chris was inexplicably getting annoyed with the constant use of the Al-Bhed language.

"Can we please speak English?" Chris asked in frustration as Rikku froze and gave Chris a confused look before remembering something.

"Oooooohhhhh…duh silly me." Rikku said as she dragged Zack to the empty chair next to where she was sitting and plopped him down.

"Fryd fyc cemmo ypuid oui?" Zack whispered to her confused. (What was silly about you?)

"Mydan" Rikku whispered back. (Later)

"Are we through?" the General asked patiently as the two love birds looked at each other then nodded to the general.

"Okay…this is SOLDIER first class, Zackary Fair…he's been sent by the new SOLDIER Corps on Edge to locate a very important device that was rumored to have been buried here on Spira, long before the Machina War. A device that is said to be the most complete and unending history recorder ever created. A device called the Tacitus." The General said as the room fell silent.

"The what sir?" Gippal finally had the nerve to ask but Zack interrupted.

"May I?" Zack asked the General who motioned to carry on, "The Tacitus is a device created many millennia ago by the Cetra and is said to record every instance in history since the time it was created. It is said to be a virtual Rosetta stone…a repository of great historical knowledge right down to the minute details. How it knows this is unknown and will continue to be that way until we get our hands on it."

"Okay then so…where is it?" Chris asked as the General sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is where things get prickly…all the evidence collected as to its whereabouts point directly to…and hold on to your hats folks…the Den of Woe." The General said as everyone save for Chris, Zack, and Paine simultaneously replied in a wall shaking…

"**WHAT?!?!" **

"That's right I said the Den of Woe." The General said as Christopher blinked.

"Sir, with all due respect, are you SERIOUS?!?! The Den of Woe is suicide!!!" Christopher exclaimed.

"Uh, ignorant people here…what's the Den of Woe?" Chris asked confused as everyone but Zack & Paine gave her a disbelieving look.

"You really don't know what the Den of Woe is?!" Christopher asked with an exasperated look.

"Not a clue." Chris replied.

"Ditto." Zack added.

"Same here." Paine said also.

"The Den of Woe is a sealed cave hidden in Mushroom Rock Gorge. No one knows what lurks in there but everyone who has gone in…needless to say…hasn't been seen or heard from again." The General explained as the formerly clueless understood the reason for the other's disbelief.

"Be that as it may…" Zack said as he pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it, "…we do have a clue as to what might be able to protect us from whatever's in there."

"Oh? And what would that be?" The General asked curiously as Zack held up the paper. It appeared to be a scan of a very, very old piece of parchment with old symbols on in.

"This is a scan of the Shepard's Journal…the legendary journal that is said to hold all the needed clues to find some of the Cetra's greatest treasures…including one that I won't even bother mentioning due to insignificance." Zack said with a scoff but Chris knew what he was referring to and that he was lying about its significance.

"You mean Kingdom Hearts?" Chris asked with her arms crossed as Zack gave her a disbelieving expression.

"H-How did you know?" Zack asked as everyone blinked in disbelief.

"You mean she's right?" Nooj asked.

"Yeah." Zack said without looking away.

"Kingdom Hearts aside, what is the defense the journal speaks of?" Christopher asked.

"Huh? Oh…a close family friend of mine can translate the Cetra language and-." Zack said as Chris sneezed.

"A-E-R-I-T-H" she sneezed, causing Zack to glare at her in disbelief again.

"Po Minerva ruf tuac cra ghuf drec cdivv?!" Zack asked in Al-Bhed as Rikku leaned over and whispered in his ear. (By Minerva how does she know this stuff?!)

"Mydan" she whispered (Later).

"Lieutenant! Another word and you'll be sent off this mission. I hear PR is eager to get you into an eight hour long autograph session this afternoon." The General threatened as Chris sank down into her chair in genuine fear.

"Anyway this family friend of mine says that the text says this…" Zack said as he cleared his throat and read what was written under the symbols…

"_Neither light nor dark can survive within the Den of Woe; only the hollowed heart of a knight of Calypso and the destined guardian of a young Princess of Heart may be allowed to enter without consequence. They will still face a trial of will, a trial of the heart, and a trial of courage before being allowed to claim their prize."_

"Well that is not at all helpful…what the heck is a Knight of Calypso?" Gippal asked confused.

"Actually according to the Shepard's journal, Calypso was the first Kingdom Knight of the Sea." Zack replied as the last phrase rang some major bells in Chris's head. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Once again I declare this mission to be folly." Christopher said as the other Crusaders nodded in agreement save for Chris.

"Maybe to you…but the Gullwings and I know a few things that can give us an edge." Zack said as Christopher scoffed.

"Sir, with all due respect…My squad and I officially and humbly decline this mission." Christopher said as Chris looked at him.

"With all due respect, Major…you don't speak for everyone." Chris said, causing the room to fall eerily silent.

"Lieutenant?" Christopher asked in surprise.

"I would rather not risk the life of the whole squad for what you consider a suicide mission. I'll go." Chris said as the Major shook his head.

"Unacceptable. I'm not sending you in alone." Christopher said as Zack cleared his throat.

"Uh she won't be alone. The Gullwings and I are going too." Zack said as Christopher scoffed again.

"No offence kid but I sincerely doubt that you have the experience necessary to-." The Major said but was interrupted as Zack suddenly vanished under the table and reappeared behind Christopher with the Major's own sword held to the back of his neck.

"You were saying?" Zack asked as Chris smirked.

"He's essentially a younger male version of me." She whispered into his ear as the Major sighed.

"General...I recommend that we adhere to Lieutenant Lightfellow's request." Christopher said as the General shrugged.

"Alright then…at least it will give the Lieutenant an opportunity to escape the PR department's grasp. Pack your bags Lieutenant; you're going solo on this one. You leave this afternoon." The General said as Chris saluted.

"Sir Yes Sir!" she replied mid-salute before heading off to pack.

* * *

**Later…**

At her apartment, Chris was packing diligently as she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Chris? Can we come in?" Gippal asked from the other side. Chris unlocked and opened the door with her powers before continuing her packing.

"Look uh Chris…we hope you're not mad at us not volunteering to go with you are you?" Gippal asked as Chris paused and turned to them confused.

"Huh? Oh heck no guys. You remember that ultra secret conversation we had two years ago? Well I have this gut feeling that this mission is connected to it. I'm not at all angry or disappointed that you guys aren't coming…more like, relieved. See you guys could get killed if we went there together but this way you guys are fine. I'm the only one putting myself in danger here." Chris said as she turned and continued her packing.

"Oh, okay then but can we see you off?" Gippal asked as Chris smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored." Chris said with a smile.

* * *

**Later at the Crusader Base…**

Chris arrived in a large open area where a large shining new red gummy ship sat waiting.

"Whoa!" She said as she saw the massive vessel. Zack noticed her awestruck expression

"Like it? It's called the Celsius. She's a brand new, fresh off the production lines and built especially for SOLDIER work." Zack explained as Chris nodded in agreement.

"She sure looks like it." Chris said as Zack smiled.

"Well thanks. Oh I do hope that you're not afraid of heights." Zack said as Chris laughed.

"Boy if I were afraid of heights, I guarantee you that I wouldn't be standing here right now." Chris said as Zack nodded.

"Good. Here's the plan of action. We're not going straight to the Mushroom Rock Road, instead we're going to go to Luca, spend the night there…that and Yuna has a concert tonight that I promised Rikku I wouldn't miss, and then in the morning we set out for our destination. I hope you don't mind." Zack said as Chris shrugged.

"I've gone two years without a vacation…I think command owes me some down time. Besides I wouldn't mind hearing Yuna sing, I hear she's a great singer and composer." Chris said as Zack blinked in astonishment.

"You've gone two years without a vacation?!" Zack asked as Chris laughed at the teenager's reaction.

* * *

**End Chapter 20**

For those who are already familiar with the Reunion series…you should know who's related to Zack in my stories. If you're not…now is a great time to check it out for yourself.


	21. The Celsius & Sightseeing

Chris and Zack were approaching the boarding ramp for the Celsius but a well timed shout from GNB and the whole squad stopped them.

"We told ya we were going to see ya off Chris. So here we are." Gippal said with a nod.

"I never doubted you." Chris said as the three shrugged.

"Well take care of yourself." Baralai said semi-bashfully.

"Yeah and please try and come back to us." Nooj said as Chris smiled and nodded.

"I'll try guys." Chris said as a playful smirk swept her face.

"Okay…group hug!" Chris said as the whole squad laughed and promptly glomped her. After the glomp was over, Christopher took her aside.

"Now Chris, I understand you're going to be stopping in Luca first for the night, and you never know when things could get prickly when you're not in uniform so command has issued you a field badge, this gives you jurisdiction beyond the Bevelle city borders. So if the Crusaders out of Luca need to recruit you for something then that badge will give you jurisdiction." Christopher said as he handed her a rectangular leather packet. Inside was a polished silver badge in the shape of a shield without any extra decoration, save for some gold lining around the edge. To the left of the badge was a fresh copy of Chris's ID card.

"Thanks sir. This might come in handy." Chris said as she stuffed the badge in her pocket.

"I thought it might. Take care of yourself Lieutenant, and keep out of trouble. We've had to put the entire PR department in a half nelson just to keep them quiet about this mission and we've deliberately not told the Luca HQ for the same reason…well we told the district General there but other than that we've kept quiet." Christopher said as Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's a load of my mind. Last thing I want is to get sucked into another autograph session." Chris said as they heard the Celsius's engines start up.

"I think that's my cue to go." Chris said as she shot the Major a quick salute before racing onboard. Soon the Celsius was airborne and heading straight towards Luca. Chris had quickly found a spot on the bridge, looking out the side window as the world slid beneath her feet.

"Cool huh? Flying in a gummy ship like this and getting to fly. I'll bet you've never flown before." Zack said as Chris and the Gullwings gave each other an amused look.

"Oh I've flown before…just without any sort of manmade assistance." Chris replied as Zack arched an eyebrow.

"You want to clarify that?" He asked confused.

"All in due time Zack…all in due time." Chris replied as she returned to looking out the window.

"Fryd'c ran calnad Rikku?" Zack whispered to Rikku. (What's her secret Rikku?)

"Muhk cduno" Rikku replied. (Long story)

"Huf fyed y sehida, oui cyet tinehk dra pneavehk dryd oui fuimt damm sa ruf cra ghufc ymm dryd cdivv ypuid uin vneahtc yht vysemo." Zack said as he crossed his arms. (Now wait a minute, you said during the briefing that you would tell me how she knows all that stuff about our friends and family.)

"Oh…Uh Chris…" Rikku said, drawing Chris's attention away from the window, "Zack wants to know how you know about what happened five years ago."

"Oh let's see where to begin…Well I suppose it's because of a mutual friend…Kimahri Ronso. He gave me this history sphere that he made. On it he put all of his memories from his adventures with the Kingdom Knights. You were featured prominently Zack." Chris said as Zack pondered.

"But Kimahri would never give that sphere to a total stranger. Why did he give it to you?" Zack asked confused.

"Because of her dreams." Paine replied from her seat nearby.

"Her dreams?" Zack asked confused.

"Well no so much as multiple dreams more like a dream that I've had every single night for as long as I can remember." Chris replied as she quickly set about explaining the dream for him.

"That is odd that you know about Aqua…and Kairi for that matter. This blond girl that you call Namine…does she look like anyone that you've seen before?" Zack asked as Chris shook her head.

"No, she has a few minor similarities to Kairi but nothing more." Chris replied.

"So Kimahri gave you that sphere because of a dream?" Zack asked. He didn't sound at all convinced.

"Kimahri said that he had seen her in a vision before a disease swept the Ronso village and killed six Ronso including Kimahri's mate. He saw her come and cure the village…then when the disease hit, there she came with the tribe that lives in the south western Calm Lands to lend a hand. Chris apparently was able to heal them all magically." Yuna explained from the pilot's seat.

"And when Kimahri brought her into the tribal center, she saw the pictures of our friends that he keeps on the wall of his workshop and she claimed that she recognized them. She even recognized the Keyblades and the fact that they were Kingdom Knights." Rikku added as Zack pondered.

"Is this true?" Zack asked as Chris nodded.

"He gave me this as a reward in addition to the history sphere." Chris said as she held up the Swift Enforcer.

"Huh…doesn't that look an awful lot like a Keyblade to you guys?" Zack asked as the others nodded.

"Yeah, Kimahri made it to look like a Keyblade but he made it too small for his hands to grip properly so he gave it to Chris." Rikku explained.

"Huh…how curious." Zack said as Chris shrugged.

"Yeah but hey, this thing has gotten me promoted to Lieutenant within the two year span since I joined the Crusaders." Chris said as Zack gave her a surprised expression.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa back up! You joined the Crusaders only two years ago and you're already a Lieutenant?!" Zack asked as Chris nodded.

"First Lieutenant actually." Chris replied as Zack blinked.

"How in the worlds did that happen? What are you sleeping with a General or something?" Zack asked as Chris looked insulted.

"No…I'm just…I want to say cursed with good luck. I keep killing off the Dark Aeons single handedly. I've killed Dark Ifrit, Valefor, Shiva, Ixion, and Anima." Chris explained.

"Really…you're that good huh?" Zack asked curiously as the Gullwings nodded.

"She was trained by some of the best warriors in all of Spira. The Karayans are masters of fighting hand to hand and the Alma-Kinan are masters of stealth and archery. Chris just seems to pick up on it naturally. She also seems to have an element of nature at her command." Yuna explained.

"Oh and what element would that be?" Zack asked curiously as Chris attempted to show him by causing him to levitate from his chair but nothing happened.

"Well…if only it would cooperate at this moment I can usually manipulate gravity but for some confounded reason I can't do it right now." Chris explained confused.

"That might be because of the Gummy ship's own artificial gravity. It probably throws your powers off." Paine replied.

"Huh. How convenient…I know my weakness now." Chris said with a shrug.

"But seriously Zack. You need to see her fight…she's lethal!" Rikku explained as Zack crossed his arms and nodded.

"I'll have to won't I?" He said with a nod.

"So how does SOLDIER treat you Zack?" Chris asked as she sat down in a chair nearby.

"Ehh it's okay. I really wish they would stop making me go to all those lousy autograph sessions though." Zack grumbled.

"Ooh yeah…I know that feeling. I've been the PR department's favorite toy ever since I killed my first Dark Aeon." Chris said as Zack gave a wry chuckle.

"Have they made you attend meetings of your own fan club?" Zack asked as Chris blinked in horrified shock.

"No…but I take it you have." Chris said as Zack shuddered and nodded.

"Consider yourself very fortunate. It gets very disturbing seeing all these girls dressed up like you…even a few guys which makes me even more creeped out." Zack said as Chris, who could only envision such a horrific sight, shuddered.

"Ooh that is disturbing." Chris said as Zack leaned back.

"And the Photo ops…ugh they never end! Having to stand there for hours at a time as total and complete strangers stand up next to you just so they can have their photo taken with you…ugh how excruciating." Zack groaned as Chris whimpered.

"Tell me about it." Chris said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the harshest thing for any of our superiors to do is throw us into the wolves den that is the Public Relations department." Zack asked as Chris nodded knowingly.

"The worst words the General can say to me is-." **"The PR department has you for the next few hours." **Zack and Chris said in unison before groaning. By now YRP were noticeably amused by this conversation.

"Incredible…Chris is just an older female version of Zack in terms of fame." Paine said as Chris gave Paine a knowing look.

"Says miss 1993 swimsuit edition." Chris said inspiring Zack and Rikku to guffaw.

"That was hilarious! Fortunately I'm only fifteen so I'm still considered too young for that kind of thing…besides the swimsuit edition is typically for women only anyway." Zack said as Paine grumbled.

"Chris haven't the Crusaders made you do that yet?" Yuna asked as Chris shook her head.

"Fortunately no. I think it's because I'm flat chested enough that they don't care." Chris said as Paine scoffed.

"That usually doesn't stop em." She grumbled.

"Secret to my success on that front…a marvelous invention called a girdle." Chris said as she patted her stomach.

"Yeah well my usual attire doesn't give me that luxury." Paine said as Rikku leaned over to Zack and whispered in his ear.

"Dryd'c palyica cra tnaccac mega y cgyhg." She whispered causing Zack to stifle with laughter. (I'm not translating this one)

"What did you say?" Paine asked tersely turning red with anger.

"Nothing!" Rikku replied quickly.

The rest of the flight, though short, remained very silent.

* * *

**That Evening…**

They had landed in Luca without a hitch. Yuna and Paine had gone on ahead to the Blitzball stadium in the dead center of town to prepare for Yuna's concert that evening. Chris, Rikku, and Zack had just finished checking into the inn.

"Okay. So it's Yuna and Rikku to one room, Paine and myself to another, and you get your own Zack?" Chris asked as Zack shrugged.

"Well this inn thinks of everything…besides there are five of us so two rooms have two beds each for each of you and one; smaller room has a single bed large enough for myself. I figured that you guys didn't want a man in the same room." Zack said as Chris smirked.

"Ehh, I'm indifferent. You're only fifteen and I sleep with my gunblade loaded…besides I'm buddies with those three young sergeants in my squad and before that I had a roommate…though we broke up eventually." Chris said as she mournfully remembered Marlin.

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to bring those memories up." Zack said as Chris waved it off.

"Forget about it kid. You didn't mean to bring it up. I did that on my own." Chris said as Rikku grabbed Zack's arm, pulled him over, and whispered something in his ear that made all the spikes on his head stand straight up and the color in his face wash completely away.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're sure? N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-now?!" Zack asked stunned as Rikku nodded.

"Uh Chris why don't you take the opportunity to go see the sites uh…Rikku and I are going to go…unpack or something." Zack said innocently before disappearing up the stairs with a giggling Rikku faster than Chris could blink.

"Oh boy when the charges come up for statutory rape I won't be here…I'll be busy trying to bribe some muscular patsy to collapse my skull for me." Chris mumbled and decided to use Zack's suggestion. Donning a pair of sunglasses, undoing her braid, quickly changing into her civvies, wrapping her blade-lock in a long white cloth before attaching it to her back, holstering her gunblade into her left boot, and donning the poncho from her Karayan days, Chris was ready to walk boldly out into the Luca city streets without fear of being recognized.

Her civilian disguise worked without a hitch and not a soul suspected who she was. She was strolling down a market street gazing at the various wares that were available in the shops. In all honesty Luca was exactly as she had heard…essentially a smaller version of Bevelle except with a large Spherical stadium in the center instead of the ruins of the original city like Bevelle had.

She even spotted a few Crusaders riding through the streets on patrol. She was passing by an alleyway when her gut feeling for danger kicked in (Gippal had started calling it her "Spider-senses"). She looked down the alleyway to see a woman with bright orange hair being restrained by what appeared to be a pair of common thugs.

"Come on girly, we know that you're just dying to give us what we want." The lead thug said as he licked his lips lustfully. Chris immediately realized the severity of the situation and darted into an alleyway nearby.

"Let me go!" the woman squirmed fearfully.

"Not until we get all three courses." The second said with a sinister grin as he threw her on the floor out of the sight of the common passerby and held a gun aimed at her. Without warning the gun cartridge ejected and the bullets inside scattered the second it hit the ground.

"What the?!" the lead asked as a massive crate suddenly sandwiched his companion between itself and the brick wall of a nearby building and rendering him unconscious.

"_You should never have tried that."_ A female voice from nowhere echoed through the alleyway as an empty water barrel crashed onto his head and a certain silver haired woman flew in from out of nowhere and kicked him into the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Chris asked as she helped the woman to her feet.

"Uh, I think so. Those guys were going to try and rape me." The woman asked as Chris used her powers to hurl the two unconscious forms of the criminals into the street, right into the path of a passing Crusader squad who immediately recognized them and cuffed them on the spot.

"How did you do…that?" the woman asked as she turned back from watching to find no one there. She turned back to where she was lying on the floor earlier to see Chris holding the woman's wallet in hand.

"I believe you dropped this miss…" she quickly checked inside the wallet to view the woman's ID "…Lucil."

"Thank you. You know with skills such as yours you should join the Crusaders." Lucil said as she took back her wallet. Chris merely smirked.

"An ironic statement. I was about to suggest the same to you then you won't have to worry about goons like that." Chris said as Lucil chuckled.

"Well…it is ironic actually…I just was accepted into the academy. I'm now Cadet Lucil." Lucil said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"And yet you nearly get jumped?" Chris asked curiously as the woman sighed.

"That was because I let my guard down. I need to work on that if I'm going to be a successful Crusader…just like my inspiration." Lucil said as Chris silently realized where the conversation was going.

"Take it from me kid. The best thing you can do if you're going to be in the Crusaders is not to try and live up to your idols…be yourself and not an imitation. Then you will succeed beyond your wildest imaginations…and that's really all the Crusaders look and ask for." Chris said as Lucil looked thoughtful.

"So not trying to imitate Chris Lightfellow is a good thing?" Lucil asked as Chris nodded.

"Definitely. Your letting your guard down is not a bad thing…but as you've undoubtedly noticed it can have dire consequences. My advice is to learn to connect to your surroundings. Just pause at random moments and try to listen to and identify the sounds around you instead of block them out. To put it in the words of some wise martial arts expert…you must become one with your surroundings." Chris said as Lucil nodded.

"Good advice. Thanks miss…say what is your name?" Lucil asked as Chris smiled.

"Oh I'm just a fellow who strives to bring a little light into the worlds." Chris said with a cheeky smirk as she walked off. Lucil didn't even suspect who Chris was…the hint only confused her.

* * *

**End Chapter 21.**

I do not own Lucil. She's from FFX & X-2.

Also be ready for the introduction of a character from a famous Anime series. I'll give you a hint.

She might be small, beaming with childlike innocence, but she can kick serious butt, and she likes to ride on people's backs…oh and she has absolutely no sense of direction.

Figured it out yet? If you have, please keep your guesses to yourselves and wait for the next chapter.


	22. Real Emotion

It was evening as Chris and a giggly Zack and Rikku arrived at the Blitzball Stadium. Yuna and Paine had just finished the set up and were waiting for the trio's arrival backstage.

"Hey! You made it!" Yuna said excitedly as she saw the three approaching. She was in her old summoner's dress. (Her FFX apparel).

"Hey we wouldn't miss this for the worlds." Zack said as Chris and Rikku nodded.

"Okay then, take these tickets and go find yourselves some seats. The show will be starting soon." Yuna said as she handed them each a ticket and headed towards the retractable stage platform. Paine however joined the trio up to the top.

Yuna was calming herself by taking deep relaxing breaths when a pair of men in strange purple colored armor approached. The first was a large heavy set man with a large round shield on his back and the second man was very thin and lanky with a pair of pistols at his sides.

"Are you Lady Yuna?" the big man asked curiously as Yuna turned towards them.

"Yes? Oh please no autographs until after the performance please." Yuna said as the two men looked at each other and nodded knowingly. Yuna's back had turned to them as the thin man held up a small mechanical device, aimed it at Yuna, and pulled the trigger, sending a powerful electrical shock to her and knocking her unconscious. The thin one started dragging her off the stage and binding her wrists behind her back.

"He-he. Nice one Logos…the boss will be pleased with this now let's deal with covering our tracks." The big one said as he pulled out a large blue sphere and placed it in the center of the stage platform. Instantly the sphere turned invisible as an image of Yuna in her summoner's garb appeared.

"Yeah let's get going Ormi. We can't be seen when her friends get down here after the concert." The thin one said as the big one threw the unconscious Yuna over his shoulder and they started to walk off as the platform started to rise slowly.

* * *

**A minute earlier…**

"Geez this place is crowded!" Zack said as he and the others elbowed their way through the crowded stadium.

"Yuna's got quite a fan base I'll give her that." Chris said as she noticed a small empty balcony nearby.

"Hey you think we can use that spot up there?" Rikku asked as Chris shrugged. Suddenly her gut instinct kicked in again.

"Uh oh." Chris said quietly as the stadium lights dimmed and large retractable metal panels slid into place over the dome, blocking out the sunlight. The group got to the balcony as a pair of hover board riding guitar players pepped up the crowd as they flew overhead.

"Something's wrong." Paine said quietly.

"You too?" Zack asked curiously as Chris did a double take between them.

"You guys feel it too?" Chris asked surprised as they nodded.

"What? What do you guys feel?" Rikku asked as the other three shushed her and turned their attention to the hole in the center where the stage was going to be. Finally the stage raised into view, it was shaped as a large fat man made of gold with a hideous expression holding a pair of massive drum sticks as large saucer shaped objects floated around it. On top of its head was the stage itself, a large green disk made of energy.

Suddenly a single beam of light hit the center of the stage, revealing what appeared to be Yuna.

"_What can I do for you?"_

Yuna's pre-recorded voice asked as the music started.

_"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"_

The music asked as Yuna approached one edge of the stage and made a quick twirl as large pink ribbons of energy enveloped her and then vanished revealing her in a dark blue variant of her usual attire. (The Songstress dressphere)

_"I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"_

Then Yuna started singing as holographic back up dancers appeared behind her…_  
_  
_"Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back"_

"Okay that's not Yuna." Paine said as she drew her curved buster sword.

"You can tell?" Chris asked as she drew her weapons in suit.

"Definitely." Paine replied.

_"But the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees."_

Zack and Paine quickly hijacked the hover boards with their weapons primed, kicking the guitar players off into the crowd wide mosh pit. Chris and Rikku were scrambling for the backstage doors but Chris spotted something suspicious…

_"And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me,  
"You'll never be alone."_

"HEY!" Chris shouted as she saw a big heavyset man and a thin lanky man carrying a large human sized white sack over the big man's shoulder.

_"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"_

_"I can hear you"_

Realizing they were busted, they started running for the door but Chris was hot on their tail._  
_  
_"And if I find  
the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
and I can't go on  
but you are there  
the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
we are connected for all of time  
I'll never be…"_

Chris used her powers of gravity to rocket over their heads and block their exit.

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know that forward is the  
Only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone."_

"Stop right where you are! You're not going anywhere!" Chris said as the lanky man pulled out his guns with silencers attached to the ends and started peppering away at Chris but her skills allowed her to stop the bullets.

_"What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?"_

_"I can hear you  
I can hear you"_

The music suddenly stopped as Chris broke the silencers in half with her power, allowing for a deafening series of gunshots to ring out, sending the crowd into a panic. Again Chris stopped the bullets. Paine and Zack arrived on the stage just as Yuna's image disappeared and the sphere revealed itself.

"Boy when you see a dummy you sure see a dummy." Zack said as Paine destroyed the sphere with a swift swing of her sword, resulting in a brief burst of energy.

Chris was standing between the two men with her weapons primed.

"You cannot pass!" Chris spat at the two as the big man handed the large sack over to the small man before pulling out his shield and charging Chris head on. Chris, narrowed her eyes and used her power to push against him. He was slowed down to a crawl but was still gaining ground as Chris struggled to maintain control. The thin man saw his chance and aimed his gun at the woman. Before he could fire Chris noticed him and broke her concentration allowing the big man to regain his speed and strength and forcing Chris to dive out of the way.

The big man crashed through the wall before turning back to a dazed Chris on the floor. She was breathing heavily as she tried to recover from the strenuous action.

"Leave her! We've got what we came for!" the thin man ordered as he tossed the sack back to the big man before they both ran out into the city streets. Chris scurried to her feet and chased after them but by the time she got outside, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed as she realized that she had failed to stop them. Zack and Paine arrived shortly thereafter.

"Where did they go?!" Zack asked, weapon raised.

"I lost em. They overpowered me. Next time they won't be so fortunate! NYAH!!!" Chris growled as she crushed the base of a nearby sculpture out of anger, causing it to topple over and shatter.

"Wow she really gets deadly when she gets pissed…I would hate to see her PMSing." Zack muttered as Paine just groaned inwardly. Rikku however raced outside with something in her hands.

"Guys look! I found this in Yunie's dressing room!" Rikku shouted as Zack snatched it from her hands and unfolded it.

"_My freaky darlings…"_

The letter started…

"_If you ever wish to see your precious Lady Yuna alive again, you will meet the following demands…"_

"_1: The sanctions levied against Guadosalam must be dropped."_

"_2: The trade restrictions placed on all seafaring vessels and airships must be canceled."_

"_3: All of the repossessed and seized airships and seafaring vessels once belonging to the Guado must be returned to their proper owners: Guadosalam._

"_4: All charges against Maester Seymour Guado must be dropped and he must be allowed to return to power in Guadosalam."_

"_If these demands are not met...a disaster beyond your imaginations will occur to not only Lady Yuna but to the rest of the world."_

The four stood in disbelief as they finished the letter.

"No way are they going to get away with this. I'll gut them like fish." Chris growled.

"Problem, we don't know whose responsible for this act. Unless we can identify the men who captured her, then perhaps we can find out and track them down. Chris can you describe the men?" Zack asked as Chris nodded and quickly gave their descriptions.

"Okay we're looking for a fat man with a big shield and a thin man with a pair of guns. That unfortunately does not narrow things down." Zack said as Paine shook her head in thought.

"Actually it does narrow it down. Those were most likely Ormi and Logos…LeBlanc's chief henchmen. Whenever she has a hand in something those two are usually the ones doing her dirty work." Paine said as Zack arched a confused eyebrow.

"Wait you mean Spira's biggest Crime Syndicate?!" Zack asked as Paine nodded.

"If only we knew where they went." Chris said in thought.

"I KNOW WHERE!!!" a young female voice shouted from behind where Chris was standing, causing the latter to shoot fifty feet into the air…literally. Behind her stood a little girl with bubblegum pink hair in black robes with white tabi socks, woven sandals and what everyone hoped was a wooden katana sword attached to her left side. The katana was so long that its sheath needed a pair of wheels so it wouldn't drag.

"Geez you scared the living daylights out of us kid!" Zack said as he and the others caught their breath and Chris landed with her complexion the same color as her hair.

"Sorry. But I know where they went!" the girl said excitedly.

"Uh…you do?" Chris asked as the color returned to her face and the girl nodded quickly.

"Uh huh." She replied.

"Team huddle." Paine suggested and the other three quickly complied.

"Do we really want to trust this girl? She probably doesn't know where LeBlanc's goons took Yuna." Paine whispered as Chris peeked over at the little girl who was just rocking on her heels innocently with a smile on her face.

"I don't know…my gut tells me to follow her." Chris said as Zack nodded.

"Two relative strangers like Chris and I should be able to get around town without anyone noticing. Besides if we split up we should be able to find her faster." Zack suggested.

"I've got an idea if you'll hear it. You two let the girl lead you while Rikku and I take the Celsius. When you find her you can use the homing beacon to call us in." Paine suggested as Rikku nodded in agreement.

"I like it. She seems like she knows where they are." Rikku said as Chris and the others nodded.

"I agree. Let's go with this plan okay?" Chris asked as they broke the huddle.

"Okay kid, we've talked it over…now you're sure you can lead us to where friend is hiding right?" Zack asked as the girl nodded.

"Definitely!" she replied as Zack nodded to Paine and Rikku who took off for the Celsius.

"Okay then…uh…what's your name?" Chris asked sweetly as she bent over to the girl's level but suddenly found her clinging to her back. She was surprisingly light for her size, but then again the robes did probably make her seem heavier than what she truly weighed.

"My name is Yachiru! 11th Crusader Squad Lieutenant! Pleased to meet you!" the girl exclaimed happily. As Zack wished he had a camera to snap a photo of the scene with.

"C-C-Crusader?! Impossible you're much too young." Chris scoffed as Yachiru whipped out a familiar brown leather packet.

"Uh huh and aren't you out of uniform Lieutenant Lightfellow? Hey we're the same rank!" Yachiru exclaimed as Chris blinked. It was her undercover badge.

"H-H-H-How did you know?!" Chris asked. She was seriously getting creeped out by how smart and agile the girl was.

"I recognized you from your poster." Yachiru said pointing to a nearby poster of Chris posing a salute in uniform.

"Oh." Chris said as Zack burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up." Chris growled as Yachiru giggled.

"Hurry! If you want to find your friends you need to go that way! Kochi, Kochi!" Yachiru exclaimed pointing off down one of the streets.

"Ugh…Zack how fast can you run?" Chris asked as Zack blinked and pressed a button on his watch. Instantly a black double wheeled motorcycle roared up nearby.

"You were saying?" He asked as he patted the back seat, offering Chris and Yachiru a ride. But Chris smirked with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks but I'll just walk fast." Chris said as she suddenly rocketed off in the direction Yachiru had pointed out at lightning speeds with said young Lieutenant clinging to her back and giggling all the while.

"Whoa." Zack said in awe as he revved his motorcycle and raced off after them.

* * *

**End Chapter 22.**

I do not own Yachiru. She's from the anime series Bleach which a friend of mine recently turned me on to. Thus far Yachiru is my favorite character…right next to her "Ken-Chan"…whose possible appearance in this fic is still pending.

The song above was "Real Emotion" from FFX-2...and I do not own it.

Oh and Kochi (pronounced Coach-e) is Japanese for "This way." I just think it's cute when Yachiru says that when trying to navigate.


	23. Dead Ends & Dead Meat

Chris rocketed through the Luca streets with the young Yachiru clinging to her back and giggling with glee while Zack followed close behind on his bike.

"Quick! Turn here! Kochi, Kochi!" Yachiru exclaimed as Chris quickly bolted in the direction Yachiru was pointing and skidded to a halt. Dead end.

"Uh…Yachiru…are you sure this is where they went?" Chris asked as Zack's bike screeched to a stop.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure!" Yachiru replied as Chris pondered. She then started to hover up and into the air to look over the wall that blocked their path. The entire wall was part of a building.

"Yachiru it's a dead end!" Chris grumbled as she floated to the ground and stormed back out into the street.

"Oh yeah! We have to keep going that way!" Yachiru said pointing down the street as Chris groaned before bolting off again leaving Zack in the dust back at the dead end.

"_Hmm…maybe there's more to this wall than meets the eye."_ Zack pondered as he started examining the wall.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you sure they went this way?!" Chris asked as Yachiru nodded.

"Positive! I can tell they're nearby!" Yachiru exclaimed as Chris grinned.

"Then let's get to Yuna's res-…-cue?" Chris whimpered as she rounded a corner and saw a large group of masked men counting the loot acquired from a recent heist.

"Oh come on now isn't the time for this." Yachiru grumbled as she dropped off Chris's back and walked up to the group of criminals who blinked in disbelief. Yachiru casually put her hand to the spot where her katana hilt met the sheath and popped the handle out a bit with her thumb before grabbing the handle on the weapon…which was not at all fake…and jumping into the crowd, giggling the whole time.

Chris stood dumbfounded as she watched the unfolding carnage take place. Soon the entire band of thieves was running for their lives right towards a group of passing Crusaders with the loot in hand and surrendered.

"That takes care of that." Yachiru said with the usual smile on her face as she sheathed her sword and leapt back onto Chris's back in the blink of an eye.

"Uh…which way was it?" Chris asked still dumbfounded.

"This way! Kochi, Kochi!" Yachiru replied as Chris bolted off again.

* * *

**Back at the wall…**

Zack could definitely tell there was something off about that wall. He started gently knocking on the wall…it was definitely hollow.

"Ah…there you are." Zack said as he drew a short sword from a sheathe on his back and with two quick swings of the blade, cut a large "X" into the wall and then delivered a round house kick to the center, causing it to crumble and reveal an old looking metal pipe with a rusting old metal ladder inside that led down deep underground.

Zack's gut feeling was telling him that this was indeed what they were looking for. He quickly backed up to the turn off and whipped out a communicator.

"Rikku, Paine, Chris, I think I found what where they took Yuna!" Zack said into the comlink.

"_Good. We're on our way. But why did you contact Chris? Isn't she right there?"_ Paine asked confused as an amused expression swept Zack's face. Sweat drop.

"Well…heh-heh…I don't really know…Yachiru led her off somewhere." Zack said sheepishly into the radio.

"_Oh great…well I hope she catches up eventually."_ Paine replied.

"Ditto…hopefully she'll bring friends." Zack said as he pocketed the comlink and glanced down the hole. She then

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"UGH! Why haven't we still found them?! Are you sure they went this way?!" Chris asked impatiently as she raced down the streets.

"Really, Really! I'm sure they went this way!" Yachiru said excitedly before mumbling, "Probably."

"PROBABLY!?!?!" Chris yelped as she slowed down to normal running speed, "Did you say PROBABLY?!?!"

"Gosh you're annoying, Okay then that way!" Yachiru said pointing down one street.

"OKAY THEN?! Did you say OKAY THEN?!" Chris asked, quickly losing patience. Yachiru shrugged.

"How come all you do is complain? Then you can decide for yourself! I give up! I wish Ken-Chan was here." Yachiru replied as Chris groaned and turned down the street Yachiru had pointed to.

"This way right?" Chris grumbled.

"Yep, yep! Kochi, Kochi!" Yachiru replied.

"You're sure right?! You're SURE right?!" Chris snapped as she charged down the streets again at full speed.

Subsequently…they were going the opposite direction from Zack and the hole.

* * *

**Later…**

Zack was waiting by the hole as Paine and Rikku appeared in a beam of blue light nearby.

"I see you discovered the transporter beams eh?" Zack asked curiously.

"Sure beats the boarding ramps." Paine said as she and Rikku approached the hole with their weapons ready.

"Well…who goes down the scary dark hole in the wall first?" Rikku asked as Zack looked at Paine.

"Ladies first." He said as Paine nodded and went in first, followed by Rikku, and ending with Zack at the rear.

When they reached the bottom, they found themselves in a massive underground tunnel made of rusting old metal supports that looked like they had been there for centuries.

"What is this place?" Zack asked confused.

"I think it's where the water from the Blitzball games go after the matches if the fact the water level reaches a major high judging by these moldy lines running along the roof are any indication." Paine said.

"EEP!" Rikku yelped causing the two SOLDIERs to raise their weapons and turn towards her cowering form.

"What is it Rikku?" Zack asked protectively.

"I saw a mouse." Rikku whimpered quietly.

"It'll leave you alone Rikku but-Hey! A footprint!" Zack exclaimed as he saw a large heavy boot print made of mold in the ground near Rikku's feet.

"These are too wide to be from our boots, and they leave too much of an impression in the ground. It's also fresh so this has to be where our culprits ran." Paine said as she looked around a nearby corner to see light coming from around the corner of another pipe down the line.

"Looks like we've found our kidnappers." Zack whispered as they crept along down the tunnel until they reached the corner where the light was coming from. They all peeked around the corner to see a large and well lit tunnel entrance with a mysterious symbol above it and two female and one male looking guard standing outside it.

The female guards were wearing pink form fitting body suits with the strange symbol on masks over their faces and holding large bladed fans with the symbol on it as well. The male guard was wearing a similar outfit only looser and with dark purple body armor. He was holding a spear in his Guado sized hands.

The three heroes looked at each other with a knowing smirk.

"Hey guys we've found a spy!" Paine shouted as she and Rikku held Zack by the hair around the corner.

"Ooh, help, I've been captured!" Zack replied in monotone before getting dragged back around the corner. The three guards looked at each other before chasing after them. A few minutes later our heroes emerged as they finished donning their newly acquired disguises.

"Nice idea but this costume really chafes something fierce." Zack grumbled/winced.

"Do you want to trade?" Paine asked daringly as Rikku giggled from the mental image of Zack in the bodysuit.

"Let's just get through here." Zack grumbled as he limped after Paine and Rikku through the tunnel.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Somehow there was a time lag on Chris's comlink and Zack's message had just now come through.

"Wow, so I was right!" Yachiru rejoiced, "But this isn't the way. It is a dead end after all."

"Ya don't say." Chris said calmly yet sarcastically as her eye twitched. She was staring at the blank wall in front of them.

"We really should've gone right back there, shouldn't we?" Yachiru said as Chris snapped.

"YOU said to go this way DAMN IT!!!" Chris growled.

"What?! Silver It's wrong to blame others for your mistakes! I was close! Wasn't I?! Come on it's that way! Kochi, Kochi!" Yachiru replied as Chris used her power to force Yachiru off her back.

"You have no sense of direction! This was the NINETEENTH DEAD END IN A ROW!!!" Chris shouted as Yachiru's lip began to quiver.

"Oh no." Chris whimpered as Yachiru began crying.

"_Way to go Chris…tick off the girl who was willing to help you out of the goodness of her heart…as if this day could get any worse."_ Chris said as she kicked herself mentally throughout the girl's crying.

Suddenly her gravity senses started tingling as she felt something big heading her way. She noticed a small puddle rippling violently nearby. She gulped nervously as she heard a series of rapid and increasingly heavy footsteps approaching.

"Ooh I get the feeling I should never have invoked Murphy's law." Chris said dejectedly as an entire wall nearby exploded.

"YACHIRU!!!" a deep gruff voice shouted from the still smoking wall.

"Ken-Chan!" Yachiru said excitedly as she perked up instantly. Then a massive shadow started to loom over a now petrified Chris.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're Ken-Chan?" Chris asked in horror.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Zack, Rikku, and Paine had followed the pipelines to a large metal doorway where they heard what sounded like people talking inside.

"_So this is her? I've only imagined her beauty."_ A semi-filtered voice said from inside.

"The boss told you we'd get 'er." A voice said as the three entered and saw Ormi and Logos holding a bound and gagged Yuna before a large sphere displaying the insidious image of none other than Seymour Guado.

"_I know and with her two new agents within the Crusaders ranks keeping an eye on this 'Chris Lightfellow' I am impressed seeing that you got past her. Perhaps she's not all LeBlanc's henchmen have reported her to be."_ Seymour said with a pleased look as the three heroes looked at each other in worry. There were not one but two spies in the Crusader's ranks that were working for LeBlanc…and LeBlanc was working for Seymour Guado!

"Who that chick with the silver hair? She was no sweat Maester Guado." Ormi said as Seymour nodded.

"_Yes and once my demands are met, we won't be sending dear Yuna back to her friends…oh no, she'll be sent to Guadosalam to become my bride."_ Seymour said as he licked his lips at the now disgusted Yuna.

"We'll make sure she gets to ya safely sir!" Logos said with a salute as Seymour nodded.

"_Excellent. I look forward to her arrival. Seymour out."_ Seymour said as his image faded away and the sphere turned cloudy.

"Alright then…uh how do we get her out of the city again?" Ormi asked confused as Logos face palmed.

"We use the old Pneumatic tube to Bevelle. Our agents will pick her up there so the boss can take her away. We then go to the seaport where we get picked up by one of the boss's airships at sea and taken back to base." Logos explained as realization swept Ormi's face.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH That explains it!" Ormi said.

"Yeah well I'm afraid that it's not happening!" A voice from nearby said as the two henchmen turned to see Zack, Rikku, and Paine rip off their disguises and disable the guards nearby.

"Let our friend go!" Zack ordered as he held the short sword to them. Ormi and Logos looked at each other for a moment then threw their heads back in laughter.

"You call that a sword?! That's! That's a TOY!!!" Logos cackled as he pointed at Zack's short sword.

"Okay then…you asked for it." Zack said as he casually sheathed the sword on his back but then reached for the buster sword and with a single swing, cut clean through three of the approaching guards. Ormi and Logos ceased their laughing instantly.

"On second thought." Logos said as he twirled one of his guns then fired a round at a button against the wall causing a klaxon to start blaring and red lights to start flashing. Instantly the room was filled with both gun toting and melee weapon armed guards and the alarms soon stopped afterwards.

The heroes found themselves surrounded by guards and hopelessly outnumbered.

"You made a mistake coming here! Now you will pay the price!" Ormi shouted with a laugh as the guards readied their weapons.

"Any bright ideas?" Rikku asked as Zack shook his head.

"Not at the moment." He replied as they backed up into each other. Suddenly Paine and Zack started wincing.

"Augh what's making that noise?!" Paine grunted as she and Zack covered their ears in pain.

"Hey no tricks!" one of the guards ordered. Soon they too heard what Zack and Paine heard, it was a shrill screeching noise that sounded like someone screaming for their life. Suddenly a screeching silver haired blur blew in through the front door, knocking all the guards away against a wall by magic and glomping our three heroes in under a second. It was Chris.

"HIDE ME!!!" she shrieked.

"Huh? From what?" Rikku asked confused. Suddenly a massive hole opened up in the ceiling in an equally massive explosion.

"THAT!!!" Chris shrieked as she dove behind the three. Ormi and Logos were equally confused and disoriented as the dust settled. What they saw made each of the two criminals pale.

It was a large man, at least seven and a half feet tall and very muscular. He had nine spikes of black hair on his head each with a small red bell attached at the tips. He also had a hideous scar running from his forehead, through his left eye, over his mouth and down under his chin while a large black eye patch covered his right eye. He was wearing black robes with a white yet smaller robe on top with a strange symbol on the back and a pair of white tabi socks with sandals on his feet. Attached to his side was a Katana sheath.

Hanging from his back was a certain pink haired girl. She then noticed Zack, Rikku, and Paine.

"Huh? Oh hi Ferry (Zack)! Ouchy (Paine)! Blondie (Rikku)!" Yachiru waved happily to the three dumbstruck heroes.

"Who is that?" Zack asked confused as the big man turned, with a disturbing grin, towards a cowering Ormi and Logos who freaked completely out when they saw him.

**"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ZARA-ZARA-ZAZAZAZAZA!!! ZARAKI KENPACHI!!! 11TH SQUAD CAPTAIN!"** they screamed in unparalleled horror (and in unison) as the man turned back to our heroes.

"Have any of you seen a silver haired woman run though here recently?" Kenpachi asked curiously as the three moved instinctively out of the way to reveal Chris writing her Will. Kenpachi approached her as he maintained his grin.

"Is this her Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked the girl on his shoulder who nodded.

"Yup, that's her Ken-Chan." Yachiru said as Chris's lower lip quivered and she quickly donned a blindfold and lit a cigarette.

"Okay you can kill me now…just make it quick." Chris whimpered as Kenpachi's grin doubled in size before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Me? Kill you?!" Kenpachi laughed, "No I want one thing from you."

"And that is?" Chris asked/whimpered as she spit out the cigarette and lifted the blindfold. Kenpachi reached towards the hilt of his sword causing Chris to cringe and shield herself from whatever fate awaited her.

"What I want from you is…" Kenpachi said as Chris suddenly found a small booklet and pen shoved in her face…

"…Your autograph."

* * *

**End Chapter 23…**

Yes Kenpachi is in the story…and like Yachiru I don't own him…the people who own Bleach on the other hand…do. I don't own Ormi & Logos either...they're from FFX-2.

Oh and some of these scenes are directly inspired by some clips I found on YouTube…again none of which I own.


	24. Backstabbers & the Den of Woe part 1

Chris blinked in total disbelief as she saw the hulking and visually terrifying man before her holding an autograph book to her with as best an innocent grin he could manage. She then noticed that he wasn't the only one, Yachiru was holding a cat shaped booklet and pen with pink felt on them.

"You…chased me down to get my…autograph?" Chris asked as the two nodded. She quickly signed her name on a blank page in both booklets before letting her eyes roll into the back of her head and collapse into unconsciousness.

"Now then…to deal with you two." Kenpachi said as he turned towards Ormi and Logos who fainted out of fear.

"Okay what did I miss?" Chris asked as she instantly awoke to see Zack cutting the ropes on Yuna's wrists.

"We found Yuna…and we know who's responsible for kidnapping her. Maester Seymour Guado of Guadosalam." Zack said as Chris blinked then clinched her fists in anger.

"Why that no good…DAUGH!!!" Chris growled as Kenpachi arched an eyebrow.

"Guado? Why did he decide to do this?" Kenpachi asked curiously.

"Because he wanted to get things back to the way they were for the Guado two years ago…before the Crusaders found out about their criminal acts." Chris replied.

"That and he wanted me to become his (Shudder) bride." Yuna gagged as Kenpachi grinned.

"Guado eh? I've dreamt about cutting him since I first saw him. He thinks he's above the law the arrogant baka." Kenpachi said as he turned to Chris, seemingly unaware that Ormi and Logos were crawling towards a nearby tunnel. (Baka: Japanese word for idiot…among other insults)

"It gets worse." Zack said as Chris arched an eyebrow, "We heard Guado bragging that he had two spies in the Crusaders that were keeping an eye on you."

"Spies?! In the Crusaders?!" Chris asked in disbelief. Kenpachi was surprised by this revelation.

"Ken-Chan! The bowling ball and rolling pin there might know who it is!" Yachiru exclaimed as Kenpachi lurched towards Ormi and Logos who froze in fear when they saw the big man suddenly appear standing before them.

"I hate chasing people but I'm not too bad at it." Kenpachi said with his sword resting on his shoulder in his right hand. His sword looked like it had definitely seen better days but that didn't matter to the two criminals. They turned to run the opposite direction but found Chris standing behind them with her weapons primed.

"Now, I'm sure you didn't mean to run, and I'm positive that you want to tell us everything." Chris said with a smirk as the two whimpered.

"W-w-w-we don't know who the guys working for the boss are! We just know they're waiting at the other end of that Pneumatic tube over there!" Logos whimpered and pointed at a large brass pipe with a red cushioned capsule inside large enough for two or three people.

"Incredible. The old Pneumatic system from back during the Machina war! I've only read about this thing!" Chris exclaimed as she looked the machine over.

"Does it work?" Zack asked as Chris shrugged.

"Beats me, but if we're going to find out who the traitors are then this is the best way to find out. With my powers of gravity, if something goes wrong then I can just force it back the other way." Chris said as Zack nodded.

"Agreed." Zack said as Chris pondered.

"Tell ya what guys, I'll be back in the morning for the mission but for now I gotta root out the backstabbers in the Crusader's ranks." Chris said as the others nodded.

"We'll come and get you in the Celsius then just head to Mushroom Rock from Bevelle." Paine said as Chris leapt into the pod.

"Bye Silver! Have fun!" Yachiru said happily with a wave as Chris smiled and waved back to the girl before sealing the pod. Before she could blink the pod was already rocketing through the underground network of pipes towards Bevelle.

* * *

**Back at the Bevelle Crusader base…**

Christopher was busy filling out paperwork at his desk when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said and the door opened revealing a man with brown hair and matching goatee in a Crusader uniform. Christopher blinked in surprise, he recognized the man.

"Louie? That you?" Christopher asked surprised as the man smiled and threw his arms open.

"Christopher you ol' son of a gun! How've ya been?!" Louie asked as the two embraced.

"Never better, how about you?" Christopher asked.

"Well…I'm wishing this was just a friendly visit but unfortunately it's business old friend." Louie said as Christopher instantly smelled trouble.

"Uh-oh…who's on the Internal Affairs department watch list?" Christopher asked with dread of the answer as Louie handed him a manila envelope which Christopher quickly opened and removed the contents. He quickly read it as his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Wha-?! Them?! But they were investigated too since they were part of the original squad under Captain Gates, and they had no connection to Guadosalam!" Christopher said as Louie pointed at the papers in Christopher's hands.

"Read on Mac-Duff…it's not Guadosalam they're connected too…well not directly. They've actually been in the pockets of the LeBlanc Syndicate, and the LeBlanc Syndicate is now working for Seymour Guado." Louie said as Christopher growled.

"Those two just made a career killing mistake! But we have a problem. Since the whole squad is off for today I can't account for their whereabouts right now. But I did hear them mention the old Pneumatic transport in old Bevelle." Christopher said as Louie reached in his pocket and handed the Major a pair of folded blue pieces of paper.

"These are the arrest warrants for them so when you find them you can haul them in." Louie said as Christopher attached his sword in its sheath to his left side and headed for the door.

"Thanks I'm going after them right now!" Christopher growled as he headed out towards the stables to retrieve his Chocobo.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The Pneumatic pod reached Bevelle with a hiss as it arrived in the small station in an underground tunnel like in Luca.

"Ah this would be our package from Luca to send to LeBlanc." A voice from the shadows said as it and another shadow approached the pod that started to open slowly.

"The munny we'll make for this will be incredible." The other shadow said as they opened the pod but was suddenly knocked to the floor as if by magic and was unable to move as if gravity itself was against them.

"Well sorry to say it but you're budget has just been slashed!" a familiar voice shouted as Chris stepped into the light with her weapons primed but froze in horror as she saw who the traitors were.

"Wha-?! No! Not you guys! It's impossible!" Chris shouted in disbelief as she gaped at the traitorous duo of Tyr and Valkyrie.

"Chris?!" they gasped in disbelief.

"How did you find out?!" Tyr asked.

"My buddies and I were lucky and overheard Seymour Guado bragging about the two henchman he's got working for LeBlanc who are undercover in the Crusaders and supposed to be SPYING ON ME!!!" Chris roared angrily as she started tearing large chunks from the wall and hurling them at the traitors on the ground who quickly found they could move again and started running and screaming for their lives.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FIENDS!!!" Chris shouted as she rocketed after them.

A short distance ahead rode Christopher as he headed straight towards where Tyr and Valkyrie were supposed to be. He then spotted them as they rounded a corner heading in his direction and screaming their lungs out.

"AH HA! There you are! Consider yourselves under arrest for…corruption?" Christopher said as they blew past them. He then saw a silver haired blur round the same corner the two had earlier, shouting at the fleeing criminals.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" a voice that sounded like Chris's shouted as it blew past Christopher, sending him into a spin.

"Huh? WHOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO!!!" Christopher yelped as he finally stopped spinning and fell over.

Finally Chris drew her gunblade and fired two shots at them, hitting them in the legs and knocking them to the ground, as Chris skidded to a halt and cornered them.

"You two have a lot to answer for." Chris growled as Christopher caught up whilst wheezing and breathing heavily.

"Chris? How did you get here so fast from Luca?" Christopher asked as he caught his breath.

"Long story Captain but I have several friends who will testify that these two have been in LeBlanc's pocket to keep tabs on me!" Chris growled as Christopher blinked.

"How did you find out? I just got the warrants from Internal Affairs just a few minutes ago." Christopher asked as Chris shrugged.

"Like I said…long story." Chris said as a group of Crusaders rode up on their Chocobos.

"Captain Barclay! What's going on here?" the squad Captain asked as Christopher produced the warrants.

"These two Crusaders here have warrants for their arrest on corruption charges." Christopher reported as the other Captain picked up the warrants and read them over quickly.

"I see. Cuff 'em boys." The Captain ordered and his squad quickly slapped the cuffs on the two and hauled them away.

"What a loss. Now I'm going to have to find some way to fill the two new vacancies." Christopher said as Chris shrugged then had an idea.

"Might I suggest someone? She may be a cadet but I know she has great potential. I met her by accident in Luca a couple of hours ago." Chris said as Christopher arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who?" He asked.

"Her name is Cadet Lucil, she's with the Luca Crusaders." Chris said as Christopher nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind Chris. In the meantime…how are you going to get back to Luca?" Christopher asked as they both heard a loud roar overhead and turned to see the Celsius approaching from the south.

"Oh." Christopher said sheepishly as the Celsius landed nearby. Christopher was dumbfounded when he saw the two additional passengers other than Zack & YRP emerge from the Celsius.

"Za-Za-Za-Za-Za-Zaraki Kenpachi! The 11th squad captain!" he said breathlessly.

"Don't forget Lieutenant Yachiru." Chris said as said pink haired lieutenant popped up from behind Kenpachi's shoulder with a candy bar sticking out of her mouth.

"I thought we might come and see if we could provide some assistance in catching the renegade Crusaders. But I see we're too late." Kenpachi said with a hint of disappointment as Chris shrugged.

"Yeah but it was two of my own squad mates, the crooks." Chris grumbled.

"I see. Well I guess our coming here was in vain. Perhaps we shall return to Luca." Kenpachi said as Yachiru blinked.

"What?! Ken-Chan we can't go yet! We need to see what they've got here! See the sites, the sounds, the CANDY STORES!!!" Yachiru pleaded as Kenpachi looked at the young girl on his shoulder.

"We are expected back at base. Besides we don't have anything but the robes on our backs with us." Kenpachi replied as Yachiru pouted.

"Okay then Ken-Chan." Yachiru said with a sigh.

"We can give you a lift if you'd like." Zack offered as Kenpachi nodded and boarded the Celsius with Chris and the others.

"See ya some time tomorrow Captain!" Chris waved as the ramp retracted.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"THAT LITTLE PINK HAIRED RUNT ATE MY BREAKFAST!!!" Chris shouted into her pillow the next morning when she found a pink strand of hair dangling from a cereal bowl she had prepared a mere minute ago. She had turned her back for five seconds and when she turned back she saw a pink haired blur flyby on its way to the boarding ramp to disembark the Celsius.

"Uh what are you screaming about this time Chris?" Zack asked confused.

"Doh never mind." Chris grumbled as she grabbed a granola bar and munched on it quietly.

"_Guy's we've got the Mushroom Rock Road in sight, we'll be touching down in just a second."_ Paine said from the bridge, causing a four person stampede towards the bridge.

A few minutes later the five reached the entrance to the infamous Den of Woe.

"So uh…who goes in?" Zack asked as Chris knew who it was going to be.

"I'll go." Chris said as the four blinked.

"Chris you don't have to go in by yourself…we'll back you up." Zack said as Chris shook her head.

"No. I have to do this alone." She replied. Zack was about to protest but Rikku replied faster.

"She's right. I can feel it so naturally as if the goddess was telling her to go in and the rest of us to stay back out here." Rikku said as Yuna and Paine nodded in agreement.

"Ditto. I don't know why but there's something in there that makes me feel like we aren't welcome, but Chris is." Paine said as Zack sighed and conceded.

"Wish me luck." Chris said as she took a deep relaxing breath and slowly entered. A few steps inside she felt a creepy feeling of total isolation and desertion. She turned back towards the entrance to see it had mysteriously vanished.

"Oh lovely…the old "no going back now" thing." Chris grumbled as she turned back towards the cave and saw something moving around inside. She also heard what sounded like a little girl humming a tune.

She started moving cautiously inward with her hands near her weapons just in case.

Suddenly a pair of torches suddenly lit up, illuminating the very lines that were written on the parchment that Zack had about the Den of Woe. Only the lines were written in English.

"_Neither light nor dark can survive within the Den of Woe; only the hollowed heart of a knight of Calypso and the destined guardian of a young Princess of Heart may be allowed to enter without consequence. They will still face a trial of will, a trial of the heart, and a trial of courage before being allowed to claim their prize."_

Chris mentally tucked that knowledge away in her mind as she headed deeper into the cave. She rounded a corner to find herself in a large room with a steep drop and a narrow bridge in the center.

"Psh…easy as pie." Chris said as she attempted to connect to her gravity powers but felt nothing.

"Your powers won't work here." A voice behind her said. She turned around and was stunned by what she saw. It was the blond girl from her dream.

"N-Namine?!" Chris asked in disbelief as Namine nodded.

"Uh-huh. Your powers won't work here…this is the trial of courage…only your bravery will allow you to pass." Namine said as Chris furrowed her brow.

"I thought the trial of will was first?" Chris asked as Namine giggled.

"They're in reverse order on the sign out there. The trial of will is last." Namine said as Chris took a deep breath.

"Okay then. Let's do this." Chris said as she took another deep breath. She then grabbed her weapons and held them together in her hands to give her a center of balance. She began to cross slowly with her eyes shut. She then felt the ground tremble beneath her feet and her eyes shot open as she looked down. She struggled to maintain her balance but lost it and began to topple into the pit below, but she instinctively used the Swift-Enforcer to latch onto the bridge like a grappling hook.

"Whew, that was close." She said as the shaking subsided. She then realized she was only two steps from the edge and grumbled as she pulled herself back up onto the bridge and on to the other side.

"Is that it?" Chris asked curiously as she looked back over the bridge.

"Yep." "YIEEE!" Chris yelped as she whirled around to see Namine behind her again but sitting on a stone and coloring on a drawing pad.

"Namine don't scare me like that." Chris pleaded before it finally hit her.

"Wait a minute…what are you doing in here?! You're in my dreams!" Chris asked as Namine giggled and ran through the tunnel.

"Hey! Come back here!" Chris shouted as she ran after the fleeing girl.

* * *

**End Chapter 24.**

Will Chris survive the Den of Woe? Is this the real Namine?

Find out the answers in the next chapter.


	25. The Den of Woe part 2

Chris continued on after the fleeing Namine until she rounded a corner and came to a halt in a large room filled with tall metal spikes scattered around the room. On the tips of the spikes were large crystals of varying color. The spikes were tall enough that the crystals easily reached her chest in height.

"What is this? The trial of the heart?" She asked confused.

"It is, Chris." A familiar male voice said from behind her. Chris whirled around to see…

"Marlin? Is it really you?" Chris asked with tears forming in her eyes. Marlin appeared the same physically but his clothes had changed drastically. He was wearing a leather robe with black gloves and boots like the ensemble he wore in the one weird dream Chris had two years ago.

"This is the trial of the heart…you must be careful which crystal you touch. The one your heart leads you to is a representation of your heart's form. Choosing one of the lies will destroy you." Marlin said as he put his hands behind his back in an expectant fashion.

Chris took a deep breath and started to look each crystal over.

There was a red one for courage.

A blue one for brokenness.

A green one for weakness.

A purple one for selfishness.

A white one for cowardice.

A yellow one for insanity.

A black one for darkness.

A glowing white one for light.

A gold one for generosity and kindness.

But crystal after crystal seemed wrong to her, she felt a strange feeling in her chest as if she was absolutely hollow inside.

"Which could it be? My heart doesn't feel right with any of these." Chris said as Marlin arched an intrigued eyebrow.

"Hmm…that so? Does this mean that your heart is unsure? That it can't choose only one?" Marlin asked as Chris shook her head.

"No, it feels like none of these not even one is an option." Chris replied.

"You mean…as if there is no heart to begin with?" Marlin asked as he motioned towards a dark corner. A ray of sunlight suddenly appeared from the ceiling and bathed the corner in light, revealing a spike with no crystal what so ever.

"No heart? What does that even mean?! That I'm heartless?!" Chris asked confused.

"The lack of a heart could have a plethora of different meanings…and there aren't enough colors to match each meaning to." Marlin said as Chris looked over at the empty spike. Much to her curious surprise her gut felt like that was the spike to choose. She approached the spike slowly and cautiously, but as she approached she saw a twinkle appear from the top of the pedestal.

She looked closer and saw that there was a crystal there only invisible to the naked eye. She reached out slowly, shielding herself from whatever was going to happen, until she finally touched the crystal.

There was a dead silence, all Chris could hear was her own breathing in the room.

"Is that it? Did I pass?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes and saw all the crystals and spikes had vanished into thin air, including the empty spike.

"You passed…next is the final test…the test that will be far harder but will prepare you for what lies ahead." Marlin said from the doorway opposite the one she came in.

"Huh?" Chris asked as Marlin pulled a leather hood over his head before turning and running into the tunnel.

"MARLIN! WAIT!" Chris shouted as she chased after him. She kept going through the tunnel…

On…

And on…

And on…

And on…

Finally she reached a massive chamber filled with flying balls of white energy as they flew around slowly.

"Where am I?" Chris asked as she looked around.

"The trial of will…" Marlin's voice said. Chris turned to see Marlin standing in the doorway she had just come from, "…the spheres of energy you see are pyreflies…the spirits of Spira's restless dead. They dwell here, trapped in sorrow and woe. Today they will no longer be alone in their sadness."

"What's going on here Marlin? How did you get here?" Chris asked as Marlin pointed towards her. She looked behind her and saw Namine standing there holding a crude childlike drawing of a figure with blue hair.

"Aqua's alive...she's trapped…imprisoned…and I know where. I'm going to tell Kairi." Namine said happily as Chris looked at her confused.

"Really? Where is Aqua?" Chris asked as Namine giggled.

"She's in a world called Hollow Bastion…under the castle in a Room of Sleep." Namine replied happily.

"A…room of sleep? Is that what she's imprisoned in?" Chris asked.

"Kinda…she's trapped in her armor and can't get out. You can't touch her neither." Namine said as Chris pondered.

"Trapped in her armor…and she can't be touched…or…is it she's intangible?" Chris asked herself.

She then noticed as a pyrefly hovered closer to her. It got closer and even closer. Then the split second it touched it triggered something…

…It was a memory…

…but not just any memory…

…it was one of Aqua's memories…

* * *

**Flashback…**

Aqua was racing up a set of spiraling stone stairs with her companions, the blond spiky haired Ven, and the brown and semi-spiked Terra. Ven the Knight of the Sky and Terra the Knight of the land…they each had someone and something to live for and they were running up the stairs to ensure the survival of what it was they sought to protect.

They finally reached the top of the stairs to see a bald headed man in black robes staring up at the glowing white moon shaped heart that was Kingdom Hearts. She knew who the man was and what he was for…he was Xehanort the Lord of the Darkness.

They crept up to him slowly and quietly, the armor they wore not even making a sound. Then Xehanort somehow sensed their presence behind him.

He quickly spun around and used his powers to knock them against the wall.

Terra quickly pulled himself up as Xehanort summoned a glowing green sphere in his hand. Terra charged just as Xehanort thrust his hand forward and consumed Terra in a bright flash.

"Terra!!!" Ven and Aqua yelled as the light faded revealing the armor still standing there with Xehanort and his hand still pressed against the armor. Terra just stood there frozen in place with the Keyblade over his head for a moment. Then the armor started to collapse, piece by piece, revealing a semi-transparent Terra standing where the armor had collapsed.

Terra was confused but quickly took a swing at the dark lord, but his fist passed straight through him as if he (Terra) was made of air.

Ven and Aqua quickly climbed to their feet as Xehanort started cackling evilly.

"What did you do to him?!" Ven growled as Xehanort reared his hand back again with another glowing green energy sphere. Ven charged forward and swung at the dark lord who dodged and hit him with the same magic as he had Terra.

Ven's armor fell apart piece by piece revealing a semi-transparent Ven. Aqua stood there disbelievingly as she realized what had to be done.

"This is for Mune you monster." She said as her hands started glowing bright blue and white, and Xehanort reared back his hand with another green sphere of energy and they both unleashed their power at each other in a blinding flash of light that could be seen for miles.

As it faded Xehanort blinked a couple of times before falling to the floor in a coma.

Aqua stood frozen in the position she was in when she cast the spell on Xehanort. Terra and Ven both looked at her with a smile on their faces.

"_You did it!!" _Ven said excitedly then frowned as he saw the armor collapse and reveal a semi-transparent Aqua.

"_What did he do to us?!" _Terra said as their faithful friend and companion Mickey Mouse appeared with Keyblade in hand. Mickey then stopped as he noticed the three ghost-like knights.

"What happened?" Mickey asked confused.

"_I think Xehanort either killed us…or made us non-corporeal." _Terra replied as they all looked at him confused.

"_What are you talking about Terra?" _Aqua asked confused.

"_Non-corporeal…it like being invisible and intangible." _Terra explained as he started heading for the stairs only to wind up doing the spacewalk as both he and his armor started glowing bright red.

"_Terra now isn't a time for disco…" _Ven said as he started walking towards the staircase, _"…so stop dancing and…what the heck?!" _Ven was spacewalking too as both he and his armor started glowing bright yellow.

"_Uh oh…uh guys!!"_ Aqua said as she started running for the staircase only to find herself doing a space run.

"_What did he do to us?!" _Ven asked as Aqua looked at Mickey.

"_Can you undo this?" _She asked hopefully as Mickey shook his head.

"I can't." Mickey replied sadly as the knight's hearts sank, "Xehanort's spell can only be broken when certain requirements have been fulfilled…It could be years before the time is right."

The Knights looked at each other distraught as something entered Terra's mind.

"_Wait…remember when we were in that weird place with that voice that wouldn't shut up?" _Terra asked as Ven and Aqua nodded, _"It said that ten years of silence would follow…perhaps it meant not just ten years without some great tragedy…it meant ten years without us too."_

"_What?! I promised Lulu that I would return when this was over! I can't stay like this for ten years!!" _Ven said as Aqua was shocked.

"_Kairi…I won't get to see Kairi grow up…" _Aqua said as a tear rolled down her cheek, _"…I won't be there when she goes off to school, when she starts bringing boy's home, when she gets into makeup…I'll miss all of it."_

"_We're all going to miss ten years of our children's lives…" _Terra said as the horrible reality set in, _"I'm going to miss most of Riku's childhood…not to mention that I'll miss Zack's career as a SOLDIER."_

"_I won't get to see Sora's smiling face again." _Ven said as he lowered his head, _"Nor will I get to smell Lulu's hair, or get to dance with her on Valentine's Day...and…I won't get to fulfill my promise."_

Ven looked as if he was lost in thought as Mickey sighed.

"_My promise…how can I fulfill my promise." _Ven started saying repeatedly as he started plunging into silent madness.

"_Ven?" _Aqua said as she tried to shake him out of it but to no avail as he faded into his armor.

"_Mickey…" _Terra said as he turned to the mouse, _"…You must not tell anyone what happened…I don't want anyone to risk their lives in search of me…especially Riku or Zack."_

"_Me too." _Aqua replied as Mickey lowered his head.

"Gosh…I wish it didn't have to come to this but…I'll keep your secret…and I'll separate your armor so that you will remain hidden until the time is right." Mickey said as the other two nodded.

"_Take care old friend…and never forget about us." _Terra said as he slowly faded away into his armor.

"_Be sure to keep the light on for us." _Aqua said with a smile as she too faded away.

* * *

**End Flashback…**

Chris dropped to her knees with tears building up in her eyes as she realized what happened to Aqua. The pieces were clicking into place in her mind. Aqua needed Chris to protect Kairi in her absence…not from danger…but from the truth of what happened to her mother.

If Kairi found out before the time was right, she would most likely set off to try and find her and then probably get herself killed…or worse.

"Kairi's learning the truth about Aqua is what you are meant to prevent. Namine doesn't know, and neither does Kairi by extension." Marlin said as Chris continued to weep while on her knees.

"But mark my words…if Namine finds out at any time and should she manage to return to Kairi, even in death, Kairi will find out and your mission in life will have failed." Marlin said as Chris looked at him confused, with tears streaming down her face.

"Then what is this trial of wills I'm supposed to complete here huh?! What is it?!" Chris shouted angrily as Marlin held out Chris's weapons to her. Chris checked her sides and saw that her weapons had vanished. She then looked back at Marlin.

"Should Namine ever come close to discovering the truth or you even so much as suspect that she may be close…you must do that which you cannot fathom." Marlin said as he turned towards where Namine had been standing a moment ago.

Chris turned to see Namine talking with a hooded figure about her height in robes similar to Marlins. She couldn't hear their conversation but in her gut she knew that the figure was about to mention Aqua.

"STOP!!!" Chris shouted at the figure. The figure paused and turned towards her. Chris realized what it was she had to do and raised her weapons.

"SHE CANNOT KNOW THE TRUTH!!!" she shouted tearfully as she charged forward. Her powers had returned to her so her speed was amplified by her powers.

The figure instantly summoned a pair of Keyblades. One was a decorative polished white silver with a strange flowerlike symbol with blue, yellow, and purple on it for the tooth and a keychain shaped like a small paper star shaped lucky charm. The other was a long black Keyblade with a chain decal running through the center and a black crown shaped keychain.

The figure leapt at her but Chris blocked it's attack with the Swift Enforcer in her right hand. At the same time however she turned with her gunblade in her left and aimed it at a confused and fearful Namine.

Time seemed to slow down around her. There she was, holding the gunblade to Namine's head. She didn't want to do it, she didn't want to pull the trigger and destroy an innocent girl for something she doesn't understand.

Chris closed her eyes and looked away towards the robed figure as she pulled the trigger.

All was silent.

Only a gentle whisper could be heard from the pyreflies as they glided slowly through the chamber.

Chris opened her eyes slowly to see no one there but herself in the exact same pose she was in when she pulled the trigger. She lowered her arms in confusion as she looked around. She then recalled what she had just done and dropped to her knees as she cried in absolute agony.

She then saw Marlin standing before her. She instantly leapt to her feet and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?!?!" Chris asked angrily.

"You passed…the Tacitus is yours." Marlin said as he motioned to a large stone box against a wall. On the front of it was a clock insignia without hands and a keyhole in the center.

"I don't care about the damned Tacitus! What was all that crap for?!" Chris demanded as Marlin didn't even blink.

"It was to prepare you for your mission. A time will come when you must abandon your current way of life. All of the friends and those who you may consider to be your family here will have to be left behind and forgotten…even your very identity will have to be forgotten. Be wary of the darkness, for it will try to tempt you to its side. But fret not…all will work out in the end and in time you will grow to love another and you will be at your daughter's side for all eternity." Marlin explained as Chris was suddenly blinded with light.

As she opened her eyes she saw nothing there, not even the pyreflies were there. She did see the Tacitus sitting on the ground nearby. She sighed as she picked the box up with her powers and carried it through the cave. Much to her surprise, the chambers she had passed through didn't seem to exist anymore and it was a simple walk around the corner to the entrance where the others stood waiting anxiously for her return.

"Chris! You're alive!" Rikku exclaimed as she quickly glomped the emerging woman.

"It's good to see you too Rikku." Chris said quietly with a soft smile.

"Is this it? Is this the Tacitus?" Zack asked as he examined the box.

"I hope so because I am not going back in there." Chris said as Zack tried to open the lid but couldn't.

"Geez it's stuck! How do you open this thing?!" Zack asked as Chris pointed at the keyhole on the front.

"Perhaps you need a Keyblade to open it." Chris said as Zack grumbled.

"Oh great…I don't suppose we know someone with a Keyblade do we?" Zack asked.

"The only one that I know of that's around is the King…but you'll have to go without me." Chris said as Zack sighed and nodded.

"I suppose so…Well I guess that's it for this part of the mission." Zack said as Chris nodded.

"If you would drop me off at Bevelle I would greatly appreciate it." Chris said as Yuna smiled.

"We would be happy to Chris." Yuna said as they turned to board the Celsius with Zack and Paine carrying the Tacitus into the ship.

Chris paused before she started boarding and turned to look into the Den one last time. But as she did, she felt the ground quake and the entrance caved in, sealing itself for all eternity. Chris sighed and turned to board the Celsius.

She remained silent in thought throughout the whole trip back to Bevelle. Though no-one knew it, she was being haunted by what had happened in the Den and probably would for years to come.

* * *

**End Chapter 25.**

Before ya'll start screaming that the Den of Woe is where the spirit of Shuyin resides, need I remind you that this is a fan fiction after all. Besides it gave me a great opportunity to help focus more on Chris's many mysteries.

The flashback scene was lifted directly from my fic "Reunion: Birth by Sleep."


	26. Change of Command

It had been nearly two full weeks since the mission with Zack and the Gullwings and Chris still hadn't come out of her room. She was currently cashing in on the two years worth of vacation time to sulk in her room over the incident in the Den of Woe. Not even GNB could even get through the door to see her.

She had received no word from Zack about the Tacitus and didn't expect any. A feeling in her gut said that they wouldn't find out about it for decades. She did hear that Tyr and Valkyrie had been spilling their guts about LeBlanc...that is until they were both found murdered in their cells.

It was 3:43 and she was sitting silently in her room like she had been as she heard a knocking at the door.

"Go away." Chris groaned.

"I'm afraid you don't have that luxury to say that to me Lieutenant." Christopher's voice said from the other side.

"Watch me." Chris replied without batting an eyelash.

"Suit yourself." Christopher said. Suddenly the door was kicked off its hinges.

"HEY! You can't just barge in here like that BAKA!" Chris growled as Christopher entered.

"You've been sulking around in here for two weeks straight…it's time to let some light in here." Christopher said, ignoring the fact she called him an idiot, and threw open the blinds.

"(Hiss) Close those windows sheesh!" Chris growled as she shielded herself from the sunlight.

"Look, Chris I don't know what's wrong with you but it's time to get on your feet. If you want to talk about it, there are at least five pairs of ears that are ready and waiting to listen." Christopher said as Chris sighed.

"It's personal Captain…besides it happened in the Den of Woe and there's no telling if it was real or not. I don't even know." Chris said as Christopher crossed his arms.

"It must have been real enough to you Chris. I can't begin to imagine what it was you saw or went through in there Chris but like I said…I'm ready and willing to listen." Christopher said as Chris sighed.

"Okay…but not here and not now." Chris said as Christopher understood.

"Whenever you're ready Chris…we just need you back out there right now. I know it sounds careless of me but I'm getting static from the higher ups about this." Christopher said as Chris smirked slightly.

"I wasn't finished with my sentence. I was going to say that if you would be willing to gather the squad together tonight, I'll explain everything." Chris said as Christopher nodded with a smile.

"Agreed. But where?" Christopher asked as Chris glanced at the door that was now hanging on only one hinge.

"Here…I just need the time to fix the door." Chris said as Christopher chuckled.

"There's the Chris we know and love. We'll see you around eight-ish?" Christopher asked as Chris nodded.

"Eight-ish is fine…oh and send the three lug nuts hiding around the corner in." Chris said as Christopher smirked and nodded. After he left, Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai entered.

"Hey guys…root beer?" Chris asked as she reclined on the couch.

"No thanks. We just want to make sure you're okay." Nooj said as Chris smiled and sighed.

"Physically yes…emotionally…not so much." Chris said as the other three nodded understandingly.

"Well…since you've got three muscular men ready and willing to lend a hand…what say we fix this door?" Gippal asked as Chris sprung up from the couch.

"Sure why not?" Chris asked. Then Gordon appeared in the doorway.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked as Chris shrugged.

"Sure why not…hey you shaved your goatee." Chris said as Gordon rubbed his now bare chin.

"You like it?" he asked.

"You look better without the fuzz really." Chris replied as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

**That evening…**

It was 7:30 and Christopher had returned to his apartment near the Crusader base to freshen up for the meeting at Chris's apartment. He had just finished up in the restroom when the lights suddenly went out.

"Oh what now? Another fuse?" He grumbled as he fumbled around in the dark. He then discovered what feet were for…finding furniture.

"Doh when I get my hands on that idiot who manages the fuse box I'll kill 'em." Christopher growled as he reached into his pocket and struck a match. He looked around until his match was suddenly extinguished due to a gentle breeze coming from an open window.

"Odd…how did that window get open?" Christopher asked as he closed it and struck another match. His own senses started tingling as he entered the kitchen/dining room/living room. Before he could even clear the doorway he was kicked in the face by an unknown force hanging from the above the doorframe.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Christopher growled until he noticed the warrior's large Guado sized hands. The warrior was clad in solid black ninja garb, complete with a black mask over and around his face save for a small slit for his eyes.

"Maester Guado sends his regards." The warrior said as he reared back a katana in his hands and swung it at Christopher who produced his own sword and blocked in a flash.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not as defenseless as you might HOPE!" Christopher growled as he kicked the warrior away and lunged at the warrior with his sword.

"Now who are you?!" Christopher growled again as he and the warrior battled in his apartment.

"Shinobi." The warrior said as he swung his blade wildly.

"Well Shinobi…you're about to be defeat-YAH!" Christopher grunted as Shinobi delivered a slice to his right arm.

"So you say…but I say that I'm not going to be the one defeated." Shinobi said as he took a quick slice at the Captain's legs, cutting deep into an artery, and sending him to the floor.

"You will only seal Guadosalam's fate by killing me." Christopher said as Shinobi laughed.

"You think this is about Guadosalam?! No this is merely to silence you and your nosey investigation like I did with those other two Crusaders of yours." Shinobi said as Christopher realized that he had been the one who murdered Tyr and Valkyrie in prison.

Christopher took another quick swing at Shinobi, making a large bloody gash in his arm. Shinobi quickly retaliated by slicing the Captain's sword hand clean off his wrist.

"Now then Captain…" Shinobi said to the wincing Captain as he raised his katana for a final blow, "…it ends."

Shinobi quickly thrust the blade through the Captain's chest then pulled it out and sheathed it.

"(Gasp) You say it ends…" Christopher said softly as he gasped for breath, "...I say it has (Gasp) only just begun."

With that Christopher's life slipped away as Shinobi quickly bolted through the now open window and into the night air.

* * *

**Later…**

It was 8:20 as Chris, GNB, and Gordon sat around laughing about something in Chris's apartment…now with a brand new door.

"I wonder what could be keeping the Captain…it's not like him to be late." Nooj said as Gordon nodded.

"You're right. He's never late." Gordon said.

"Yeah…maybe we should call him and check on him." Chris suggested as she grabbed the phone with her powers and dialed.

"Good idea." Gippal said as he picked up a root beer.

Chris got no answer from Christopher's office phone so she tried his apartment. The person who answered was the last person she expected.

"Hello? Captain Barclay's residence?" a familiar female voice answered.

"Huh? Xira is that you?" Chris asked into the phone as Gippal spit out a mouthful of root beer.

"What's the crazy coroner chick doing at the Captain's house?" Baralai asked…then he realized what he had said along with the rest of the group.

"Xira what's going on?" Chris asked shakily.

"Lieutenant Lightfellow? Is that you?" an unfamiliar man's voice asked from the other end.

"This is she. Who's this?" Chris asked even more shakily.

"(Sigh) This is Detective, Lieutenant Beltzman…you and your squad might want to come to Captain Barclay's residence on the double." The man said as Chris dropped the phone in shock.

"It's bad news isn't it?" Nooj asked.

* * *

**At Christopher's apartment…**

The five Crusaders stood in silent shock as they watched Xira zipping up the body bag containing the Captain's body. The Crime Scene Investigators were busily taking samples from the room.

"Who could have done this?" Gippal asked.

"Someone who had a grudge against the Captain obviously." Nooj said as Chris pondered.

"Nooj might not totally be wrong, but there is something fishy going on here." Chris said as she noticed one of the lab techs collecting a sample of blood splattered across one wall. He then placed it on a small white sphere, causing the sphere to turn dark blue.

"Curious." The tech said as he held up the sphere, "This blood sample doesn't match the Captain's at all…which means that it must belong to his killer."

"So the Captain dealt him an injury. Which means he can't have gone far." Chris said as Detective Beltzman nodded.

"Agreed but command wants to see you first Lieutenant." Beltzman said as Chris sighed and nodded understandingly.

"Come on guys…there's nothing left for us here." Chris said as the four reluctantly followed after her. But Chris paused a short distance around the hall and spotted something on the floor. It was a pair of blood stained captain's bars. Chris picked it up and clinched it in her fist before continuing on.

* * *

**At Crusader HQ…**

The five squad members were standing in General Blackwelder's office as the latter paced back and forward.

"Whenever the Captain of a squad is murdered, the second in command usually is promoted to Captain and takes his place…this will be no different Lieutenant Lightfellow…or as you will now be known…Captain Chris Lightfellow." The General said as Chris looked down at the bloodied captain's bars in her hand.

"I know Captain Barclay was a good friend of yours and I know that he cannot be replaced but Command is adamant that what they have planned remain in motion." The General said as the five looked at each other confused.

"Sir?" Chris asked confused.

"Command has been debating ever since the revelation of the Guado's criminal acts, over the creation of an elite squad that is not bound to a single area of jurisdiction such as Bevelle or Luca or Besaid, one that has authorization to choose their assignments…they want to combine the remnants of Squad seven with the Captains and lieutenants of two other squads. Each of these officers are considered the best of the best, as are you. I'm not sure if you know this already but squad seven currently holds the record for the highest success rate." The General explained.

"So they want to combine us with two other squads? Giving us a total of…nine members in this "elite" squad?" Chris asked confused.

"Ten actually…since every member of the squad is probably the best of the best in their particular field of expertise or has achieved a legendary status of some sort, they want a cadet to be added to the squad to learn from them." The General explained as the five looked at each other confused.

"Uh we know what Chris is good at but what about the rest of us?" Nooj asked confused.

"Simple, Gordon is considered to be the best field forensics expert we have, Gippal has intimate knowledge of Machina as evidenced by his getting General Folsom's car to work in five seconds flat. Nooj has combat experience and knows military tactics like the back of his…well his human hand due to his participation in Operation Mi'ihen. Baralai is also a very capable martial arts expert. The other four squad members are still being chosen but all of squad seven was officially pre-approved for this optional posting. Optional being that this is an invitation which you are allowed to refuse." The General explained as the five pondered.

"We'll think about it sir." Chris said as the General nodded.

"Very well then…oh and one side note…should you decide to join this elite squad, you might want to think up a name to go with it…a number is not suggested unless you wanted to go with something like Zero Squad or Organization XIII or something like that." The General said as Chris stifled her laughter.

"Organization XIII?!?! What kind of pathetic name is that?!" she asked with an amused expression on her face.

"We'll think of something General." Gordon said as the General nodded.

"Good to hear…dismissed." The General said with a salute which the five reciprocated before leaving.

* * *

**In Chris's Apartment…**

"An elite squad eh? It sounds good but who'd get assigned to the squad?" Gippal asked as Chris shrugged.

"I know of at least two that would make…err…lethal additions to the squad should they decide to join." Chris said as a certain 11th squad captain and lieutenant came to mind.

"Who?" Gordon asked as Chris smirked.

"I'll tell you later. But I think we're all in agreement that we want to be in this elite squad." Chris said as the others nodded.

"Yeah…but remember what the General said before we left? That we needed to come up with a name?" Baralai asked.

"Yeah…so what should we call ourselves?" Nooj asked.

They remained silent for a moment before Gippal came up with a suggestion.

"How about Barclay Squad? In honor of the Captain." Gippal suggested as they mulled it over.

"No it would sound like Seventh squad calls all the shots. Need I remind you that there are going to be two captains and two lieutenants from two additional squads working with us and we shouldn't alienate them. We need something more generic." Gordon said as Chris glanced down at the bloodied captain's bars again in her hand.

"Hmm…what about…Crimson Squad?" Chris asked as the four mulled it over.

"Uh how did you come up with that one?" Nooj asked as Chris silently held up the captain's bars and a mournful yet respectful hush fell over the room.

"Oh…Crimson as in the blood of a fallen warrior?" Gippal asked as Chris nodded.

"We should suggest that our rank insignias be colored red to symbolize as such." Chris said as the others nodded.

"It would be a fitting memorial for the Captain." Gordon said as Nooj nodded.

"I agree." Nooj said as he looked at his mechanical prosthetic hand.

"It works." Baralai said with a solemn nod.

"I like it." Gippal said as Chris smiled and quietly removed her lieutenant's stripe from her lapel and replaced them with the red Captain's bars.

"So…we are seventh squad no more…we have grown to become, Crimson Squad." Chris said as she raised a bottle of root beer for a toast.

"To Crimson Squad." She said as they clinked bottle necks together.

"And to Captain Christopher Barclay…and may he rest in peace." Gordon added as they toasted again.

* * *

**End Chapter 26.**

I plan on bringing in two more Bleach characters to help form Crimson squad. That will probably be the last of the crossover characters to be added however.

I do own Shinobi by the way.


	27. Crimson Squad

It had been a couple of days since Captain Barclay's death and the squad was still mourning his loss. Chris had taken the initiative to step into her role as Captain of the Seventh squad as it was called at the moment. It was soon to be renamed Crimson Squad along with five additional squad mates.

Chris had settled into her new office and was filling out the tedious amount of paperwork before her.

"(Ahem) Excuse me." A young male voice said from in front of her. She looked up to see a young boy with white hair and in a black robe with white vest similar to Kenpachi's but he had a katana shaped sword hanging it it's sheath on his back, "You are Captain Chris Lightfellow correct?"

"Uh…yes? H-How did you get in here kid?" Chris asked as the boy's eye twitched with frustration for a moment before he collected himself.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, 10th squad Captain, Luca province, and now a member of the Crimson Squad." The boy said as Chris blinked in surprise.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Chris asked as the boy narrowed his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"You did know I was coming right?" Toshiro asked patiently as Chris looked at the stack of papers on her desk then back at him.

"If it was sent in a memo, then chances are I haven't read it yet…it's probably somewhere under this pile." Chris said as she quickly searched through the stack by causing it to levitate one page at a time until she saw a manila envelope with a small messaged taped to it. She quickly picked up the envelope and read the card.

"_Capt. Lightfellow: these are copies of the profiles for the new Crimson Squad members from Luca. See to it your squad members get copies of them as well. – Gen. Blackwelder"_

She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. The first one made her face palm in embarrassment.

"Captain Toshiro I must humbly beg your forgiveness, I didn't find this until just now." Chris said as she turned red from embarrassment.

"No harm done, Captain. I understand how paperwork can get overwhelming at times." Toshiro said calmly as Chris quickly scanned over the copy of his profile.

"_Capt. Toshiro Hitsugaya  
10__th__ squad: Luca Province  
Notable information: Child prodigy, highly intelligent, highly skilled at manipulating ice."_

"Tell me about it. I just inherited this job two days ago when my Captain…" Chris said as her sentence dropped off. Toshiro nodded understandingly.

"I heard and you have my condolences." Toshiro said as Chris decided to skip the paperwork that she had been doing for two hours straight.

"Thanks Captain Toshiro…is there some kind of nickname you go by or do you prefer to go by protocol." Chris asked as she and Toshiro headed for the door.

"Since we are equals in rank, you may address me as Toshiro or Captain." He replied as they rounded a corner and Chris nearly crashed into someone. It was a woman with long hazel-blond hair, a small mole on her chin, and wearing a black set of robes with pink fringes. Chris couldn't help but notice that the woman was rather well endowed…really well endowed upstairs as her proudly displayed cleavage would attest to.

"Oh pardon me." Chris said as the woman saluted.

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto reporting for Crimson Squad, Captain Lightfellow ma'am!" the woman said proudly as Chris blinked and quickly bolted back into the office before returning with the stack of papers on the new Crimson squad mates. She searched the list and found the woman's file.

"_2__nd__ Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto  
10__th__ squad: Luca Province  
Notable Information: Fire based abilities, capable of getting practically anything from men."_

Chris looked very unsurprised by that last part.

"Captain this is my second in command, Matsumoto." Toshiro said as Chris blinked and her eyes quickly darted between Toshiro and Matsumoto.

"Ah…okay. Nice to meet you Lieutenant." Chris said as they started heading down the hall, dropping in step behind the two and checking under her uniform at her own chest. She came to the conclusion that it was time to ditch the girdle.

They finally reached a commons room where GNB and Gordon were waiting.

"TEN HUT!" Gordon shouted as he and the other three stood at attention.

"At ease guys, let me introduce Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and 2nd lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." Chris said in introduction as GNB's eyes lit up and their jaws hit the floor at the sight of Matsumoto which made Chris face palm.

"Men." Chris mumbled as Matsumoto smiled innocently and waved at the four with a small giggle.

"I suppose we're just waiting on the other Captain and Lieutenant and our Cadet." Gordon asked as Chris nodded and handed him the stack of papers.

"Yep, make sure the three baka over there get a copy of each of these papers." Chris instructed, taking a copy of each for herself.

"Yes ma'am." Chris said as she headed out into the hall with Toshiro in tow.

"Captain Lightfellow-." Toshiro said but Chris interrupted.

"Please call me Chris, titles make my skin crawl…well except for that Unseen Enforcer thing that's pretty cool actually." Chris said as Toshiro then continued.

"Chris, our other squad mates are here. They came here from Luca with us…though judging by their speed they should have been here first. But given their penchant for misdirection it is not at all surprising." Toshiro said as Chris froze dead in her tracks and quickly flipped through the papers in her hand and stopped when she found two in particular.

"Oh…Minerva." She said in awe as she lowered the papers before bolting off at full speed down the hall, leaving an unfazed Toshiro to collect the now scattered papers.

* * *

**In the city…**

Chris rocketed out and then up into the air to look over the city. She looked around for a moment before spotting a white and black blur with a smaller pink and black blur running through the city.

"Of course." Chris said as she face palmed and then rocketed after them, breaking the sound barrier as she flew.

"Are we going the right way Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked the small girl on his right shoulder who was giggling.

"Yep! Yep! Kochi, Kochi!" Yachiru replied as they rounded a corner only to see something crash into the ground several meters ahead of them, causing Kenpachi to skid to halt. The dust cleared to reveal an amused Chris standing in a small crater.

"(Gasp) Hi Silver!" Yachiru waved happily as Chris winked at the girl in response and hurled a candy bar at her which she caught masterfully and instantly started munching away on.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, imagine my surprise to see you in Bevelle." Chris said as Kenpachi laughed.

"Chris Lightfellow. It is good to see you again, and it will be even better to be working alongside of you." Kenpachi said with his trademark grin.

"It'll be interesting to work alongside you too Captain Zaraki." Chris said as she noticed something orange on Kenpachi's left shoulder. She watched for a moment to see a woman's arm reach up from behind the big man and eventually a semi-familiar face appeared from over the man's shoulder.

"Ugh…we had to be braking the speed limit just now Captain." The woman said wearily. Then she saw Chris and freaked.

"WHAT THE?! IT'S YOU!!!" The woman shouted as Chris chuckled. She recognized the woman from Luca…it was Lucil.

"Cadet Lucil, I had a feeling I would see you again." Chris said as Lucil quickly leapt off of Kenpachi's back, ran around to the front, and saluted.

"Cadet Lucil reporting for Crimson Squad ma'am!" Lucil said as Chris saluted back.

"At ease Cadet." Chris said as she turned back to Kenpachi, "I suppose you need someone to guide you to the Crusader base eh?"

"No I've got Yachiru." Kenpachi said confidently as Chris sweat dropped.

"Eh-heh-heh. Okay…Say why don't we let Yachiru guide me, I think I lost my way too." Chris lied, she had a plan.

"Huh?" Yachiru and Kenpachi asked in unison.

"I've got candy." Chris said as she immediately produced a candy bar and waved it around. Instantly there was a pink haired wonder girl latched onto her back and munching on the candy bar.

"Okay then...let's go." Chris said as Kenpachi quickly grabbed an unsuspecting Lucil and threw her over his shoulder as he followed Chris at full speed.

"Let's try that way! Kochi, Kochi!" Yachiru exclaimed as Chris feigned ignorance.

"Oh this way? Okay!" Chris replied as she turned the opposite direction Yachiru had indicated.

"Huh? Hey! You went the wrong way!" Yachiru said as Chris smirked.

"Don't worry we'll make up for it with this next turn." Chris replied as she turned and immediately skidded to a halt in the middle of the Crusader base courtyard.

"Huh? Hey we're here!" Yachiru exclaimed as Kenpachi skidded up behind them.

"I guess I did know where I was going after all." Chris said innocently as Yachiru leapt off her back and Lucil kissed the ground.

"Land." She said with tearful relief.

"Now then let's go get you guys acquainted with the rest of the squad." Chris said.

"Not necessary." Toshiro said from behind her, with the rest of the squad behind him, causing Chris to bolt fifty feet into the air…literally.

"GEEZ!!! Captain Toshiro, don't scare me like that!" Chris yelped as she came back down, amidst Yachiru's giggling.

"My apologies." Toshiro said with a nod.

"Eh, Hakuna Matata my friend." Chris said with a dismissing wave.

"Hakuna…Matata?" Toshiro asked confused.

"It means no worries snow-boy!" Yachiru said happily. If you looked closely you could almost see a thunder cloud appear over Toshiro's annoyed head.

Chris suppressed her urge to laugh at the younger Captain's expression but then turned to see her squad's reaction to seeing the very imposing Kenpachi…this however did cause her to point and double over in laughter.

"Hey Gippal?" a stunned Baralai asked.

"Yeah?" an equally stunned Gippal replied.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Baralai asked.

"Kenpachi Zaraki? 11th squad Captain? Then yeah." Gippal said as Kenpachi retained his grin.

"It never gets old." He said to no one in particular.

Chris was wiping the tears from her eyes when she heard a commotion at the front gate. An indistinguishable figure was giving one of the gate guard's static about getting inside the base.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"I'll handle it." Chris said as she headed over towards the gate. As she approached she heard a familiar young male voice on the other side of the gate and the figure it belonged to became more and more distinguishable. Finally Chris recognized the figure and froze dead in her tracks.

"By Minerva…it can't be." Chris said as she quickly bolted to the door.

"I'm tellin' ya kid! Only official Cadets or Crusaders can go beyond this door!" the guard yelled at the young boy in front of him.

"And I'm telling you I'm a friend of Chris Lightfellow's and I need to see her, it's an emergency!" the boy argued.

"Everyone's a friend of Chris Lightfellow, and it's always an emergency. Now get lost!" the guard sniped, not noticing Chris suddenly appearing behind him.

"Is there a problem here Corporal?" Chris asked as the guard turned and quickly saluted.

"C-Captain Lightfellow, this kid here is making trouble. He claims to know you." The guard said as Chris looked at the boy with an amused smile.

"He's right. He does know me and I know him…and unless you want to get on the bad side of the Karaya villagers, then I would suggest not pissing off the Chieftain's son." Chris said as the guard blinked.

"Hi Hugo, how've ya been?" Chris asked casually through the bars as the guard scrambled to open the gate.

"Physically I'm fine but personally I've been better…much better." Hugo replied as the gate finally opened and Hugo entered, blowing a raspberry at the guard as he passed. Chris quickly threw her arms around the now ten year old boy.

"Oh I've missed ya buddy…but wait, the Karayan's aren't due until next week." Chris said as Hugo nodded.

"I know but unless something changes soon, we won't be coming at all. Instead there will be a war in the Calm Lands." Hugo explained quickly as Chris blinked.

"Huh?! War?! With who?!" Chris asked in disbelief.

"The Alma-Kinans." Hugo replied as Chris blinked again.

"What?!" Chris asked in disbelief again.

"Hey, did I hear someone mention a war just now?" Kenpachi asked as he appeared behind Chris, causing Hugo to freeze in shock.

"Uh…Chris…who is that?" Hugo asked in fear.

"Huh? Oh this is one of my squad-mates. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Chris said proudly.

(Cue needle scratch sfx)

"Okay hold on a minute…how is another Captain your squad mate if you're a Captain too?" Hugo asked confused.

"New elite squad, we just formed as of two days ago, I'll explain later. But that's not important at the moment Hugo. Why are the Karayans and the Alma-Kinan about to go to war with each other?" Chris asked.

"Because they supposedly kidnapped a few of our people while hunting." Hugo said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"That's preposterous, the Alma-Kinan hardly ever leave their forests. Besides they never take prisoners without a good reason." Chris said as Hugo nodded.

"I know that, and you know that but no one will listen to me." Hugo said as Chris sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to go have a word with your mother then." Chris said as Hugo gulped.

"Well…" he said nervously.

"Don't tell me…she was captured too?" Chris asked as Hugo nodded.

"Okay then it seems like I need to have a word with Jimba." Chris said as Hugo shrugged.

"He's not going to like your getting involved. He technically had me placed under house arrest but I escaped." Hugo said as Chris gave him a startled look.

"That does not sound at all like Jimba…how did you get out anyway?" Chris asked.

"I dunno, one minute I'm lying in bed at night, and the next there's a large hole cut in the wall with my dagger sitting on the ground and my chocobo sitting outside waiting." Hugo explained.

"Curious." Toshiro said as he approached, having overheard the entire conversation, "I think this warrants an investigation, wouldn't you agree Captain's Lightfellow and Zaraki?"

"What the heck, it sounds like there might be some fighting one way or another. Let's do it." Kenpachi said with his usual grin as Chris shrugged.

"Well then I guess Crimson Squad has its first mission…the Investigation into the abducted Karayans." Chris said as the whole squad overheard and rejoiced at the prospect.

"Well then Hugo it looks like…uh Hugo?" Chris asked as she noticed the boy had completely zoned out while looking at something. There was drool starting to dribble from his mouth. Chris followed his gaze and groaned whilst face palming…he was staring at an oblivious Matsumoto's chest.

"_Forget Tuki's swimsuit edition magazines, I've hit the jackpot. (Drool)."_ Hugo mused in his mind.

"Toshiro, ya think you could cool his jets?" Chris whispered to the young Captain who simply snapped his fingers, causing a sudden but short deluge of snow to blanket the dumbstruck boy.

"YIEEE that's cold!!!" Hugo yelped.

"Yeah well learn to keep your eyes to yourself baka." Chris growled as she dragged him off by the arm to her office. Hugo on the other hand made the "Call me" hand signal to Matsumoto as she disappeared from his sight. Much to his dismay, she didn't even notice.

* * *

**End Chapter 27**

I do not own Tashiro or Matsumoto, they belong to Bleach.

Oh and I discovered that I had Kenpachi's name backwards in the previous chapters but it's corrected here. In Japan its Zaraki Kenpachi but here in the U.S. it's reversed.

I decided to make Matsumoto's power fire since she wields an ash based weapon in Bleach so please don't flame that part Okie?


	28. 2 Sides, 1 Story

The squad Captains had agreed that they should set out for the Karaya village early the next morning and quickly arranged as to which of the newcomers would bunk with whom. Chris had sent out a blanket invitation to Matsumoto, Lucil, and Yachiru to bunk with her in her apartment. Yachiru refused to leave her "Ken-Chan" and decided to bunk with him in Nooj's apartment. Gippal offered Toshiro use of his couch which the latter accepted.

Hugo however was given no choice and Baralai was given direct orders to keep an eye on him. He had wanted to bunk in Chris's apartment when he learned that Matsumoto was going to be staying there but Chris but the kibosh on that immediately.

Now that they had the sleeping arrangements settled, they decided to have a bonding exercise over root-beers in Chris's apartment. Kenpachi was sitting in a big recliner by the window. To his left sitting on cushions on the floor was Chris, then Toshiro, then Hugo, then Gordon in a chair, then Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai seated around with their chairs situated in a curve, then on the couch was Matsumoto and Lucil ending up on Kenpachi's right.

Hugo, who was being a perverted puberty influenced pre-teen, was catatonic as he sat staring straight at (a hopelessly oblivious) Matsumoto's chest. He didn't notice Yachiru silently braiding his hair with a delighted smile on her face.

"Something's bugging me Toshiro…why is it that the Luca crusader uniforms are those kimonos and the Bevelle uniforms are the heavy orange and armor?" Gippal asked as the Captain in question sipped his tea.

"It's simple really. Luca being a high traffic seaport city, we risk having to dive into the water on a daily basis. That and it is usually warmer down in Luca so we don't require as heavy clothing as you do up here. I must confess that I find the cooler temperatures here most pleasing…and it's Captain Toshiro." Toshiro reminded the insubordinate Sergeant Gippal.

"Toshiro's right Gippal; Address a superior officer by rank first then his name. I ignore it because I'm used to people calling me by name, but I'm the only exception, got that?" Chris reprimanded as Gippal raised a confused finger.

"But you just called him by his first name." Gippal said as Chris glared at him.

"Because we're of equal rank baka." Chris said as Gippal shut up.

"You know since we're all supposed to be a team, does this mean we get a home base?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"Hmm…well we're not bound to any particular region and we have the authority to go wherever we wish on Spira so I guess we don't." Chris said as Kenpachi scratched his chin.

"We need a home base. We need somewhere to retreat to and relax after the longer missions." Kenpachi said.

"The giant one man army has spoken." Gippal snickered until he felt a burning stair coming from the grinning Captain.

"I can see the logic behind having a central base of operations. I think all we need is to do is designate the apartments here as our base." Toshiro suggested as Chris shrugged.

"Eh why not. I can add Matsumoto and Lucia to my lease agreement if they're interested." Chris said as Lucil blinked.

"Really Captain?" Lucil asked as Chris nodded.

"Certainly." Chris said as Toshiro sighed.

"I can't purchase an apartment yet due to my age, so I need somewhere to stay as well." Toshiro said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Say no more Captain, I've got ya covered, besides my landlord owes me one for dealing with some raucous former tenants last year." Chris said as Toshiro blinked.

"And how pray tell are you going to handle this?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"Simple. See that door over there?" Chris asked, pointing to a door along one wall, "That door links to an extra bedroom and bath that's currently disused. But I can get it cleaned out for you."

"I see. Thank you…Chris." Toshiro said with a small smile.

"No problem kid…oops." Chris said as she felt the cold stare from the Captain, and she turned with an innocent smile, "It just slipped out."

"Huh? They did?!" Matsumoto asked as she checked the opening where her cleavage was sitting precariously.

"No Matsumoto, they di-…HUGO!!!" Chris shouted angrily as she noticed the young Karayan's staring.

"Huh?" Hugo asked as he snapped out of it.

"OUT!!!" Chris ordered through clinched teeth.

"Hey you're not my mom!" Hugo said but he immediately regretted saying it as he saw the flames in Chris's eyes and started to run towards Chris's room.

"Huh? Hugo-Chan! I'm not finished!" Yachiru shouted with a disappointed expression.

"You have quite a command over that boy. How do you know him Captain?" Gordon asked as Chris's blood pressure started coming down.

"I've known him for as long as I can remember. He even saved my life about five years ago. I somehow got lost in the Calm Lands and fainted due to lack of food or water but he found me and he and his mother, the chief of the Karaya tribe, took me in. They made me a member of their tribe almost a year later since I had nowhere else to go at the time. His mother is a good friend of mine." Chris explained as Toshiro felt a tugging at his hair and noticed Yachiru starting on his hair.

"Lieutenant Yachiru what are you doing?" Toshiro asked patiently yet unaware of the amused expressions on the faces of his squad mates.

"Just making your hair pretty, Chilly-cat." Yachiru replied as Toshiro knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Kenpachi would probably make his life a living hell if he did anything to upset the young girl so he decided to bite the bullet and surrender his hair to the mercy of the young lieutenant…he didn't expect the squad women to come to his rescue though.

"Uh, Yachiru I think you might have more fun with my hair. I've got plenty of it ya know?" Chris said as she quickly undid her braid and Yachiru's face lit up. Lucil and Matsumoto looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ah what about us?" Lucil asked as they quickly scrambled to the floor, with Lucil switching places with Toshiro and Matsumoto moving where Hugo was previously sitting.

"You sure have a way with kids, Captain…ever think about having one?" Baralai asked in all innocence. Chris smirked sinisterly.

"Why do I need kids when I've got you three?" Chris asked with a chuckle as she glared at GNB.

"Touché Captain." Nooj said with a tip of his root beer bottle.

"I'm serious Captain, I think you would make a great mom." Baralai suggested.

"Is that a proposition Sergeant?" Chris asked with a snicker as Baralai turned red.

"No-ma'am-I-was-just-saying-I-eee-oh-augh!" Baralai said as he mentally crashed and burned.

"Relax Baralai I was just busting your chops as always. Besides there are fraternization rules after all." Chris said with a chuckle.

"In all truthfulness I have thought about it before, but I'm not sure it would be prudent of me right now. I wouldn't mind being a mother; I just don't feel ready yet." Chris said as the others nodded.

"Maybe Captain Zaraki can give you some pointers…with respect sir." Lucil said with a salute as Yachiru worked at her hair. Kenpachi simply gave his usual creepy trademark grin.

"Or she could just borrow Yachiru for a while." Gippal whispered to Baralai who snickered.

"What's this? Do I hear a volunteer for sparring practice with me tomorrow?" Kenpachi asked patting his katana and glaring straight at a now paper white Gippal.

"Killing a subordinate officer is typically frowned upon Captain Zaraki." Toshiro said casually without looking at anyone or anything but his tea.

Suddenly they heard a loud commotion coming from Chris's room. It sounded like Hugo and a young female's voice. The quickly looked and saw Yachiru was still with them so that ruled her out.

"What the heck?!" Lucil asked as all eyes darted to the door.

"I don't suppose you have a roommate we don't know about do you Captain?" Gordon asked as Chris bolted to the door.

"No, I don't." she replied as she flung the door open and saw Hugo grappling with a hooded figure in Chris's room.

"You-Karayan-filth-I-knew-you'd-be-here!" the hooded figure growled with the young female voice as it and Hugo rolled around on the floor.

"Get-offa-me-you-arrow-slinging-baka!" Hugo retorted as Chris quickly used her powers to fling the two into the main room where Toshiro used his ice powers to freeze the two in place.

"Now then let's see who this mysterious intruder is." Gordon said as Matsumoto quickly flung a small fireball at the two that quickly thawed them out. The intruder was wearing a familiar ensemble of green clothes with small armored plates on her right arm and a bow on her back. She had a bandana, with a green, white, and brown zigzag pattern around it, wrapped around her forehead. She wore brown shorts that neatly showed off her slender legs and she had a brown shirt with the white logo of a raven on it. Over that was a fitted dark green sleeveless leather hoodie with a black 'GA' with an arrow through it on the back, and a deep 'V' cut in the front so you could see the shirt underneath.

"Hold the phone central…I know this girl." Chris said before her comrades could do anything.

"You do?" Gippal asked.

"Yes…her name's Carrie and she's an Alma-Kinan warrior. I met her about three or so years ago on my first visit to Bevelle with the Karayans. She rescued me from a fiend in the Calm Lands." Chris explained as Carrie stood up with a shiver.

"Yeah, t-t-thanks for the cold shower blockhead." Carrie grumbled at Toshiro who ignored the comment.

"BAKA! He's Captain Toshiro of the Crusaders!" Hugo growled as Carrie delivered a well timed sucker punch to Hugo's jaw.

"Oh no ya don't!" Chris growled as she separated the two with her powers, placing Hugo directly at Kenpachi's feet and Carrie between Gippal and Gordon.

"Now then…Carrie how the blazes did you get up here? We're three stories off the ground for Pete's sake!" Chris asked.

"Simple, I used a grappling arrow to give me a taught line all the way up to the roof then I climbed up to your bedroom window. Then I see the Karayan in there!" Carrie growled as Chris grumbled.

"I take it you've got a grudge against the Karayans eh?" Gippal asked as Carrie glared at him.

"Heck yeah! They've got some of my people as their prisoners!" Carrie shouted as she pointed at Hugo.

"Hel-lo!" Nooj exclaimed as if realizing something.

"Whoa-whoa back up! The Karayans have your people hostage? I thought the Alma-Kinan had Karayan's hostage?!" Chris asked.

"**They do!"** Hugo & Carrie replied in unison before glaring at each other.

"_**Shut up you're lying! No you're lying! You calling me a liar?! If the shoe fits!"**_The two bickered in unison.

"I think I'm getting a headache." Matsumoto sighed.

"I think I should have brought a camera." Gippal added.

"Now how could both the Karayans and Alma-Kinan have members of the other tribe hostage? It doesn't fit either of the tribe's _modus operandi_ at all and I know what both of their M.O.'s are from firsthand experience." Chris said as she rubbed her chin.

"Captain perhaps it's possible that they believe what they're saying is the truth in their own eyes. They may very well not know all the facts. If that's the case then there may be much more to this than meets the eye." Nooj said as Chris nodded.

"You're right, I think we need to discuss this more thoroughly. My gut is telling me that there's something fishy about this whole situation, almost as if someone is trying to start this war between the Karayans and the Alma-Kinan." Chris said as Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"It does seem that way. And starting tomorrow we will officially begin our investigation. But for now we must get some rest." Toshiro said as everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Before we all turn in, I got these from command. We requested these as a sign of both our squad designation and rank." Chris said as she pulled a small box out from inside of a cabinet. She opened it up to reveal a set of specially made rank insignias with polished bright red tile adorning them. Inside was a pair of Captain's bars, three lieutenant's bars, three sergeant's stripes, and one cadet's pin.

"We seem to be short one set Captain's bars." Toshiro said as Chris shook her head.

"No, we're not. I got mine the day Seventh squad's Captain died." Chris said as she pointed to the crimson stained captain's bars on her shoulder.

"I guess that means it's time to get some kip." Gordon said as everyone nodded.

"Carrie you're staying here where I can keep an eye on you." Chris said as Hugo glared in disbelief.

"WHAT?!?!" He exclaimed as Chris's glare burned holes in his head.

"Hugo you're trying my patience! And don't think your mother isn't going to hear about your (ahem) sightseeing." Chris growled as Hugo shut up.

"Sightseeing? What was he looking at?" Gippal asked as he received glares from the whole squad.

"What?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Same thing you were looking at Gippal." Gordon said casually.

"Booby's chest!" Yachiru exclaimed and pointed innocently, causing the whole group to sweat drop. Matsumoto was blushing with an innocent grin.

"Sheesh Kenpachi what have you been teaching this kid?" Chris asked.

* * *

**The next morning…**

They all had gotten a good night's sleep and met up in the stables where the Chocobo's were prepared. Chris was the first one ready as she sat perched on Kairi's back.

"Captain Toshiro, you seem pretty spry for so early in the morning." Chris said as she noticed Toshiro mounting an ice blue Chocobo.

"It's the cold temperatures at this hour of the day that gives me my strength and energy. The colder it is, the stronger I get. The opposite can be said about Matsumoto. As curious as it may seem, we're opposites in many ways yet the old adage of "opposites attract" seems to have great relevance between her and me. We mesh pretty well surprisingly." Toshiro said as Chris gave a mischievous smirk.

"Are you sure there's nothing more than just getting along well between you?" Chris asked as Toshiro gave a calm stare.

"Don't be absurd. She is much too old for me, I'm her superior officer, and I am not looking for companionship in the romantic sense of the word." Toshiro said as Chris blinked.

"That was pretty cold…but then again I forget who I'm talking to." Chris said as Kenpachi arrived with a still slumbering Yachiru resting in his left arm. Yachiru was snuggly rolled up in a ball and sucking her thumb.

"Aww it's a Kodak moment." Lucil gushed as she rode up on a simple yellow feathered Chocobo.

"Uh I just noticed something." Gippal said as he rode up on a dusty brown Chocobo with various Machina devices dangling from the sides of the saddle, "Where are we going to find a Chocobo large enough for Captain Zaraki? He's uh…taller than the average Chocobo by at least a foot."

Everyone noticed Kenpachi staring down at a Chocobo that was standing next to him.

"I'll just walk, it's better for the cardiovascular system anyway." Kenpachi said as Nooj and Baralai rode up on matching orange feathered Chocobos.

"Is this everyone?" Chris asked. Matsumoto rode from around the corner with Carrie sitting behind her and Hugo following close behind on his faithful Chocobo, Fubar.

"I believe so. And Matsumoto, close your robe." Toshiro said as Matsumoto blushed and complied much to Hugo and Gippal's chagrin.

"He had to ruin the fun." Hugo grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Gippal grumbled in agreement.

"I heard that you two!" Chris shouted back as they set out at full gallop. Kenpachi was surprising all but Toshiro and Chris as he effortlessly kept up with the group.

"I have never seen anyone move that fast!" Carrie exclaimed.

"You've never seen Chris run at her full speed before have you?" Gippal asked, "She breaks the sound barrier!"

"Really AWESOME! Just one question though." Carrie said as Gippal arched a curious eyebrow.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"What's a sound barrier?"

* * *

**End Chapter 28.**

Just a reminder, Carrie isn't mine, she belongs to Catharsis 25.


	29. Homecoming

After spending most of the day on the road, stopping once or twice for potty breaks, the Crimson Squad finally had the Karaya village in sight but what they saw shook Chris to the core. Instead of the welcoming sight of the village itself, there were large walls made of wood with watch towers built at every corner.

"Wha-What is this? Since when have they had a wall!?!?" Chris asked in shock.

"They started building it after Mom and the others got captured." Hugo explained as they approached the gates.

"How do we want to handle this Captain?" Matsumoto asked.

"I say we let Captain Lightfellow handle this. This was her home once after all." Toshiro replied as Kenpachi nodded in agreement.

"And it still is in a way. I left my heart here." Chris said somberly as they came to a halt before the gates.

"Who goes there!" a familiar voice called from one of the watch towers.

"Tarri?! It's me Chris!" Chris shouted up to the ever-faithful watchman.

"Chris?! What are you doing here?!" Tarri asked back.

"Open the gates and I'll tell you." Chris called.

"Just a second!" Tarri called back.

"Hugo who's bright idea was the wall?" Chris asked.

"Jimba's. He said that since war was imminent, that we needed to have our home protected." Hugo said as there was a commotion behind the large gates. Finally the two massive double doors swung open slowly, allowing Chris and the others to enter into the isolated village fortress.

As they entered, they all received strange looks from the villagers.

"Oh great you drag me into enemy territory." Carrie grumbled to herself.

Chris and the squad dismounted and approached the tribal center. As they did, they could hear the villagers whispering to each other about Chris and her strange friends. Before they could enter the center, they were approached by Jimba and a small group of the village elders.

"Ah Chris I see that you've come to help us get your fellow villagers out of the clutches of those Alma-Kinan fiends!" Jimba said with a smile.

"No I'm here to investigate the situation first before I make any decisions on who to support. Now what the heck are you thinking Jimba, building a wall, locking up Hugo here? What sort of evidence do you have that the Alma-Kinan have our people anyway?!" Chris asked as Jimba crossed his arms.

"We have this!" Jimba said as he gave a nod to an aid who ran into the tribal center and returned a short moment later with a rolled up piece of paper.

"This message was found embedded into the door of the tribal center on an arrow. It reads…" Jimba said as he unrolled the letter and read aloud.

"_You should never have trespassed upon our forests. Your chieftain has made a grave error and she along with her companions will remain our prisoners for now until the ends of time." _

"Let me see that." Chris said as she snatched the letter from his hand and read it herself. It was what he said, word for word.

"May I hold onto this?" Chris asked as Jimba snatched the letter away from her.

"No, we're holding onto it, Chris. You can only have it if you swear you and your squad's allegiance to our cause." Jimba said as Chris narrowed her eyes.

"I can't do that Jimba. Nor do I think I want to right now." Chris stated poignantly, causing the villagers to start talking to each other in a confused tone. Chris then turned and started looking over the villagers.

"Listen to me, Listen!" Chris said as she moved towards the surrounding villagers, "Look at yourselves! Preparing for war when the only proof you have is a letter that anyone could have written. Can't any of you see that there's something wrong here? I know I do. Give me and the Crimson Squad three days to find the truth, if we don't have anything for you by that time, then you know that the Alma-Kinan did send that letter and then you will have reason to go to war."

The villagers were murmuring to each other in thought.

"We will have to decide this in private, Chris. Until then make yourselves comfortable, because you won't be going anywhere until we decide." Jimba said as he nodded to the gate guards who shoved a big lock into the door. Jimba then turned and followed the elders into the tribal center before a pair of guards closed the door and took positions in front of it.

"Well that went well." Gippal said with a shrug but received an annoyed glare from Chris.

"Don't test me Gippal; I'm not in the mood." Chris said as she passed Carrie then paused. She looked down at Carrie then at the dispersing villagers with a curious expression.

"Toshiro, don't you find it odd that the people didn't even notice Carrie here even though she's…well you know?" Chris whispered to the young Captain who arched an intrigued eyebrow.

"It is odd actually. The fact that they didn't notice her is very curious indeed." Toshiro said as Kenpachi nodded in agreement.

"He's got something in his head that ain't his. Your reaction to what he said alone says that you know that he's not himself. I wonder if he's a copy or a spy." Kenpachi said as Toshiro pondered.

"We're going to be here a while since it typically takes the tribal council two or three hours to decide just what they want for lunch…so we can spin theories until then." Chris said with a roll of her eyes.

"Perhaps we should take the opportunity to disperse and find out what we can from the villagers." Toshiro said as Chris looked thoughtful.

"Yeah why not. Baralai, Nooj, keep an eye on Carrie. Hugo you're with me. Everyone else, disperse." Chris said as they complied and went their separate ways. Chris however didn't move, instead she stood with her hand to her chin in thought.

Hugo looked at her confused for a moment without uttering a word.

"Hugo? Is my house still here?" Chris asked as Hugo shrugged.

"I think so, but it's been abandoned since you Marlin moved out two years ago." Hugo said as Chris turned towards him.

"Then let's go take a stroll down memory lane." Chris said as she headed through the village with Hugo close behind.

After a moment of weaving through the villagers and buildings, Chris finally found her old wooden house. She looked at the roof and saw the hole she tore off from when the Guado pelted it with Molotov cocktails still there. She sighed as she opened the door, which broke off its rusted hinges and fell to the floor.

Chris looked at the door without expression, before stepping over it and entering the abandoned home. Hugo silently decided to wait outside as Chris ventured through her old home. She saw her old room severely weathered and with a large hole in the roof, allowing the sunlight to shine through. She looked and saw the old kitchen stove rusted and dry from two years without use. She saw Marlin's room empty as well. She then heard what sounded like floor boards creaking from behind her and saw a small pink rose laying on the one chair still standing from the shattered kitchen table.

She picked up the rose, knowing what it meant, and stuffed it under her breastplate as she headed for the door.

"That was short." Hugo said as Chris nodded.

"Is Marlin's house still just beyond the fields?" Chris asked as Hugo nodded.

"Yeah but when the walls went up he got trapped outside. He's been locked out essentially." Hugo said as Chris felt a gentle breeze blow past. She then blinked as she saw pink rose petals floating past in the wind.

"Where did those come from?" Chris asked as she turned and followed the petals back into her old house and into her old room. There she found a familiar looking pink haired man standing with his back turned in a black shirt and pants and holding his pink scythe.

"So…you've returned." Marlin said as Chris blinked in surprise.

"Marlin…how did you get in here?" Chris asked as Marlin didn't move.

"Jimba and the others won't listen to you. He won't allow you to leave. The whole village has gone mad." Marlin said as Chris furrowed her brow.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"I can't explain how Hugo has gone unaffected…perhaps it's his willpower or his own stubbornness or even a combination of the two. But mark my words, war is coming and you are both the Karayan's and the Alma-Kinan's only hope of preventing the loss of life. There might be bloodshed but that doesn't mean that you can't prevent them from dying." Marlin said as Chris got more and more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked as Marlin turned halfway towards her.

"I've missed you Chris. While I was disappointed by your departure, I realized that all this is what must come to pass. You're following the path that you were meant to have followed. I know why we grew so close Chris. I am connected to you in a similar way as you are connected to Aqua. I know what we both are and what we are meant for. But now is not the time to reveal this yet." Marlin said as Chris was getting even more confused.

"You're speaking in riddles Marlin and that's not like you. Did my leaving you do this?" Chris asked as Marlin turned completely towards her and let go of the scythe, which stood perfectly straight in the floor as if Marlin was still holding it. He then took a few steps towards her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"You opened my eyes Chris. You made me realize that I too needed to find out who the people in my dreams were and I have. I know who I'm connected to and how. You ask if your departure harmed me, but I'm here to tell you that you didn't harm me at all. Instead I have grown three times as powerful then when you first met me." Marlin said as he opened his other hand and instantly in a glow of pink energy, a small pink rose appeared in his hand.

"You are so close to releasing your true power. They call exertions of great magic and strength, overdrives or limit breaks, or even in the case of your friends Kenpachi, Yachiru, Toshiro, and Matsumoto, who refer to such as a Bankai. They're just different names for the same thing. Learning to perform such moves is difficult but not at all impossible. You essentially must break the limits of your power." Marlin said as Chris listened intently.

"There is even an individually lesser form of these moves but just as, if not more powerful than the Overdrives. They're known as Trinity limits and only those who are close to you can perform such moves. It in a sense is the epitome of teamwork." Marlin explained as Chris pondered.

"How do I learn these abilities?" Chris asked as Marlin smiled.

"You know how already…you just need to once again harness Aqua's memories inside of you. Have you noticed that every time one of Aqua's memories have surfaced in your head, be they ever so small, that your powers grow? At first you could barely lift yourself with your powers unless you were greatly distressed. Now you can break the sound barrier with your speed and practically lift an entire building by manipulating the gravity around you. You just need to remember and once you realize what you are…then it will all come back to you." Marlin said as Chris let his words process in her mind.

"Then I have to know more about Aqua? I have to call upon her memories?" Chris asked as Marlin smiled again.

"That's the beauty of it. You are so close to figuring it out that most of your lesser limit breaks are within your grasp…you will know when the time is right to use them." Marlin said as he stepped backwards and grabbed hold of his scythe.

"Then what's going on with the villagers?" Chris asked as Marlin's smile vanished.

"The Alma-Kinan don't have the missing Karayans and nor do the Karayans have the missing Alma-Kinan. No. There is a third party involved here, one that you've dealt with several times before…but don't be fooled. There is a forth party, an agent of which you have only briefly encountered, and is providing the third with the means to perform this heinous act. You have even encountered the pets of this fourth party…the Dark Aeons?" Marlin said as Chris's eyes widened.

"You mean those Dark Aeons were set upon innocent people on purpose?! I thought they were just random battles." Chris said as Marlin shook his head.

"No they were set upon the innocents as a test…for you. This fourth party is seeking to add you to their ranks and you must be weary of who their agents are." Marlin said as Chris clinched her fists in anger.

"Whoever these criminals are, I'll see to it that they pay for what they've done. Sending monsters after me is one thing but when they mess with the Karayans even if as a fourth party then they're in for a world of hurt…make that two worlds of hurt." Chris said angrily as Marlin smiled.

"You're sense of protection and justice is strong…just like the Chris Lightfellow I've always known." Marlin said as Chris dug into her pocket.

"I want you to have this Marlin. You deserve to see what served as the catalyst to my departure." Chris said as she presented him with the shimmering blue memory sphere. Marlin looked down at the sphere quietly and eventually closed her hands around the sphere with his own.

"I don't need it. I know all I need to about you. Instead I want you to have this…" Marlin said as he handed her a small crimson sphere, "…it will help to guide you in achieving your limit breaks."

"Thank you Marlin." Chris said as she ran forward and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Please…please don't stay cooped up here all the time. Please come and visit me sometime…though I won't be in Bevelle as often with this new squad assignment and all." Chris said as they broke the embrace and Marlin smiled.

"I'll try. Good luck Chris." Marlin said as Chris slowly backed away and headed out into the street, leaving Marlin alone in her old room.

* * *

**Later…**

The squad regrouped in the center of the village, each with their own report. A vein on Toshiro's head was ready to burst, Matsumoto was unknowingly being followed by a small entourage of men, while the rest had nothing really to report.

"All the villagers clammed up when we talked to them. They practically stepped out of Captain Zaraki's way to let him pass. Whenever he tried to talk to them they just screamed and ran off…some of them even wet their pants." Gippal said with an amused expression.

"What's wrong with Captain Toshiro?" Chris asked, not entirely sure that she wanted to know herself.

"The kids kept throwing balls at him and calling him an elementary student." Baralai said as Chris noticed the young Captain's face turn red with anger.

"Elementary student." He mumbled angrily as his eye twitched.

"Where the heck did they get that idea?" Chris asked as everyone pointed fingers at Gordon.

"Someone was going around telling the kids to show him some fun." Nooj said as Gordon gave a mischievous grin before Toshiro grabbed him by the collar.

"Bail! You son of a-!" He growled angrily at the now petrified Lieutenant.

"Let's try to keep this professional Captain." Matsumoto said as she attempted to interject between Toshiro and Gordon, "I want to know why there are all these guys behind me?"

Everyone sweat dropped on that one.

"She really has no idea does she?" Carrie asked Hugo who was again catatonic and didn't hear her.

"I got a lot of good stuff from the nice Villagers." Yachiru exclaimed happily.

"Really? What did they tell you?" Chris asked surprised as Yachiru gave her an excited look.

"They gave me CANDY!!!" Yachiru said with two fistfuls of candy in her hands as Chris groaned inward.

"Of course they did." Chris said as she face palmed. The sound of tribal drums was then heard, drawing the villagers around.

"Well this is odd. They've made a decision in under an hour." Chris said in genuine shock.

"(Gasp) Politicians actually making a decision?! Has the whole world gone mad?!" Gippal asked in all seriousness, causing the other squad mates to stifle their laughter.

They quickly adopted a straight face as Jimba and the elders emerged from the tribal center.

"We have reached a decision…if you will not support your own tribesmen in this conflict, then we cannot allow any of you to leave." Jimba said as he gave a nod to the guards.

"Guards! Relieve them of their weapons!" Jimba ordered as Chris and the Crimson Squad joined together back to back with their weapons drawn to defend themselves.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that Jimba." Chris replied as they backed up towards their Chocobos.

"What do we do Captains? Do we fight or what?!" Baralai asked as the three Captains remained silent in thought.

Chris then saw Marlin standing at the back of the crowds looking at her. She then had a flashback to their conversation about Overdrives, and realized that she needed a non-lethal overdrive to get them out. She thought hard and suddenly one popped into her mind.

"Kenpachi I've got a plan to buy us some time, but you're going to need to get that gate open." Chris said as Kenpachi grinned.

"Consider it gone." Kenpachi said as he leapt into the air while glowing with electrical energy with his sword in his right hand and grinning insanely. He came down on the gate with a massive swing and explosion of electrical energy, causing the gate to shatter into splinters.

"What now Captain?" Toshiro asked as Chris's eyes started glowing a pure white.

"Run." She said calmly as she hovered into the air slightly with her weapons in her hands and her arms crossed in front of her.

"SHOCKWAVE!!!" she shouted as she gave a single swing of her weapons, sending a devastating shockwave of gravity, with the strength of a level 5 hurricane out at the approaching guards, knocking them and the villagers onto their backs. Chris took a second to catch her breath before leaping onto her Chocobo and riding after the others.

"Uh we've got COMPANY!!!" Nooj shouted as they all looked over their shoulders to see a group of Karayan guards on Chocobo mounts chasing after them.

"Let me deal with them." Toshiro said as he drew his katana and stood up facing backwards on his Chocobo.

"_S__ENNEN HYORO!!!"_ Toshiro shouted with a wave of his blade, causing a massive pillar of solid ice to form on each of the guards, freezing them in place, and allowing Crimson squad to escape unscathed. (Translated from Japanese: thousand-year ice prison)

"I guess that means you've outlived your welcome there eh Captain?" Gippal asked out of concern as Chris sighed.

"For now at least…but I'm not giving up on the theory that they're not themselves. I think someone is manipulating their minds somehow." Chris said as they road into the east.

"So what now?" Lucil asked as Toshiro turned to Chris.

"I'm following your lead Captain Lightfellow, it's your call." Toshiro said as Chris reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pendant with an arrow symbol on it.

"We're going to pay the Alma-Kinan a visit." Chris said as everyone gave her a disbelieving look.

"Do you just want to get us all killed?!" Gordon asked in horror.

"Hey she wouldn't suggest it if she didn't know what she was doing!" Kenpachi said as a hush fell over the squad.

"Yeah Silver knows what she's doing!" Yachiru said from Kenpachi's shoulder as she snacked from her stash of candy.

"Then it's to the Calm Land Forests we go." Lucil said as they sped off into the distance.

* * *

**End Chapter 29.**

Next up, the return to the Alma-Kinan village.

Yes the inclusion of the Bankai and one of Toshiro's special abilities (Sennen Hyoro) is a Bleach reference.


	30. Taking a Break & Seer of the Forest

The squad was racing over the plains as they noticed the slowly falling sun behind them.

"Perhaps we should take a break. Our Chocobo's look tired." Gordon suggested as Kenpachi laughed.

"Ha! I could do this all day!" he said as Yachiru giggled with glee.

"YAY!!! GO KEN-CHAN!!!" she cheered.

"I agree with Lieutenant Bail, our Chocobos are due a rest, as are the rest of us." Toshiro said.

"It's also getting late. The bigger fiends will be out soon." Chris said as she spotted the optimal clearing for a camping site.

Soon they had each dismounted their respective Chocobos who instantly sat down to relax their talon like feet. Chris was tending to a tired looking Kairi the Chocobo.

"Aww, my poor little Warky beak. Are your feet tired from all that running?" Chris asked the Chocobo, not caring about the concerned looks she was getting from some of her squad mates.

"She talks to her Chocobo?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"Hey it's what most of us Karayans do. It's rare for a Chocobo to pick it's rider and that's exactly what that red one did years ago with Chris…like Fubar did with me." Hugo said as he patted his faithful Chocobo on the head, which cooed with happiness.

"I've heard that it's a good thing when a Chocobo chooses its rider." Lucil said as Toshiro nodded.

"It's a good sign. Chocobos can be incredibly fickle. When they find a rider that they like, they are typically loyal to the end and some can even learn to protect their riders when they sense that they're in danger." Toshiro explained as he looked at his sleeping ice blue Chocobo.

"You mean like you and Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked as Toshiro nodded.

"Exactly." Toshiro said as he sat down around the campfire that Gippal had masterfully made using a Machina based flamethrower on its lowest setting. What surprised everyone was he only lit the firewood on fire and nothing else.

"Okay so who's going to take first watch? Firsthand experience suggests two watchmen at a time." Chris said as she went about taking the volunteers for the night watch.

Early the next morning, Chris was among the first to awaken. She stood up, yawned, stretched, then looked around to see everyone was still asleep, everyone that is except for Lucil judging by her absence. She hovered into the air for a moment to look around and spotted the young Cadet staring off to the north in thought.

"Munny for your thoughts cadet." Chris said as she landed behind her and approached on foot.

"Oh Captain…I didn't know you were awake yet." Lucil said as Chris shrugged.

"It pays to be awake before those three yin-yang's back there. Especially when camping close to each other. And doubly so when you don't know what sort of surprises Gippal is carrying in his saddlebags." Chris said as Lucil nodded and sighed.

"So what are you looking at?" Chris asked curiously.

"That big mountain there. What's it called?" Lucil asked as Chris smiled.

"Mount Gagazet. I know it sounds like a baby named it during a sneeze but it's the home of one of the strongest warrior races known to Spira…the Ronso tribes." Chris explained.

"At least they're well known. I feel like such the oddball here." Lucil said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm the lowly cadet assigned to an elite squad of nine legendary Crusaders and it just feels kinda unfair to my fellow cadets back in Luca." Lucil explained as Chris looked thoughtful.

"You were assigned to this squad to see how well you would pick up on each of our unique skills. I was also the one who recommended your transfer so if you want someone to blame for your being here…then here I am." Chris said as Lucil shook her head.

"No I don't blame anyone for my being here. I just was so blown away when they told me I was being assigned to a squad already. I had only been a cadet for less than three days. There were some who had been cadets for much longer and deserve this posting more than I do." Lucil said as Chris looked thoughtful.

"I recommended your transfer due to what I could tell about you. You may have been distressed when we first met but I could sense so much potential within you and somehow I knew you would go far…you just needed the right people to guide you." Chris said as Lucil looked at her as if deep in thought.

"You mean people like you?" Lucil asked as Chris chuckled.

"Not just me…a squad of men and women who are the best in their fields…and here you are. The Cadet of Crimson squad, learning invaluable skills and gaining priceless knowledge from nine of the best Crusaders that Spira has to offer. Sure we may seem like we're insane at times but that's just a reminder that we're as human as the next guy. I wonder when your time with us is finished…I wonder how you will turn out." Chris said as Lucil smiled softly.

"Thank you Captain." Lucil said as she turned back towards Mount Gagazet, "I don't know if anyone has ever asked this of you but…what inspired you to become a Crusader?"

"Me? Well there are several factors…some I would rather not talk about but part of it is that I'm just…just trying to find where I belong." Chris said as Lucil arched a confused eyebrow.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Perhaps if I explained it a little better." Chris said with a chuckle.

"_I have often dreamed…"_

Chris said.

_"…of a far-off place  
where a great warm welcome  
will be waiting for me.  
Where the crowds will cheer  
when they see my face  
and a voice keeps saying  
this is where I'm meant to be."_

Chris said as Lucil listened carefully.

"_I will find my way.  
I can go the distance.  
I'll be there someday  
if I can be strong.  
I know every mile  
will be worth my while.  
I would go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong."_

Chris said as she turned to the young Cadet.

"Then when I joined the Crusaders, I finally got a taste of that feeling of belonging. I know now that I am so close to finding where it is I truly belong." Chris said as she turned back towards the mountain…

"_I am on my way  
I can go the distance.  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong.  
I know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere  
to find where I belong."_

Chris said as she finished.

"I…I never realized…" Lucil said as Chris chuckled.

"We all have our reasons for being Crusaders. I get the feeling that yours and my reasons aren't that different. Just stick with us and you'll be pulling limit breaks left and right." Chris said as Lucil smiled.

"Thank you Captain." Lucil said as Chris nodded.

"No problem Cadet…now let's roust the slumbering beasts over here." Chris said as she turned towards the still sleeping Crusaders.

"Uh how do I go about doing that without getting busted…and I'm not talking rank here Captain." Lucil asked as Chris grinned wickedly.

"Watch and learn." Chris said as she took a deep breath.

"**MATSUMOTO YOU'RE BUSTING OUT!!!" **Chris shouted at the top of her lungs while pointing at the still slumbering Matsumoto.

"**HUH?!?!"** Gippal, Nooj, Baralai and Hugo yelped in eager response as Matsumoto quickly checked her kimono while blushing bright red.

"What is all the commotion?" Toshiro asked grumpily as he sat up.

"Oh nothing, just a false alarm." Lucil said as GNB and Hugo quickly realized it was a trick and glared at Chris who sweat-dropped while grinning innocently.

"Lucil you traitor." Chris said through her clinched teeth.

"Just learning from the best ma'am." Lucil said innocently.

"That's not what I meant baka." Chris grumbled before seeing three ticked off Crusaders and one equally ticked Karayan boy charging at her.

"Oh crap." Chris muttered before rocketing into the air.

"How long do we wait until we call them off?" Kenpachi asked with a giggling Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Give her about ten minutes." A vindicated Matsumoto said smugly.

"Matsumoto I have suggested repeatedly to keep your chest as covered as possible." Toshiro grumbled.

"I can't help it if men find them attractive." Matsumoto replied casually as a vein on Toshiro's head looked like it was about to burst.

**"MATSUMOTO!!!"**

* * *

**Later…**

After narrowly getting murdered by three of her own squad members and Hugo the rest of Crimson squad were finally back on their way towards the Alma-Kinan forests.

"So how are we planning on getting through the forest without getting killed?" Gordon asked as Chris held up the Mark of the Alma-Kinan pendant.

"With this. It's the Mark of the Alma-Kinan. It permits those who carries it safe passage through to their village. But out of respect for the Alma-Kinan I believe it would be wise if only the women went in." Chris said as Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"While never encountering the Alma-Kinan personally, I have heard that they are more tolerant of women than men but may still kill them out of spite for trespassing upon their forests." Toshiro said as Carrie glared at him from behind Matsumoto.

"Hey what do ya call me icicle brains!?!?" Carrie shouted as a vein on Toshiro's head looked like it was about to burst.

"Ehh, Carrie I wouldn't tick Captain Hitsugaya off…you did see what he did to those pursuing Karayan guards right?" Matsumoto asked her riding companion who paled at the memory.

"Oh." She whimpered before shouting, "Sorry guy!"

"Uh Captain you did unfreeze them right?" Gordon asked as Toshiro nodded.

"I did as soon as we were far enough away. I wouldn't deliberately leave them like that for long." Toshiro said as the forest perimeter came into view in the distance.

Soon they had stopped at the edge of the forest and dismounted.

"Like I said, only us women go in." Chris said as she removed her armored plates.

"Uh why are you ditching your armor Captain?" Gippal asked.

"I may need the mobility if they try to fight us in such closed quarters." Chris said as she removed her breastplate, revealing the pink rose still inside.

"Where did that come from?" Gordon asked curiously.

"From my former roommate. We probably would have been engaged but things didn't work out as we had hoped…and no I don't want to talk about it." Chris said as she laid the rose atop her armored plates.

"Silver can I come along too?" Yachiru asked from Kenpachi's shoulder. Chris pondered for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Anyone who attacks us with you around would have to be foolish. So sure come along Yachiru." Chris said as Yachiru instantly appeared clinging to her back. Matsumoto, Lucil, and Carrie then approached.

"We're the only women here so we're coming too." Lucil said as Chris nodded.

"Good, then that means we're off. Wish us luck." Chris said to the others as she and the women headed into the forest with Chris wearing the pendant around her neck.

They traveled through the woods for a while without so much as a peep from any of them.

"Ooh this place gives me the creeps." Lucil whimpered quietly.

"Quiet, my sisters will be able to hit us more easily the more we talk." Carrie said as Lucil shut up.

Suddenly Chris motioned to stop which the group complied.

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked as Chris quickly lashed out her hand and caught an arrow in midflight mere centimeters from the bridge of a shocked Matsumoto's nose.

"(Sigh) This is ridiculous." Chris mumbled impatiently as she stared at the arrow in her hand for a moment before hurling it into a low hanging tree-branch. A clearly audible cracking noise was heard from the branches above it and soon a pair of green hooded archer women dropped down from the canopy.

"Sisters it's okay, they're Crusaders." Carrie said as the two women looked at each other.

"We don't know that, they could be Karayan spies for all we know." One of them said, knocking an arrow into her bow. Suddenly a large block of ice flew from out of nowhere and froze the archer woman's hands in place.

"How DARE you assault a woman with the Mark! Have you no honor?!" a familiar voice growled angrily from nearby. Chris and Carrie knew the voice well. Soon the voice's owner emerged, it was the Alma-Kinan seer Yun.

"Yun, it is good to see you again." Chris said as Yun gave a sweet smile and not towards her.

"I foresaw your coming and your timing couldn't be better." Yun said before turning to the archer women.

"Leave us." She ordered as the two archer women bowed and ran off into the forest towards their village.

"You are undoubtedly aware that both the Karayans and my people claim that the other holds some of their people hostage. You are also aware that those you know are not acting the way you remember them. I know how this is happening." Yun said as Chris arched an eyebrow.

"How?" Chris asked curiously.

"Come closer Chris. This is a vision that you must see for yourself." Yun said as Yachiru dropped from Chris's back and Chris moved closer to the seer.

"Look into my eyes." Yun said as Chris complied, locking her silver eyes on Yun's brown eyes. Without warning Yun's eyes started glowing and a bright beam of white light crossed from Yun's eyes to Chris's eyes.

Chris quickly found herself standing in the middle of an empty field. To the north was Mount Gagazet. She looked around on the floor and quickly started hovering in disgust as she saw the bleached skeletons lying around her wearing either Karayan or Alma-Kinan garb, it was the scene of an obvious former battle. Nearby stood an emotionless Yun.

"This is what is expected to happen by one who seeks the destruction of both of our peoples." Yun said as Chris was horrified.

"Who is responsible for this? The Guado?!" Chris growled as Yun lowered her head and pointed towards Chris. Chris blinked then quickly turned to look behind her and saw two figures. The first was a Guado in black ninja garb holding a tattered bullwhip and a broken bow in his hands. Behind him stood a hooded figure in purple and blue robes.

"Who are they?" Chris asked.

"That Guado is the one currently behind all this. Using the power of darkness he is using a powerful magic to control the minds of both the Karayan known as Jimba and our acting leader Yumi. Yuiri was captured too and he is using the weapons of both the Karayan Chieftain and Yuiri's bow to control their minds. I know this because I looked into Yumi's mind while she was sleeping and was able to touch the mind of this mysterious man." Yun said as Chris glared at this mysterious ninja.

"Is he under orders by Seymour Guado?" Chris snarled.

"I believe he is. His plan is to cause our peoples to destroy each other so that his militia of renegade Guado outlaws can move in and destroy the Karayans out of revenge for the Guado's defeat at the Karayan's hands two years ago." Yun said as Chris growled.

"There is more." Yun said as Chris turned to her curiously.

"When I touched his mind I saw something that seemed typical of him but now that I touch your mind as well, I can see a connection. Three days ago, a good friend of yours, your superior officer, was murdered in his apartment by an unknown assassin. That Guado is the assassin." Yun said as Chris looked astonished then turned angrily towards the ninja.

"Who is he?!" Chris growled.

"He calls himself Shinobi and he is one of Seymour Guado's most trusted agents. He is also a member of a darkness worshiping cult and is using the skills he's learned from them to create this anarchy." Yun explained.

"Do you know where he is?" Chris asked curiously.

"I do…and I will lead you there. It is also where he is keeping the hostages from both the Karayan and Alma-Kinan villages." Yun said as Chris sighed with relief.

"So they're still alive?" Chris asked as Yun nodded.

"Yes, in order for the magic he performs to work, he must keep their life-forces intact." Yun said as Chris nodded understandingly.

"Good now let's go find them." Chris said as Yun motioned to wait.

"I have but one last warning. That figure in the robes…it has something up its sleeve that will endeavor to prevent your interference with Shinobi's plans. Already the Alma-Kinan and the Karayans are marching to war. By this evening both our forces will reach the center of the Calm lands for battle." Yun said as Chris looked stunned.

"And you're only telling me this now?!" Chris asked as Yun continued.

"When you came to the Karaya village and refused to assist, Shinobi knew he had to accelerate his plans. The hooded figure, like I said, has a contingency plan should you attempt to stop them. I don't know what it is but I can feel how dangerous it is. You will need all your strength to defeat both." Yun said as the shared vision ended in a bright flash of light.

* * *

**End Chapter 30.**

Will Crimson Squad foil Shinobi's plans? Find out in the next chapters…

The song above was "Go the Distance" from Disney's Hercules. I do not own it.


End file.
